MI PASADO Y MI FUTURO
by daymed
Summary: Se alejo de ella para salvarla y lo ha hecho. Ahora 10 años despues el destino quizas vuelva a cruzar sus caminos, aunque ella no lo recuerde. Dramione. Mi version de la continuacion de Cambiando el Pasado... reviews
1. 10 Años de Draco Malfoy

_Luego de __leer por mucho tiempo las historias contadas por otras personas por fin me he atrevido a crear lo que espero sea la primera de muchas. MI PASADO Y MI FUTURO es la continuación (o por lo menos mi versión) de una historia que me ha gustado mucho, CAMBIANDO EL PASADO por __Monik__. Debo decir que me ha sorprendido la manera de escribir y su forma de llevar las secuencias, de hacernos entrar a la historia. En ningún momento he pensado compararme a su forma de escribir y he tratado de respetar en lo máximo posible su obra, partiendo del momento en que quedo la misma y evitando en lo posible tomar cualquier __informacion__, precisamente porque considera que su obra es perfecta tal y como es, solamente mediante este escrito tratare de dar una segunda opción de final. Espero que les guste._

_Igualmente que todas las personas que escriben en __Fanfiction__ cabe destacar que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K __Rowling__ y que mi persona no recibe ningún lucro por la historia._

10 ANOS DE DRACO MALFOY

- 10 años

- 10 años han pasado desde que me despedí de lo único que valía la pena en la vida. Si a esto se puede llamar despedirse. Como olvidarla si vivo para disfrutar los cortos minutos en los que puedo sentirla cerca, en los que puedo mirarla, y creer por instantes que sus sonrisas son para mí. Olvidarla, cuando busco su mirada y se me revuelve el mundo al vernos fijamente por segundos. Para ella, no soy nadie, para mi ella es una estrella. Si eso es, una estrella inalcanzable y perfecta.

Este era el pensamiento de un hombre en el estudio de su mansión, sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro con su mirada viajando entre un cuaderno de dibujo y la chimenea pareciendo ver lo inexistente, tratando de quemar sus pensamientos en ella. El espejo sobre la cima de esta, devuelve la imagen de un hombre joven, muy guapo, de cabellos platinados y ojos grises vidriosos, vacios de todo a excepción de un leve brillo que si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos sabría que no era otra cosa que añoranza, anhelo. Anhelo de un imposible, de una luz que no le era para el, aunque fue suya, añoranza por un sentimiento que no merecía. Por probar el cielo cuando era un lugar que no era para el.

Su memoria viajaba años atrás, nadando en recuerdos, retrocediendo nuevamente al día que por primera y única vez dijo un Te Amo. Al momento sin retorno en donde perdería lo único que le importaba. Hacia un recordatorio rápido del porque de su soledad. Del porque de su existencia. Preguntándose todavía si realmente estaba vivo, si eso era vida.

----- Flashback--------

La guerra comenzó apenas bajo del tren junto al resto de los mortifagos, ese fue el aviso al mundo mágico, toda la tranquilidad desaparecería desde ese mismo momento. Draco supo que debía de colocar todo en su lugar, se estaba jugando la vida pero más aun, tenia en sus manos la de Hermione por lo que los errores no cabían en sus actos de ahora en adelante. Ya los días de escuela, de bromas y juegos se acabaron. Ya las debilidades estaban apartadas. Solo quedaba su promesa, su venganza a lograr y era lo único que importaba.

No perdió tiempo y rápidamente se convirtió en el mejor, solo comparado con su padre, pero no en su sombra sino a su igual. El tiempo pasaba entre encuentros, misiones, muertes y desgracias. Sus ojos no se inmutaban ante nada, todo daba igual. Solo sentía la consecuencia de los hechos cuando veía la tristeza en esos ojos marrones que seguía en la oscuridad. Solo los pocos minutos en los que podía verla sentía nuevamente su sangre correr. Pero el sabia que la única manera de que ella tuviese una vida plena era llevando al limite esta guerra, haciéndola cada vez mas sangrienta pero alejándola lo posible de su alcance.

Cada día su cuerpo se llenaba de más odio y soledad. La rabia lo carcomía, y solo podía pensar en el momento en que tocara cobrar cuentas con el ser que lo convirtió en lo que era, un asesino. Lucius Malfoy pagaría, y la cuenta seria cobrada por las manos de su propio hijo. Pero debía esperar el momento indicado, en el cual sin caretas se encontraran a sabiendas de que seria la pelea final y que el ganaría. Su vida le daba igual pero estaba claro que si el moría antes de tiempo, no podría protegerla, debía ser al final, cuando todos estuvieran condenados, cuando nadie tuviera escapatoria. Cuando la muerte en el mejor de los casos fuera el final de los mortifagos. Si se dejaba llevar por los impulsos (que como buen Malfoy jamás permitiría) desde el primer momento hubiese acabado con todo. Pero bien sabía que seria aniquilado y sin haber terminado de enfriarse su cuerpo ya hermione tampoco existiría. Pansy se encargaría de adelantar su cacería. Podía protegerla vivo pero sin su existencia Pansy libraría su orgullo y lo mas seguro es que Blaisse la ayudara a cobrarse la incomoda posición en lo que fue colocado por seguir a Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sobresalió entre todos, fue lo que los demás querían de el, fue el mejor, en todo. El mejor estratega, el mas cruel sanguinario, el mas inteligente pupilo, el mas frio calculador. Y podía ser todo eso y más. Mientras los demás luchaban por un ideal que al conseguirlo daría esplendor a su vida, mas riqueza, mas poder. A el la vida le importaba poco, o lo que viniera el día de mañana. Lo único que le interesaba estaba negado para el, y la única manera de retribuir todo lo que le había dado Hermione en el tiempo juntos era dándole la paz y certeza de una vida justa. Sabia que para que esto ocurriera tenia que morir y llevárselos a todos, así que mientras el ideal de todos era la vida luego de la guerra, para el era tan simple como el hecho de que ninguno de ellos saliera con vida o libre de ella.

Aparte de Hermione, su único otro afecto estaba dirigido a su madre, desde el momento que estuvo con los mortifagos, ella iba constantemente a verlo. No compartían grandes cosas, pero el solo hecho de verla bien, para el era tranquilizante. Hacia lo posible para que ella no contactara con ellos, sabía que se exponía a que la encarcelaran y además prefería no verla y tener la tranquilidad de saber que su padre tampoco lo haría y no podría hacerle daño. Era tan delicada que le hervía la sangre recordar el daño que le hacia su padre. Su madre viviría mejor sin ellos. Sin su padre que tantos golpes dio y sin el que fue el culpable de la mayoría de las golpizas. Jamás en estos momentos Draco pensaría que su madre, sacaría a relucir toda la astucia de los Black en el momento indicado.

Así paso el tiempo entre encuentros y muertes, entre visiones a lo lejos. Entre planes. Tiempo que utilizo para mermar las defensas mortíferas, sacar de combate a los indicados. Ser cada vez más indispensable. Ganarse toda la confianza de Lucius y hasta el propio Voldemort. Pero como todo, siempre llega el final. Ambas partes habían terminado enfrentadas y los que pensaban que la guerra era insoportable no sabían que el infierno más horrible y ardiente esa noche seria creado.

Si, a los 4 años, de salir del tren, estaba Draco preparándose para el su fin y el comienzo de todo para hermione. Sabía lo que debía hacer, tenia tiempo planeándolo todo. Sabía que hermione querría ir a luchar. El ministerio había llamado a todos los que quisieran unirse y sabía que ella estaría allí.

Así que se dirigió a su casa, la vio llegando alterada, supuso que se acababa de enterar que lo que pasaría ese día, se quedo entre los arboles observando como entraba y salía al jardín, con libros y ropa. Sonrió al ver su vitalidad, su fuerza. Todo lo que le gustaba de ella. Nuevamente vio su reloj y decidió partir dedicándole una última mirada en la que por segundos permitió bajar todas sus barreras y al encontrarse con esos ojos marrones trasmitió todo lo que su interior sentía. Era su despedida. Hermione quedo envuelta en esos ojos grises que la hicieron temblar y caer en una especie de letargo, pero al volver en si, busco nuevamente para ver al dueño de esos ojos y no encontró nada ni nadie. Movió la cabeza apartando la visión e ingreso a la casa a seguir arreglando todo para la noche. Draco antes de partir utilizando magia negra se aseguro que no pudiera salir y que simplemente un sueño la cubriera las horas siguientes. Eso seria lo ultimo que hiciera con vida hacia ella, alejarla del peligro de una muerte segura, en manos de mortifagos.

Luego, se dirigió a que su madre, a la que le regalo un único abrazo que partió el alma de ella, su hijo desde los 3 años no había vuelto a abrazarla. Salió de la casa de su madre sin mirar atrás. Narcisa lo vio salir con lágrimas en los ojos

_Narcisa__sufría__ al ver a su hijo convertido en la copia de su padre, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero mas de una vez deseo que Lucius muriera y pudiera hacerse cargo ella de su hijo. Estaba de acuerdo con la pureza de la sangre y todos los preceptos pero jamás podría aceptar el hecho que su hijo fuese inmerso en ese mundo, luchando exponiendo su vida. Ella __soñó__ para el otras cosas. No quería verlo apareciendo muerto por aurores, o en askaban. Ella era descendiente de los Black, magos oscuros claro, pero __aristocráticos__. Apoyando desde la barrera, nunca en el __f__uego cruzado y Lucius solo quería ser el centro de atención. __"__Que los Malfoy fuesen el centro del mundo__"__. Desde el primer momento lo supo. Cuando nació Draco prohibió a __Narcisa__ tener otro hijo, "los Malfoy no tienen lazos con nadie". Cuando draco comenzó a entender la vida__ fue arrebatado de sus manos para tener una educación digna de un Malfoy. Sus opiniones eran calladas con golpes y amenazas. Y su única tranquilidad fue ver que su hijo crecería sin Voldemort, hasta que reapareció y entendió cual seria el camino que __tomarían__ las cosas. __Trato por todos los medios posibles alejar a __Draco__ de ese mundo, retardar la marca, pero Lucius había sido claro: si el no sigue este camino, no necesito un hijo. __Narcisa__ supo lo que eso significaba. __Jamás__ ella tomo la marca, no mancharía su piel y su estirpe por semejante barbarie. Lucius tampoco la trato de convencer, para el solo era lo mismo que pansy para Draco, "la indicada" además que Lucius jamás amaría a nadie mas que a el mismo. Y su hijo tenia que ser igual_

Poco tiempo después salió Narcisa, rumbo a salvar lo único que valía la pena para ella.

La noche llego y todos estaban preparados. Draco vestido de negro con su mascara, al frente de los mortifagos, su padre protegería los alrededores de la torre donde Voldemort se encontraba. Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse, como su padre tan orgulloso y prepotente se conformaba con ser un segundo al mando. El hubiese matado al mismo Voldemort para quedar a la cabeza, es mas, ese era su pensado antes de enam… antes de Granger. Pero ahora su fidelidad estaba en otra persona, ni siquiera en el mismo, el era simplemente un peón en un juego dedicado a su reina. Y que debía ganar por ella.

El infierno comenzó, cientos de aurores, y magos unidos a la guerra rodeaban el castillo. Draco se coloco al frente y con un simple movimiento de su mano enguantada abrió las puertas del mismo. El infierno comenzó.

Rápidamente localizo a la persona que buscaba, Potter trataba de abrirse camino y todos los mortifagos iban detrás de el. Draco solamente podía pensar en lo triste de la situación, cientos de aurores, pero ninguno pensaba matarlos, solo aturdirlos. Estaban en la guerra final y todavía tenían escrúpulos, así jamás ganarían. Con un movimiento de varita mato a los mortifagos alrededor de Potter. Necesitaba que el aniquilara a Voldemort y sabia que a cada segundo era mas difícil que lo lograra. Pensó la manera de guiar a Potter sin que supiera que era el, siempre confió que los aurores lo ayudarían pero observando como varios mortifagos habían eliminado a algunos que se negaban a "matar a la primera" vio temblando sus planes. Asombrosamente Potter se dirigía al camino indicado por lo que comenzó a correr detrás de el, girando y lanzando dos maldiciones matando a varios mortifagos mas. Tenia que alcanzarlo ya que la torre tenia un hechizo protector, solo los mortifagos autorizados podrían acercarse. Alzando su varita, logro abrir el campo protector el tiempo suficiente para que Potter pasara. Sabia que se acercaba el momento mas esperado por lo que una llama interna comenzó a crecer en torno a su estomago. Más cuando estaba a punto de subir a la escalera, una voz llego a sus oídos Crucio!

Draco cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor, ya estaba habituado a los entrenamientos y castigos, por lo que no realizo ningún sonido. Soporto tratando de encarar a la persona que lo había hechizado

Crucio!!! – Grito Pansy nuevamente eliminando el hechizo

Que haces pansy!! – Grito Draco lleno de rabia – Trataba de localizar su varita que había caído a un metro de el

No te muevas!!! Que haces tu Draco, te vimos! Mataste a nuestros compañeros, eres un traidor!! – Grito fuera de si Pansy. Su rostro se desdibujaba en una mueca escalofriante eliminando de ella cualquier rastro de belleza

De que hablas? – Pregunto Draco. La sensación de miedo corría por su garganta

No finjas Draco, te vimos. Eres una rata traidora.- Blaisse se coloco al lado de pansy, su voz y cara estaba transformada por la rabia, Draco podía ver sus manos temblando - Siempre te apoye y vienes a hacernos esto!! Nosotros cubrimos tus traiciones, pensamos que solo había sido un juego, pero veo que eras solamente un traicionero. Mierda, eres un maldito. Mataste a mi padre y abres el campo para que Potter ingrese a la torre! Sabias bien que se tenia que esperar a que nuestro Lord decidiese que era el momento justo!. Pero vas a pagar Draco, hasta hoy llego mi fidelidad. Avada …

Draco esperaba lo peor, cerró los ojos esperando el final, buscando a hermione en la mente, recordando una de sus sonrisas. Esperando que Potter pudiera hacer algo bien en su vida. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió sin comprender porque todavía podía respirar cuando vio en el piso el cuerpo inerte de Blaisse y a Pansy todavía apuntándolo con la varita

Draco, eres un maldito pero no puedo dejar que mueras – Dijo Pansy Temblando

Pansy todo tiene una explicación, Blaisse no dio tiempo para darlas – Draco trataba de dar tiempo mientras hacia un movimiento

No te muevas!!! – Grito Pansy – No quiero tus explicaciones, yo mismo te vi. Eres un traicionero y por tu culpa yo también lo soy – Comenzó a llorar – Pero estas me las pagaras, no creas que se quedara así. Eres mío Draco. Y si es verdad que tienes una explicación, guárdatela y dásela a la persona indicada. A mi me demostraras de que lado estas de otra manera. Sabes que puedo dar todo por ti pero no soportare un desplante mas

Que deseas Pansy – Draco comenzaba a impacientarse, el tiempo pasaba y Potter estaba solo en la torre. Además notaba en los ojos de Pansy un brillo creciente – No me digas que quieres que me case ahorita, ya te dije que cuando ganemos la guerra

No Draco, te pido una prueba solamente el día de hoy, es mas ahorita mismo – Dijo Pansy dibujando una cruel sonrisa en el rostro

Que quieres, dilo de una vez – Comenzaba a irritarse

Vamos a matar a la sangre sucia de Granger ya – Dijo triunfal Pansy

Que?? – Draco comenzaba a sentir una rabia descontrolada por dentro pero trato de disimular – Estas loca, estamos en plena guerra final. Vamos a dejarlo todo por ir a buscarla

Y como sabes tu que no esta aquí Draco? Dime, como coño sabes tu que esa maldita no vino? – La sonrisa de pansy se esfumo dando paso a un rostro amargo y contorsionado

Mierda, pensó Draco – Si estuviera aquí, ya la hubieses matado Pansy o crees que no lo se. Creo que nuestra prioridad es otra

Me vale mierda la guerra, mátala o vamos frente al mismo Señor Tenebroso ahorita mismo para que el se encargue de ti

Draco supo que debía cambiar la táctica, trato de tranquilizarse y se dirigió a ella

Ok, vamos pansy – Dijo en un tono de aceptación – Pero eso si, rápidamente, sin darle vueltas, se muere y ya. Necesito estar aquí. No entiendes que lo que quiero es quedar a la cabeza de todo?

Pansy dudo – como de todo?

Quiero estar a la cabeza, no entiendes pansy, el estúpido de blaisse no me dejo explicarle. El sabia que mi fin era ser el mejor, el principal. Solo quiero que Potter destruya al señor tenebroso para luego matarlo a el y poder quedar al mando.

Y tu padre? – Pregunto Pansy aun con dudas

Pansy, mi padre no me importa. Dime que prefieres, ser la esposa del principal, del jefe, del nuevo mago tenebroso más fuerte o que mi madre ocupe el puesto y tú seas solo una segundona. Dime Pansy, donde crees que brillaras mas

El orgullo de Pansy comenzó a segarla, para ella todo tenia sentido, ella seria la primordial, la esposa. Seria la envidia de todos, serian el centro del universo. Donde ella siempre ha tenido que estar. Aun así, se iba a quitar a la estúpida de la Granger del camino, esa mujer se las debía y ahorita tenía la posibilidad perfecta para hacerlo. Antes no se había atrevido por no saber como reaccionaria Draco. Aquello la carcomía, pero ya no mas. Ahora su venganza seria completa

Ok, pero de todas formas matemos a Granger. Así me pagaras lo de Blaisse – Dijo autoritaria pero eliminando las dudas

Ok. Vamos. – Dijo Draco levantándose poco a poco y dirigiéndose a su varita. Sabia lo que debía hacer

Pansy lo espero y dio un beso lujurioso, a ella no le importaba la guerra una mierda. Ganarían, tenían que hacerlo, ese era el plan. Y ahora que Draco quedaría al frente de todo, ella seria la mujer más poderosa del mundo mágico. No solo tendría el único hombre que le ha importado sino que además de ser perfecto seria el mas poderoso. Giro para dirigirse a la salida del castillo y desaparecerse sin fijarse que Draco no la seguía. A los pocos pasos lo busco con la vista y al no encontrarlo giro, encontrándolo frente a ella con la varita arriba.

Que te pasa Draco – Grito asustada

Que no voy a ningún lado, mucho menos a matar a hermione

Hermi… Mierda Draco, entonces es mentira lo que me dijiste. Eres un maldito. Te arrepentirás. La matare. Te lo juro, la matare Draco

No lo harás – Dijo Draco tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo – No podrás hacerlo, no vivirás

Pero que haces! Yo te salve de Blaisse, He hecho todo por ti. Eso no significa nada? - Pansy parecía enloquecer mientras pronunciaba estas palabras

Sinceramente no. Cada quien toma sus propias decisiones y tienes sus prioridades. La tuya fue salvarme, la mía salvar a Hermione

Pero Draco, yo te amo – Pansy lloraba desconsoladamente – TE AMO DRACO!!

Draco la miro fijamente dándose cuenta que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Solo sabía que si la dejaba viva mataría a hermione y no lo permitiría

Pero yo amo a Hermione

Una luz verde salió de su varita, mientras Pansy estaba tan atónica que ni siquiera la vio llegar a ella. Su ultimo pensamiento: Draco "amaba" a la Sangre Sucia

Justo en el momento que caía Pansy al suelo, Draco vio que empezaban a acercarse a la torre. Reconoció rápidamente al que venia a la cabeza. El Weazel pensó. Iba a girar para entrar a la torre, pero pensó que lo mas seguro es que el Potter necesitara ayuda, eso si todavía estaba vivo. Apuntando su varita al campo como hizo la vez anterior, lo abrió el tiempo suficiente para que pasara el grupo donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, luego rápidamente se giro y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Faltaba poco para llegar al último piso, cuando sintió una lucha, supuso lo que seria, Potter contra Lucius. Usando un fuerte hechizo de magia negra, saco disparado a Potter de la sala entrando el en su lugar y usando su mano izquierda, creo una pared falsa, dejando encerrados a Lucius y a el en la estancia. Antes que Lucius reaccionara con un movimiento de su varita lo despojo de su varita, la cual quedo en su mano. La hora había llegado

Lucius se le quedo mirando unos segundos, hasta que reacciono a los acontecimientos recientes. Contra todo lo pensando, formo una Sonrisa despectiva hasta que hablo

Draco que haces aquí, deberías estar ayudando a la causa o es que has decidido cambiar al otro bando – Dijo Lucius con una voz peligrosamente suave

Ni lo uno ni lo otro padre. Llego el momento de pelear mi guerra! – Respondió Draco en el mismo tono

Tu guerra?!! Que guerra es esa! – Se quedo pensando un momento – Es que crees que quitando al señor tenebroso del camino podrás ser como el – Dijo esto ultimo gritando amenazadoramente

No te niego que lo pensé, es mas por mucho tiempo pensé que lo haría, pero aunque no lo creas algo me hizo cambiar la dirección de mis actos. Y ni creas que no lo hubiese logrado, soy mejor que el, que tu y el resto. Y tú lo sabes! En poco tiempo he logrado lo que te ha costado una vida. – Draco tomo aire – Una vida patética siendo un sirviente

Eres un insolente – Lucius mostro su mejor sonrisa – Crees que serias lo que eres sin mi? Sin ser un Malfoy?

Al contrario – Dijo con una media sonrisa Draco – Estoy claro, lo que soy y lo que hago es gracias a ti padre.

Y si es así, que es la estupidez que estas haciendo? – Lucius comenzaba a perder el control - Fuiste tu el que quitaste el campo y dejaste pasar al Potter!!. Sabes que no debía hacerse. Estas ayudando a tu enemigo. Estas loco!!! – Lucius escupía las palabras-

No "Padre", mi enemigo es el que hostigo mi vida, mi enemigo es el que me presiono para ser esto, mi enemigo es el que maltrato a mi madre, mi enemigo es el que me hizo lo que soy – La vos de Draco era Cada vez mas peligrosa

De que hablas Draco – Repitió su padre un poco temeroso pero ocultándolo con furia – Eres malo por naturaleza, eres un asesino, eres todo lo que soy yo a la potencia

Tienes razón aunque te equivocas – Rio despectivamente – Seré todo lo que tu dices, pero no soy como tu. Aunque acepto eso de que soy a la potencia, porque no lo dudes, soy más inteligente que tu, mucho más. Padre, nunca desconfiaste de todos los mortifagos muertos cuando iba a las misiones?. Nunca? Eso habla de lo estúpido que eres

Eres un traidor? Que has hecho? – Lucius mostraba en su cara una mezcla de enfado y terror

Bueno, todos estos años, destruir esta mierda y específicamente hoy, ayudar a terminar con todo lo que tu representas, pero lo mejor de la noche será acabar contigo por todo lo que en nombre del apellido Malfoy has hecho a mi madre y a mi. He esperado infinidad de veces este momento. Ahora pagaras cada golpe, cada insulto, cada maltrato Lucius Malfoy. Todo lo que eres se acabara hoy.

Maldito engendro. Estas deshonrando todo lo que somos

Padre– Draco rio sarcásticamente – No sabes hasta donde ha llegado mi deshonra. Si supieras por que hago esto, quizás ni siquiera tendría que matarte

Draco, ya creo que me has dado demasiados motivos.- Lucius respiro tratando de controlarse y colocar las ideas en orden - Pero todo tienen solución, es mas podría ayudarte – Lucius comenzó a acercarse, confiado de conseguir cambiar los planes de su hijo - Podríamos lograr el poder, en eso tienes razón. Si Potter termina con el señor oscuro, los Malfoy podrían mandar y en cuanto a tu madre, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. – Lucius sopeso las ideas, cada vez le gusto mas esto de sacar a Voldemort del medio y su esposa le traía sin cuidado – Si, tienes razón. Los Malfoy podríamos quedar mandando y tú te encargas de tu madre. No la toco más. Es mas que se vaya a donde le de la gana. – Lucius no estaba totalmente seguro de nada, pero tenia que calmar al estúpido de su hijo

Jajaja – Draco rio Sarcásticamente confundiendo a su padre – Ves padre, eres tan prepotente y orgulloso que me subestimas, aun crees que esto es solo por la gloria y el poder. No ves que mis prioridades han cambiado

Bueno maldito muchacho, que te pasa? – Grito Lucius

Pasa padre, que morirás, ya te lo he dicho. Me la pagaras. Por las razones que te he dado, pero sobretodo por la que desconoces

Que? Me vas a culpar de que no te arropaba en las noches o de que no te abrazaba – Rio desdeñosamente

No padre, por culpa de esto que soy, no he podido ser feliz. Tuve que renunciar a lo único que me importaba. Es por eso que cambie. Es por eso que te odio aun más que antes. Tuve que apartarme de la única mujer que me hizo sentir persona

JAJAJA – Rio Lucius irónicamente – Entonces Draco, todo este chiste, es por una falda. Debe ser una broma. Es que pansy no te atiende. No eres capaz de nada. Te encaprichaste con una cualquiera. Puedes tener lo que quieras. Te desquiciaste o que?

No te rías padre. No lo entiendes. Gracias a esto que soy perdí a la mujer que amaba

Amar? Amar? Que te pasa Draco. Los Malfoy estamos sobre eso. Solo debes estar encaprichado. Y que te ha metido esa mujer en la cabeza?. Vas votar todo por una estúpida que seguramente quiere poder. Ya te ofrecí ayudarte. Seguro que aceptara la gloria contigo. Libraremos al mundo de Sangres Sucias y no magos y sea quien sea el caprichito ese, estará contigo y si es que te dura, te casas. Ya quitaremos a pansy del camino.

No me importa nada de eso – Dijo Draco en tono cansado

Dime de quien es hija? Seguro que es alguien que quiere quitarme el poder y te convenció. Malditos, seguro te hechizaron? Dime el apellido. Quieren hacerse del merito de limpiar el mundo de esos fenómenos. Dime quien es, dímelo Draco!!!! – Lucius utilizo toda su autoridad en ese momento

Es Granger Padre

Granger, Granger, Gran..ger – Lucius lo miro sintiendo la furia brotar por cada poro – Granger la sangre sucia amiga de Potter!!! Es ella Draco. Una maldita Sangre sucia!!! Cambias todo lo que te he dado por la entrepierna de esa escoria!!!

No le digas así!!! No te atrevas!!!

Maldito pagaras bien caro!!! Ella esta muerta como tu lo estas!!. Has llegado al límite. Has destrozado mi casta. Puedo aceptar lo que sea por poder, pero como te atreves a ensuciar la sangre pura de mi estirpe. No puedes tocarla ni mezclarte con esa!!

De hecho, bien que me mezcle – Draco sonrió fríamente – Y en cuanto a lo de que la mataras creo que no estas en posición de nada PADRE

– Lucius Gritaba – No te atrevas a decirme padre, inmundo. Hacer esto por una maldita sangre sucia. Te juro que no dejare que ella viva y todo lo que la rodea desaparecerá con ella!!! Desterrare tu falla, tu error al igual que a ti.

No puedes hacer nada, yo tengo tu varita y sabes bien que manejo mejor que tu la magia negra LUCIUS – Dijo tranquilamente Draco recalcando el nombre de su padre

No te atreves a matarme Draco, de haberlo querido lo hubieses hecho hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo lentamente Lucius Malfoy con su mirada colérica fijada en su hijo y dibujando una sonrisa – Eres patético, una pantomima de lo que es un Malfoy. A mi no me tiembla la mano. Tu pierdes tiempo en conversaciones patéticas – Lucius se acerco otro poco

Te vuelves a equivocar – Respondió Draco con la misma sonrisa – Vuelves a creer que me conoces y no lo haces. He retardado esto, solamente para explicarte mis motivos. No permitiría que desaparecieras sin saber que te ganaste a pulso tu final. Y si en algo nos parecemos, es que a ninguno nos tiembla la mano. Despídete Padre

Lucius se quedo mirando a su hijo, pero al momento de lanzar la maldición Draco, el desvió su mirada al lado de su hijo, sin que Draco lo notara

Por el daño a mi madre, por mi crianza, por arruinarnos la vida

Una luz verde fuerte y potente salió de su varita acabando con la vida de quien fue su verdugo

Draco se quedo mirando a su padre unos momentos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, ya estaba hecho. Solo esperaba que Potter hiciera bien su parte. Solo el podía matar al señor oscuro y solo Lucius estaba autorizado para involucrarse por lo que no entraría ningún otro mortifago. Pronto despertó del letargo, saldría y se enfrentaría a su final. Sea como sea, lo único seguro era la muerte. Pronto volvió a sentir los ruidos a su alrededor. Desde que quedo solo con Lucius no se había fijado en nada mas que en el. Bajo la mirada y observo en su mano la varita de su padre y con sus manos la doblo hasta partirla. Eso era todo, era el final de los Malfoy.

Al girar sin embargo, una mano blanca, suave y pálida sostuvo su brazo. Draco reconoció el anillo de brillantes que se encontraba en uno de sus dedos y busco el rostro de su madre. Narcisa lo miraba con una mezcla de dolor y regocijo. Como quien ha sufrido una pena por tanto tiempo y por fin la ha dejado atrás. Narcisa lo abrazo fuertemente pero apenas Draco comprendió donde estaban la alejo de si y miro fijamente al hablarle

Madre que haces aquí, vete – Dijo en un tono duro

Hijo vine a buscarte – Narcisa trataba de hablar entre lagrimas

Yo tengo que quedarme aquí madre, tengo que ver lo que sucede.

Ya todo termino hijo, Potter venció al señor oscuro

Que?? Seguro madre – Draco sintió que un nudo se soltaba en su pecho

Si hijo, vámonos por favor

No madre, vete rápido tu por favor, yo debo quedarme con el resto. Si escapo te meterás en problemas. Vete

Hijo, ya hable sobre ti. No te preocupes. Además el resto murió.

De que hablas? Como que el resto murió. Como que hablaste sobre mi, que es lo que pasa madre

Hijo, tuve que hacerlo. Todo estará bien. Pero debes responder afirmativamente a todo lo que te digan

Que hiciste madre, dímelo

Hijo – la madre miro al piso – vendí toda la información al ministerio haciéndome pasar por ti. Lo siento pero ibas a morir tarde o temprano, no tuve un hijo para esto

Que? Madre…

Hijo, necesitaba que ellos te vieran como alguien que quería ayudar, no quería que te apresaran hijo, entiéndeme. Hice un buen trato. Además …

En ese momento pasaban un grupo de personas con camillas y Draco vio entre ellas a Potter y en otra a Weasley, una tercera persona toda cubierta iba en una tercera camilla. A Draco se le encogió el corazón, al pensar que seguramente Hermione de haber ido estaría allí, quizás en la camilla cubierta. Pero Draco tuvo que interrumpir la visión y pensamientos al situarse frente a el un hombre de cara larga y rostro tensado por la situación

Sr. Malfoy siguiendo lo acordado, abajo están esperándolo un par de aurores para llevarlo al ministerio. Despídase de su madre. – Haciendo un gesto a Narcisa el señor se alejo.

Draco giro hacia su madre, pero ella se había movido hasta el cadáver de su esposo, retiro el anillo de matrimonio, el anillo Malfoy. Busco en su cuello la cadena que portaba. Su hijo la espero allí y temblando Narcisa se dirigió a el

Hijo, el es el mi contacto con el Ministerio, el Sr. Pielman ha arreglado todo para que tu sentencia sea leve. Has estado ayudando desde hace tiempo. Así que trátalo con todo el respeto pero si no demuestres que es la primera vez que lo haces. El sabía lo que se planeaba aquí y todo lo que pude escuchar de Lucius. Además hijo debo decirte algo

Que madre – Draco estaba atontado, no tenia esto en los planes

Envié maldiciones a los mortifagos desde que llegue. Por ellas en gran parte han muerto. Estaba desesperada y en el hechizo solo busque salvar a los que tuviesen sangre Malfoy o Black

Que hechizo es ese madre? – Draco estaba asombrado, su madre jamás mostro interés en la magia negra

Magia antigua hijo, trasmitido entre los Black. Lucius no los conocía ya que solo nuestra sangre debe conocerlos. Jamás pude enseñártelos a ti, pero habrá tiempo hijo, te lo prometo.

Draco beso a su madre y bajo. Todo estaba desierto vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el piso y las ambulancias mágicas alejándose en el aire. Vio los cuerpos de Pansy y Blaisse y nuevamente se asombro de no sentir nada. El único sentimiento que lo embargaba, era la creciente sensación de estabilidad, de saber que Hermione estaría bien.

El mismo señor que había hablado con el lo esperaba abajo. Draco fue trasladado al ministerio, donde después de arduas declaraciones espero la decisión del tribunal. Draco pensó que seria la noticia del año. Nuevamente se equivoco, todo fue arreglado de una manera muy sutil. En el periódico se comunico que Draco Malfoy era dejado en libertad al no estar encontrarse nada en su contra. Su madre se encargo bien por meses de aparecer en otros sitios vistiendo y viéndose como el. Por lo que hasta a los detractores y enemigos les pareció creíble. El tribunal por su parte, decidió su absolución con la única condición de que se alejara por un tiempo, "5 años" y no hacer nada llamativo. Nuevamente su madre tuvo mucho que ver con esto, Draco sabia que el ministro y todos habían acrecentado sus riquezas.

A la semana exacta, fue conducido a la red flu del ministerio, ya su madre, había arreglado todo para su llegada a Francia. Allí seria su exilio. Ella debía quedarse, el apellido Malfoy y el Black tenia que limpiarse y ahora Narcisa Black segura de si misma y mas libre que nunca, lo haría. Draco los primeros meses solo se dedico a estar encerrado aceptando solamente las visitas de su madre. Bueno quien mas lo visitaría, todos sus "amigos" estaban muertos y la gran mayoría de ellos a manos de el o su madre. Pasaba los días hundiéndose en los recuerdos. Viajando en su propio pasado. Tratando de volver a el. Preguntándose que estaría haciendo ella. Entristeciéndose al saber que debería estar sufriendo, Draco poco a poco fue enterándose de lo que había pasado, del estado critico de Potter y weasley, de la muerte de su amiga luna. Por que así era, el solo podía sentir por medio del dolor de ella. Estaría 5 años sin verla. Quizás seria el resto de su vida. Pero sus recuerdos seguían tan frescos como si acababan de suceder.

Así paso el tiempo y Draco comenzó a incorporarse a la vida y la sociedad. Su madre comenzó a delegar en el los negocios legales de los Malfoy. Poco a poco Draco fue dejando a un lado muchos demonios que lo llenaban. No hay que con fundirse, seguía siendo misterioso, altivo, déspota, orgulloso y desconfiado. Pero a diferencia de su juventud, no importaba mucho cumplir parámetros, lo que le permitía hacer lo que le diera la gana. El hecho de saber que su futuro le pertenecía era suficiente para calmar muchos de sus demonios. Todavía buscaba la gloria y el poder. Solo que su fin lo encamino en los negocios. Como buscar ser un mago oscuro, cuando lo que debes buscar matar es lo que más amas. Era incomprensible. Comenzó a salir, relacionarse, al igual que en sus años de colegio, las mujeres nunca faltaban a su alrededor. Tuvo aventuras, muchas. Duraderas, ninguna. Muchas trataban de mantenerlo a su lado. Ninguna le llegaba a los talones a Hermione. Podrían ser bellas, pero su inteligencia escaseaba, o quizás si eran inteligentes pero no eran decididas ni astutas. Ninguna podía responderle sus comentarios irónicos. Todas se rendían muy fácil. Pero a el no le molestaba, sabia quien era la dueña de sus sentimientos aunque ella no lo recordara. Jamás le entregaría a otra lo mismo.

Se cumplieron los 5 anos y podía regresar a Inglaterra pero hizo ver a su madre que no le importaba mucho, estaba bien donde estaba. Por lo menos eso es lo que decía en voz alta, por dentro Draco solo pensaba en poder desaparecerse y aparecer cerca de hermione y verla. Ver que hacia, como estaba, si estaba cambiada, así que cuando llego el permiso, simplemente, sin ceremonia alguna, se introdujo en la chimenea de su cuarto, previamente conectada a la red flu y se dirigió a una de las chimeneas de traslado al publico de Londres. Llego vestido con una túnica negra y se dirigía hacia su casa paso por el centro del pueblo observando lo cambiado de todo. Mientras se desplazaba llego a su cabeza que quizás ya no vivía allí, lo mas lógico es que se hubiese mudado. Cuando de pronto de una de las tiendas salió ella. A Draco se le paralizo el mundo, no podía pensar, no podía respirar, poco a poco volvió en el y la siguió a lo lejos, pensando miles de cosas, queriéndola abrazar, besar, adorar. La detallo y solo llego a la conclusión que estaba más bella que nunca. Por un segundo hasta pensó (aunque se había jurado mil veces no pensar en eso ni siquiera), que el ya era un hombre libre, que su imagen había mejorado, pero duro poco, cuando ella llego a su casa vio que una niña le abría la puerta. Una niña tan bella y perfecta como ella y escucho a lo lejos la palabra Mami! Dicha por esa bella criatura, era su copia!. En ese momento su mundo se acabo, solo pudo acercarse y escudarse entre los arboles buscando la cocina, seguro que compraría víveres, de pronto la vio asomándose y mirándolo, reacciono rápidamente y se aparto con un nudo en la garganta. Se alejo de esa visión, de todo. Sus ojos tristes y perdidos mostraban la soledad y tristeza que lo embargaba. Así debía de ser, el prometió que seria feliz y lo era. Tenía una hija y seguro un esposo que la quería. Alejándose entre la gente que transitaba por la calle solo pudo pensar:

- quizás no fue en esta vida, pero si nos toco en la pasada, quizás en la próxima podremos amarnos

----- Flashback--------

Se prometió a el mismo no volver, no quería hacerlo. No quería ver el hombre que estaba con ella. Lo mejor es pensar o hacerse a la idea de que todavía tenía prohibido ir, eso lo decía su raciocinio. Aun así, lo hizo unas cuantas veces mas, en el fondo aunque se lo negara, quería saber quien era el dueño de sus besos ahora, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta quería medirse con el, saber que tenia, que especial hizo que hermione se fijara en el. Pero cada vez que iba solamente veía a Hermione y su niña, preciosas las dos. Podría ser nuestra hija, pensaba. Pero apenas tenía este pensamiento, lo frenaba con un: ella no te pertenece, ya no! . Así llevaba ocho meses, apareciéndose cerca de su casa, viéndolas y luego marchándose más triste y desolado que nunca, con la única ilusión de volver a verlas.

Recordaba todo lo que pasaron mientras estaban juntos, todas las vivencias buenas y malas y la nostalgia se apoderaba de el. Ahora ella pertenecía a otro, dudaba que la amara como el lo hacia, pero seguro que la trataba como se lo merecía. Sin violencia, sin maldad, sin segundas intenciones, sin dañarla, sin herirla. Todo lo opuesto a lo que el fue. El la amo, como nadie jamás la amara, pero no se lo demostró, sus demonios internos eran más grandes. Esa era su verdadera penitencia, haber destruido mientras estaban juntos a la única mujer que amo y la única que lo amo a el sin intereses, al contrario, siendo tan prohibido como ella para el, arriesgo todo por el y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y lo hubiese hecho, de no habérselo impedido. El fue dueño de su inocencia, y en vez de cuidarla la destruyo. Ahora otro era su compañero y aunque le hirviera la sangre, eso era lo correcto.

Rozo sus labios recordando recordando sus besos y pensó nuevamente que era una estrella fugaz, demasiado especial, alta, brillante y rápida, para un ser tan bajo y despreciable como el.

Se levanto del Sillón y salió de la sala.

En la mesita descansaba un cuaderno de dibujo, con las figuras en carboncillo de una joven y una niña en un jardín


	2. 10 años de Hermione Granger

_DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS DE NOVATO PARA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS_

_Información__: Personajes pertenecen a la __autoría__ de J.K. Rowling a excepción de Ben Spikket. Recuerdo que __mi persona no recibe ningún lucro por la historia_

_Respuestas para los Reviews: Gracias gracias gracias por leer la historia. Son las primeras por lo cual son muy importantes para mi. Ahora bien:_

_**Pikitona:**__Comienzo con tu pregunta porque para __mí__ es importante aclarar este punto a las personas que lean esta historia: E__n ningún __momento __escribí__ que __recibí__ permiso por parte de Monik__para continuar la historia.__Monik es única, es por ello que no me atrevería a pedirle semejante cosa. A mi parecer y quizás me equivoco, si ella me autoriza como dices y yo utilizo esa carta de validación, se __tomaría__ esta historia como una segunda parte verídica de la original y __créeme__ que no deseo eso. Por que? Bueno, porque si de algo estoy segura es que a la creación de Monik no le falta absolutamente nada, es una obra perfecta __así__ tal cual esta y mi admiración hacia ella en parte se debe al hecho de que logro con todos los detalles, el lenguaje, los sentimientos que puso en cada párrafo, que personas como yo, que detestan los finales tristes luego de sufrir (dios, la vida de por si es muy complicada) rindiéramos culto a su escrito, prefiriéndolo sobre muchos que quizás nos daban lo que deseábamos (un final juntos). En cuanto al uso de los personajes y hechos, repito he tratado en lo posible no utilizar __nada de la historia por lo cual he tenido que cortar muchas cosas de mi idea original. Aun __así__ creo que es un poco difícil cuando nos basamos en lugares, hechos, personas y ciertas situaciones que pertenecen primeramente a J.K Rowlings y que son la base de cualquier relato de Harry Potter. Por mi parte cualquier personaje o hecho levemente parecido a lo creado por J.K Rowlings o Monik, quiero aclarar que no me lucro de ello y que antes que todo respeto y admiro tanto la obra de ambas que estoy tratando solamente de poder escribir un final feliz A MI VERSION. _

_A todos los que le moleste, discúlpenme, no es por agredir ni violentar la obra de Monik. __Estaré__ escribiéndola y publicándola a menos que no quieran leerla. Gracias._

_**Alinapotter: **Gracias multiplicadas por mil, fuiste la primera persona que me escribió y no sabes la alegríatemí mucho colocar el primer capitulo he leído unas dos versiones que no me gustaron y solo pensaba en si me destrozarían. Porque aunque sea mi versión quiero hacer algo a un buen nivel. Me has dado mucho impulso, nuevamente gracias. _

_**Silviota:** Gracias, Silviota. En realidad espero que sigas leyendo. Trato en lo posible de hacerle justicia a esta versión. Espero que te guste._

_**Beautifly92:** Gracias por escribir, me alegra decirte que en este capitulo creo que se despejan tus dudas._

_**Celebriant O.D:** Gracias por leer, varias de tus dudas quizás se despejen en este capitulo. Subiré capítulos lo más pronto posible. Espero que sigan leyendo_

_**Yeila:** Gracias. Bueno todavía no se cuanto tardaran porque ya sabes en el camino se van tejiendo las cosas. Saludos_

_

* * *

_

- 10 años

- 10 años desde que salimos del colegio, con el miedo de la guerra pero esperando que Harry lograra su cometido con nosotros apoyándolo y luego todos seriamos felices. Hace ya casi seis años que acabo con Voldemort y porque todavía sufrimos, porque no logramos la felicidad completa. Se que no tengo de que quejarme comparada con el resto. A la vista de todos mi vida es perfecta, quizás lo es en cierto sentido, pero porque últimamente siento como un vacio en el pecho. Porque sueños pasados llenan mi mente con mas frecuencia. Sueños que no logro recordar pero que me hacen sentir triste.

Una joven castaña se encontraba en la sala de su casa, sentada en un cómodo sillón con un libro apoyado en sus piernas. A simple vista parecía estar concentrada en la lectura, pero si un buen observador la mirara, se daría cuenta que sus ojos estaban fijos en el libro y su concentración se encontraba muy lejos de lo que las letras del mismo contaban. Recordaba sus vivencias. Desde el momento que dejo la segura protección del colegio y se topo con la vida real

_----- Flashback--------_

Luego de su graduación iba de regreso en el tren, salió a buscar algo de comer y no supo más de si hasta que despertó con unas suaves palmadas en su rostro. Harry estaba a su lado con cara preocupada.

- Estas Bien Hermione – Pregunto rápidamente Harry

- Si.. Si, creo que si. Que sucedió? – Respondió aun confundida

- Los mortifagos atacaron con dementores el tren, se llevaron a los de slytherin iniciados – Harry la miraba tristemente

- Bueno Harry, varias veces nos imaginábamos esto, bueno, creíamos que desaparecerían en el colegio, pero, ya se sabia que lo harían – Dijo Tranquilamente Hermione

- Pero… Hermione, no te sientes mal por esto, por Malfoy – Dijo Asombrado Harry esperando otra reacción de Hermione, todas menos indiferencia

- Sentirme mal por el Huron? Harry, que más podía ser el despreciable de Malfoy. Siempre quiso matar a los Sangre Sucia, ahora podrá hacerlo. Creo que el que te sientes mal eres tú. No sabia que le tenías tanto afecto a quien te la ha puesto de cuadros – Hermione pensó que el que debió desmayarse era su amigo. O eso, o era mucho mas caritativo que ella.

- Olvídalo Hermione, vamos, debemos bajar, Remus me esta esperando y seguro tus padres también

Comenzaron a caminar y Hermione veía que Harry estaba más pensativo de lo normal, comprendió que debía pensar en la guerra, ya en el pasillo del tren se comentaba, que la paralización del tren para buscar a los nuevos integrantes del clan mortifago, era una advertencia y anuncio del inicio de la pelea.

Que lejos se encontraban los razonamientos de Hermione de los pensamientos de Harry.

- Tranquilo Harry todo estará bien, te ayudaremos – Dijo Hermione y lo abrazo fuertemente

- Si Hermione, todo estará bien – Respondió Harry sin profundizar en el tema.

_Harry estaba concentrado pensando en Hermione, su indiferencia a Malfoy le hacia claro que no recordaba nada. Por lo que era seguro que alguien, para ser mas especifico Malfoy había le lanzado un hechizo de Olvido. Pero por que? Para que quería Malfoy que ella no recordara nada? Para protegerla? Para que no lo contara a nadie? Para atacarla sin remordimiento? Bueno, Hermione decía que el no seria capaz de dañarla, claro que no creería nada bueno de Malfoy, pero allí estaba su amiga, sin recordar nada por lo que se ve, pero sin un solo cabello dañado cuando Malfoy pudo matarla, en vez de eso la escondió y cerro la puerta suponiendo a los ojos de cualquier extraño que estaba vacio. Al restablecerse todo y llegar al anden, Ron salió escoltando a las muchachas mientras el se dedico a revisar centímetro a centímetro el tren, por eso es que la encontró. Quizás Malfoy y Hermione decidieron eso, quien sabe para que. Si, eso debe ser, y mejor así. No quiero a ese desgraciado asesino al lado de ella. Mejor que no recuerde nada. Así será más fácil alejarla de los enfrentamientos._

De esta manera llegaron a las puertas del tren. Hermione dio un abrazo a sus amigos lo más fuerte que pudo. Y se separaron esperando verse pronto. Que poco sabían ellos de la vida y del tiempo. Pasarían años antes de volverse a ver.

_

* * *

_

Hermione se fue con sus padres, pero en menos tiempo de lo que pensó se dio cuenta que si quería mantenerlos con vida, debía separarse de ellos. Los ataques a impuros eran cada vez más frecuentes y crueles. Era mas fácil no ser atacados si no tenias unión al mundo mágico, y ser los padres de la Sangre Sucia, amiga de Harry Potter lo empeoraba todo. Así que ella busco una casa en el mundo mágico y convenció a sus padres de que se fueran lejos de Londres. Se encargo de todo y creo otras identidades para ellos. Tenía que protegerlos, no tenían culpa de lo que ella era. Sus miedos internos crecían al igual que sus complejos. Sus amigos quien sabe donde estarían, no sabia nada de ellos. Seguro estaban luchando mientras ella esperaba en casa. La come libros solo servía para estudios y exámenes, no para la guerra. Por siete años compartió todo con ellos, lucho a su lado, muchas veces fue la base y columna mientras ellos se derrumbaban y ahora no sabia de ninguno. Bueno, solo de Ginny que le escribía constantemente, aislada tanto como ella. Protegida por sus padres y hermanos, desesperada por saber sobre Harry. Por ella se entero que sus dos mejores amigos luchaban por separado. Muchas veces quiso verla, pero no sabe quien decidió que no era conveniente que se juntaran las personas apegadas a Harry.

Sus noches eran tristes y solitarias, muchas veces sin razón alguna sentía opresión en su pecho o deseos de llorar. Sus sueños se paseaban desde los años felices de escuela, peleas con sus amigos hasta imágenes sin sentido donde veía situaciones que ya despierta no podía recordar. Solo fijo en su memoria se presentaban un par de ojos Gris fundido que de solo recordarlo la estremecían de los pies a la cabeza. No prestaba importancia, es más, no quería recordar nada, solo la haría sentirse peor. Junto a todos los recuerdos buenos siempre estaban todos los malos, sus frustraciones mientras estudiaba, su encierro, ese sentimiento que siempre la acompaño, el ser distinta a como la veían. Para los que la querían ella solo era una come libros, estudiosa, recatada, perfecta. Para los que la odiaban, solo una sangre sucia, peor que nada, peor que un animal. Pero para ninguno, ella era una mujer, con necesidades, sueños y carencias igual que toda. Eso no. Hermione Granger era un ser distinto, servía para todo, menos para tener vida propia, menos para sentir y que alguien la tomara en cuenta. Maldecía cada día, tener una memoria como la suya, recordaba todo, cada desplante, cada sentimiento de vacio, cada día de soledad. Nadie sabría todo lo que guardaba dentro de si

Hermione siempre se sintió en un vacio entre dos mundos. No era aceptada por todos en el mundo mágico por ser de padres muggles, de allí que fuesen el centro de la guerra. Pero tampoco se sentía cómoda en el mundo de sus padres, donde ella se veía como un fenómeno.

Como esconder su esencia. Recordaba todo lo que sufrió en su niñez escondiendo a sus padres lo que podía hacer, hasta que una carta enviada por el director de Hogwarts, un colegio para magos y brujas, le explico que era diferente, pero que existía un mundo para ella. Su felicidad fue total. Pero duro poco. Pronto un grupo de alumnos le hicieron saber que ella no era aceptada allí tampoco. Esos que ahora eran mortifagos, bien supieron hacerle saber cual era su puesto, algunos estudiaron con ella como Malfoy y Parkinson. Nunca diría en voz alta todo lo que eso repercutió en ella. Pero Harry y Ron estuvieron a su lado y luego se hizo de un grupo de amigos que la aceptaron como a un igual en ese sentido. Si, solo en ese; pronto ella se dio cuenta, que mientras todos vivían las emociones de ser joven, a ella nunca se le presento la oportunidad. Sus mejores amigos, eran entre ellos dos, casi hermanos, hombres ambos, compartían un mundo que a ella no le pertenecía y la excluían de gran parte de sus actos. Las chicas a su alrededor experimentaba cosas que para ella estaban negadas, no sabia bien la razón, pero ni siquiera a nadie a su alrededor le interesaba que ella estuviera sola. Se sentía inferior entre la belleza del resto, como compararse al cabello, cuerpo, ojos, piernas de ellas. Era la mejor en libros pero la mayor desconocedora de la gracia femenina. Todos la aplaudían y todos la llenaban de elogios por ayudarlos. Por ser la mejor, por saber todo en clases, por explicarles, por revisarles los trabajos, por apoyarlos. Por ser una come libros. Pero jamás nadie pensó que ella era chica, que necesitaba sentir lo que toda joven quiere vivir, que necesitaba un elogio a su condición de mujer, a sus atributos como persona. No, ella solo era Hermione Granger la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Sin trasfondo, nuevamente solo una ratón de biblioteca. Invisible

Por eso no quería recordar, precisamente por eso, jamás buscaba en el pasado, era una tortura para ella, la llenaba de frustración y dolor, porque aunque se lo negara vivía con ella, porque era Hermione Granger y las cosas importantes nunca las olvidaba.

Fue pasando el tiempo y Hermione decidió que debía vivir. Si no la querían en la guerra sus amigos, ni los del ministerio, donde fue a colocarse a la orden desde el primer momento, debía hacer algo. Siempre pensó estudiar derecho mágico, pero en el momento que vivían y la inestabilidad que reinaba, el guía de carreras le indico que lo mejor seria que tomara una especialidad en Regulación de la historia mágica. A Hermione esto la molesto a más no poder, pero sabia que esta "recomendación" era mas un intento de que pasara desapercibida siendo lo que era. Pronto dejo el orgullo y frustración atrás, volvió a sentir lo mismo que en el colegio, los libros eran sus amigos, allí se refugiaba de las muertes y calamidad que imperaba en el ambiente. La verdad, nunca la toco nada de la guerra, cosa que la asombraba bastante porque era quizás la más llamativa Sangre Sucia, pero supuso que era debido precisamente a su bajo perfil en los últimos tiempo y su falta de importancia. Paso el tiempo y tres años después de su graduación en el colegio, termino su especialización, siendo como siempre la mejor. La come libros.

_

* * *

_

El ministerio contra todo pronostico le ofreció encargarse del área de archivos, necesitaban a alguien competente que día a día registrara y calificara la información, realizando los pies de nota y enlazando los datos de los acontecimientos para llevar un registro lógico de la los sucesos. Así comenzó una nueva etapa en su vida.

Un año llevaba en este trabajo cuando la alarma general se instalo en el ministerio. El momento de cumplirse a profecía había llegado y Harry, con los aurores y los que quisieran unirse pelearían con el. Además se comentaba que tenían un infiltrado en los mortifagos que trabajaba con ellos desde hacia tiempo y que daba información exacta de la ubicación y estrategia del Señor Oscuro.

Hermione no hizo preguntas, el momento había llegado y debía estar con Harry y los demás. Cerró su oficina y se dirigió a su casa alarmada. Tomo una mochila y comenzó a buscar lo que creyó ser importante. Salía y entraba desde el jardín a la casa, revisando en el cobertizo donde tenía su caldero, llevando consigo lo máximo de pociones medicas que aprendió a hacer en la enfermería del colegio. Sentía su cuerpo explotar, no podía quedarse quieta desde el momento que se entero de la batalla. Solo unos segundos quedo como congelada en medio del Jardín, bajo de un árbol esos ojos que a veces se encontraba la hicieron olvidarse de todo. Se perdió en un mar de dudas en su cabeza, cuando volvió en si y trato de ver a la persona que la miraba. No descubrió a nadie. Nuevamente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Aparto todo de su cabeza, no tenia tiempo que perder. Entraba en su casa cuando sintió una debilidad extrema. Se sentó en la silla del comedor a esperar que el cuerpo reaccionara y fue allí donde casi un día después se despertó.

Al principio Hermione creyó que no había pasado un minuto, pero cuando fijo sus ojos en el reloj/calendario mágico grito de terror al ver que ya no era jueves como debía, era Viernes y en vez de ser las cinco de la tarde, eran casi las dos. No sabia si llorar, gritar o golpearse. La rabia la colmo. Había dejado solo a sus amigos, no había luchado, se había dormido!! Era un desastre. Pronto la rabia dejo pasar otro sentimiento, Terror. Que sucedió? Quien gano? Harry y los demás estarían bien?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a la calle, pensando donde dirigirse, donde preguntar, pensó en el ministerio o en San Mungo. No tuvo posibilidades de escoger, casi chocándola encontró un rostro conocido pero diferente. Una mujer bellísima aunque con una infinita tristeza en el rostro. Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr al momento de abrazarla y murmurar:_ Parvati!!_

- Hola Herm – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa rota

- Parvati, que sucedió? Dímelo, me estaba preparando para pelear y no se que paso, no se nada – Hermione lloraba mientras trataba de explicarse.

- Tranquila, Harry acabo con Voldemort – Respondió lentamente Parvati, sin mirar a la castaña

- Fantástico, Es maravilloso, ya todo acabo. – Hermione reía sintiendo que por fin tendrían una felicidad completa, recuperaría a sus padres, a sus amigos. Pero al notar el silencio y la tristeza de su amiga, además de notar que no la miraba, un nudo en el estomago se formo y el miedo se apodero de ella – Que paso parvati? Ha..rry, Harry murió? Le paso algo, dime, por favor. Dímelo Ya!!! – Cuando dijo estas ultimas palabras, balanceaba a su amiga con sus manos tomando los brazos de esta. Tratando de que reaccionara

- Harry y Ron están en San Mungo, inconscientes. La maldición final les golpeo indirectamente

- Ron y Harry – Hermione estaba shock – pero les golpeo indirectamente a los dos? Quien cubrió a quien? Cuéntame que paso!!

Los ojos de Parvati, no aguantaron más. Surcaron rápidas lagrimas por sus mejillas abandonando todo sentido de recato hacia este acto, por alrededor de un minuto no pudo hablar. Hermione no la consoló, no podía, parecía ver a través de su amiga, sabía que había algo peor, lo intuía. Pronto Parvati, recupero la cordura y fue calmándose hasta poder decir

- Voldemort y Harry ya estaban débiles, sabían que el próximo golpe seria el decisivo, Harry se acerco a Ron y le dijo que apenas Voldemort lo golpeara, el acabara con el. Todos escuchamos y nos negamos, pero Harry dijo a Ron que la profecía decía que uno debía acabar en manos del otro, mas no hablaba que luego no se pudiera matar al que quedara vivo y debilitado. – Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de la muchacha – Ron y el se abrazaron y Harry hecho a correr, pero antes de darnos cuenta Ron salió detrás y mas atrás Luna

- Luna – Dijo Hermione - Entonces …

- Cuando Voldemor vio a Harry – Parvati interrumpió a Hermione, debía terminar de contarlo y sabia que no podría si paraba – Lanzo el Avada Kedabra pero antes de impactar Ron se coloco delante de el y luna al mismo tiempo llego y abrazo a Ron – Hizo una pausa y apretó los puños con fuerza – Luna recibió el hechizo, pero era tan fuerte que afecto a los demás debilitándolos en extremo. Luna y Ron cayeron al piso, pero Harry antes de desmayarse concentro lo que le quedaba de magia en lanzarle la maldición a Voldemort – Parvati no soporto mas y se hecho a llorar

- No puede ser, Luna – Hermione lloraba cada vez mas, el shock estaba pasando y todo caía sobre ella como si el mundo estuviese apoyado en su cabeza – Vamos a ver a Harry y Ron antes que despierten

- Vamos pero no.. no creo que despierten – Parvati sentía que nuevamente se desesperaba ante la realidad – Los médicos dicen que podrían tardar meses o años en lograr que la maldición se libere de sus cuerpos, si es que despiertan. Yo vi como Ron en el piso trato de despertar a Luna y luego quedo inconsciente y Harry luego de matar a Voldemort cayó a su lado. Desde allí, no han abierto los ojos.

- No.. no puede ser no puede ser!!! – Hermione pensó que se volvería loca, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, correr a San Mungo a ver a sus mejores amigos

La visita a San Mungo fue demasiado para Hermione, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Pensó volverse loca al ver a sus amigos postrados allí. Solo pudo llorar a su lado abrazada a Ginny y Parvati. No sentía fuerzas para ver a la familia Weasley. Estaba fuera de la habitación cuando una señora histérica la reconoció como la amiga de Harry Potter y con la mayor crueldad y desesperada por el dolor le grito:

_- Mi hijo no se hizo auror para morir por sangres sucias. Porque mi hijo murió mientras el elegido esta vivo y tu aquí completa y respirando!!!. Mi único hijo!!!_

Pronto trabajadores del hospital aparecieron llevándose a la señora a la fuerza.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, esas palabras se hundieron en el corazón de Hermione. Tantas personas expusieron su vida por gente como ella. Tantos murieron para que viviera. Sus amigos en una cama tirados y ella despierta, tanta gente muerta y herida mientras ella dormía en su casa en vez de estar a la cabeza, ya que para Hermione todo estaba en juego en esa batalla. Porque aunque la guerra era para que el mal no reinara en el mundo mágico, uno de los aspectos más importantes de la disputa era la vida de los muggles y más aun de los Sangre Sucia como ella. Desesperada salió de allí, sintiéndose la peor de las personas. No merecía vivir mientras sus amigos morían para salvarla. Desde ese momento se negó a volver a verlos. Solo intercambiaba correspondencia con Ginny.

_

* * *

_

Se reintegro al día siguiente a su oficina, luego de llorar toda la noche por sus desgracias. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la guerra final pero al llegar se dio cuenta que el trabajo se había triplicado, situación que agradeció al máximo. Así, podía ocupar su cerebro de todos los problemas y todo el dolor que la gobernaba. Los sucesos recientes debían registrarse y archivarse. Pronto tuvo de primera mano todos los acontecimientos relatados al alcance, sin censura. Era la encargada de registrar la información en el ministerio por lo que pudo leer todas y cada una de las acciones que ocurrieron en esos cuatro años de guerra.

Pronto colocaron a un joven de unos 25 años llamado Ben Pinkket, nunca lo había visto, pero se veía amable, por lo que el trabajo se aligero un poco, solo un poco ya que la información era demasiada. Hermione comenzó con los documentos de fallecidos en guerra, lloro al ver el nombre Luna y tantos conocidos entre el listado. Luego el de heridos y sonrió en cambio, al ver el nombre de Víctor Klum, en heridas menores, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo veía ni sabia de el, ahora se enteraba que tenia una esposa e hijo, según el informe. Sintió un peso y lloro al leer exactamente lo sucedido entre sus amigos y su encuentro con Voldemort.

El ultimo grupo de documentos a archivar entregados a ella, eran por decirlo así, los expedientes de los juzgados. Las personas que debieron comparecer ante el ministerio. Muchos por ayudar indirectamente a los mortifagos, otros por espías. Fue archivando cada información sin conocer a la mayoría de estas personas hasta que un nombre familiar la extraño tanto que dejo todo a un lado y se concentro a leer el grueso volumen (a diferencia de la mayoría que eran relativamente delgados) en el cual relataba los actos de espionaje y ayuda dados por este. Hermione no salía de su asombro, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy ayudando a los Sangre Sucia, rápidamente se corrigió: ayudando al bando bueno. Lo primero que pensó fue que debió ser para librarse de Askaban, siempre sucedía que alguno lograba escapar de la ley. Aun así, leyó detalladamente el informe, según el cual mucho antes de la batalla final, Malfoy se reunía con su contacto y contaba sobre ataques futuros o donde estaban algunas personas desaparecidas. Igualmente relataba toda la ayuda final dada al ministerio por el cual Harry pudo conocer el castillo antes de entrar a el. Luego, los beneficios de todo esto, Hermione bufo al ver que aunque habían aplicado un "castigo", la realidad es que solamente le habían colocado un pequeño impedimento. No volver a Inglaterra por un tiempo, gran cosa!, pensó.

- Si hubiesen vivido bajo su maltrato todos los años de estudio le colocarían en askaban así hubiese sido para lavar platos – murmuro hermione

Se disponía a cerrar la carpeta cuando en la ultima pagina venia adherida la foto de archivo, aunque no lo reconocería delante de nadie, Hermione sintió un retorcijón en el estomago al ver la figura imponente y despreocupada. Se encontraba demacrado y más pálido que nunca. Aun así demostraba el orgullo que lo caracterizaba y se podía apreciar el por que era el mas guapo del colegio. Se negaba a mirar a la cámara girando su cabeza de un lado al otro sin enfocar sus ojos al frente. Hermione pensó en esto, y trato de buscar una imagen de Malfoy en su memoria, pero solo recordaba sus primeros años, no podía visualizar una imagen de el su ultimo año en Hogwarts, lo que la extraño En eso su compañero de trabajo le recordó que solo faltaban 15 minutos para terminar el día de trabajo y Hermione alejo esos pensamientos, se dedico a archivar adecuadamente todos los documentos de ese día. No pensó mas en eso, otras cosas llenaban su mente.

_

* * *

_

Supuestamente Hermione debía sentirse cada día mejor, por lo menos había recuperado a sus padres, los que le dieron la noticia que tendría una hermana. Fue una noticia dulce y amarga. Se alegraba del hecho, pero no dejo pasar por alto, que sus padres consideraron la posibilidad de quedar sin hija, por lo que decidieron tener otro bebe, cuando una de sus premisas más fuertes a través de los años era el que no necesitaban otra hija aparte de ella. Alegaban su falta de tiempo, su vida libre. Hermione conocía esto muy bien. Por eso ellos aceptaban que Hermione se quedara en la madriguera o en el colegio en navidad. Nunca le negaron amor, jamás la maltrataron. Fueron los mejores padres, pero Hermione sabia que vivían su edad madura tan plenamente, que el hecho de decidir otro hijo solo se debía al miedo de no dejar nada en este mundo.

Por su parte, quizás por el fin de la guerra y el hecho que todos estaban felices, hermione sintió que algo había cambiado en torno a ella. Algunos empleados del ministerio (no muchos) trataban de cortejarla. Algunos le parecían inadecuados para ella desde el principio, con otros, se dedicaba a estudiar sus movimientos, notando en casi todos los casos que no era la única en su lista, siendo el resto de opciones tan distintas a ella, tan coquetas, bellas, arregladas e idiotas que solo llegaba a la conclusión que ella era algo así como la letra D en el orden establecido.

Solo una persona se mostro sinceramente interesada en ella, bueno, por lo menos se dedico a ella y no a dos o tres al mismo tiempo. Esta persona fue: Ben, su ayudante. Era apuesto con piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color aceituna, delgado, con cierta apariencia debilucha. Hablando con el, podías en pocos minutos, si eras perspicaz como ella, darte cuenta que no aspiraba mucho de la vida o por lo menos no creía que debía prepararse o luchar por ello. Hacia bien su trabajo, pero eso era todo lo que hacia, solamente lo que se mandaba, solo lo necesario, ni un poco más. No le interesaba la lectura y su sed de conocimiento estaba restringida al profeta y los memorándum. A Hermione le parecía más bien como un cachorrito buscando alguien que lo protegiera, un alma que no tenia suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba de un hombre.

Aun así, Hermione quiso darse una oportunidad, quería saber lo que era ser importante para un hombre. Desde el principio sabia que no poseía muchas características que soñó en su pareja, pero en cambio era delicado, cariñoso, detallista, cortes. Pensó que una cosa compensa la otra, que lo normal era comenzar y en el camino seguro se enamoraría. Se dejo cortejar con dulces y flores con los que trataba de ocultar todos los razonamientos de su cerebro y cuando no era suficiente remataba diciéndose que ella podría guiarlo y cambiarlo. Ser algo así como su guía para que mejorara esos detalles que no veía bien.

Así estuvieron un tiempo en el cual se dedico a vivir ese momento y visitar a su madre. Ben la cortejo unas semanas antes de asegurarse que estaba en lo correcto. Hermione se sintió nerviosa cuando la invito a una cena en la cual supuso que se declararía. Se sintió contenta, feliz al ser tratada de esa manera._ Acepto ser su novia y espero con nervios el momento del beso… y hasta ese instante se sintió ilusionada._

Ben la tomo delicadamente y la beso despertando en ella tres sentimientos muy distintos pero igual de fuertes. Hermione al principio sintió _Sorpresa_, pero no por la sensación del beso, sino porque reacciono a este contacto (según ella jamás vivido) con una facilidad, decisión y arrolladora habilidad que no entendió. Luego sintió una gran _Decepción_ por el beso compartido, Ben la besaba con suavidad y cariño mientras ella lo besaba con rapidez como buscando una fuerza, una pasión que Ben no poseía, que ella necesitaba y que el se negaba o no podía corresponder. Y por ultimo _Vergüenza_, por no entender su comportamiento, por no valorar ese tierno beso de Ben, por desear algo más con vehemencia, por no sentir nada especial.

Desde ese momento Hermione se sintió una mentirosa, siguió con el por un tiempo tratando de convencerse que todo se debía a sus anhelos provenientes de todas esas historias de amor que leía desde pequeña. Siguió besándolo y tratando de disfrutar pero no paso de allí, no porque no quisiera, era solo que no lo deseaba, no encendía la pasión. No se logro el momento. Ella seguía con el porque la verdad no quería quedarse sola.

Pero todo duro poco, porque aunque Hermione pudiera vivir en una relación sin mariposas en el estomago, no podía cerrar los ojos a la realidad. Su plan y esperanza de cambiarlo fue echada al suelo tan rápido como su síntoma de enamoramiento luego del beso. Como equilibrar la falta de amor con otras aptitudes mas valiosas, cuando Ben y ella no conversaban de ningún tema importante: No tenían libros en común "bueno, Ben, no leía libros", no compartían puntos de vista, "ya que Ben seguía los de Hermione porque ella era la mas lista", no discutían por nada porque simplemente "el prefería seguirla aunque no quisiera" y lo peor de todo, sinceramente tanto amor suave y cariño sin nada de fuerza y peso la tenían harta.

Por esto Hermione prefirió cortar por lo sano sincerándose con el, aprovechando que llegaba el momento de tomar sus vacaciones y descansos retrasados (desde que estaba en el ministerio jamas quiso disfrutarlos) para ayudar a su madre que estaba próxima al parto. Aun asi y para asombro de su superior, tenia planeado que ella realizaría su trabajo desde la casa y lo faltante lo realizaría Ben en la oficina. Así podría calmarse todo entre ellos y ya vería que hacer cuando regresara meses después y quedaran juntos frente a frente los dos otra vez.

Quizás lo que mas le dolió a Hermione de terminar con el, o mejor dicho lo único que le sintió ya que de lo demás estaba hastiada, era el hecho que quizás había perdido la única oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado, con quien vivir cosas especiales como las que vivían sus padres en estos momentos o por lo menos con quien poder crearlas.

Pronto ese pensamiento quedo en el olvido, En el momento que su madre dio a luz y Hermione tomo en sus brazos a su hermana, una felicidad inexplicable inundo su pecho. Hermione se convirtió en la madre de la pequeña Jane. La cuido, y no se separo de su lado en ningún momento. La niña pareció entenderlo y reconocerlo así. Allí ella tomo quizás la decisión más importante de su vida: _ser la madre de la pequeña Jane_. Y como con todo lo que se proponía, logro convencer a sus padres con sus múltiples teorías, los cuales al final estuvieron aun más contentos que ella. Para ellos seguiría siendo su hija, pero Hermione cuidaría de ella y Jane le serviría de compañía. Podrían seguir con sus vidas, tenían a sus dos hijas, pero mantenían su libertad.

_

* * *

_

Al vencerse el plazo de permiso pedido, Hermione realizo un acuerdo en el Ministerio, mediante el cual ella seguiría trabajando desde la casa. Para que fuese aceptada su oferta, oculto sus verdaderos fines (lo que menos queria es que pensara su jefe que era por comodidad o responder preguntas ajenas al trabajo, total cuando se enterara ya estaria mas que demostrado que cumplia su labor mejor de esa manera) alegando malestares fisicos exagerados y como bono de compensacion por este beneficio, ofreció realizar la traducción de todos los documentos escritos en Runas que se encontraban esperando por años su traducción. Su superior en el ministerio hubiese aceptado aunque no le planteara esto, Hermione demostró en los meses de "vacaciones" que seguía rindiendo igual que en la oficina, aun así acepto gustoso. Hermione estaba feliz, podía estar con Jane todo el día en su casa, criándola y seguir en su trabajo. Quizás en otro momento se hubiese preocupado porque esto acabaría con sus planes de ascenso en el Ministerio, pero Hermione ya había perdido demasiadas cosas y sentía demasiado vacio. De nada le sirvió ser la ambiciosa come libros para llenar sus tristezas mientras que ser la madre de Jane le devolvía la razón y brillo a las cosas.

Luego de salir de la oficina de su superior se dirigió a los archivos, iba a saludar a Ben. Aunque las cosas no hubiesen funcionado le tenía aprecio de amigo, la verdad en el fondo siempre lo supo. No tubo que buscar mucho, en uno de los pasillos lo encontró hablando cariñosamente con una joven a la que no tuvo que mirar por mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que deliraba por el. Ben al verla le sonrió y Hermione en ese gesto comprobó que el pensaba igual que ella, que había encontrado el amor real. Luego de saludos y presentaciones se despidió y alejándose reflexiono sobre su relación con el. Siempre fue amistad, confianza. Los ojos de la chica denotaban amor, devoción, admiración por ese hombre que debía parecerle su príncipe. Mientras que a ella se le parecía a la Vela de un Barco. Endeble moviéndose hacia el lado que lo golpee el viento. Quizás es que exigía mucho. Pero para tener un enclenque prefería estar sola. Y ella sabía que por su parte a los hombres no les gustaba una mujer como ella, preferían una chica con cerebro normal, conocimientos necesarios, mirada de borrego y solo el suficiente carácter. Desde el colegio lo sabía, ella no era una mujer normal. Era demasiado de todo

Pero ahora tenia a Jane, su Jane. Seria su madre, su hermana, su amiga. Estaría con ella. Ya no le importaba la soledad, no conseguir a nadie. Ya no estaba sola.

Muchas personas conocidas del ministerio y del mundo magino reaccionaron al hecho de ver a Hermione con una niña en brazos. Pensaron que había desaparecido de su trabajo para ocultar su embarazo. No ayudaba mucho que la pequeña tuviese los ojos marrones y cabello castaño igual a los de Hermione. Pero mas comentarios levantaba el hecho que no pudieran deducir el padre, la niña era igual a ella en todo. A medida que crecía el parecido era aun mas palpable y para cuando Jane aprendió a decir mama y la llamaba en todos lados así, la gente ya le había adjudicado el termino desde hacia mucho. Hermione nunca explico nada y siempre la presento como tal. Poco le importaba lo que dijeran, total, siempre fue la Sangre Sucia, la come libros. Siempre se hablo de ella. Era un cambio favorable cualquier palabra nueva con la que pudieran referirse a ella y si la razón era tener a Jane, sea lo que sea que pensaran o hablaran, lo valía.

Paso el tiempo y se concentraba entre Jane y el trabajo. Ben y ella forjaron una sincronizacion perfecta, ella desde su casa y el en la oficina. Hermione no tenia motivos para ir o desconfiar de la labor de su ayudante, como siempre, el hacia lo que se le pedia. Por otra parte, Ben jamas hizo preguntas sobre el origen de Jane aun cuando muchos llegaron a creer que era de ambos. Si bien el rapidamente aclaraba que no era su bebe (Hermione imaginaba que la rapidez se debia a cierta "tierna" enamorada) jamas realizo comentario sobre ese hecho, por lo que hermione tuvo un precepto mucho mas alto de el, era un caballero.

Todavía sufría de sueños confusos, recuerdos y tristezas, pero ahora todos los días tenía una luz que la alegraba. Aun mantenía contacto mediante cartas con Ginny esporádicamente. Ella entendía el porque se había apartado aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Se alegraba porque Hermione tenia a Jane a su lado, solo ella y Parvati, la cual por lo visto era la mejor amiga de Ginny en esos momentos sabían la verdad de su procedencia y tenían prohibido decirla. Sabia que hablaban a sus espaldas y no le daba la gana dar respuestas a interrogantes de la gente que prefirió chismosear antes de preguntar de frente.

Cinco años habían pasado desde la caída de Voldemort y Hermione había salido de compras, hoy su día era especialmente movido, por lo que debía apurarse. Cuando volvía a su casa caminando de pronto sintió como si algo se soltara en su pecho. Miro a los lados pero no vio nada raro y lo asocio a la emoción de lo que haría ese día. Llego a la puerta de su casa y se entretuvo jugando con su hija, a preguntas graciosas que le había enseñado para asegurarse que era ella. Riendo entro a ese sitio cálido que era su casa desde que Jane estaba con ella y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar Chocolate Caliente que a ambas le encantaba. Se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar la luz del sol y dirigió su mirada al jardín, a ese árbol donde algunas veces, años atrás veía unos ojos grises fundidos que solo recordaba entre sueños ahora. Cuando sintió un temblor que llenaba su cuerpo, estaban allí. Como antes se perdió en un mar de sombras y confusión y cuando tomo nuevamente conciencia, como siempre se dio cuenta que no eran más que producto de su imaginación. Los creía haber visto pero le resto importancia como siempre. Si no lo recordaba debía no ser importante Tenia cosas importantes que hablar con su hija.

Sentándose en la mesa con las tazas de chocolate, le dijo a su hija que tendrían que vestirse y arreglarse lindas, ese día se encontrarían con una amiga del colegio de Hermione que tenia mucho que no veía. Verían a su amiga Parvati

Los últimos meses Hermione sentía un cambio en ella, no era algo significativo, solo como una sensación de anhelo. Los sueños eran mas frecuentes, confundiéndola. Y aunque no quisiera pensar en eso y se negara de antemano a reconocerlo. Mas de una vez deseo que se dieran esos sueños confusos donde sentía su cuerpo temblar. Donde por segundos se sentía viva como cuando a su mente llegaba la imagen de esos ojos grises.

_----- Flashback--------_

Suspiro profundamente, y fijo sus ojos en una foto en la que aparecían sus padres, Jane y ella. De todos sus amigos era la más estable, tenia a sus padres y a Jane. Tenían salud. Entonces porque sentía que faltaba algo. A veces pensaba que era el hecho de buscar siempre la perfección o de ser incapaz de sentirse completa. Quizás si hubiese conocido a alguien que valorara lo que era y que ella pudiese amar todo seria perfecto. Porque pedir que la amara era demasiado, pero por lo menos que pudiese ser feliz a su lado. Un hombre que la entendiera, que deseara saber lo que piensa, que fuese un padre para Jane.

Pero quien la querría con una hija, mas aun con lo que todos decían de ella, porque sabia que lo hacían. En eso el mundo mágico era demasiado diferente al muggle. Jamás negaría a Jane para lograr que alguien se acercara a ella y bien que sabia que con ella había renunciado a los hombres. No se arrepentía. Además hubo demasiado tiempo para que apareciera y ella estaba segura que no había nadie que la llenara y mucho menos que la aguantara. Levantándose y subiendo a su cuarto murmuro:

_- Quizás en la próxima vida lo encuentre_


	3. De regreso al Infierno

**HOLA!! AQUÍ DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO, QUE SERIA ALGO ASI COMO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ORIGINAL YA QUE LOS ****ANTERIORES**** FUERON UN RECUENTO DE LA VIDA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE. ****DISCULPEN SI LES PARECE LARGO O LENTO, PERO REALMENTE ME CHOCA LAS HISTORIAS EN QUE PASAN DEL ODIO AL AMOR EN UN MOMENTO, SON IRREALES (POR LO MENOS PARA MI) Y NUESTROS PERSONAJES Y SUS SITUACIONES HAN CAMBIADO.**

**HE QUERIDO COLOCARLO ANTES PERO ME HA OCURRIDO UNA COSA EXTRANA, CREO QUE MI MUSA A DESPERTADO Y ESCRIBI DOS CAPITULOS DE OTRA HISTORIA. TUVE QUE OBLIGARME A PENSAR SOLO EN**** MI PASADO Y MI FUTURO (ESPERO QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA, LA MUSA DE ESA HISTORIA NO SE HAYA AHORCADO DE RESENTIMIENTO)**

**Y no olviden los Review!!**

_**Alinapotter: **Gracias por escribirme y al contrario de aburrirme me gusta mucho que analices los capítulos, en el anterior me ayudaste aunque no lo creas y con este review volviste a hacerlo. Tengo clara la línea que quiero seguir (aunque ya no estoy segura de esto) pero gracias a los review he podido mejorarla a mi punto de vista, porque estoy haciendo mi versión y resolviendo quizás interrogantes que todos tenemos. En cuanto a que Hermione no a caído en la depresión como antes, creo que ha sido por Jane, su presencia la ha atado a la vida, además que ha madurado al igual que Draco Muchos saludos. Gracias por seguir mi historia_

_**Beautifly92:** Hola! Me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de que pinte a hermione idéntica a ti. Espero que no sea en cuanto a lo del beso porque si no Upps!. Espero que sigas escribiendo sobre la trama. Saludotes_

_**Pikitona:** Gracias a ti. Me diste la oportunidad de explicar mi punto de vista. Admiro lo que hiciste, eres fan de monik y querías que su obra se respetara. No creo que comenzamos con mal pie, al contrario, comenzamos con el pie adecuado aclarando las cosas. Ambas somos fans de Cambiando el Pasado de Monik. En cuanto a la historia, el primer capitulo lo tenia hecho desde hace meses dudando si colocarlo o no. El resto, estoy tratando de escribirlos rápido pero no quiero bajar la calidad además que me he encontrado con ganas de modificar ciertas cosas. Por favor sigue leyendo. Saludos__

* * *

_

Narcisa miraba el jardín de La Mansión Malfoy desde su alcoba, estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hijo en los últimos meses, y su negativa de regresar a Londres ahora que su exilio había terminado. Lo lógico seria que para ella fuese normal el hecho que Draco prefiriera quedarse en la vida bohemia y animada de Paris en vez de volver a la seria y menos flexible Londres, pero ella era su madre y había advertido serios cambios en Draco últimamente.

Se había encargado de limpiar el nombre de la familia y de su hijo. Soñaba con tenerlo nuevamente en casa, completamente encargado de los negocios, enderezando su vida. Además, sabía que si no volvía ahora que era libre, muchas personas pensarían que se estaba escondiendo. Su hijo no era ningún cobarde, Draco para bien o para mal era un Malfoy, un Black y el último de ambos.

Se sentó en su escritorio y con pulcra letra redacto una corta frase en una bella hoja de hilo, luego con natural elegancia abrió el ventanal donde hasta hace pocos minutos estaba apoyada. Atando el rollo a la pata de su águila personal amorosamente murmuro acariciendole

_- A mi hijo Draco. Draco Malfoy_

Fijo sus ojos en la mensajera hasta que la motita a la que se vio reducida desapareció. Mientras cerraba el ventanal pensativamente, volvió a convencerse que era lo mejor

* * *

Draco entro a su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse. Ese día había sido agitado y lo que más deseaba era un baño y sentarse a leer para relajarse. Además de reunirse con algunos posibles socios magos, tuvo que aguantar mientras tomaban unos tragos, las molestas interferencias de estúpidas mujeres que "ingenuamente" trataban de coquetearles con descaro. Draco sabiéndose irritado sobremanera por la aptitud de las mismas, mentalmente contestaba a sus insinuaciones con un: _"Quizás si no fueran tan perras y putas ligarían más",_ pero haciendo gala de su "educación" solamente les escupía: 

- No me interesas, vete

_Que??_ – Pensaba Draco al ver las caras de las chicas. Ellas se lo habían buscado. No podían tratar de cautivarlo de otra manera, como por ejemplo, demostrándole que tenían cerebro suficiente para decir una frase inteligente. Draco por un tiempo espero que ese milagro sucediera pero pronto se dio cuenta que así no funcionaban las cosas. No eran lo que el buscaba. Todas le ofrecían lo mismo y ni siquiera le daban oportunidad para que llegara a desearlo.

Lentamente se quito la chaqueta y corbata. Al hacer esto último no pudo evitar una sonrisa cruel al ver lo irreal de la situación. Una de las manos derechas del Gran Lord Voldemort, proclamado el enemigo de todo lo no mágico había terminado por preferir casi en su totalidad la vestimenta Muggle, la consideraba más práctica y masculina. Pensando en esto se acerco al espejo, este le devolvió la imagen de un hombre de 28 años, blanco, alto, de contextura delgada pero imponente. Ya no era el mismo Draco Malfoy del colegio, ni siquiera del mortifago. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban definidos, su cuerpo desarrollado. Lo único que se mantenía igual era su cabello y ojos, aunque estos últimos habían adquirido una madurez que no era otra cosa que el reflejo de lo vivido estos años en su interior, **soledad**. Draco examinándose forjo una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas para murmurarse a si mismo

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo verdad Draco Malfoy? Criticas, martirizas, ofendes, reniegas y juras que jamás podría gustarte nada que sea muggle y al final simplemente lo prefieres sobre todo lo mágico. Lo vuelves tu credo.

De inmediato la tristeza golpeo su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni pensar nada, un águila conocida por el, tocaba suavemente su ventana. Con su característico andar se deslizo por la habitación para dejarlo pasar, tomo el pliego en sus manos y leyó unas tres veces la nota antes de reaccionar. Su mente se quedo en blanco y luego de varios minutos solo volvió en si cuando sintió el movimiento del águila a su lado, llevándola a la repisa de su ventana para que se marchara y serrando el ventanal leyó nuevamente la frase contenida en la carta de su madre:

_"Mañana te regresas o iré por ti"_

Supo que su madre se había hartado de pedirle que regresara a Londres a encargarse de los asuntos familiares, y cuando Narcisa Malfoy llegaba al limite Draco sabia que no había otra salida.

- MIERDA!!!! – Grito lanzándose a la cama boca arriba tapándose la cara con las manos fuertemente apretadas y entre su puño derecho, la nota de su madre.

* * *

Hermione ese día estaba nerviosa, caminaba al lado de una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella que daba saltos a cada dos pasos. 

- Jane, por favor nos vamos a caer

- Perdón mami

- Tranquila cielo. Ya vamos a llegar.

Pronto llegaron a una edificación muggle donde niños de todas las edades compartían con sus padres. Hermione se dirigió a un salón de clases y saludo a la maestra que estaba a cargo. Cuando la maestra llamo a Jane, esta le dio un gran abrazo y salió corriendo para alcanzar a los niños que dejaban sus cosas en una mesa, dejando a Hermione parada en la puerta

- Gracias. Cualquier cosa por favor avíseme, vendré volando – Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

- No se preocupe. Todo saldrá bien – La maestra estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones de los padres. El primer día de clases de la vida de sus hijos.

Hermione se despidió y salió del recinto. Decidió colocar a Jane en una escuela Muggle porque no sabía si ella había nacido bruja como ella. No quería que se ligara con niños magos para luego ser tratada tan mal como una squib. Además así tendría una infancia menos complicada, sin presiones. Si no era bruja no notaria la diferencia, ya tendría amigos y si lo era, haría como ella, iría a Hogwarts. A veces pensaba que podría ser bruja, creía ver fenómenos mágicos, pero casi siempre creía que era porque inconscientemente ella los hacia. De todas maneras había decidido que en su casa no se utilizara la magia. No quería que su hija se sintiera mal o decepcionada si no podía serlo.

Además, en la sociedad muggle era común madres solas con sus hijos. Aunque Jane comprendía en gran parte su situación respecto al acuerdo de sus padres y el hecho que no debía comentar nada, no quería exponerla a lo que las personas decían. En el mundo mágico los niños no dejarían de preguntarle a Jane sobre su papa y su hija había demostrado tener la misma perspicacia, el mismo interés de ella de querer saberlo todo y por lo que había notado, el mismo carácter que ella, por lo que sabía que no se quedaría callada dejando que la atacaran. Por otro lado no quería tener conversaciones con ella a estas alturas para explicarle que no pudo conseguir un buen novio, mucho menos un esposo y padre apto, bastante tenia con tener que enfrentar esa realidad ella misma cada día.

Pensando en esto se dirigió al Ministerio. Había decidido que en el lapso que su hija estuviera en clases ella volvería a trabajar desde su oficina.

* * *

Draco miraba la chimenea por la cual tantas veces, sin que su madre lo sospechara, había viajado a ver a Hermione. Se sentía cansado. La noche anterior luego de recibir la nota de su madre y decidir que regresaría a Londres, su mente no descanso un solo segundo. 

Su madre no entendía sus razones, bueno, no las conocía pero de hacerlo seguro que tampoco lo haría. Para el no era lo mismo ir de vez en cuando a ver a la mujer que amaba, con la tranquilidad de no encontrársela en una esquina o tienda, a estar en la misma ciudad que ella todos los días. Era demasiado para el, por eso había preferido mantenerse lejos. Ahora su madre lo obligaba a encontrarse en esa situación que se le iba de las manos.

Antes tenía una excusa para vigilarla, era una promesa. Ahora ella era feliz, un imbécil estaba con ella. La tenia todas las mañanas a su lado, mientras el soñaba volver a despertar sintiendo su calor. Podía verla dormir cada noche, en cambio el se conformaba viendo el techo y recordándola. Y ni hablar de la hija. Draco hervía por dentro al pensar que no era de el. La veia reír y correr a los brazos de su madre. Había descubierto hacia muchos años atrás que lo único que lo hacia sentir era Hermione pero recientemente se dio por enterado que esto se aplicaba a lo que proviniera de ella, por lo que la niña y su mama tenían la facultad de sacarle sonrisas y entristecerlo con la misma facilidad.

Recordó en los momentos mas desesperados de la noche el porque la odiaba tanto cuando estaban juntos. Y es que en estos años el había dejado atrás muchas cosas, menos a ella, los recuerdos de cada situación vivida juntos estaban frescos en su memoria. Porque tenia que estar dentro, porque debía doler tanto. Porque debía ser tan perfecta para el. La odiaba porque no podría tenerla, detestaba amarla tanto.

Es mas, hacia días había tomado la decisión de no volver a "visitarla", era lo mejor para el, lo mejor para los dos. Deseando no flaquear había pasado las últimas dos semanas en reuniones de negocios con el fin de realizar nuevas inversiones que lo hiciesen echar raíces en suelo francés. Ese mismo día había logrado un avance en los acuerdos y ahora viene su madre a colocarle un ultimátum. Nuevamente el destino o lo que fuese lo guiaba en una dirección que el no deseaba y no quería quedar como la vez anterior, aunque era imposible, ya el era: un muerto en vida

Los restos del armario de madera labrada eran el testigo de su frustración. Cuando en el horizonte se vislumbraba el amanecer, Draco no soporto mas el peso de los hechos y lleno de una rabia desbordante se volvió en contra de el, cobrándole todas sus penas, todo su dolor.

Respirando profundamente y lanzando un puño de polvos flu se interno en la chimenea, su último pensamiento en suelo francés fue: _De regreso al infierno_.

En segundos Draco apareció en la sala principal de su casa. Narcisa parecía estarlo esperando junto a la puerta, porque cuando apenas estaba limpiándose con la varita los restos de ceniza de su traje, la vio acercarse y abrazarlo.

- Hijo, ya estas aquí, me alegra tanto que vinieras – Le dijo con ternura

- Madre, no te hagas, explícitamente me escribiste que tenia que venir sin peros- Draco le dijo fríamente

- Eso es cierto, aun así, estoy mas que feliz porque viniste y no me obligaste a ir a buscarte- Narcisa sonrió

- Bueno madre, dime cual es la causa por la que tienes tanto interés en que me quede en Londres. Y espero que sea de peso, porque si no es así me regreso hoy mismo – Dijo Draco con semblante molesto y voz fría

- Vayamos a tu estudio Dra.. – Narcisa no pudo terminar de pronunciar cuando draco objeto con voz colérica

- No es mi estudio!! Lo sabes. No pretendas cambiar las cosas! – Draco grito colérico

- Yo no cambio nada Draco – Narcisa contesto con un tono suave pero cargado de la misma cólera que su hijo y comenzó a caminar indicándole con la mirada a su hijo que lo mejor era seguirla – eres tu el que lo pretende. Sea como sea que sucedieran las cosas, eres Draco Malfoy, el hombre y cabeza de esta casa. Así que acepta todo lo que eso trae. Ya tienes 28 años – Narcisa interrumpió mientras entraban y Narcisa lanzaba un hechizo sellando la puerta seguido de un silenciador. – Ahora hablaremos claro Draco, ya no hay impedimentos.

- Di lo que tengas que decir madre – Dijo con voz cansada.

* * *

Hermione llego al ministerio y entro a su oficina. Ben estaba archivando los documentos que ella había enviado a primera hora de la mañana por lo que no se dio cuenta de su llegada. Hermione tomo asiento en su escritorio, el cual a simple vista se notaba que jamás era utilizado. Miro hacia los archivos y noto que esa área había sido mágicamente ampliada. Sin recordar que Ben no se había enterado de su llegada se coloco frente a el ocasionando que el muchacho que estaba en cuclillas callera al piso 

- Ben, para que son … - Hermione se interrumpió por la caída del muchacho e inmediatamente lo ayudo a levantar – Lo siento, te asuste

- No hay problema Hermione, es que estaba concentrado – Ben le sonreía

- Ok. Eso esta bien. – Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa – Es que entre y me extraño ver esa mesa y sillas allí.

- Ah, eso! Bueno, hace una media hora llegaron los de mantenimiento y trajeron un comunicado diciendo que unas personas vendrían a investigar por lo que agrandaron el espacio y dejaron eso

- Mmmm. Que raro. Nunca había sucedido

- No, nunca desde que estoy aquí

- Bueno, ordenes son ordenes. Nos comportaremos a la altura

- Nos comportaremos? Y es que Srita. Granger piensa venir a su oficina? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara Ben

- Pues si, hoy Jane comenzó la escuela y tengo que hacer algo mientras esta allí

- Entonces seria medio tiempo

- Si, Desde las nueve hasta las dos.

- Perfecto. Me alegra mucho que pases un tiempo aquí. Es una muy buena noticia – Ben sonrió nuevamente

- Gracias. Y Ben como andan tus cosas. – Quería fastidiarlo un poco - Te casas?

- Mmmm. No se, ya veremos. – Ben arrugo la cara como un niño al que no le gusta la espinaca

- Eso me suena extraño, ya tienen mucho tiempo o no? Esa mujer te va a poner fecha tope

- Ya Hermione! No llames a la desgracia – Dijo el muchacho fingiendo asombro

Ambos rieron y archivaron los documentos mientras hablaban de las últimas noticias del ministerio.

* * *

Draco se dirigió a un sillón y su madre se sentó en otro frente de el. 

- Draco, no volverás a Francia, por lo menos no para vivir – Levanto la mano impidiéndole que interviniera - Se lo que me vas a decir, que aquí te consideran mortifago, un asesino y todo lo que piensas. Pero créeme, te sorprenderás al darte cuenta que la gente esta mas dispuesta a ayudarte a que dejes de serlo, que a alejarse de ti. No me mires con esa cara. - Dijo Narcisa señalándolo al ver el rostro desconfianza y burla de su hijo – Tu fuiste una piedra fundamental en la paz que se vive. Y aun se esperan cosas grandes de ti

- No madre, TU fuiste la que hizo todo– Dijo Draco calmadamente remarcando el TU

- Draco, ya es tiempo que nos sinceremos. Ambos sabemos que los dos atacamos contra ellos, yo di información pero tu violentaste la seguridad del lugar, atacaste a tu bando y a tu padre.

- Eso me convierte en el peor de los asesinos – Dijo Draco sin remordimientos ni vergüenza

- No, eso te convirtió en persona – Su madre lo miro de una manera que Draco no pudo entender – Eres igual en muchos sentidos a Lucius, en gran parte porque el te enseño a ser así. La diferencia es que tú tomaste otras decisiones. Las razones, tu las sabrás aunque creo que conozco algunas – Sonrió tristemente – Pero la realidad es que eres mejor que tu padre y abuelo. Y puedo asegurarte que de muchos de los Malfoy.

Draco quedo atónico al escuchar esto. Narcisa se levanto y dirigió al ventanal, al llegar, giro hasta quedar de perfil y dijo con voz calmada pero segura

- Se lo que han sido nuestras familias. Nacimos magos oscuros Draco. Ambos lo somos. Jamás dudaremos en matar para proteger lo que consideramos que nos pertenece, esa es la realidad. La diferencia entre Lucius y nosotros es, que el mataba solo por poder y nosotros nos regimos por razones mas complicadas. No dejamos de ser lo que somos, la rabia, dolor y amargura viaja en nuestras venas, solo que no nos guiamos por la misma causa y perseguimos un distinto fin.- Tomo aire - Dude muchas veces de ti. Pensaba que te habías dejado segar por todo el fanatismo de tu padre. El día de la batalla final me sentí orgullosa como nunca. Comprendí que Lucius no había logrado quitarte tu propio pensamiento – Suspiro – Eres mago oscuro Draco, sabes bien hasta donde puedes llegar. Viviste en el infierno y lograste salir. Solo tú decides si eso es todo lo que eres.

- Entiendo – Dijo suavemente, comprendiendo y aceptando las palabras de su madre. Narcisa giro hasta quedar de frente

- No Draco, no entiendes. – La voz de Narcisa perdió todo rastro de ternura y amabilidad – Nuestro alrededor a cambiado totalmente. Ahora nos aceptan los buenos, nuestros enemigos de antaño. En cambio las familias como nosotros, seguidores de la sangre limpia y la magia oscura, en parte nos detesta, salimos airosos de una guerra donde debimos ser los primeros en caer y por otro lado sienten cierta fascinación por ti.

- Por mi? Para lincharme en un acto publico y expiar mis delitos a la sangre? – Dijo Draco sarcástico

- No Draco. La realidad es sencilla pero a la vez complicada. – Respiro profundamente – Sabes mejor que nadie que los grandes maestros de magia oscura eran mortifagos, muchos de ellos sobretodo el ultimo año, ingresaron a toda su familia, la cual esta muerta, perdiéndose conocimientos irrecuperables. Los que hoy en día quedan son simplemente patéticos, a excepción de ti. Todos saben quien eres Draco. Siempre supieron que eras el mejor, pero el hecho de haber llegado a ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, honor solo compartido por tu padre, siendo tan joven, reafirmo que tus conocimientos en magia negra e inteligencia eran superiores a los de muchos mortifagos experimentados, no fue sorpresa, desciendes de las dos familias mas ilustres de la magia. – Narcisa miro a su hijo fijamente a la cara unos segundos antes de continuar - Vieron tu traición y aunque te detestan por tu falta cuando estaban tan cerca de la victoria, ellos se niegan a creer que preferiste otro camino. Ahora que saben que ya cumpliste con la pena del ministerio están esperando a ver cual será tu próximo movimiento, si del lado de la luz o de la oscuridad

- Para volver a crear el caos? – Pregunto Draco levantando su ceja.

- Para que tú continúes con la guerra. Draco, ellos te buscaran ahora que tienes plena libertad, se que hay varios que quieren estar a tu lado para ser tus manos derecha siendo los precursores junto a ti, de los nuevos mortifagos. Debes encararlos y despejar sus dudas sobre esto.

- Por eso no querías que me quedara en Francia? – Draco comenzaba a entender todo

- Draco, este es tu lugar. Donde estés te buscaran pero eres un Malfoy y un Black, no quiero que crean que temes o te escondes y siento que eso es lo que estas haciendo allá. Es como si dudaras de tu fuerza y poder o de tus acciones.

- No les temo ni me escondo por eso …- Draco sabia que había dicho mas de lo debido - ni por nada. – Y en tono colérico agrego - Y en cuando a dudas no tengo ninguna

- Perfecto – Dijo rápidamente Narcisa – Entonces Draco, de que lado te quedas? – Narcisa lo miro un poco asustada había temido mucho tiempo esa respuesta.

- Del mismo que estuve en el final de la guerra – Draco contesto sin dudar y miro a su madre tranquilizándola.

Narcisa miro a su hijo con rebozada felicidad, no quería mas marcas cerca de su vida, menos ahora que los últimos años había tenido la tranquilidad que jamás existió para ella antes. No había podido impedir, ni opinar cuando Lucius presionaba a Draco para ingresar a los mortifagos, más de una vez recibió golpes y amenazas por apoyar la decisión de su hijo de retrasar la iniciación. Luego había podido ayudar a su hijo pero desde que los rumores comenzaron a correr, tuvo miedo que el reincidiera. Y ahora allí estaba su hijo diciéndole que no lo haría. Aun así necesitaba cerciorarse

- Y si te ofrecen lo que tu más deseas, cambiarias? – Narcisa sabia que esta era la pregunta decisiva

- Madre, lo único que me interesa en la vida es precisamente lo que me tiene atado a esta posición – Draco la miraba tranquilo, seguro de cada palabra.

Narcisa miro a su hijo sorprendida, esperando que continuara hablando y le explicara esto último, pero Draco no dijo mas nada. Pensó en preguntarle pero debían resolver muchas cosas en ese momento así que decidió seguir

- Draco, el ministerio esta al tanto de los intentos por restablecer el clan oscuro y las esperanzas puestas en ti para lograrlo, es mas son ellos los que se han acercado a mi, aunque yo misma había averiguado lo que te estoy diciendo. Como te dije al principio están dispuestos a ayudarte siempre y cuando te mantengas del lado de la paz.

- Ayudarme? Madre, tu misma lo has dicho, fui la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y muchos creen que ayude a destruirlo solo para colocarme en su puesto. Que te hace pensar que ellos puedan creer en mi decisión de dejar esa parte de mi vida atrás – Hizo un gesto que podía traducirse en vergüenza o arrepentimiento al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

- Lo hacen Draco, yo me he encargado de eso en gran parte y tu los terminaras de convencer. Además tanto ellos como nosotros ganamos con esto

- Si? – Draco esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica aunque se notaba furia en su voz – Y podrías decirme madre que es lo que "ambos" ganamos?

- Como te dije – Narcisa había notado la rabia en su hijo pero hizo caso omiso de la misma – ellos ganan tenerte de su lado y además que los ayudes a destruirlos…

- Que?? – Draco Grito interrumpiéndola – No te entiendo madre, tienes cinco años diciéndome que quieres que me olvide de todo lo que fui y me concentre en las herencias "legales" de la familia. Es mas hace poco me dijiste que podía ser mas que un mago oscuro, y ahora quieres que sea un matón nuevamente.- Estaba indignado

- No Draco – Narcisa no gritaba pero alzaba su voz altivamente – solo estoy tratando de explicarte que el ministerio sabe que van detrás de ti y ellos pretenden ayudarte. Por que? – Narcisa había perdido su habitual tranquilidad al ver que Draco se revolvía en el asiento furioso – Porque saben que si te unes a ellos puedes hacer cosas horrorosas, pero están conscientes que si te niegas quizás algunos quieran atacarte. DEJAME HABLAR!!! – Draco había tratado de interrumpirla – Ellos saben que matarías – dijo, sabia que eso le diría su hijo - a cualquiera que tratara de dañarte y creen que este acto y el temor de ser juzgado por el mismo, termine obligándote a reincidir siendo lo esperado por los que te buscan y lo temido por el ministerio. Por lo que desean protegerte.

- Como me protegerían? - Draco estaba alterado, solo pensaba que toda la mierda de su vida se estaba revolviendo y regresándose, todavía la vida le pasaba facturas- Me pondrán aurores o mejor aun se turnaran para hacerme hechizos escudo? – Pregunto con ironía

- Te darán inmunidad!! – Narcisa lo miro fijamente esperando su reacción – respecto a lo que pase con esa gente al enfrentarse contigo – Termino de aclarar mas tranquila

- Inmunidad??? – Draco pensaba que era un chiste por lo que dijo esto con una risa sarcástica – Y confían que Draco Malfoy no lo usara contra los "buenos"?.

- Prefieren arriesgarse, no le quedan muchas opciones. La realidad es que en algún momento terminarían juntándose. Pero al negarte, el que quisiera estar al frente trataría de pelear contigo, de matarte, nadie quiere ser el jefe sabiendo que hay alguien mejor que tu. Si tú los matas o ayudas a apresarlos, el ministerio podría controlarlos y evitar en el futuro su resurgimiento. Además, si tú lo usas contra los "buenos" te perseguirían para meterte en Azkaban. – Narcisa había vuelto a su tono de voz habitual

- Y los aurores? No es que sirvan de mucho, pero viendo que quieren usar a un mortifago para limpiarles el culo, me pregunto porque no usan a su excelentísimo personal ya que están tan bien preparados. – Draco tenia una risa sarcástica aunque dentro de si estaba tenso

- Draco así como los mortifagos murieron muchos aurores también. Han tenido que crear un nuevo grupo, son muy jóvenes e inexpertos. Es verdad que los nuevos "magos oscuros" son patéticos pero aun así los aurores no podrían con ellos. Además, saben al igual que nosotros que ellos irán es detrás de ti y que tu de todas formas lo harías, yo misma se los dije, no dejarías vivo y libre a alguien que quisiera herirte o matarte. Di pie a ese acuerdo.

- Veo que has estado desde hace tiempo planeando todo esto? Por que no me lo habías dicho madre? – Draco la miraba fría y peligrosamente

- Porque no te diría nada mientras no estuvieses en Londres y eres tu el que se negaba a venir. Es mas, de no darte un ultimátum no estarías aquí encarando la situación – Narcisa le respondía la mirada y noto como Draco apretaba fuertemente los labios y se tensaba.

- Y según tu, el ministerio y todos menos yo saben– Draco había obviado alguna respuesta a lo anterior, pero aun estaba muy furioso – cuantos hay detrás de mi cabeza?

- Unos pocos. En el ministerio te darán la información. – Narcisa miro a su hijo fijamente antes de agregar – Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, jamás te expondría a algo si fuese peligroso. Nunca quise realmente que te unieras a los mortifagos, pero tenia miedo de lo que Lucius …– Los ojos de Narcisa se cristalizaron

- Lo se madre – La furia de Draco se desvaneció. Su madre era la única persona en la que confiaba. A partir de lo sucedido en la batalla final, se habían unido a su manera. Quizás no se contaran sus secretos o temores y mucho menos se contarían lo que sienten, por lo menos Draco. Pero desde ese día un respeto y admiración sin medida había nacido hacia su madre, sumado a la gratitud por salvar un hijo que se veía a si mismo muerto

- Ellos no son nadie comparados contigo – continuaba Narcisa - solo buscan la gloria que antes no habían podido lograr por su inferioridad. Créeme hijo. Perdóname por no decirte antes pero no me pareció oportuno, debía llegar el momento. – Narcisa sonaba abatida

- Ya madre, te entiendo. Algo mas que deba saber? – Draco sentía que faltaba mas y se dio cuenta al hacerse el silencio que no estaba equivocado. Espero hasta que su madre decidió hablar

- Entraras a trabajar al Ministerio parcialmente.- Narcisa dijo la frase lo mas rápido que pudo

- Que? Madre para que? Bastante tengo con los negocios de la familia y esto!!. – Draco estaba asombrado

- Aparte de que tiene que ver con lo que anteriormente hablamos, debes tener una carrera brillante Draco y relacionarse en el Ministerio es importante. Sera muy provechoso para tu futuro – Narcisa había recuperado su aire aristocrático y hablaba como si dictara una cátedra de etiqueta

- Te aseguro que ellos se sentirían mejor si estuviese lejos de allí y yo puedo hacer lo que tenga que hacer sin necesidad de estar allá– Draco estaba molestándose nuevamente

- No lo creo. Ya te han dado un voto de confianza. Ellos te quieren de su lado. Comenzaras con una investigación en los archivos prohibidos sobre Magia Negra, luego de eso te asignaran un cargo allí.

- Madre soy Mortifago, un asesino. Crees que me dejaran tocar archivos que quizás contengan hechizos y maldiciones letales que pueden "ampliar" mis conocimientos en el área – Draco no podía creer esto ultimo

- Eras!!!. Y precisamente por eso debes hacerlo. Solo en tus manos puede estar lo que mas desea el ministerio para completar de fomentar la seguridad en el mundo mágico. Y es con esto que terminaras de demostrar tu cambio.

- En mis manos? De que hablas madre – Pregunto Draco creyendo que su madre estaba perdiendo la cordura y asombrado que todavía a estas alturas pudiera sorprenderse de lo que le decía

- De la recuperación de Potter!!!

* * *

- Me ayudaras. 

- Pero en serio Draco Malfoy hizo eso? – Una chica con el cabello rojo sangre preguntaba mientras su rostro se mostraba confundido y asombrado

- Si Ginny – Su padre la miraba tranquilamente pero con un leve brillo en los ojos

- Papa crees que el nos quiera ayudar ahora. Según lo que dices es peligroso para el y para los muchachos. Además, quizás ni quiere regresar de donde esta. Menos por ellos, sabes que se odiaban

- Dumbledore me aseguro que el volvería. Ya esta decidido

- Y mama lo sabe papa? Y mis hermanos? – La chica seguía asombrada

- Todos lo saben, acabo de decírselo abajo. Bueno Bill y tu madre sabían algo desde antes, pero no quise decirles nada al resto, hasta saber que Malfoy estaba de acuerdo.

- Me da miedo papa. Si es como dices, puede ser que no resulte

- Y que perdemos hija. Tantos años sin cambio. Esto no es vida ni para ellos ni para ti mi amor, ni para nadie. En vez de tener un hijo dormido, tengo dos. Y contigo ya son tres. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

- Entiendo papa. Tienes razón. Es una esperanza verdad?.

- La única que tenemos cielo. Entonces, me ayudaras?

- Si papi. Cuenta conmigo

Su padre le sonrio y salió de la habitación. Ginny giro y se quedo mirando las dos camas que estaban frente de ella. Su hermano y el hombre que amaba estaban allí, en un profundo sueño, el mismo desde que Harry termino con Voldemort. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y aunque muchos perdieran la esperanza, ella sabia que se recuperarían, por eso se dedico a cuidarlos. Cuando sus padres la obligaron a seguir estudiando, no dudo en escoger medicina mágica aunque su vocación fuese otra. Estos años sirvieron de catarsis para ella. Mientras los días pasaban, ella sentada en el sillón al lado de Harry había logrado ir matando sus demonios, esos que la acompañaron en el colegio, que casi la destruyen junto a otros, los que hicieron su vida imposible aun años después. Luego que sucediera la batalla final se juro asi misma que no perdería mas tiempo haciéndose la incomprendida cuando los que quería actuaban, aceptando de la vida lo que viniese en vez de martirizarse como era su costumbre. Allí estaba Harry, había aceptado su destino luchando por un mañana, por un futuro en el que sabia que de vivir estaba ella. Ron había corrido para salvarlo sin importar su propia vida. Y su amiga Luna, dio su vida por los dos. Ella solo vivía para verlos despertar, para abrazar a su hermano y apoyarlo, para besar a Harry y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora se le presenta una oportunidad, una esperanza. Tenia miedo y aunque dijese que era por lo peligroso, dentro de ella estaba clara, era mas el temor a que no resultara. Queria escuchar la risa de su hermano, extrañaba sus peleas. Y deseaba como nunca perderse en esos ojos verdes brillantes, comenzar a vivir la vida que tendrían luego de la guerra.

* * *

- Madre, porque podría yo curar al Potter?? – 

Draco sentía que en cualquier momento le dirían que esto era una broma, podía encontrar con sentido lo que hablaron anteriormente, pero esto si lo tenia confundido. Aun así decidió mantenerse calmado

- Espera, ya te explico Draco

Narcisa camino dirigiéndose al escritorio del cual extrajo una pequeña caja de plata. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón frente a su hijo y la abrió. Saco unas bolsitas de terciopelo verde y las deposito en su falda. Luego un pequeño libro negro. Coloco la caja en la mesa a su lado y tomo el libro extendiéndolo a Draco

- Draco, tu padre te enseño la magia Malfoy, ahora te hago entrega de los conocimientos Black. - Entrego el libro y miro a su hijo hasta que este volvió a prestarle atención – Recuerda, solo los que tengan sangre Black podrán utilizarlos. Es su única regla. Nuestra herencia al igual que la de todos los magos puros se encuentra en la protección de nuestra sangre. En los Black este término es tomado en todo sentido. La única forma que la persona que invoca la magia no sufra el mismo fin del hechizado es que por su cuerpo viaje la sangre Black. Léelo, estúdialo. Se que lo comprenderás.

- Madre de aquí sacaste el hechizo que … - Draco se interrumpió cuando su madre asintió lentamente

- Si, es de allí. No te lo enseñe antes porque sabía que Lucius querría que los usaras y sabía como eras de impulsivo joven. Cuando leas el libro te darás cuenta que debes obrar a conciencia, no por impulso. Entiendes?

- Si madre – Draco miraba fijamente el libro

- Ahora, vayamos con el segundo punto. – Tomo una de las bolsitas negras – De ahora en adelante llevaras el anillo Malfoy

- No madre, ese lo tenía mi padre, no lo quiero. Yo … - Draco no podía creer lo que le pedía

- Draco, es el símbolo del jefe de la Familia, además que abre las bóvedas y todo lo de valor Malfoy. Colócatelo ya

- Entiendo – Dijo cansadamente. No quería pero el era la cabeza ahora. No ganaría nada. Al colocarlo una luz verde rodeo la mano de Draco.

- Es el conjuro Malfoy. – Le informo Narcisa. Draco miraba asombrado su mano sintiendo como el calor la llenaba.

- En esta – continuo Narcisa sacando el contenido de la segunda bolsita – Esta la causa de tu entrada al ministerio

- Mi entrada al ministerio – Draco la miro incrédulamente – Que tenia que ver la bolsita con Potter y el ministerio-pensaba

Narcisa pareció leer el pensamiento de Draco porque rápidamente le explico sacando su contenido y mostrándolo a Draco

- Recuerdas lo que es esto Draco? Quien lo tenia puesto?

- Logro recordarlo luego de mirarlo unos segundos - Se lo vi en el cuello a mi padre en … - Draco fue interrumpido por su madre

- En la batalla final. – Narcisa levanto la mano mostrando una cadena con una especie de dije en forma de serpiente y un liquido en el interior de color negro – No recuerdas nada raro respecto a Voldemort y tu padre en esos días, o el porque tu padre estaba solo cuidándolo?

Draco miro a su madre, recordaba muchas cosas pero no quería decirlas porque llevarían a preguntas cuales respuestas no le convendrían, pero era su madre y manteniendo oculto lo necesario respondería lo mejor posible. Total, ella le había salvado la vida y estaba dedicada a resguardarla

- El día de la batalla final – Draco hablaba con voz cansada – Nos reunimos con Voldemort en la madrugada. Necesitaba escoger a uno de nosotros para una misión especial por la cual no se podía separar de el. Yo me adelante a informarle que había planificado un chequeo general a los movimientos de los aurores y el ministerio por lo que debía salir. – Se había relajado para recordar esos detalles – No pareció gustarle pero al final acepto.

- Era mentira lo que dijiste – Mas que una pregunta Narcisa dijo esto como una confirmación

- Si madre. Necesitaba salir a despedirme de … de usted - Draco reacciono a tiempo y pudo arreglar su casi error, volvió a poner todos sus sentidos a trabajar.

- Por eso Lucius fue escogido para el collar. – Narcisa fijo los ojos en su hijo

- Supongo que si. Y que tiene de especial ese collar? – Draco no entendía el interés de su madre

- Según lo que se, es una protección que Voldemort había preparado. Contiene parte de su magia…

- Hay mama otro de las cosas esas con una parte de el!!! Porque no se lo has dado a alguien que lo rompa, lo bote o se lo beba para luego matarlo – Draco respondía con sarcasmo. Estaba harto de voldemort. Había llegado a odiarle tanto como a temerle y no se sentía nada cómodo con eso colgando de un lado para el otro allí. Gracias a ese ser perdió todo, por seguirlo y aun después de acabado seguía jodiendole.

- No se trata de nada de eso Draco, déjate explicar! – Su madre lo miraba con cierta molestia por la interrupción – La magia que radica en este collar es curativa. Guardo aquí parte de su sangre y magia. Magia más poderosa que la de cualquier otro mago. Sabia que iban a pelear a muerte y decidió realizar un contra hechizo mágico. El planifico que uno de ustedes dos estuviese cerca para cuando necesitara que la magia se liberara, lo renovara y curara de las heridas de la batalla. Tu te encargaste de Lucius así que el jamás pudo utilizarlo

- Y porque nosotros? – pregunto Draco un poco molesto, no le hallaba sentido, ya estaba muerto

- Existen varias razones. Primero, eran sus manos derecha, confiaba mas en ustedes que en el resto y esto – movió la cadena- era sumamente importante para el y no se lo dejaría a cualquiera. Segundo, eran sangre pura de las más antiguas y sabes los beneficios al hacer magia que esto trae consigo. Tercero, ambos eran conocedores de magia negra y esta viajaba en su sangre, por lo cual, sabrían manejarla y dominarla para guiarla de regreso a el y cuarto, fortalecería un vinculo de transferencia de poderes entre ustedes y el con lo cual tomaba importancia la segunda y tercera razón.

Draco la miraba sin saber si sorprenderse más por el hecho de lo que significaba la dichosa cadera o por escuchar a su madre explicarle con total dominio los motivos de Voldemort, nuevamente Narcisa pareció leerle el pensamiento

- Antes de que llegaras a despedirte el día de la batalla final, yo fui al castillo y encontré a Lucius fuera de la habitación del Señor Tenebroso. Estaba radiante de felicidad por la muestra de confianza que su jefe deposito en el – Narcisa arrugo la cara en señal de molestia- No tuve que preguntarle, el mismo me conto las tres primeras razones que te dije. Pero cuando me dijo que habían utilizado su sangre en el hechizo y que no podía separarse de el, pensé que había algo raro, pero Lucius no aceptaría comentarios por lo que me retire rápidamente para esperarte en casa y si no ibas, regresar. Cuando todo acabo, retire los anillos a tu padre y recordé la cadena, decidí tenerla hasta averiguar sobre ella.

- Y que has averiguado madre – Draco estaba intrigado

- Pensé mucho hasta que me decidí y viaje a tu antiguo colegio. Dumbledore era el único que podría ayudarme. Luego de examinar el caso. Llego a la misma conclusión que yo. Era mas que una protección, por medio del hechizo creado el no solo podía restablecer su magia, sino que absorbería parte de la esencia mágica de la persona que lo regentaba dirigiéndola a el. La sangre de tu padre en el hechizo haría que el tomara la esencia de Lucius. Aunque el señor tenebroso no necesitaba mas poder no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomar parte de tu padre.

- Madre, eso ya no importa. Igual, ninguno de los dos esta vivo – Draco quería finalizar esa conversación. No le gustaba recordar esos años de su vida y menos aun, ese dia.

- Claro que si. Tú eres un Malfoy, la sangre que esta aquí – volvió a mover la cadena- corre por tus venas. Eres el único que puede utilizarlo. Puedes guiar la magia y así realizar el contra hechizo.

- Yo? Y que me absorba la energía el Potter. No estas bien madre – Draco la miro con ojos entornados

- Respétame Draco. – Su madre lo miro fijamente – El único que podía absorber tu energía era el creador del hechizo que como sabemos esta muerto. La esencia se regresara a ti, solo realizarías los contra hechizos de las maldiciones a Potter y Weasley

- A ese también? Es demasiado… - Draco intento levantarse, pero su madre lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

- Es algo serio. Si hay alguien aquí que puede absorberles la magia a esos chicos cuando la energía este de regreso eres precisamente tú. Así que deja la estupidez. Hay que hacerlo y ya. Además, te recuerdo que con este acto entraras de lleno en el Ministerio y acabaras con la desconfianza de algunas personas. – Narcisa lo miro fríamente

- Ok, ok. Y en caso que acepte, entonces cuando se hará?

Draco tendría que pensar en esto, era irreal que el, Draco Malfoy quisiera revivir al Potty y la comadreja. Eran demasiadas cosas. Pero ya había decidido recibir la ayuda del ministerio. No podía permitir que se instaurara algún clan nuevamente, todo su sacrificio y lucha no tendría valor si el futuro de Hermione se hallaba en peligro. Sabía como dijo su madre que los mataría y si le daban la oportunidad de hacerlo sin ser culpado de los hechos, no iba a desaprovecharlo, las cosas se le harían más fáciles que antes. Aceptaría, resolvería todo rápido y se regresaría a Francia.

- No sabemos – Dijo Narcisa apoyándose en el sillón

- Como que no sabes? – Ahora Draco si pensaba que era una broma.

- Nos falta encontrar el conjuro, por eso vas a ir a esos archivos

- Y yo entonces para colmo tengo que hacerles el trabajo a esos dos? – Draco estaba enfureciéndose nuevamente. El, DracoMalfoy trabajando para que esos imbéciles despertaran.- Pensaba

- Solo tu podrías reconocerlo ayudado de la cadena. Así que es mejor que salgamos de la duda

Draco la estaba mirando, no entendía nada. Su madre alargo la mano para que Draco tomara la cadena. En cuanto lo hizo, la serpiente comenzó a brillar dejando su color negro y convirtiéndose en una serpiente verde y brillante.

- Esta comprobado. Solo tu padre y tú podrían. Dumbledore dijo que si reaccionaba contigo podríamos utilizarlo

- Fantástico, estoy que reviento de la alegría. Salvar al cabeza rajada y la comadreja y mientras hacer tareas. – Draco sonreía sarcásticamente mientras su mirada auguraba una gran tormenta eléctrica

- Tendrás ayuda. – Narcisa ignoro el sarcasmo en la voz de Draco, ya era mucho que estuviera aceptando - La hermana del Weasley va a ayudar en la búsqueda. Creo que una amiga también.

Draco quería preguntar que desde cuando sabían los pobretones esto, que prefería hacerlo solo, que no quería a la puta comadreja encima. Pero cuando escucho las últimas palabras, el corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que todos lo sentidos se nublaron. Una amiga de la Weasley la ayudaría a investigar, podría ser ella, quien mejor para buscar entre libros, quizás fuese Hermione. Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Draco, entonces. Que dices?

Sin pensarlo, sin medir las consecuencias aunque horas después todavía estuviera maldiciendo su suerte miro a su madre y dijo un fuerte y claro:

- Acepto


	4. Malfoy   Granger

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. HE TARDADO EN COLOCAR ESTE CAPITULO POR PROBLEMAS AL MOMENTO DE SUBIRLO Y EDITARLO, POR LO QUE CUALQUIER ERROR, ESCAPA DE MIS MANOS.

_**JENNY:**__ Me gusto mucho tu mensaje y el hecho que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por subirme el __animo__Ademas__, GRACIAS por indicarme los errores, apenas vi tu comentario, rápidamente lo arregle. Espero que sigas leyendo para __que seas mi editora __jaja__. Saludos_

_**Danniblack**__: Gracias por leer y escribir. Que te puedo decir, digamos que solamente me adelante en el futuro para echar un vistazo (un poco profundo) en la vida de __Draco__ y __Hermione__. Veamos hasta donde nos lleva_

_**Pikitona** Gracias por seguir leyendo y no dejarme en paz jaja. Ahorita me estoy comiendo la cabeza como dices, pero por los capítulos venideros y los dos días que tengo tratando de subir este. Nuevamente gracias. Hey, quisiera leer el tuyo ok.__

* * *

_

Estaba en el piso apoyado contra la cama. Alrededor de el, trozos de madera, sabanas y hojas ensangrentadas se esparcían creando una imagen de colapso, de desolación. Lo que horas antes fuese el elegante cuarto del heredero Malfoy, estaba convertido en la escena de una cruel guerra con un único sobreviviente.

Tenía las piernas flexionadas un poco abiertas, sobre sus rodillas descansaban sus codos, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños, estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y la mirada dirigida fija al frente enfocada a la nada. Parecía una figura de cera. Llevaba minutos sin moverse y el único cambio notado, eran las gotas de sangre que resbalaban desde sus nudillos a través de sus brazos, muriendo en el camino algunas veces, otras manchando el pantalón.

La habitación demostraba el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento el interior de Draco. Esas cuatro paredes habían sido testigos de la destrucción de una parte de el y surgimiento de un nuevo Ser. Fuerte, seguro e invencible. Como todo un guerrero luego de pelear en una guerra. **Una contra si mismo.**

**---- Flash Back----**

Draco entro en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, tratando de colocar los últimos acontecimientos en orden, especialmente el hecho de haber traicionado a su cordura, aceptando la posibilidad de tener a Hermione cerca.

Era solo una posibilidad, pero claramente demostró debilidad respecto a la Castaña. No podía permitírselo. Hace dos semanas decidió no visitarla mas, había entendido todas las razones, pero su inconsciente lo traicionaba.

_Desde que pudo viajar a Londres nuevamente, lo único que le importo fue Hermione, se sintió revivir al poder colocar nuevamente sus ojos en ella, al refrescar la ultima visión de su cabello, rostro, todo. Pero rápidamente comprendió que la había perdido definitivamente. Tenía una hija, una vida. La pequeña luz que vivía escondida en su frio pecho se extinguió. Aun así siguió viajando, observándola, deseándola, hasta el punto de querer probar suerte. De quererla para el sin importarle ni un poco el imbécil que estuviese con ella; es mas, por días fue victima de celos enfermizos en los cuales sentía ganas de matarlo por tener a su mujer, tocarla, embarazarla. Porque ella fue y siempre seria suya_

_Fue en este punto hace dos semanas que decidió que debía acabar con esto._

_Su promesa fue cuidarla entre sombras para que ella fuese feliz, con otro. El sabia que ella formaría una familia con un hombre adecuado para ella, mientras el se podría o desaparecía en la oscuridad. Pero el hecho de no estar en Azkaban, oculto o muerto no era causa para que colocara su mundo de cabeza nuevamente. Además, que iba a recordar de el? Maltratos, humillaciones. Eso es lo único que el había preservado en su memoria. Con que derecho el quería voltear la vida que lleva hasta ahora, con una tranquilidad y felicidad que el no pudo darle y dudaba que pudiese. Ya mucho daño le causo cuando ella se atrevió a quererle.Por eso decidió no volver a verla, sabia que inconscientemente buscaría chocar la mirada con la suya. Tener aunque sea un poco de su brillo, de su luz y en un momento de locura, a ella._

Y hoy había verificado sus temores. Aunque todos sus razonamientos le dijeran lo correcto, siempre su inconsciente recordaba todo lo que paso entre ellos, sobreponiéndose a cualquier acto de lógica.

No podía permitirlo más. El era Draco Malfoy y lo que menos deseaba era no tener control de sus actos. Si ya había decidido definitivamente alejarse, entonces que demonios hacia dejándose llevar. El día anterior estaba atemorizado por encontrarla en una calle o esquina, ahora el mismo había dado una oportunidad clara para que sucediera.

Ya era hora que tomara una decisión real sin condicionantes de tiempo, espacio o visiones. Ella tenía una vida feliz, ya el no tenia que cuidarla de cerca. Por lo que no había pretexto ni vías rápidas. Debía sacarla de su cabeza, dejarla en el pasado, ahora asuntos más importantes debían ocupar su pensamiento. Era tiempo de reconstruir su propia vida, la que había dejado a un lado por proteger la de ella.

La decisión que muchas veces se había negado a tomar se había anclado en su mente: Tenia que olvidarla. No bastaba con irse lejos, negarse a verla o no querer investigar sobre ella. Debía encerrarla en los recuerdos, en vez de venerarla como hasta ahora. Así que Draco decidido a no volver a buscarla entre sus pensamientos, se dedico a lo único que podía hacer: recordarla una última vez.

Se acostó en su cama y a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos: su calor, besos, cuerpo, boca, ojos. La odisea que vivieron juntos, las peleas, el placer de tocarla, la sensación al dibujarla, cuando le hacia el amor, tantas veces que la hirió, el día del tren, sus suplicas, un Te Amo y el fin de todo.

Una rabia incontenible lo cubrió. Junto a todos los momentos vividos con Hermione recordó las causas que los separaron, su dolor al hacerlo y renació el odio a su padre, Voldemort, todos y a el mismo. No supo como se levanto, pero cuando cayo en cuenta estaba destrozando a golpes las paredes de su vestier, y al girar vio que detrás de su paso había dejado la mayoría de las cosas de su cuarto inservibles e irreconocibles.

Aunque su furia había disminuido todavía sentía que debía desquitarse, algo estaba dentro quemándolo aun, se abalanzo sobre la puerta del baño y comenzó a golpearla. Mientras destrozaba la madera con cada golpe mas fuerte que el anterior, un secreto oculto de su inconsciente exploto dentro de el, maldiciendo a la vida y el tiempo, al amor. Demostrando el odio que sentía por Hermione por cometer solo un error: **no recordarlo. **

Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Draco y como un autómata se dirigió a su cama, la cual, tenia los paneles de madera sobre ella, por lo que se dejo caer al piso y apoyo su espalda en ella, con las piernas flexionadas un poco abiertas, sobre sus rodillas descansaban sus codos, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y la mirada dirigida fija al frente enfocada a la nada.

**--- Fin Flash back ---**

Y allí se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Como un niño perdido, un ser solitario

Un ruido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, frente a el apareció una esfera de luz

- Draco he informado tu aceptación. Hoy vendrán a cenar algunos representantes para fijar tu visita al Ministerio. Recuerda lo importante que es para tu futuro. Descansa un poco mas, llegaran a las siete. – La voz de Narcisa se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que la esfera comenzaba a desaparecerse. Era la forma de comunicarse en la Mansión Malfoy

Draco se quedo unos minutos mas sentado en la misma posición. Luego, alzo el rostro visualizando el estado de su habitación y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda todo lo que cubría las paredes comenzó a recomponerse en medio de sombras. Se levanto y repitió el mismo gesto dirigido a la cama, pero esta vez con la mano derecha. Draco había logrado equilibrar la magia negra pudiéndola utilizar con ambas manos en sus tiempos de mortifago, era una tontería usarla en algo como eso, pero tenia tiempo sin invocarla y quiso probarse.

Se acerco al ventanal y dejo volar sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba como se ordenaba su habitación. Al notar que todo quedaba en silencio giro sobre sus pies, dirigiendose al baño pero se detuvo, comenzaba a sentir el ardor en sus nudillos, levanto sus manos y las miro detalladamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. La sangre fresca brotaba de sus nudillos llenos de heridas abiertas. Uniendo las yemas de los dedos de ambas, creo una esfera de luz azulada que se apodero de ellas por unos segundos sanando las heridas. Luego camino al espejo de cuerpo entero y recorrió su reflejo con la vista. Allí estaba, desarreglado, manchado de sangre, sudado y acabado. Paso su mano quitando el cabello de su rostro, manchándolo aun más de rojo. Quería recordar esta imagen en su mente, grabarla en sus ojos, en su cerebro. Esto es lo que el era cuando la recordaba, a esto quedaba reducido cuando deseaba estar con ella. Retrocedió manteniendo su vista en el espejo y antes de girar hacia al baño, hablo con voz fuerte y clara

- Draco Malfoy Black, NUNCA MAS!!

* * *

- Ginny es en serio? En verdad existe esa posibilidad!! 

- Si, te lo he dicho ya mas de diez veces Parvati

- Es fantástico, yo no tengo problema, iré todos los días que pueda.

- Si por favor, que aunque desde hace mucho no tengo nada contra Malfoy, la verdad tengo temor de estar allí con el. Sabes como era y no deseo peleas ni insultos, menos cuando la solución de Harry y Ron esta en sus manos.

- Tranquila Ginny, todos hemos crecido. Además nos dedicaremos a buscar lo necesario… Y a admirar el paisaje – Dijo esto ultimo pícaramente

- De que hablas? – Ginny pregunto fingiendo no entender aunque sabia a lo que se refería

- No te hagas Ginny, que si Malfoy esta aunque sea parecido a lo que era antes, será un espectáculo y si como creo, esta mejor, imagínate!!. – Parvati Rio

- No cambias, estas loca. Ya no somos jovencitas – Ginny sonrió, Parvati siempre lograba como hacerla salir de su tristeza -Ok. Parvati. Los cuidas mientras me baño si?

- Claro Ginny, ve y relájate. Descansa la vista que la usaremos bastante y respecto a lo de jovencitas. Ese gusto lo conservare hasta la vejes – Parvati le sonrió pícaramente y Ginny salió de la habitación entornando los ojos.

Al quedarse sola, Parvati se dirigió a la cama de Harry. Parecía el mismo que tiempo atrás, todavía podía recordar el día de la batalla final cuando la miro por última vez. No ha vuelto a ver esos ojos que estuvieron en sus sueños desde antes de la graduación hasta mucho después. Habían terminado porque ella no era estúpida, bien que sabía que su corazón no le pertenecía a ella. Y en el momento que llegaron a San Mungo y Ginny se postro en la cama sin comer ni beber nada, entendió lo sucedido. No sintió rabia o decepción, solo podía pensar en el sufrimiento de su amiga pelirroja, de verlo así cuando las esperanzas de ambos estaban puestas en su triunfo ese día. Y después de tanto tiempo, allí estaba Ginny dedicada a su Hermano y a su … Novio? Ya era más que eso por lo menos de parte de Ginny. Una lastima. Beso su frente y se aparto de el dirigiéndose a la cama del pelirrojo. Sonrió al ver sus pecas y el cabello, que Ginny arreglaba como a el le gustaba. Parvati hubiese dado todo lo que tenia por que le guiñara pícaramente un ojo, como hacia cada vez que tonteaba en el colegio. Si despertaban, el tendría el golpe mas fuerte. Luna ya no estaba. Sabia lo sensible que era, seria demasiado para el.

Parvati lo visitaba a diario, sabía que Ginny los acompañaba a ambos pero le hablaba a Harry de su futuro juntos, mientras que Ron lo había perdido muy pronto. Por eso ella comenzó a hablarle. Al principio, sobre volver a ver la luz del sol y las estrellas. De los sitios que podría conocer y todo lo que comería. Le contaba de lo que pasaba en el mundo y todas las locuras de la gente. Pero pronto, comenzó a incluirse en esos sueños, primero con un simple: si quieres te acompaño, hasta lo que hoy en día eran planes trazados, donde agarrados de la mano, descubrían lo que estos años les habían negado. Ese era su secreto, tan pequeño y oculto que nadie lo sabia, aunque quizás Ginny lo intuiría si la había escuchado. Pero era su verdad, sin saber como ni porque se había enamorado de Ron Weasley. Se sentía estúpida, era como enamorarse del aire, era un amor perdido en las neblinas del olvido en las que se encontraba Ron. Un amor sin una palabra, mirada o gesto. Si todo salía bien, pronto despertaría y seguro que lo haría en el lugar que se quedo. Llorando por Luna, sin saber de planes, viajes, ni sol, ni estrellas, ni comidas al aire libre acompañado de Parvati. Así era su vida, la rodeaban los hombres que no le importaban y los que podían hacerla feliz no la tienen en sus planes.

* * *

Draco se levanto temprano, la noche anterior había acordado con los representantes del Ministerio que ese día iría a un almuerzo con el propio Ministro. La cena se había desarrollado con total calma y para felicidad de su madre, Draco había estado a la altura de la situación, con la frase exacta, el tono perfecto y la sonrisa adecuada. Ya su futuro se estaba encaminando, eso era lo único que debía importar. 

El único inconveniente en las últimas horas, había sido la constante pesadilla que lo perseguía desde hacia años: La cara de terror y odio de Hermione al ver su iniciación como mortifago. No tenia control sobre los sueños, así que hizo a un lado su acostumbrada desesperación al despertar y se dispuso a salir de la cama para bañarse y arreglarse.

Se coloco un traje azul oscuro de rayas grises casi invisibles, camisa blanca y corbata azul mas claro con gris, a juego con el resto de las piezas. La verdad, todavía prefería el negro, pero sabia que nadie que conociese su historial pensaría que lo usaba simplemente porque le gustaba, por lo que desde hacia tiempo lo reservaba para su vida privada. Cuando estuvo listo bajo a desayunar.

Su madre lo esperaba en el comedor, en su rostro estaba dibujada la felicidad por sus últimas decisiones, Draco le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó

Como dormiste Hijo?

Bien Madre y tu?

Como nunca – Narcisa le obsequio una sonrisa colmada de Cariño. Este era uno de los cambios mas perceptibles de su madre desde que desapareció Lucius de sus vidas – Este día es muy importante para ti

Madre ayer me lo dijiste muchas veces, lo se – Draco la miraba serio pero sereno

Draco, a partir de hoy dejas atrás todo lo que has vivido estos diez años…

Madre, no lo dejo atrás. Lo revivo – Draco la interrumpió

No Draco, ya nada es igual. Entiendes? - Su madre lo miraba seria pero sus ojos mantenían la ternura en ellos - Ya se cerró el ciclo, ahora no debes temer nada. Lo pasado queda en el olvido, te toca demostrar lo que harás para construir tu futuro, a partir de hoy

Entiendo Madre – Draco había tomado en cuenta mas de lo que su madre pudiese pensar sus palabras – De ahora en adelante, solo importa el futuro

Se retiro dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente a su madre y se dirigió a visitar los Negocios familiares. Quería estar al día antes de comenzar cualquier acuerdo con el Ministerio. Pronto se dio cuenta que no había mucho que hacer, su madre mantenía todo en orden. Draco se preguntaba como era posible que su padre no la hubiese tomado en cuenta. El sabía de antemano la respuesta, para Lucius su madre solo era un medio para lograr un fin. Una muñeca. Un sofá. Solo un objeto que le pertenecía y debía quedarse donde el lo colocaba. Era una lastima, desperdicio lo que a cada momento draco confirmaba que era la mejor estratega que haya conocido.

Dejo las oficinas apareciéndose frente al Ministerio a la una y cuarenta. Se acerco a Información donde el encargado, tomo sus datos y entrego su pase de visitante luego de comprobar su cita, mirándolo durante todo el proceso sin esconder la desconfianza y odio que sus ojos proyectaban. Estuvo tentado a contestar pero con grandes esfuerzos pudo controlarse, no dañaría la reunión del día de hoy. Molesto por esto decidió subirse lo antes posible al ascensor. Para que nadie viese su furia, bajo la mirada y trato de calmarse apretando los puños fuertemente. Tuvo suerte que antes de llegar a su piso destino, el ascensor había parado varias veces retardándose en el subir y bajar de los visitantes y trabajadores del ministerio. Al llegar había ya recuperado su calma, luego se las aclararía a ese don nadie.

Se dirigió a una joven rubia que parecía ser la secretaria del lugar, la cual, estaba demasiado ocupada colocando unas fotos en un porta retrato

Buenas Tardes, vengo a una reunión con el Sr. Ministro. Podría indicarme como llegar a su oficina – Draco arrastro las palabras lentamente. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan educado, pero este era el momento de utilizar toda las normas de etiqueta posibles

La rubia señalo un corredor sin mirar - Bueno, tiene que seguir de largo por el pasillo y al final … - la joven había levantado el rostro, parpadeo dos veces y lo miro sin ninguna vergüenza de arriba abajo, de una forma obscena hasta para el. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, bajo la cara sonrojada

.. al final … - Draco quiso divertirse un rato viendo el descaro de la chica, así que luego de instarla a continuar, espero que la joven levantara el rostro nuevamente para llevar su mano al cabello despejando su rostro, mirándola fijamente y lentamente pasar la lengua por su labio inferior regalándole una sonrisa picara

Ahhh, este… mejor lo llevo – la muchacha un poco aturdida, se levanto con toda la coquetería posible, aun sonrojada y camino pasando muy cerca de el él

En el camino sentía como lo miraban. Hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado y siguió a la chica que cada dos por tres se volteaba a verlo. Draco pensó que la oficina quedaba realmente lejos o la rubia lo estaba paseando. Observo que lo hizo pasar por un pasillo paralelo al que habían recorrido hace un momento y sonrió maliciosamente al descubrir cual de las dos opciones era el motivo de la tardanza. Al llegar, beso la mano de la chica y dio las gracias dedicándole una sonrisa. Pudo ver que la cara de la joven se volvía de un rojo escandaloso y ella así debió sentirlo, porque giro rápidamente y salió casi corriendo por un pasillo que no habían utilizado, el cual, Draco constato al terminar el almuerzo, que debía ser la ruta normal hacia el ministro. Luego de anunciarse Draco ingreso a la oficina, pensando que no seria tan malo trabajar en el ministerio.

El almuerzo fue de lo mejor. Al hombre le interesaron más los negocios que las leyes. Las donaciones que los meritos y luego de asegurarle que mantenía su posición de desertor de las artes oscuras y con esto, el completo apoyo del viejo, vio el sueño de su madre palpable con los dedos. Se despidió feliz consigo mismo por su nunca olvidada facilidad para manejar a la gente. Volvía a sentirse un Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione salió de su oficina apurada, tenia treinta minutos para estar en el colegio de Jane. Rápidamente tomo el ascensor, el cual subió y bajo entre todos los pisos según le pareció a Hermione, antes de parar en la recepcion. Al llegar se dirigió a la salida rápidamente, cuando algo hizo que se paralizara. Un olor la había invadido. 

Un choque dentro de ella, eso fue lo que sintió Hermione. Se perdió en una nube de sentimientos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin entenderlo, cuando sintió que la fragancia se alejaba de sus sentidos. Fue allí que despertó de sus ensoñaciones y sin pensar, giro para buscar a su dueño, deseaba volverla a sentir. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, solo una persona esperaba el ascensor. Un hombre de porte aristocrático se encontraba de perfil a ella, elegantemente vestido con un traje impecable y capa a juego. Llamaba la atención sobre el resto que se fueron sumando en la misma espera del Caballero. Su altura lo hacia resaltar, sumado a un cabello platinado y una piel excesivamente blanca.

No entendía lo que le sucedía, sabia que debía parecer una tonta pero no podía moverse. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya el hombre misterioso había entrado quedando al fondo del ascensor y este se cerraba. Se quedo mirando las puertas metálicas como esperando a que bajara de nuevo, hasta que recordó a Jane.

Se sobresalto al darse cuenta viendo su reloj, que solo le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar. Mirando por última vez hacia los elevadores decidió que era tiempo de buscar a su hija

* * *

Al siguiente día del almuerzo, Draco nuevamente debía ir al Ministerio pero esta vez en horas de la mañana. Al final de la tarde una lechuza oficial había llevado una carta dirigida a Draco, en la que se informaba que se reuniría con los miembros del Wizengamot para discutir términos y beneficios del acuerdo entre el tribunal y el. El ministro se había movido mas rápido de lo que habría pensado. 

Si bien no estaba nervioso, si se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación. No era muy común y menos grato, que un mortifago hiciese tratos con los que hace años atrás habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Tomando en cuenta la situación decidió llevar sobre su ropa muggle una túnica. Escogió una negra con detalles Verdes. Al mirarse en el espejo, por un instante creyó verse de regreso en el colegio.

La túnica tenia un corte parecido pero mucho más elegante, por la abertura del cuello se veía una corbata verde que asemejaba a su antigua casa. Guardo su varita en un bolsillo interior y salió de su cuarto a desayunar.

Draco llego mas temprano de lo acordado. Nuevamente paso por información y esta vez ante la peligrosa mirada que Draco dirigió al mismo señor del día anterior, este ni se atrevió a levantar la vista. Draco sonrió, aun le gustaba intimidar.

Se reunirían en un salón de ese mismo piso, según lo que le informaron. Como tenia tiempo se dedico a dar vueltas por la recepción del ministerio mientras pensaba en sus actos.

La reunión con el Ministro salió perfecta, - pensaba Draco - había utilizado toda su inteligencia para colocarlo de su lado y lo había logrado. Quizás lo más difícil fue fingir ganas de ayudar a los mequetrefes de Potter y Weasley pero fue el golpe de gracia. Comenzó a recordar cada cosa dicha en el almuerzo del día anterior para no contradecirse o fallar, mientras, leía algunos de los carteles e informaciones colocadas en las paredes del ministerio. Era decisiva esta reunión así que debía pensar bien sus cartas para salir victorioso.

Draco estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que parecía no darse cuenta que en un punto del lobby estaban aglomeradas un grupo de mujeres que lo miraban, sonreían y comentaban una y otra vez sobre su persona. Entre ellas una rubia se distinguía por ser la que mas hablaba. Parecían un grupo de turistas en un museo, donde la guía se encargaba de resaltar lo más importante de las obras allí expuestas.

Igualmente, alejada del grupo de mujeres se encontraba una castaña apoyada en la pared, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano en su pecho.

* * *

Hermione no había podido dejar de pensar en el hombre del día anterior. No entendía por que pero no salía de su mente. Jamás le había pasado algo como eso. Es como si el mundo se hubiese congelado y ella solo pudiera percibir su fragancia golpeando su olfato y extendiéndose por su cuerpo. 

Miles de imágenes se agolparon en su cerebro con una rapidez que no podía distinguir nada. Sentía que lo conocía, que ese olor significaba algo, pero al mismo tiempo tenia la certeza que no podía ser. Como algo así, podría ser olvidado. Jamás un hombre la había congelado y mucho menos por una fragancia se había alterado así.

Trato de quitarse de la cabeza todo, pero ni los juegos con Jane, ni concentrarse con ella a hacer las tareas, logro alejarla por completo de sus divagaciones. Cuando pensó que descansaría de esos pensamientos durante la noche, no podía estar más equivocada. Soñó como siempre cosas confusas pero por primera vez al despertar recordó que en su sueño estaba ella apoyada contra una pared o eso creía y que alguien la aprisionaba contra ella con su cuerpo. No podía ver nada por lo que supuso que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero ese olor la envolvía. En el sueño pudo disfrutar la fragancia nuevamente y recién despierta todavía podía sentirla. Era el mismo olor del caballero del elevador.

Eso la desconcertó demasiado, como un sueño podía sentirse así. Fue demasiado real. Trato de quitarle importancia pero seguía allí, acompañándola. Dejo a Jane en el colegio, llego al ministerio y cuando se dirigía al ascensor noto cierto revuelo entre las empleadas, las cuales miraban a la esquina contraria del salón con aire risueño. Siguiendo la dirección de sus cabezas encontró al dueño de los suspiros de las mujeres. Su corazón dio un vuelco, era el hombre del ascensor.

Comenzó a caminar disimuladamente, alrededor del salón aprovechando el ajetreo diario, ubicándose diagonal a el viéndolo de perfil. Hermione sintió una estampida en el pecho y un tambor golpeteando en el estomago. Allí estaba el, leyendo los carteles e informaciones que solían colocar en las paredes. Igual que el día anterior se destacaba entre los demás por su elegante atuendo y su presencia. Se apoyo en la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos y coloco su mano en el corazón para tratar de calmarse.

Su forma de pararse, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y ese aire elegante eran una especie de Deja Vu en el cerebro de Hermione. Sintió un dolor pulsante en su cabeza, pero hermione no le presto atención, hasta que por un instante, una imagen clara apareció en su mente. Parecía el mismo hombre, quizás mas joven y delgado, con la misma ropa y en la misma posición, solo que una biblioteca parecida a la de… Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió los ojos que había cerrado para concentrarse en la imagen y se fijo en el, su túnica era negra y verde.

Slytherin- Pensó

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque en ese momento el hombre giro su rostro y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

* * *

Draco seguía leyendo los carteles. Hacia rato había concretado todo lo que utilizaría en la reunión y se entretenía viendo la reacción que causaba en el resto de las personas. Si algo aprendió en los entrenamientos que su padre desde pequeño le obligaba a realizar, fue a utilizar todos sus sentidos y perspicacia, por lo que disimuladamente observaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Sabia que lo miraban, muchas con interés, otros con aire interrogante y algunos con franca envidia. Eso no le molestaba, al contrario le divertía, al igual que el grupo de muchachas que tenían algún tiempo en la otra esquina del salón con la vista fijada en el y hablando entre ellas pensando que no se daba cuenta. 

Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre el viniendo de otra dirección, no le extraño, desde que había llegado sabia que no lo dejaban en paz, pero el siempre lograba localizarlas. Reviso cada espacio del salón disimuladamente mientras continuaba leyendo los carteles, hasta que la encontró.

El corazón de Draco se paro, un calor comenzó a recorrerlo y aunque en su rostro no se denotara diferencia, un leve temblor se había apoderado de el. Una joven castaña lo veía fijamente. Reconocería ese cabello, esos ojos almendrados, esa cara de sorpresa donde fuese. Era ella, Su Hermione

Que hacia ella alli? Trabajaba en el Ministerio? Era casualidad?

Aparto todas estas interrogantes, siguió viéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tenia una confusión mental, pero no quería perder el tiempo pensando, quería observarla. Le sorprendió ver que todavía usaba las faldas largas y la camisa cerrada hasta arriba, recordándole a la Hermione del colegio. Siempre que la veía en su casa, llevaba vestidos largos, sueltos, hermosos por lo menos para el. Cuando la seguía a la calle, no se denotaba mucho su ropa gracias al abrigo.

Asi sale a trabajar - pensó, aunque hasta ese momento el había creído que no lo hacia, siempre estaba en su casa cuando el viajaba a verla.

Puede ser que a el esposo no le guste que vean lo que es de el. – Draco no había terminado de pensar en esto cuando la calidez que sentía se esfumo.

Era un idiota, apenas ayer diciendo que la dejaba en su pasado y ahora pendiente de cómo se viste o lo que le guste al esposito. La odio. Quiso dejar de mirarla y se concentro en las muchachas agrupadas, todas mas sexys y arregladas que Hermione, pero sus mirada se devolvía sola hacia ella, lo tenia hipnotizado y el no entendía porque ella lo miraba de esa manera.

Quizás esta sorprendida que estoy aquí – pensó Draco – Eso debe ser. Debe estar rabiosa porque Malfoy el Mortifago, el que la maltrato en el colegio puede pasearse por el Ministerio.

Esas palabras le dieron fuerza. El no debía temer de querer acercarse, ella misma es la que se alejaría. Además ya el había dejado todo atrás. Ya el pasado no formaba parte de su vida. O por lo menos eso es lo que el quería creer

Pensando en esto, decidió que la miraría como ella lo hacia, total el era el único que recordaba algo y estaba dispuesto a enterrarlo. No huiría más.

Y tomando esta decisión, lentamente movió su rostro hasta fijar su mirada en los ojos de Hermione.

* * *

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Hermione sintió como el mundo se paralizaba. 

Sus ojos

Esos ojos, era los de sus sueños. Eran las imágenes, las visiones. Sentía que iba a desmayarse, las piernas le temblaban pero era esa mirada la que la tenia todavía de pie, como sosteniéndola invisible. Su mente había quedado en blanco. De pronto un temblor como jamás había sentido se apodero de ella. Y con el, un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad que no podía explicar.

**Como**** de quien reconoce lo que le faltaba solo con verlo de nuevo**

Pero nada es eterno y esta no era la excepción.

Hermione volvió en si cuando el hombre rompió el contacto visual. Sintió como lo que había nacido en su pecho se desinflaba. Miro sus manos, le temblaban. Cuando fijo los ojos nuevamente al frente, vio que el hombre venia caminando hacia ella con varios integrantes del Wizengamot, vestidos con sus trajes de Asamblea por lo que seguro irían a una reunión extraordinaria. Se dio cuenta que estaba a un lado del pasillo que dirigía a las salas donde se celebraban, pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse porque en eso sintió a alguien colocándose a su lado.

Por su parte Draco, había caído preso de esos ojos marrones. La había mirado solamente para molestarla, para demostrarle su fuerza. Pero el tenerla así, frente a frente a consciencia de que se estaban mirando luego de tantos años, hizo que se le olvidara todo y solo se concentrara en ella, sintiendo que uno de sus sueños escondidos se había cumplido.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasaron así, segundos o minutos quizás, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada al ser interrumpido por unas personas del Ministerio. Ya era hora de la reunión.

Camino con ellos tratando de alejar lo sucedido de su mente, regañándose internamente por su debilidad. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que tardo en darse cuenta que se dirigían precisamente al pasillo cercano a donde se encontraba Hermione

* * *

Hermione me alegra mucho que estés de regreso – Dijo un hombre con una amplia sonrisa 

Gracias Jefe – Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Se le había olvidado que tenía que estar en los archivos. Como explicaría que estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo y mirando a un desconocido

Volviste en un momento importante, va a ver mucho movimiento en los archivos- El jefe parecía no haber notado nada o por lo menos no le daba importancia a la presencia de la castaña fuera de la oficina.

Si? Y eso – Hermione mientras hablaba trataba de mirar disimuladamente a los personajes que se acercaban. Luego inventaría algo sobre su presencia allí

Todavía no puedo decir nada, esperemos el final de la Asamblea.

Entiendo

Hermione no se había fijado hasta ese momento, que su superior estaba vestido también para la reunión. Tenía curiosidad por preguntar quien era ese hombre que claramente estaría en ella, pero se contuvo. De todas formas no tuvo que esperar, su jefe contesto sus interrogantes

Ya va a comenzar. Allí vienen con el Sr. Malfoy

Mal…foy? – Creyó que había escuchado mal.

Si, el Sr. Draco Malfoy. Lo Conoces?

Hermione sintió que la golpeaban en el pecho. Había estado mirando a Draco Malfoy? No podía ser el hombre, no! Su jefe la saco de sus pensamientos

Hermione

Q… que?

Que si conoces al Sr. Draco Malfoy?

No, no. No… mucho – Hermione se sentía perdida. Pero nuevamente su jefe interrumpió sus pensamientos

Bueno ya me voy, a mas tardar mañana paso por la oficina informándoles- Diciendo esto su jefe paso a un lado, alejándose por el pasillo

Hermione se quedo parada en el mismo sitio, a un lado pasillo, mirando al piso. Su mente confundida trataba de asimilar las revelaciones de su jefe, mientras los miembros del Wizengamot pasaban a su lado. Por instinto levanto su mirada justamente cuando Draco pasaba por su lado. El la miraba fijamente con esos ojos que le quitaban el aire. Todavía no lograba explicarse la situación pero se sorprendió a si misma diciéndole en un susurro

Dr.. Malfoy

Granger – Contesto el en el mismo tono

Se alejo, dejándola mas aturdida que antes al sentir su aroma como el día anterior, llenándola. Hermione siguió su figura con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las personas que deambulaban por el pasillo.

Y allí se quedo un rato. Lo único que podía pensar era que el hombre dueño de la fragancia que lo había cautivado, de la figura que la había hipnotizado y de esos ojos que llevaba años observando en sueños era la persona que mas daño le había hecho joven, la que mas había pisoteado su orgullo

Draco Malfoy


	5. Bienvenido al Ministerio

SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS O A SUS ALERTAS. ESPERO SABER DE USTEDES

ESTE CAPITULO QUIZAS LO CONSIDEREN UN POCO ABURRIDO, PERO PARA RECOMPENSAR ANTES DEL FIN DE SEMANA COLOCARE EL SIGUIENTE QUE ESTA CASI TERMINADO, ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES

**IMPORTANTE:** GRACIAS A CADA PERSONA QUE SE A TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y ESCRIBIRME. NO LO HE HECHO CON ESA FINALIDAD, PERO NO LES NEGARE QUE SE SIENTE MUY BIEN SABER LO QUE LAS PERSONAS PIENSAN, DE LO QUE EN MI CASO ES DIAS Y HASTA SEMANAS DE TRABAJO. ESPERO PODER SEGUIRLES OFRECIENDO UNA BUENA HISTORIA. NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS

_**Ana:** Gracias por escribir. Se que llevas dos review y gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir la historia. Tenemos en comun lo de los finales tristes, pero que mas se puede hacer. Veamos hasta donde nos lleva esta historia, crucemos los dedos._

_**Alinapotter:** Hola, ya te extrañaba por aqui. No digas que me das lata, sabes que me gustan las conclusiones que sacas, disfrutas la historia tanto o mas que yo, porque en estos momentos estoy hecha un ocho con el capitulo proximo, pero tranquila, todo va saliendo, por lo que esta pendiente que en poquisimos dias coloco el siguiente. Muchisimas Gracias por seguir alli _

_**Unkatahe:** Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review precisamente porque te entiendo perfectamente. Yo me meti tanto en la historia que cuando lei el capitulo final o epilogo, casi que me habia arrepentido de leerla. Por eso, al igual que tu te tardaste en decidir si leerla, yo me tarde en decidir si debia colocar el primer capitulo que tenia escrito desde hace meses. Bueno, aqui estamos asi que arriesguemonos no!. Espero saber de ti y gracias por leer_

_**Daniiblack:** Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo. Me encanta saber que te encanto la forma en que se encontraron. Bueno ojala no te pongas triste con este capitulo, pero necesito seguir una coherencia. Espero que leas este pronto y estes pendiente del proximo que lo colocare rapidito. Saludos y espero saber de ti_

_**Jenny: -Editora -** Gracias a ti por ayudarme. Me encanta que te guste la historia y mas aun que te llame la atencion la perspectiva de Narcisa. Como notaras ella es importante para Draco, es su madre y no se porque pocas historias le han dado esa validez. Gracias gracias gracias, por todo el apoyo y seguir leyendo. Saludos y espero saber de ti_

_**beautifly92: **Gracias por escribirme y hacerme saber que estas leyendo y te gusta. El encuentro era ansiado por todos, veamos que pasa ahora. Gracias y espero saber de ti pronto_

* * *

Draco caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de reuniones perdido en sus pensamientos. En su mente solo estaba presente lo que acababa de pasar: había estado tan cerca de Hermione. Pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba, su olor. 

Luego de tantos años su olor y proximidad causaba en él lo mismo que cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y su voz. No pensaba hablarle, pero al escuchar: Malfoy en un murmullo, no pudo contenerse. Y aunque estuvo a punto de decirle Hermione, logro que un Granger saliera de su boca.

De repente el gesto de su rostro cambio

- Que coño haces pensando en Herm.. en Granger, de ahora en adelante Granger, siempre. – Pensaba – Que paso ahora, te dejaste llevar nuevamente Draco?. – El rostro de Draco se tenso – Fue la sorpresa de reencontrarla de frente – Trataba de razonar consigo mismo - Ya paso. Ya la viste, la miraste, la oliste y le hablaste. Así que ya que hiciste todo por primera vez, no hay excusas. Nunca mas!.

- En estos momentos debe estarse burlando de ti. Eso es, burlándose, por quedarte mirándola como un idiota, cuando lo mas seguro es que ella solo te veía como basura. Como un mortifago, un asesino. Como lo que eres. Eres patético dejándote llevar, cuando para ella solo eres un pobre diablo. Eres solo nadie.

Sintió como su pecho se llenaba de lava ardiente, él mismo con sus pensamientos había agredido su orgullo. Tenia que hacerlo, era la última barrera. Y luego de haberla visto pudo colocarla.

Llego a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, espero que todos pasaran mientras en su mente se preparaba para lo que a continuación se daría a cabo. Ya era hora de comenzar el juego. Su regreso

- Es esto lo importante Draco Malfoy. Tu futuro. Así que demuestra lo que eres. – Se dijo así mismo

Y en el momento de pasar por la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación, todos los miembros del Wizengamot fueron testigos de la imponente presencia que irradiaba el digno Heredero de la casa Malfoy y Black.

* * *

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo paso apoyada contra la pared con la mirada perdida. Hubiese estado allí todo el día, si una mano moviéndose frente a su cara llamando su atención, no la saca de sus pensamientos. 

- Granger!! Estas allí! – Una chica rubia movía su mano frente a ella insistentemente

- Ahh.. si, que sucede… – Hermione fijo sus ojos en la mujer y luego de unos segundos de duda pudo recordar quien era – …Smith

- Bueno, que necesito un favor de ti – La rubia la miraba con una sonrisa

- Mío? – Hermione la miro extrañada, no sabia que podía querer con ella, solo en contadas ocasiones se habían dirigido la palabra y simplemente para trabajo – Dime, en que puedo ayudarte – No tenia cabeza ni ganas de nada, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser grosera

- Conoces a alguien que me interesa y quisiera que me dieras información de el. Bueno de lo que no se sabe claro – la chica dijo esto ultimo en un tono que se le torno a Hermione un poco irónico

- De quien hablas – Hermione no prestaba mucha atención, solo lo hacia para salir del paso

- De Draco Malfoy – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Hermione reacciono colocando todos sus sentidos en alerta y se le quedo mirando, no sabia que decir así que dijo la única verdad que sabia – yo no se nada de el, nunca fuimos amigos – Hermione no entendía que era lo que buscaba la chica, pero no se lo pregunto

- Pero si se quedaron mirando un rato y vi que se saludaron! – La chica se puso seria pero al final coloco una sonrisa hipócrita

Hermione se sintió desvanecer. Entonces si lo había mirado por un rato. Quizás el había fijado sus ojos en ella porque se sintió observado. Mierda! – Pensó – Y todavía ni ella misma entendía que le pasaba y esta mujer venia a preguntarle estupideces. Viendo que todavía le sonreía aun mas hipócrita que al principio pensó que contestarle

- Estudiamos en Hogwarts pero nunca fuimos amigos.

- Mmmm. Si ya he hablado con otras personas que estudiaron en los años que el estuvo allí, pero ninguna tuvo tratos con el... Bueno, si sabes algo de el, me avisas. Estoy muy interesada

- Algo como que – Hermione no entendió porque preguntaba pero como era curiosa no se sorprendió

- Como si esta casado, si tiene alguna prometida, si tiene hijos. Que le gusta o que no… El tipo de mujer que le llama la atención – puso énfasis en esto – Todo. Todo lo que no aparece en sus expedientes del ministerio.

Hermione si no estuviese todavía bajo los efectos de choque emocional que estaba viviendo, hubiese tenido la boca abierta y desencajada. Ya había entendido todo, la Smith estaba interesada en Draco Malfoy a tal grado de que había revisado los expedientes del ministerio, claro trabajaba en el piso del ministro donde habia fácil acceso a ellos. Se había atrevido a hablarle y a pedirle que le contara lo que supiera de el. Se indigno, la tipa era una trepadora.

- No creo que pueda darte esa información. Lo lamento – Con esto Hermione se irguió y dirigió a su oficina dejando a la rubia parada con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Sentado en una silla y con todas esas personas mirándolo desde un palco, Draco entendió que había sentido el Potter cuando tuvo que asistir frente al tribunal. Siempre pensó que las historias habían sido exageradas, para resaltarse aun más el elegido, pero a los quince años en verdad eso debió ser intimidante. Cuando fue juzgado hace años atrás, no tuvo que pasar por un momento como este. La situación que se vivía y la muerte de muchos de los miembros del tribunal en ese entonces, tuvo como consecuencia que su caso fuese tramitado prácticamente en su celda. Ahora se encontraba frente al Wizengamot, con sus aproximadamente cincuenta miembros mayoritariamente desconocidos por el observándole. Entre las personas reconocidas, que eran muy pocas, se encontraba el loco de Dumbledore, una amiga de su madre de la cual no se recordaba el nombre, algunos señores con los que alguna vez vio hablar a su padre antes de mostrarse como mortifago abiertamente y una mujer que le parecía muy familiar pero no recordaba de donde. 

La sesión había dado comienzo hacia aproximadamente una hora, en la cual se habían dedicado a leer el expediente de Draco: todo lo malo, su ayuda al ministerio (bueno la de su madre) y su comportamiento los últimos cinco años. Después relataron las investigaciones en las cuales se constataba los posibles aspirantes a mortifagos, las conclusiones a las que habían llegado y en los últimos minutos el secretario del ministro se había dedicado a enumerar las preguntas o dudas con respecto a el

Draco escucho todo con una calma casi teatral. No le gustaba para nada que le revolvieran los recuerdos como mortifago, ni que se dieran tantas vueltas. El no era así. Le gustaban las cosas directas. Pero no podía exigir, todavía no. Así que espero hasta que terminaran con todo eso.

- Sr. Malfoy – Tomo la palabra el Ministro – luego de lo expuesto, debe entender que esta situación es muy atípica. El ministerio no acostumbra hacer tratos de este tipo, pero el hecho de que ellos estén interesados en su persona y usted mantenga afortunadamente su negativa a reincidir en el lado oscuro, sabiendo las consecuencias que esto traerá, nos ha hecho estudiar la posibilidad de protegerlo por así decirlo de los hechos que provengan de encuentros y disputas. Ambas partes seremos beneficiadas por este acuerdo. Para nosotros, es fundamental el control de estos posibles focos de violencia, mas aun teniendo poco tiempo de restablecida la paz; para usted, salvaguardar su libertad dentro de cualquier hecho que ocurriese respecto a estos criminales.

Draco estaba fastidiado de todas las vueltas que daba el Ministro para tratar de engalanar algo, que bien podía resumirse en un: tú haces el trabajo y nosotros protegemos tu culo.

- Ahora quisiéramos – continuo el Ministro - escucharlo contestar las interrogantes expuestas hace unos momentos, para que el tribunal en pleno tenga una idea clara del asunto que nos compete, explicado desde su punto de vista. Así será más fácil tomar una decisión de validación.

Draco sintió que su momento había llegado.

- Respecto a mi comportamiento, creo que no tengo nada que agregar, saben de donde vengo y creo que han podido notar hacia donde voy – Draco los miro y siguió – En cuanto a las investigaciones, todas las personas que han nombrado ciertamente no fueron tomadas en cuenta, la mayoría por falta de dotes en magia oscura, fortaleza e inteligencia y el resto por ser muy jóvenes….

- Eso quiere decir que no son peligrosos? – Intervino el ministro interrumpiendo a Draco

- Eso quiere decir que en ese entonces no lo eran – Draco lo miro fríamente, odiaba que lo interrumpieran – El hecho de no destacar no quita que puedan realizarla. En el momento de la guerra, eran una perdida de tiempo, necesitaban entrenamiento especial y lo mas seguro es que no pudieran seguir el ritmo de batalla y si los capturaban podían ceder ante el ministerio. Aun así, muchos de ellos son capaces de matar o realizar hechizos del lado oscuro.

Un silencio reino en la sala.

- Lo que dicen sus investigaciones – continuo Draco – de que me buscan para ser su jefe. Eso demuestra lo que le dije anteriormente, no son muy inteligentes. Si hubiese deseado hacerme del poder, lo habría hecho – Draco miro la cara perpleja de algunos y escéptica de otros – Mi padre y yo éramos sus manos derechas. No me hubiese costado matarlo o dándole valor a la profecía, lograr el enfrentamiento entre el y Potter en su peor momento. Ninguno de los mortifagos, ni jóvenes ni viejos se hubiesen opuesto a que los liderara. Pero esos no eran mis intereses. Al contrario, deseaba que acabaran con Voldemort – Casi todos hicieron muecas de desagrado, Draco hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando

- Entré a los mortifagos por obligación familiar, no me quedaba otra opción – Draco había decidido decir la verdad un poco modificada – Pero no era fiel a la causa y sinceramente la despreciaba tanto como cualquiera de ustedes. Y en cuanto a su "interrogante" de lo que ellos pudiesen ofrecer para convencerme, no hay nada que ellos tengan que me interese. Que pueden darme? Dinero, poder, gloria? El dinero lo tengo, y si algo he aprendido en estos años es que el poder y la gloria pueden encontrarse en distintos aspectos y oficios. No solo gobernando al mundo mágico se logran.

- Y si le ofrecen mas poderes oscuros? – Pregunto el secretario del ministro

– Draco sonrió y contesto en tono ironico– A estas alturas se que todos los que están aquí deben saber que no necesito que nadie me enseñe magia negra. Lo supieron en el momento de entregarme. Nunca negué lo que soy y lo que se. Y saben que si ellos me buscan es precisamente por eso. Si hubiese uno que tuviese mas conocimientos que mi persona, no estaría aquí, teniendo esta agradable "reunión" con el tribunal en pleno.

A pesar de la poca humildad de las palabras de Draco, varios de los presentes parecieron complacidos por lo que hicieron un asentimiento.

- Entonces, sabiendo que vas a negarte – Esta vez hablo el ministro – Podemos imaginar que ellos te atacaran.

- Si. No esta en los mortifagos iniciados o no, dejar ir a un traidor. – Draco lo miro fijamente

- Y de que manera piensas defenderte? – siguió preguntando el ministro

- Depende de cómo ataquen, aunque el final siempre es el mismo. Ellos lo seguirán haciendo hasta que me maten o yo a ellos. Ahora si se refiere a que magia utilizare, será la misma clase que ellos utilizan, creo que saben de lo que hablo.

Draco pudo notar el estremecimiento que sufrieron los miembros del tribunal cuando dijo esto. "Patético", fue la palabra que vino a su mente para referirse a ellos

- Pero Sr. Malfoy debe tener ayuda. Podría trabajar con los aurores y así lograr apresarlos – Una señora gordita y canosa hablo alarmada

- Draco estuvo a punto de reír pero decidio aguantarse y contestar con tono serio- Disculpe mi falta de fe en los aurores, pero prefiero no confiarme de ellos. La realidad es que si algo vi en la guerra, es que aunque son muy buenos en las batallas, no entienden la mente de un mago oscuro. Pregúntense porque murieron tantos cuando los mortifagos eran menos. Los aurores buscan aturdir, los mortifagos solo piensan en matar. – Draco se apoyo en el respaldar del sillón – La batalla final pudo ser mucho menos sangrienta si los aurores hubiesen atacado en vez de perder el tiempo defendiéndose. Esta muy bien que quieran llenar Azkaban con trofeos de guerra pero si algo juran los mortifagos es que morirán antes de parar allí. Así que para que perdían el tiempo dejando que mataran a tantas personas.

Los miembros del tribunal no se molestaron por el ataque de Draco a las acciones en la guerra. Estaban ocupados estudiando al joven. Lo miraban fijamente, algunos sorprendidos y otros preocupados por la tranquilidad y seguridad de sus palabras. Debían tomar una decisión pero ciertas dudas aun los mortificaban. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban. Darían a un mortifago (porque el titulo queda para siempre) el permiso para matar, (lo que en esencia era la finalidad de un mago oscuro) protegido por el ministerio..

- Y en caso – Draco terminaría con eso de una vez - de que deseen que este acompañado por aurores por temor a que cambie de bando traicionándolos o que me deje llevar por la magia negra, creo que deberían pensarlo mejor. Hace varios años me jugué precisamente mi posición en el lado oscuro sin garantías de nada. Y lo que ahora tenga que hacer, lo hare con o sin su ayuda, por lo que lo que se decida aquí es irrelevante. La diferencia será la información que ustedes manejen de los hechos y la publicidad que podrán utilizar para reforzar la imagen del ministerio y los aurores. – Dicho esto se inclino hacia el lado izquierdo con el codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón y la mano cerrada alrededor de su barbilla mirándolos desafiantemente. A mas de uno se le encogió el estomago al pensar que el hombre que miraban era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo

En el blanco - pensó Draco al ver la cara de todos, sobretodo la del Ministro

- Además – por primera vez Dumbledore intervenía – no podemos olvidar que el Sr. Malfoy al conocer ciertos acontecimientos que lo incluyen, no ha dudado en ofrecer su ayuda para intentar el restablecimiento del Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley, involucrando en esto el esfuerzo de horas, días o quizás meses de investigación y un considerable riesgo.

Las palabras exactas- eso fue lo que pensó Draco. El rostro de todos había cambiado luego de las palabras del viejo loco.

Un silencio se estableció por más de un minuto

- No tengo mas dudas – Dijo el Ministro rompiendo la calma del salón - Personalmente puedo asegurar que el señor Malfoy dejo de seguir los lineamientos mortifagos, convirtiéndose en una figura importante de nuestro bando cuando luchábamos en la guerra. Como hemos escuchado estos años en su exilio, se ha dedicado a los negocios legales y ahora nos brinda su apoyo en este particular. Confío totalmente en el. Apoyo la aprobación del acuerdo.

Internamente Draco sonreía. El ministro era un estúpido, pero le comenzaba a caer bien precisamente por eso.

- Además, - Continuo el ministro - tomando en cuenta una proposición que llego a mi despacho y lo conversado con el Sr. Malfoy, pienso que para conferir la legalidad requerida, debemos otorgarle un puesto en el área de lucha contra los magos oscuros. Entre los aurores.

- No!.

Draco respondió rápidamente. Ese viejo estaba loco. Un mortifago auror era demasiado hasta para el, no sabia si reírse o molestarse por el comentario. Pero lo peor es que el silencio de la sala hacia pensar que seriamente habían considerado eso. Sera que ninguno se daba cuenta que era una locura.

- Por que? Seria lo mas sensato – Dijo un hombre en la ultima fila – Sr. Malfoy, como usted dice esta mas calificado que el promedio de aurores, solo debería tomar algunos cursos éticos. Así podría tener sin problemas y sin llamar la atención, la protección que estamos dispuestos a darle por el fin común.

- Es cierto – Se adelanto a decir un señor canoso de mediana edad – Al recibir la propuesta pensé como muchos que estaba errada. Pero si usted va a realizar un trabajo considerado de este tipo lo mejor seria que se desempeñara activamente como tal. Así se podría informar con lujo de detalles los hechos a los agentes informativos, indicándolo en ellos. Seria una publicidad muy favorable para usted, además de una carrera en el Ministerio, que es bien sabido por todos que esta interesado en tenerla

Draco en ese momento solo quiso hablar con su madre. Así que por esto le habían dicho lo de Auror. Seguro que ya estas conversaciones estaban bastante adelantadas y fijándose en la cara de la amiga de ella y la sonrisa que le regalaba, no era difícil imaginar como llego la propuesta al Wisengamot y al Ministro.

- No aceptaría ser jamás un auror! – viendo la cara de los magos se adelanto a decir - Es un honor que se me plantee esa posibilidad, aun mas por mi pasado y el no cursar la carrera – Draco pensaba, tenia que salir de eso ya, de la mejor manera – Pero realmente creo que no podría dedicar mi vida a ello. Primeramente es una carrera a tiempo completo y la obligación de los negocios familiares y la búsqueda de lo de Potter no me lo permitirían. Además – se adelanto a decir viendo que colocarían excusas – como le dije en un principio, no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que luchan los Aurores, no esta en mi naturaleza, por lo que seria mas un problema a la larga que un beneficio.

Un nuevo silencio se instauro en la sala, pero fue roto rápidamente

- El Sr. Malfoy podría ser de mucho beneficio para el Ministerio – Dumbledore había decidido hablar de nuevo – Concuerdo con lo que acaba de decir, no creo que se sienta bien en el área de aurores por su … temperamento – Sonrió como quien recuerda un chiste – Pero sus conocimientos en Magia Negra y Magia Antigua son importantes. Ya les había hablado de esto – Miro a sus colegas – El departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida seria un mejor lugar para el, además tenemos mucho tiempo sin titular de esa área, gran equivocación de nuestra parte al creer – miro al ministro fugazmente- que no reaparecerían magos oscuros . Pero por los momentos debe dedicarse a la investigación en los archivos, acción que aprovecho en agradecerle. – Asintió con la cabeza mirando a Draco – La cual debe hacerse en estricta confidencialidad. No se debe saber lo que buscamos.

- Estoy de Acuerdo Dumbledore, - dijo el ministro todavía ofuscado por la mirada de Dumbledore - tienes razón. El ministerio debe llenar esa vacante y que mejor que un conocedor de arte oscura.- Draco solo pudo pensar como ese pelele llego a Ministro - Bueno, proponiendo la noción de Dumbledore conjuntamente con el acuerdo de protección para el Sr. Draco Malfoy. Comencemos las votaciones.

Draco se sentía un poco perdido. Le parecía que todo estaba muy orquestado para ser real. O todos eran unos imbéciles o solo el estaba sobrio. El quería entrar al Ministerio pero esto se estaba logrando mucho mas fácil de lo que el hubiese pensado y las cosas fáciles no le gustaban. Para colmo el chiflado de Dumbledore hasta se había mofado de el, aunque lo había ayudado mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Sabia del apoyo del Ministro, el mismo lo había logrado, pero por lo que se ve, su madre se había encargado del resto. Aunque debió sentirse agradecido se sintió molesto. No le gustaba que nadie le ayudara y su madre había rebasado los límites implicando a esa sarta de estúpidos. Hablaría con ella y le dejaría las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

Draco estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a los votos. Solo volvió a fijar sus sentidos en la realidad cuando sintió un mazo sonando repetidamente.

Sr. Draco Malfoy Black, según la votación en pleno del Wisengamot: **B****ienvenido al Ministerio.

* * *

**

Hermione salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su oficina. Agradeció que Ben no estuviese allí y trato de coordinar sus pensamientos.

En el camino poco a poco había comenzado a sentir como el shock inicial iba mitigándose dejando a su paso una mezcla de rabia, desesperación y toque de locura por no entender nada

Como el hombre que desde el día anterior la tenia hipnotizada era Malfoy? Como no se había dado cuenta? Y peor aun. Porque le sucedía esto?

Trato de asociar al Draco Malfoy de ahora con el de sus recuerdos, pero solo podía compararlo con un chico mucho mas joven. Nada que ver con el hombre que vio hace unos momentos. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo. A su mente volvía el momento en que giro su rostro y fijo sus ojos en ella

- Esos ojos

Eso era lo peor de todo, el punto de su intranquilidad. En el largo trayecto en el ascensor se había dicho así misma que lo de la fragancia podía ser pura casualidad (eso quería creer ella), seguro lo confundía con otra persona que utilizaba el mismo perfume, aunque no recordaba quien oliera de esa manera. Lo de apuesto, bueno ella acepto sin chistar el hecho que tendría que estar loca para negar que Draco Malfoy estaba muy bien y aunque pocas imágenes viniesen de el a su mente, no necesitaba buscarlas porque era sabido que era el mas asediado de Hogwarts. Pero sus ojos, esa mirada solo era de el. En su vida había visto algunos ojos grises, pero esos eran distintos y no podía asociarlos con otra persona. La intensidad con que miran es la misma que ella tenía fijada en su memoria.

Recordó la imagen que vino a su mente mientras lo miraba. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de Malfoy adulto o por lo menos en su último año. Y lo recordó cuando lo vio, precisamente hoy que estaba vestido muy parecido. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez

No se entendía, no sabia lo que pasaba y como siempre que esto sucedía, comenzó a negarle importancia y al mismo tiempo una rabia exploto dentro de ella.

- Que hago pensando en Malfoy. No es más que un mortifago, que un asesino de las sangres sucias. – Hermione se decía a si misma.

- Seguro que por eso lo asocio … exacto. Eso es lo que pasa. Estaba confundida y todo esto que .. siento…. es por el odio… si eso debe ser. – Ni ella misma se lo creía pero así era su forma de ser, tenia que tener respuestas coherentes para todo.

De pronto recordó como ella de estúpida se le quedo mirando y luego le mantuvo la mirada. Se sonrojo completamente de la vergüenza y la rabia

- Y ahora el muy imbécil debe estarse burlando de mí. Creyendo lo que no es. Porque seguro que debe tener quizás que opiniones de porque lo miraba. Con lo creído que es. Con lo poco que vale alguien como yo para el. – Hermione continuo - Pero ya las cosas no son así. Ya no puede ofenderme ni maltratarme. Ya los Malfoy no son nadie.

Seguro que pensaría que como me dignaba a verlo a la cara, en vez de arrodillarme a sus pies a besarle los zapatos. Como un animal, eso es lo que siempre he sido. Las sangre sucias son lo peor.

- Con quien hablas – Ben acababa de entrar en la oficina mirando a todos lados

- Ahh.. con nadie. Bueno, conmigo misma. – Hermione le sonrió avergonzada

- Mmm esta bien. A veces sucede – Ben sonrió - Viste el revuelo abajo

- Q..Que revuelo

El que causo la reunión del Wizengamot. O mejor dicho, la persona que asistió a la reunión

- Ahh si, es decir… se que tenían reunión, el jefe me lo dijo abajo mientras… mientras… yo esperaba al ascensor para subir… pero de que revuelo me hablas, quien vino al ministerio – Hermione trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía pero la curiosidad hacia de las suyas

- El mismísimo Draco Malfoy. – Hermione Palideció - Yo llegue tarde, ya había entrado hacia rato pero todavía estaban las tropas allí.

Hermione respiro aliviada al saber que Ben no había visto su comportamiento abajo, así que con mejor humor pregunto

- Tropas? De que? – Hermione pensaba que era una broma de las que acostumbraba hacer Ben

- De admiradoras!!. Jajá. Tenias que verlas, estaban preguntando si sabían cuantas horas duraría. Cual era la finalidad de la reunión. Ya sabes desesperadas viendo quien ataca primero

Hermione se quedo callada, algo agrio y ardiente estaba en su pecho. Lo atribuyo a la rabia que sentía hacia Malfoy. Pero una persona se vino a su mente y sin pensarlo dijo despacio

- …Smith – Hermione miro a Ben instintivamente, sin entender muy bien sus pensamientos

- Ah.. ah si, Smith. – Ben la miro y luego sonrió - Esa es la que esta al frente, ya sabes como es, quiere con todos. Hasta conmigo trato

- Contigo? – Hermione se le quedo mirando. No le importaba que estuviera con Ben pero por alguna razón, le interesaba saber de la Smith. Quería saber hasta donde podía llegar

- Si, al principio. Se quedo tranquila cuando nos hicimos novios – Ben bajo la mirada – pero cuando se entero que habíamos terminado ya yo estaba con Lilian. Como ambas trabajan aquí, creo que simplemente me quito del radar. Para mi suerte, porque los que han caído le tienen pavor y las mujeres ni se digan

- Y eso?

- Hay Hermione, tu eres la única que no sabes que Smith y el grupo de amiguitas son unas sanguijuelas. No te extrañe que averigüe todo de Malfoy y se siente frente a su casa hasta lograr que la invite a pasar

- Hermione estaba molesta porque… porque le chocaban las mujeres como la rubia. Eran unas sinvergüenzas, putas, perras y…

- Exageras! – Hermione sabia que no era así, lo había visto en su cara, pero quería asegurarse

- Créeme Hermione. Por las historias que cuentan, si te hallan libre te atacan. Y ya ese Malfoy esta marcado.

- Tu que sabes? Quizás tiene esposa o prometida – Algo casi imperceptible tembló en Hermione

- No lo creo. Si se hubiese casado en el exilio estuviese la información en el expediente y ya se supiera. Sabes que les dan seguimiento. Aunque quizás las tontas no han tomado ese detalle en cuenta. De todas maneras no creo que les importe. Es sabido por todo que Malfoy esta nadando en dinero y por lo que escuche no esta mal. Y si es cierto lo que se comenta de sus años de colegio, es un patán y no se va a negar – Ben tomo aire - Porque la Smith y el grupito serán de todo, pero no te voy a poder negar que son las más bonitas del ministerio…. Aparte de ti Hermione – Ben se sonrojo por la metida de pata que dijo

- Mmmm. – Hermione sintió un golpe bajo. Desde hace tiempo no se sentía inferior. Quizás porque no iba al ministerio constantemente y solo compartía con su hija. Pero Ben le hizo recordar que Hermione Granger no estaba a la altura de las mujeres deseables. - Y recuerda a Lilian

- Ben sonrió, todo había pasado – Claro, claro. Además, si es verdad todo lo que dicen de el, no se sabe quien casara a quien, porque según lo que escuche abajo, decían que el era el rey de los lagartos, no así no era, el es…

- El rey de las Serpientes – Hermione bien que recordaba esas frases – El Rey de Slytherin

- Eso mismo. Así que quien quita que se muerdan entre ellos – Ben sonreía como si se imaginara la escena. Luego volviendo a la realidad – Bueno, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, si seguimos así tendremos que anotarnos en las tropas y créeme para mi no seria demasiado alentador.

- Hermione sonrió levemente – Si, es lo mejor. – Y se dirigió a los archivos agradeciendo la tranquilidad que le ofrecía ese trabajo para despejar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Draco salió de la reunión apenas finalizo. Estaba molesto. Llego a la recepción y sin percatarse de las jóvenes que "casualmente" se encontraban allí, camino hacia la salida del Ministerio. Quería llegar rápido a la Mansión Malfoy 

Apareció frente a la entrada de su casa, y a paso rápido se dirigió hacia el salón a buscar a su madre. Aunque no la encontró, por uno de los ventanales vio en el jardín a una figura delgada, alta y elegante. Una hermosa mujer con una bella túnica color verde y el cabello recogido en un mono que exaltaba más su porte aristocrático. Sin duda era Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco salió al jardín acercándose a ella. Cuando Narcisa noto su presencia sonrió cariñosamente

- Felicitaciones Hijo, ya me entere.

- Porque será que no me sorprende – Draco la miro con ironía

- Siento sarcasmo en tu voz hijo. Que sucede? – Narcisa lo miro todavía risueña

- Que sucede?? – Ya era demasiado para Draco – Que fue todo eso en el Ministerio? Tu sabias de propuesta para ser auror? Esa reunión fue una parodia, todo estaba arreglado verdad madre?

- Cálmate Draco – Narcisa coloco una mano en el hombro de Draco, pero este se retiro

- Que me calme. Hasta cuando me ocultas mierdas madre. Que coño pasa?

- Respeta Draco. Soy tu madre.

- Responde " Madre" – Recalco el madre de manera muy marcada

- No se porque te pones así. Te dije cuando hablamos que casi todo estaba listo, tu solo los terminarías de convencer. Te encargaste del Ministro y de convencerlos hoy de que estaban en lo correcto. No he mentido

- Madre!!! No me vengas con eso. – Draco respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse – En ningún momento me dijiste que los del tribunal estaban enterados de TU sueño de que YO este en el Ministerio y menos que había una propuesta para auror!!! – Perdió los estribos

- Creí que era lo mejor, así no irías predispuesto a la reunión. Además sabia que no aceptarías esa propuesta, por eso ideamos Dumbledore y yo la que si te convenía

- Ese loco también!! Coño!! – Draco estaba histérico – Quien te crees que soy? Un niño que no se sabe defender? Crees que no hubiese podido sacar un acuerdo sin tu interferencia

- No he dicho eso? – Narcisa lo miraba seria

- Entonces que piensas que soy madre, que co….

- Eres mi hijo – Narcisa interrumpio a Draco utilizando el mismo tono autoritario de el – Solo hice lo que una madre debe hacer. Guiar el camino de su hijo.

- No soy un niño. – Draco la miro duramente

- Es cierto, pero cuando lo fuiste no pude. Estoy haciendo todo lo que Lucius hizo cuando eras un niño: guiar tu camino. Solo que esta vez lo hago por el sendero correcto, por lo que debió ser. Te lo debo como madre, me lo debía a mi misma.

- No debes nada – Draco seguía mirándola fríamente pero su tono había mejorado – No me gusta que se hagan las cosas a mis espaldas. Lo sabes.

- Lo se. Pero tenía tiempo trabajando en esto y no quería que perdieras tu fin principal. Eras tu el que podía convencer al Ministro y lo hiciste – Narcisa volvió a colocar la mano en el hombro de Draco, esta vez no se retiro- Sabia que te negarías si sabias que estaba recibiendo ayuda de Dumbledore.

- Que mas ocultas madre

- Nada nuevo hijo – Narcisa lo miro – No te sigas alterando. Ya logramos lo que queríamos.

- Madre lo que tu querías!!! – Draco todavía estaba alterado

- Bueno lo que yo quería. Ahora todo queda de tu parte. … Ve a descansar mientras esta el almuerzo

Draco se retiro sin decirle nada. Narcisa supo que todavía estaba molesto, pero por lo menos había logrado lo que deseaba. Su hijo en el ministerio encaminando su vida. A partir de allí todo mejoraría. Pensando en esto se sentó en una silla del Jardín con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

- Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!!! 

- Que?

- Hasta que contestas. Tengo rato llamándote y parecías en otro mundo. Que es lo que te pasa?

- Ah.. ah si, disculpa.

- Todo el día has estado como en otro mundo, que te sucede?

- Nada. Pensaba en… Jane. Ya sabes, el colegio.

- Entiendo. Bueno voy a llevar estos papeles pero regreso antes de que salgas

- Esta bien Ben. Yo me ocupo

- Ben salió de la oficina y Hermione camino hasta su escritorio, dejándose caer en la silla y colocando su frente en la mesa. Tenía más de dos horas ordenando las carpetas y hasta el momento no había logrado terminar la primera. Había estado pensando en Draco Malfoy.

Claro, pensaba en cuanto lo odiaba, en todo lo que le había dicho en el colegio. En sus burlas, groserías, desprecio. Y luego en sus ojos, en su olor, en su voz al escuchar el Granger de esa mañana. No recordaba esa voz, solo la de un niño llamándola así pero siempre acompañado del Sangre Sucia. Nunca dicha en murmullo o sin un tono de asco como sucedió ese día. Pero luego comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente y volvía a pensar en lo malo, en el odio que debía sentir por el.

- Hermione es Malfoy! Concéntrate. Todo se debe a que lo odias. Solo te impresiono lo apuesto. Es un demonio. Uno bello, pero demonio al fin... Quítatelo de la mente ya.!!!

Aun así no pudo trabajar ese día. Salió del ministerio a buscar a Jane en el colegio y mientras transcurría la tarde y noche las dudas volvían a su cabeza

* * *

Draco había pasado el resto del día arreglando papeles y firmando contratos. Según lo establecido en la reunión a partir del día siguiente comenzaría a revisar los archivos del ministerio quien sabe hasta cuando. Le gustaba la idea de poder revisar los documentos, su curiosidad y gusto por la lectura estaban a la par. Le fastidiaba el hecho de que el fin de todo eso era la salvación de sus enemigos del colegio, pero a estas alturas le daba igual. Su camino era otro y existía la gran posibilidad que ni con el contra hechizo despertaran. 

Acostado en su cama, terminaba de leer el libro dado por su madre. Desde que leyó la primera página no pudo parar, siempre pensó que los Malfoy tenían un conocimiento de Magia Oscura superior, jamás pensó que del lado de su madre existiesen poderes de esta magnitud.

Unas horas después había finalizado. Apago las luces y mientras pensaba en lo recientemente aprendido volvieron a su mente las imágenes de la mañana.

Vio nuevamente a Hermione, sosteniendo su mirada como años atrás, un anhelo recorrió su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado a dibujar, como hacia cada vez que impregnaba sus pensamientos, que la recordaba, pero al colocar un pie fuera de la cama, el frio piso devolvió claridad a su mente.

- No Draco. Ya no mas!

Respiro profundamente y trato de dejar en blanco su mente. Cuando se sintió adormilado su último pensamiento fue:

Mañana será otro día. Sin ella

* * *

Mientras en una casa lejos de allí, una chica castaña trataba de conciliar el sueño. Se le hacia imposible dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises penetrantes llegaba a su mente y se instalaba en ella. Había tenido que tomar dos tazas de te tranquilizador que apenas estaba comenzando a surtir efecto. Mientras esperaba la llegada del tan anhelado sueño, en su mente solo se repetía: 

- Mañana será otro día, sin Draco Malfoy


	6. No Hables de lo que no Recuerdas

HOLA A TODOS, COMO LES PROMETI AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO. CUALQUIER ERROR, REALMENTE DISCULPENME, PERO HE TENIDO NUEVAMENTE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PARA EDITARLO EN LA PAGINA.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Ana: Gracias por seguir escribiendo alentándome y diciéndome que te gusta la historia. Claro que eres buena dejando reviews y me alegra que no te pareciera aburrido, aunque se que todos esperan cosas sobre Draco y Hermione, debo hacer la historia completa verdad? Bueno, sigue leyendo y espero saber de ti.

Lalita cullen: Me has alegrado un momento de tensión escribiendo con tu comentario de que: quieres ver acción. Gracias por tus palabras y en eso estoy tratando de que les siga gustando.

Jenny –Editora-: Ves mi Jenny. Eres mi primera buena decisión de escritora convirtiéndote en mi editora. Gracias, gracias, gracias apenas ley tu review modifique el error. Si se que el capitulo fue un poco lento, pero tenia que explicar las cosas. Yo también odio esas historias de que se odian y luego se aman en medio segundo, pero aquí se me hace mas complicado porque de por si ellos ya tienen un pasado. Asi que tengo algunas dudas que se iran resolviendo (eso espero). Gracias por seguirme apoyando, Besos y Abrazos.

Daniiblack: Gracias por seguir escribiendo. Me gusta mucho el tono que lo haces, me hace reir (espero que no te molestes). A mi también me da nostalgia asi que vamos a ver que hacemos. Besos

Brujiskatty: Hola Katty, adivina de donde soy? De Venezuela!!. Asi que ya somos dos. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia. Se hace lo que se puede. Espero que cuando puedas darme la critica te siga gustando la historia (cruzo los dedos) porque estudiando periodismo creo que tendre que prepararme. Jaja. Yo al igual que tu soy aficionada a la lectura (desde historias novelescas hasta de fines científicos: la típica comelibro) en cuanto a los poemas también puedo considerarme una (sin fama ni publicidad claro) asi que como vamos viendo tenemos mas que un país y nacionalidad en común. Espero que sigas leyendo y me escribas. Saludos

Cedrella.lysandra: Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, me alientan a seguir. Yo tambien he leido varias continuaciones y no me han gustado (sin criticar, es solo una opinion personal). Y bueno, yo tampoco soy una experta, asi que estamos igual.

* * *

La noche dio paso al amanecer rápidamente. 

El reloj seguía su curso, dando paso a lo que parecía ser un día como tantos otros. Y es que de cierta forma así era, pues para la mayoría solo seria uno cualquiera, pero para unos pocos, representaría el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad, de una nueva vida.

Hay quienes se atreven a presagiar el futuro convencidos de conocerlo, como si de un libro escrito se tratara. Pero el destino, ese malcriado bromista se las arregla para variar, engañar y cambiar las situaciones. Algunas veces acelera los acontecimientos, otras simplemente parece olvidarlos, permitiendo que dormiten, dando a los interesados la sensación de que todo esta perdido, de que no hay retorno, de que es simplemente pasado. Hasta el momento en que decide divertirse y busca en esas historias perdidas, revolviendo, alterando, modificando todo. Haciendo del imposible lo seguro, de lo inimaginable lo pensado.

Y quien puede determinar el lapso de duración del amor o del olvido. **Que ****puede ser peor para ****olvidar que amar odiando****, que odiar por amor. **

Dejemos entonces que el destino juegue con el futuro, sumergiéndose en el pasado. Que los recuerdos vuelvan a ser vividos, que las sombras desaparezcan.

Seamos participes de los encuentros, de los odios, de las pasiones. Formemos parte del mayor juego de todos:

**El Amor.**

* * *

Draco despertó temprano. Tenía que estar a primera hora en el ministerio, debían crear sus identificaciones. Luego se reuniría con el ministro y el supervisor de los archivos. 

Ese día decidió vestir un traje con chaleco interno, todo en color gris que contrastaba con sus ojos, una camisa blanca y en vez de corbata decidió utilizar un pañuelo de cuello negro, dejando el botón superior de su camisa abierto. Sobre esto una fina y elegante capa gris con detalles negros en sus bordes. Dando un último vistazo, bajo a desayunar

Narcisa vio a su hijo detalladamente. Recordó algunas fotos que había visto de los familiares de Lucius Malfoy cuando eran novios. Sonrió al pensar en las muchas mujeres que lo veían como el príncipe soñado. Sin duda alguna, lo era.

-Buenos días Madre, porque sonríes?

-Nada hijo, solo pensaba que vestido así te pareces mucho a tus antepasados Malfoy. Me gusta ese estilo, es muy sofisticado

-Yo lo soy madre, esto solo lo realza.- Dijo Draco presuntuosamente

-Así es – Narcisa sonrió mas aun – Como te preparas?

-Bien madre – La miro y sonrió sarcásticamente – Ya estoy en el ministerio. A las siete treinta tengo la cita para la documentación oficial – Draco se servía jugo y tostadas

-Mmm. Quiero decirte algo Draco.- Narcisa siempre quiso tener esa conversación con su hijo, pero enterándose de los sucesos del día anterior había decidido hacerlo ese día - Aunque se que me dirás que no es mi problema y que eres adulto – Narcisa lo miraba expectante

-Que sucede – Draco la miro fijamente con semblante serio, no le gustaba nada esto ultimo, pensando en las ultimas acciones de su madre, se pregunto que mas pudo planear

-Se que ayer armaste revuelo en el Ministerio – Narcisa vio como Draco se sonrió, ella coloco gesto serio – Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Veo que te enteras de todo. Tranquila Madre. Ni las conozco y ya estas celosa – Draco rio. Eso era lo ultimo que pensó que su madre le diría

-Hijo, tienes edad para hacer lo que quieras. Como casarte y tener hijos por ejemplo. – Draco tosió fuertemente – Pero busca alguien que te complemente no solo que te divierta.

-Quieres que busque la mujer adecuada para un Malfoy – Draco la miro serio.

-Hijo, yo era la mujer perfecta para un Malfoy y la única felicidad que recibí fue a ti. Busca la mujer adecuada para ti Draco, la que te complemente.

-Madre y como puedes saber que la digna próxima Sra. Malfoy no se encuentra en el "revuelo"?. – Draco la miro sarcásticamente. Esa conversación no le gustaba

-Se lo suficiente. Y esas mujeres "NO" son dignas de ti .- Narcisa recalco lo mas que pudo el no - Los Malfoy nunca desean lo que se da en bandeja de plata. Además dudo mucho que alguna de ellas tenga cerebro, si creen que reunidas como tribus en las esquinas, podrán lograr que te fijes en ellas. Busca una mujer que te iguale en inteligencia, en carácter, en astucia

-Quieres una Mortifaga? – Draco cambio su gesto a uno serio e inexpresivo

-No. Una mujer puede ser todo eso, pero siendo buena, cariñosa y honesta. Es mas! eso es lo que necesitas, alguien que le brinde equilibrio a tu vida. Que te de alegría y te aleje de todo en lo que has crecido. – Narcisa lo miraba tiernamente – Que te enseñe a querer Draco

-Tú quisiste a mi padre? – Draco alucinaba, sabia que era primera vez que en esa casa se decían palabras como esas. Los Malfoy no quieren solo usan, esa era la norma en la que creció, la que aprendió, la que utilizo y a la que tuvo que darle la espalda, el día que se dio cuenta que eran una gran mentira, solo una mierda.

-Si. Mucho. – Draco se fijo en el rostro triste de su madre - Puedo decirte que cuando te concebimos todavía lo quería. Y yo era todo lo que te dije anteriormente, solo que tu padre no pudo o no quiso quererme, en vez de eso me destruyo. – Draco sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de el. La muerte era poco para pagar lo que Lucius hizo vivir a su madre -Tu llevas mucho de los Malfoy en ti, en tu carácter. No quiero que destruyas a tu esposa y se que si no la amas… así no sea tu intención, lo terminaras haciendo . – Narcisa miro hacia una ventana para que su hijo no viese lo afectaba que estaba

-Los Malfoy no amamos Madre, tu misma lo dijiste. Mi padre no te supo valorar y te destruyo. – Draco miraba hacia el mismo ventanal que su madre - Así como dices, soy un Malfoy, crees que las cosas puedan ser diferentes? Piensas que podría tener una familia feliz? – Sonrió sarcástico

-Narcisa volvió a fijar sus ojos en el – Creo que ya has demostrado que aunque eres un Malfoy no eres como tu padre. Solo hay una cosa que puede vencer las ansias desmedidas de poder y eso es un deseo o sentimiento más grande. Espero que lo que te llevo a este camino no sea solo venganza.

Draco y Narcisa se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ocultar sentimientos, dolor, verdades. Ambos entendían que jamás dirían los secretos de su corazón.

-No hablare mas del asunto, pero si quiero que escuches esto. Se que debes mantener aventuras, - Narcisa hizo caso omiso del ceño por parte de Draco - por lo menos en Francia las tenias. No diré nada en torno a eso, pero que no pasen a mayores, no creo que ninguna valiera la pena… La mujer que se case contigo debe querer más a Draco que a los apellidos Malfoy y Black.

El silencio se torno en la mesa. Narcisa perdida en sus pensamientos, Draco tratando de frenar los suyos.

Él sabia que si existió una mujer que valió la pena, la única que lo quiso de verdad. No estaba interesada en nada que lo rodeaba, para ellos precisamente esa fue su maldición. Ella lo quería "a pesar" de ser Malfoy, Black y un mortifago. Perdono su carácter, su violencia y dejo que la destruyera solo por estar con él. Ella lo enamoro entre las sombras, sin testigos, donde el solo era Draco.

-Entiendo madre. – Dijo Draco al fin. Quería huir de su mente – Bueno.. Me voy

-Hasta luego hijo. Suerte!

Narcisa vio como su hijo salió por la puerta. Paseo la mirada por el salón, fijandola nuevamente en el ventanal y se permitió recordar.

* * *

Hermione se levanto con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Sus sueños fueron una mezcla confusa de imágenes, no las recordaba pero sabia que en todos estaba Draco Malfoy y por una extraña intuición estaba segura que ninguno estaba movido por el odio. Por lo que sus primeras palabras en el día fueron un simple pero enérgico 

-Mierda!!!

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! – Se repetía Hermione en su cerebro- Que te pasa mujer. Te estas desquiciando. No pienses más!!

A pesar de todo lo que hizo para concentrarse en otras cosas no podía dejar que imágenes volátiles viajaran a su cabeza con leves dolores que desaparecían tan rápido como las visiones. Como pudo vistió a Jane, le preparo el desayuno y la llevo a la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al ministerio decidió que no podía pasar otro día como el anterior por lo que se dijo a si misma

-Basta. Deja de buscar respuestas a todo. Lo más probable es que no lo veas más nunca, seguro que vino a solucionar su problema legal. No lo volverás a ver!!

Sintió un ardor en su estomago, pero como siempre busco la solución mas lógica, no se había desayunado. Infundiéndose una tranquilidad que no sentía ingreso en el ministerio.

* * *

Draco llego al ministerio y luego de la acostumbrada revisión por parte del imbécil hombre de seguridad, se dirigió a la oficina de identificación, intentando convencerse en el camino de que no debía hechizar a ese maldito guardia, ya que de ahora en adelante no tendría que anunciarse con nadie. 

Al llegar, se encontró con una de las jóvenes del "revuelo" del día anterior. La observo detalladamente concluyendo que "no estaba mal", mientras la joven demasiado nerviosa para el gusto de Draco, trataba de tomarle la foto para la identificación

-Sr. Malfoy le hare una serie de preguntas para llenar un cuestionario oficial – Dijo luego de sacar lo que para Draco fueron unas cuantas fotos de mas

-Usted dirá – Draco la miro fijamente – pero en mi expediente esta toda mi información – Señalo con su dedo una carpeta abierta frente a la joven – Y creo que es ese

-Ahh.. si lo se pero hay algunas omisiones – La chica estaba como un tomate

-Si? Como cuales? – Draco sonrió levemente

-Este.. bueno déjeme ver – la chica fijo su vista en una hoja y al levantar el rostro, Draco pensó que ya el estado de sonroso de la chica era alarmante, quizás clínico – Esta…do Civil

-Soltero – Draco contesto aburrido, tanto sonrojo para eso. Se esperaba algo mejor

-Y eso? …. Es .. decir. Que extraño que un señor como usted, ..este… no tenga no.. novia o prometida? – La mano de la muchacha temblaba y un tic se instalo en sus labios

-Draco estuvo tentado a seguirle el juego dándole una oportunidad, pero el descontrol de la joven de la situación había comenzado a molestarle.

-Así sucede. – La miro fastidiado – Alguna otra pregunta?

-Ah. Este… no. – La joven lo miro ofendida- Veo que esta apurado. Espere un momento su identificación – La joven se dirigió al cuarto contiguo y en un momento salió con una lamina cuadrada. – Por favor golpéela con su varita. – Draco así lo hizo y al instante comenzó a aparecer la foto y datos de Draco – Bueno aquí la tiene Sr. Malfoy – La joven coloco la lamina sobre la mano de Draco rozándolo levemente

-Gracias – Draco iba a hacerle un cumplido, pero el rojo volvió a llegar a niveles escandalosos y prefirió marcharse antes que lo culparan de asesinato.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió nuevamente al lobby, sintiendo que su humor mejoraba considerablemente, al ver al maldito hombre de la recepción con la boca desencajada, presenciando la nueva adquisición del Ministerio. No hizo falta ir a la oficina, ya que el Ministro y un señor que reconoció del día anterior e imaginaba que era el encargado de los archivos, estaban en ese momento cerca de los ascensores, por lo que luego de las presentaciones procedió a subir con ellos a los archivos. Al llegar al piso correspondiente los tres hombres bajaron continuando su plática

-Entonces Sr. Malfoy. Aquí se encuentran todos los archivos de Magia Negra que posee el Ministerio. Están bajo una protección especial por lo que los empleados del ministerio no pueden leerlos, ni siquiera yo.

-Y como podre buscar información en ellos? – pregunto Draco con voz monótona, tenia otros pensamientos en su cabeza.

-Bueno – contesto el Ministro – Eso se soluciono más fácil de lo que pensábamos. Cuando le propusimos ser auror – Draco se contuvo de decir algo – pensábamos hacer un hechizo de excepción sobre ellos, pero luego Dumbledore nos recordó que siendo Jefe titular del departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida automáticamente puede abrirlos, siendo el único en este edificio que puede, salvo mí persona por supuesto.

Draco guardo silencio. Como siempre el chiflado de Dumbledore lograba que todo cuadrara en su lugar.

-Las señoritas – continúo el Ministro - Ginny Weasley y Patil Parvati se han ofrecido a ayudarle. Por lo que si no han llegado deben estar por hacerlo. Ellas han estado cerca del Sr. Potter y Weasley estos años por lo que son las adecuadas para esto.

Draco sintió como algo en el fondo de su estomago se rompió. Aunque se lo negara toda la vida, en el fondo de su ser tenia la esperanza de que Hermione fuese la amiga que ayudaría. Elimino estos pensamientos rápidamente. Mejor! – se dijo a si mismo

-Entiendo. – Contesto Draco con tono inexpresivo

-Bueno ya llegamos – el jefe de los archivos abrió la puerta – le presentare al asistente de los archivos, que es la persona que siempre vera aquí. La encargada tiene un horario flexible por lo que imagino que en estos momentos no se encuentra, pero ya la conocerá.

-Yo me despido Sr. Malfoy. Tengo una cita fijada en 10 minutos

-Gracias por todo Sr. Ministro – Draco le dio la mano

Luego de esto Draco y Ben fueron presentados. A primera vista encontró al ayudante insignificante, pero no se fio. Más de una vez le había pasado que lo que veía simple luego lo sorprendía para bien o mal.

-Jefe nosotros no poseemos la llave de la puerta que lleva a los archivos que necesita el Sr. Malfoy- Informo Ben

-Es cierto, debe estar en mi oficina. Desde que estoy en el cargo jamás se ha abierto esa puerta. Acompáñame Ben. – Dirigiéndose a Draco – Señor Malfoy ya regresamos. Puede ir acostumbrándose al lugar. Espero que pueda encontrar todo lo necesario y nuevamente Bienvenido al Ministerio

-Gracias

Draco al quedarse solo comenzó a caminar por los estantes. Eran cientos de archivos llenos de toda la información de la historia mágica. Sonrió irónicamente pensando en cuantos de ellos aparecería el. Decidió volver al frente de la oficina, ya debían volver con la llave. Se quito la capa, dejándola en el perchero y recordó lo que haba dicho el Ministro

-Fantástico Draco, ahora te toca calarte a la loca escritora suicida de la Weasley – pensaba mientras su rostro se tensaba – Te lo tienes merecido por meterte en problemas solo por forzar las cosas. Tu camino esta lejos de Herm… de Granger. Entiéndelo. Y ahora te viene a ayudar la desquiciada y su amiga Miss Bruja Internacional… Y lo peor de todo es que debes tratarla "con respeto" porque tu fin es "salvar al Potter". – Draco se paro en seco, su rostro denotaba su mal humor

-Esto es demasiado – Murmuro Draco

Decidió no mortificarse más por lo que igualmente sucedería y prefirió utilizar el tiempo relajándose, para controlarse en el momento indicado. Se aparto del Perchero y se acerco a los escritorios. Primero reviso con la mirada el del ayudante que había conocido. Hojas, carpetas, plumas, tintas, aburrido, aburrido. Se fijo en el porta retrato y sonrió sarcásticamente, no era tan tonto, tenía una novia o esposa bonita. No era una belleza pero para el porte de ese chico, estaba soñada. Luego se dirigió al otro escritorio. Este no tenia nada sobre la mesa, aparte de una hoja que luego de examinar noto que parecía un auto castigo o algo así, estaba escrita por todos lados con una única frase: "Que te pasa". Pensó que el dueño o dueña debía estar chiflado para buscar respuestas en un papel. En eso poso su vista en un porta retrato, quizás vería al confundido escritor de dicha frase.

Al fijar los ojos en la imagen no pudo creer lo que veía. Lo tomo entre sus manos fuertemente y simplemente se dedico a observarlo

* * *

Hermione llego a los ascensores de peor genio del que se encontraba si eso era posible. Además de todo lo que tenia en su cabeza, tuvo que aguantarse el saludo de la Smith apenas cruzo las puertas de la recepción del ministerio, la cual se había auto declarado su amiga y le había "informado" que la visitaría en su oficina. Menos mal que la chica no sabia leer la mente, porque lo que hubiese encontrado en la de Hermione, la abría hecho cambiar de opinión y eso en el mejor de los casos. 

Pero eso fue el principio, mientras esperaba, otras mujeres se le acercaron a darle la "bienvenida por su regreso" y decirle que pasarían por su oficina para tenerla al día de todas las cosas del Ministerio. Tres de ellas, se subieron al ascensor y aunque estaba lleno hicieron espacio y tiempo para retocarse el maquillaje. Allí fue que se dio cuenta que estaban todas demasiado arregladas, mas de lo normal y eso ya era mucho. Se miro a si misma y se pregunto si era un día especial. Luego recordó que total, ella siempre vestía igual. Agradeció al cielo cuando por fin pudo bajarse en su piso y se dirigió a su oficina, observando como la secretaria trataba de sentarse en su silla sin que se le viera el alma por la corta falda que tenia puesta, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Sentía que el mundo estaba de cabeza, por lo que se apresuro el paso. Respiro aliviada al llegar a la puerta. Noto que estaba entreabierta, así que solamente la empujo dispuesta a entrar, pero cuando se proponía a pasar se congelo donde estaba, viendo a la figura que estaba frente a su escritorio.

* * *

Draco no creía lo que veía. En la foto, que debía ser muggle porque no tenia movimiento, aparecía una bella castaña sonriendo y entre sus brazos una niña preciosa idéntica a ella. Ambas con vestidos blancos, tan puras y perfectas que parecían ángeles. Eran Hermione y su hija. 

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Seria el esposo de Hermione el que trabajaba allí. Sintió lava corriendo por sus venas. Pero recordó lo que el Ministro le había dicho: La encargada tiene un horario flexible. Su mente comenzó a atar todos los hechos que esa frase revelaba. El creía que Hermione no trabajaba porque siempre estaba en su casa cuando quería verla y por lo que se ve la encargada estaba muy poco. No había que ser un genio para entender el porque Hermione el día anterior estaba en el Ministerio, ni el motivo de esa foto allí.

-Mierda!! – Pensaba Draco. – Esto debe ser una maldita broma del destino

Mientras el pensaba en su mala suerte, una chica castaña sentía que su cerebro había perdido el control. Imágenes aparecían a gran velocidad. De pronto al igual que el dia anterior, una imagen vino a su mente. Una muy parecida a la que veía en frente, pero en un lugar que desconocía pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia familiar. Un nombre vino a su cabeza

-Xavier – Dijo lentamente

Luego de decir esto, despertó de sus ensueños. No entendía nada. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de alejar la nube de pensamientos que la nublaban y nuevamente enfoco su mirada en el personaje frente a ella.

Era Draco Malfoy. El corazón que creyó que se había parado irremediablemente, comenzó a latir muy de prisa. Miles de sentimientos extraños la invadían, recordó el olor, la voz y esos ojos, sintió un estremecimiento total. Alli estaba, tan elegante, tan apuesto, tan... perfecto. Deseaba sentir su aroma, escucharlo y que la viese como tantas veces en sus sueños, como el día anterior.

Su parte razonable puso señal de alarma cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Que le estaba pasando, ella no debía desear nada de el, solo que se alejara. Una parte de Hermione luchaba contra la razón, pero esta termino ganando llamándola a gritos para que se calmara y estudiara la situación.

Allí estaba su enemigo de la juventud, frente a su escritorio, mirando con rostro serio el porta retrato de ella y su hija. Paro al pensar en esto, su razón aprovecho, terminando de controlarla y sintió como una rabia desbordante comenzó a inundarla.

Seguro vino a burlarse de mí por lo de ayer , por eso esta aquí. Viene a reclamar por atreverme a mirarlo. – sus ojos se movieron del retrato a la cara de Malfoy, mas pálida y seria que lo que se consideraría normal hasta para el y a su mente un pensamiento vino de repente- Debe sentirse asqueado por mi hija y por mi – Un dolor en su pecho se apodero de ella, pero hizo caso omiso. – A mi hija nadie la humilla, ni siquiera con el pensamiento

Así llenándose de valor entro en la oficina y sin esperar que Draco reaccionara o sintiera su llegada decidió confrontarlo

-Que coño haces aquí Malfoy?. A que viniste? – Hermione dijo esto casi gritando

El corazón de Draco, que tenia rato latiendo desproporcionadamente, simplemente se paro. Allí estaba ella, hablándole, bueno mejor dicho gritándole. Cuando pensó en esto, se dio cuenta de toda la situación. Por lo que concentro todo su poder mental en tranquilizarse y lentamente coloco el retrato sobre el escritorio, aprovechando hasta el último segundo para grabar esa fotografía en su mente.

-Buenos días Granger – Dijo con vos calmada.

Hermione quedo impactada. Para muchos seria normal, quizás seco o simple ese saludo. Pero que Malfoy le dijese buenos días a ella, sin sobrenombres y sin ironía, eso era demasiado.

Lo observo. El todavía mantenía la mirada en la mesa. Se encontró deseando que la mirara, que fijara sus ojos en ella. Nuevamente la alarma estallo en su cerebro dando paso a la razón.

-Ahora soy simplemente Granger? Que pasó Malfoy, la neurona que utilizabas para ofenderme se te quemo o la utilizaste de más en tus "buenos tiempos" de mortifago. Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo para ti era la Sangre Sucia o no?.-

Draco lentamente giro su rostro y fijo sus ojos en los de ella. Allí estaba. Desafiante, irónica, mas bella que nunca. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, como si ella fuese oxigeno para el. **La extrañaba, esa era ****la unica realidad, su verdad**. Su rostro mostro una sonrisa triste y coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de hablar

-Si. Hasta donde recuerdas eso es cierto.

Algo dentro de Hermione salto de emoción cuando sus ojos buscaron los de ella, haciendo que un estremecimiento la recorriera al encontrarse. Su razón tuvo que pelear a muerte para mantenerse consciente y escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy. Se sintió extrañada, el no la ataco, pero el tono usado en esa frase le parecio que escondía algo.

Se reprendió a si misma, debía tranquilizarse y no permitir que esos pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas la invadieran. Seguro que Malfoy planeaba hacerle daño. No podía seguir así, por lo que rompió la conexión desviando su mirada hacia el escritorio, así seria mucho mas fácil.

-Te pregunte que coño haces aquí? – Hermione le pregunto groseramente. No podía permitir que el notara que la afectaba - Viniste a que? A burlarte de mi por lo de ayer? A atacarme

Draco no entendio a que se referia pero endureció sus facciones. Las palabras y el tono usado por Hermione hicieron que el reaccionara y recordara lo que tantas veces se había prometido. Vio en su mente la imagen de un Draco acabado encerrado en su cuarto, mirando un espejo que reflejaba su patetismo, su debilidad. Rápidamente sus ojos adquirieron su frialdad habitual.

-Granger… lo mejor es que cambies el tono y no te creas tan importante, lo que menos pensaba es que tú podías trabajar aquí. – Dijo calmadamente, pero en su voz se denotaba la rabia.

Hermione sintió una especie de decepción aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. Inconscientemente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Había pensado que el estaba allí por ella. Una voz en su cabeza le grito: "porque creías que el se molestaría por ti, no eres importante ni para sus insultos.". Apago esa voz rápidamente y la vergüenza comenzó a recorrerla. Pero recordó el retrato, utilizaría eso en su contra

-Entonces que hacías viendo el retrato de MI escritorio – Hermione dijo esto, pero no lo miro, su mirada estaba fija en el porta retrato

-Mmm. Te reconocí, vi a la niña que imagino es tu hija y me fije en lo …

-En lo que? – Hermione fijo sus ojos en los de el. Pero esta vez, no se encontró la mirada intensa que la perseguía en sueños. Ahora se mostraban inexpresivos, vacios. Sintió rabia. – que vas a decir Draco Malfoy, que te fijaste en lo Sangre sucia que es, en lo igual que es a su madre, en lo poca cosa que somos. Pues te equivocas. No permitiré que nadie ofenda a mi hija. Mucho menos tu.- Hermione sentía que esos ojos ahora muertos de sentimientos la instigaban a seguir - Quien eres para criticar. Cuanto me heriste mientras estudiábamos. Y que resultaste siendo tú Malfoy?, un vulgar Mortifago, un asesino que solo esta suelto, porque al igual que su padre años antes, supo jugar bien las cartas. Dime quien es mas escoria… Dime vamos, dime que fue lo que te llamo la atención de mi hija, dímelo

Draco la miro, estaba enfadado. Demasiado. Pero reconoció el dolor en la voz de Hermione, que él con años de maltrato le produjo y sintió su miedo. No quería que su hija se consiguiese con un Malfoy en su camino. Como en los días que estuvo con ella, logro que él sintiese en carne propia cada palabra que la hería. Por eso decidió no atacarla, así que simplemente termino su respuesta original

-Me fije en lo guapa que es Granger. – Hermione abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que dijo Draco – Tienes una hija muy linda y en particular en esa foto se ven muy bien… - Draco se dio cuenta que había extendido su respuesta pero aunque iba a decir cualquier cosa para endurecer la misma, todas las palabras que le venían a la mente hacia demasiado tiempo que no se relacionaban con ella. Por lo que decidió dejarlo así

Hermione no podía creer lo que le había dicho, sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Pero impulsiva como siempre y desconfiada no iba a ceder. Era Malfoy, el mago de las mentiras y la crueldad.

-No te creo nada Malfoy – Grito – Se como piensas, se lo que eres. Te conozco demasiado

-Me conociste, pero ya no lo haces Granger – Draco contesto con voz dura

Draco giro, no iba a continuar en esto. Esa última frase de Hermione le había molestado demasiado. Que coño lo iba a conocer ella ahora, cuando el le había borrado todo lo que sabia del verdadero Draco. Decidió tomar su capa y salir antes que las cosas se alteraran más. Era su primer día en el Ministerio y no lo dañaría. Ni siquiera por Granger

Hermione por su parte estaba aun mas alterada que anteriormente, las respuestas no eran las que ella se esperaba, como defenderse de quien no te ataca. Draco paso cerca de ella y pudo sentir su olor, lo disfruto unos segundos, observando como Draco tomaba su capa y elegantemente se la colocaba. Por unos instantes se dejo llevar por la imagen, hasta que vio que perfilaba su camino hacia la puerta. Se iba a ir. Una intranquilidad surgió en ella. Su inconsciente le grito que no lo vería más y aunque se lo negara, sintió angustia. Sin saber porque, sintió que debía retenerlo, pero no tenía como, así que decidió seguirlo atacando

-Y te vas? – Hermione camino detrás de el y Draco por reflejo se voltio encarándola - Es que además de Mortifago y Asesino, eres un …

-Que pasa aqui!!!

Hermione y Draco voltearon hacia la puerta que Hermione había dejado abierta. Allí una chica pelirroja pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, Draco solo la reconoció por el cabello Rojo mientras que Hermione sintió alegría y confusión, tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a Ginny. En ese momento una joven pelinegra se coloco a su lado.

-Que sucede! – Parvati dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Draco y una acusadora a Hermione dejándola confundida, por lo que sintió que debía explicar las cosas

-Nada. Llego a mi oficina y tengo nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy aquí. Solo vino a molestar pero decidió irse – Hermione sonrió para disimular su estado, reprendiéndose así misma por dejarse llevar y tratar de retenerlo

Todos quedaron en silencio. Hermione esperaba la explosión de sus amigas apoyándola pero lo que sucedió rebaso todo lo inimaginable

-Que te pasa Hermione!! Escuchamos todo desde el pasillo!! – Ginny casi gritaba – Por que te portas así con Malfoy?

Draco sonreía internamente. Cuando vio a la Weasley y a Parvati allí en la puerta por sus rostros supuso que no les gustaba nada lo que la amiguita estaba haciendo, si el se iba no podrían salvar al Cara rajada y la comadreja. Le extraño que Granger no estuviese enterada de nada, pero estaba tan molesto que le daba igual si la herían, la hechizaban o la hacían llorar. Así que se quedo con los brazos cruzados viendo el espectáculo

-Que te pasa a ti Ginny, es que no ves quien es – Hermione señalo despectivamente a Draco – Es Malfoy. Nuestro enemigo del…

-Sabemos bien quien es – Parvati paso a un lado de Hermione, tendiéndole la mano a Draco – Hola Malfoy, no se si me recuerdas, soy..

-Parvati – Draco miro una fracción de segundo la mano y luego la estrecho. Le extraño el recibimiento de la chica, pero el solo placer de molestar a Granger fue suficiente para no dudar en corresponderle.

-Así es. – Parvati sonrió. Malfoy por primera vez no era grosero. Habia cambiado – Disculpa el recibimiento de Hermione, no sabe nada de lo que haces aquí

-Entiendo – Draco miro con desagrado a Hermione. "se las cobraría", luego volvió su atención a la Weasley que se le acercaba para saludarlo. Igual que hace unos momentos estrecho su mano y antes que intercambiaran alguna palabra, pudo escuchar la voz de Hermione casi a tono de grito

-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí- Se sentida fuera de todo lugar, sus amigas del colegio, las que odiaban tanto como ella a Malfoy rindiéndole pleitesías.

-Hermione vamos a ayudar a buscar una información importante a Malfoy en los archivos – Contesto ginny visiblemente enojada por el tono de su amiga

-Y porque ustedes? Porque con el? – Hermione miro a Malfoy, sintió que una cuchillada la atravesaba. Allí estaba el mirándola con la misma cara del colegio. No podía dejarse amedrentar. Retiro la mirada, no soportaba ver el odio que destilaban. Volvía a sentirse menos, debía cobrárselas, no podía dejar que el la afectara

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Ginny y Parvati se dedicaron a mirarse hasta que una de ellas decidio hablar

-No deberíamos decirte nada ya que es secreto, - Ginny miro a Draco y a Parvati. Este mantenía su semblante serio y brazos cruzados -pero viendo que trabajas aquí lo haremos. – Respiro profundamente - Malfoy esta aquí porque es el único que puede ayudar a salir de su estado a Harry y Ron. Nosotras lo ayudaremos a conseguir la información en los archivos de magia negra.

-Que???

Hermione perdió el control, no solo sus amigas defendían a Malfoy sino que buscaban su ayuda antes que la de ella. Ella siempre fue mejor que el en clases, trabajaba en los archivos!!. Porque entonces su amigas la hacían ver inferior, prefiriéndolo. Miro a Draco y pudo ver que la miraba como si fuese insignificante, hasta con burla. Su rabia se desbordo

-Están locas o que les pasa!!!. Es malfoy, no lo ven. Es un mortifago y un asesino. El solo querrá terminarlos de matar aprovechando que estan en cama, no ven que es un cobarde. – Hermione descargaba toda la amargura, quería que el se sintiera tan mal como ella – Esto lo inventaron ustedes? Están locas? como consienten esto? Porque no me dijeron antes para guiarlas…

Draco miraba a Hermione con rabia. Una cosa es que se lo dijera a el y otra que lo repitiera a ellas, solamente porque se atrevieron a defenderlo. Y llamarlo cobarde!. Iba a callarle la boca pero Parvati se adelanto

-Para el tren Hermione – Parvati dio un paso delante – Primero, - Coloco una mano adelante estirando uno de sus dedos – "FUE" un mortifago, creo que eso se sabe. Segundo soy testigo que tuvo oportunidades de matarlos y no lo hizo, al contrario los ayudo. Tercero – dedos levantados se iba sumando a la mano de Parvati - esto no lo "inventamos" nosotras sino el ministerio y para que lo sepas aprobado por el Wizengamot en pleno. Cuarto no estamos locas y no solo lo consentimos sino que aquí estamos y quinto…

-Quien eres tu para opinar – Ginny tomo la palabra ante la sorpresa de todos – en que momento íbamos a pedir tu opinión o concejo. En las seis cartas que nos enviamos por año, en las cuales solo preguntas por no dejar como siguen ellos, sin recordar sus cumpleaños, sin visitarlos. O en la única vez que te reuniste con Parvati para mostrarle tu hija. Pues Hermione entérate. Hace mucho que saliste de nuestro mundo porque tu misma lo quisiste, así que no te quejes.

-Yo, yo – Hermione no sabia que decir, bajo la mirada fijándola al piso – sabes por que lo hice Ginny

-No. Tú sabes lo que pienso de eso. Te alejaste porque preferiste olvidar que enfrentarlo. Yo perdí mucho mas que tu en esa guerra y no me contradigas. Yo soy la que tengo un Hermano y a mi… - miro a Parvati y esta asintió con la mirada – a mi novio en cama. Igual que tú, no fui a la batalla, pero me quede con ellos y los he cuidado como lo ha hecho Parvati. Así que no te atrevas a quejarte de ninguna de las otras tres personas que están en esta oficina, porque de los cuatro, tú eres la única que no arrastro con las consecuencias de la guerra.

Draco se mantenía en silencio. Estaba asombrado aunque no lo demostrara, por la defensa de las dos chicas. Por mucho que el se prestara a ayudar a Potter sinceramente no creía que era para tanto. Aunque algunas de las palabras de ambas, le daban la impresión que sabían algo que a el se le escapaba. Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo. Fijo su mirada en Hermione. Veía su rostro antes alterado y desafiante, ahora desfigurado por un dolor interno. Conocía esa cara, ese sentimiento, era lo que el sintió por muchos años, cada maldita mañana cuando al mirarse en el espejo la recordaba, maldiciendo su suerte. Que sufriera un poco de lo que había sido su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las chicas.

-Ya dejémoslo así. Hermione el pasado es pasado. – Parvati tomo la palabra - Y ya que tú trabajas aquí y nosotros parece que estaremos un buen tiempo en esta oficina, lo mejor es que echemos tierra a lo que sucedió antes y solo tratemos de vivir de ahora en adelante. Ya somos adultos, demasiado, para caer en peleas de adolescentes

-Es cierto – Dijo una Ginny mas calmada – Lo siento mucho Hermione si me excedí, pero muchos años hemos esperado para conseguir una cura para los muchachos. Malfoy se ofreció y nosotras aceptamos. Tú no formabas parte del acuerdo, pero si quieres ayudar bienvenida, si no lo deseas, no hay problema.

-Yo deseo ayudar – Hermione al levantar el rostro tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco sintió como su estomago se estrujaba al verla – Pero no comprendo …

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a Ben, este al ver llorar a Hermione se le acerco rápidamente

-Que pasa Hermione – La agarro por los hombros y bajo su cabeza hasta colocarla a la altura de los ojos de ella

-Ah.. nada – no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Pero estas llorando pequeña – Ben saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo e iba a limpiarla, pero Hermione se adelanto y lo tomo con la mano

-Es que.. – miro a las chicas que estaban en silencio mirándola, no se atrevió a fijarse en Malfoy, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo – tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a mis amigas del colegio

-Ah ok… Yo las conocí hoy temprano, van a trabajar aquí en la investigación también verdad? – Las chicas asintieron sonriendo y Ben correspondió de la misma forma hasta que vio la cara seria de Malfoy y recordó que debía estar esperando la llave – Sr. Malfoy, disculpe la tardanza y luego el retardo por mi causa – Dijo esto mirando a las chicas – Aquí esta la llave de la puerta de los archivos– entrego una caja de madera fina, parecida a las de lapicero con incrustaciones metálicas – no pudimos abrirla pero el Supervisor dice que como es usted el titular del departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida - Hermione al escuchar esto palideció – debería poder abrirla sin problemas

Draco no respondió nada. Su semblante se mantenía imperturbable pero por dentro lo único que quería era lanzarle una maldición de dolor eterno a ese mequetrefe. Desde el momento que entro en la oficina y toco a Hermione, solo la muerte parecía el destino seguro del tal Ben.

Una voz que él reconoció como la de la razón, le recordó su papel en todo esto y la promesa que a cada momento veía menos probable de cumplir. Levanto la mirada de la caja y al encontrarse al imbécil todavía esperando, decidió dirigirse a el de la manera correcta aunque esta fuera todo lo opuesto a lo que sentía.

-Dígale a su jefe que procederé a abrirla y cualquier inconveniente le informare – Draco lo miro fijamente notando la vacilación y el temor del chico – Y Gracias- Dijo esto lentamente con cada silaba cargada de una cólera mal disimulada

-De nada Sr. Malfoy – Ben rápidamente aparto la vista y la poso en Hermione – Estuvimos buscando por mas de veinte minutos eso – señalo la caja que sostenía Draco – pero el deposito de la oficina del Jefe esta hecho un desastre, por lo que ha decidido que coloquemos todo en orden- Ben hizo una mueca - así que mientras tu estas aquí voy a trabajar alli.

-Ok - contesto Hermione con voz triste

-Bueno, voy a comenzar si quiero terminar rápido. Cuídate y disfruta de la reunión.

Ben salió de la oficina dejando nuevamente el tenso silencio. Draco decidió simplemente salir de eso. Era un Malfoy, de joven no le gustaban las conversaciones entre mujeres y ahora no se prestaría a esa parodia

-Bueno, aquí se ha hablado demasiado y no vine para eso. Voy a comenzar mi trabajo

Diciendo esto coloco la caja en el escritorio, se despojo de la capa elegantemente colocándola en el perchero y regresando a su sitio de origen, la abrió sin problema. Tomo la llave y esta brillo entre sus manos. Coloco la caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se disponía a caminar a los archivos. Las tres chicas lo siguieron con la vista mientras hacia todo esto, fascinadas con el porte de Malfoy. Pero en el momento que él se alejaba una castaña reacciono

-Para donde vas Malfoy? – Hermione lo miraba ceñuda. Todavía no entendía nada y hasta que no le explicaran nadie se movería de allí.

-Para donde crees Granger? – Draco estaba rabioso, todavía lo del tal Ben le rondaba en la cabeza. Lentamente giro y fijo sus ojos en ella

-Tu no… - Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar sintiéndose congelada por la fría mirada de Draco

-Yo no que Granger? Aclaremos esto de una vez, porque no se si te has dado cuenta que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que escucharte hablar sin sentido…

-Quien te crees – Hermione sentía que la rabia volvía a ella, ese imbécil la había ofendido – el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

Draco se acerco desafiante. Las otras dos chicas solo escuchaban sintiendo que no debian intervenir nuevamente

-Eso mismo te digo Granger – La voz de draco sonaba peligrosamente suave. Aterradora – Desde que apareciste por esa puerta has hablado sin tener idea de nada. – Se acerco aun mas y Hermione sintió fuertemente ese olor que comenzaba a envolverla – Dices conocerme pero veo que no es así, si lo hicieses, deberías recordar que no soy dado a tener paciencia, aun así hoy he decidido tenerla contigo - Se acerco otro poco, quedando a unos treinta centimentros. Hermione flaqueaba - Te he aguantado insultarme, agredirme, decir lo que te ha dado la gana y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que de mi boca no ha salido ni una sola palabra hiriente hacia ti. – Hermione quiso decir algo, pero no podía. Su cuerpo le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada - A lo hecho pecho, no quiero ni me interesa cambiar el pasado – sintió un escozor en la garganta al decir esto- pero no te hagas que eres superior a mi cuando por lo que he visto y escuchado el día de hoy, precisamente no eres tan perfecta.

-No me compares contigo – Hermione pudo por fin hablar, debía defenderse, pero aunque quiso gritar solo un hilo de voz salió de ella. Dándose cuenta de eso, reacciono lo suficiente para continuar – Yo jamás he estado cerca de lo que tu eras. Tendré un pasado, mil defectos y errores, pero ninguno de ellos tiene que ver con Mortifagos. – Todo esto lo dijo con cara de asco.- Antes que eso prefiero la muerte.

El odio en los ojos de Draco hizo tambalear internamente a Hermione. Se preparo para su ataque, para las ofensas, para el maltrato. Pero lo que recibió la dejo mas aturdida que todo lo anterior. Una simple frase cargada en cada silaba con una rabia como nunca habia escuchado en Malfoy ni en nadie. Unas palabras que sin saberlo resumían todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

**-Granger****. Mejor no hables de lo que no recuerdas**


	7. Explicaciones, Verdades y Decisiones

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO **

**Daniiblack** Gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejar tus mensajes. Me alegra que no te molestes, porque creo que es una cualidad. Normalmente leo los review mientras escribo o mejoro los capitulos por lo que tus comentarios me dan un imagen clara de lo que sientes mientras lees, con un toque de comicidad. Gracias

**Lalita****Cullen** No me incomodaste, al contrario. Me hizo gracia. Creo que todos queremos eso pero… a veces es como la Ketchup.. se hace esperar jaja. Gracias por leer la historia y espero saber de ti pronto.

**Unkatahe** Me quede pensando en tu review y entiéndeme, es un oblibiate y diez años. Jaja. No hablamos de cualquier pareja, ya sabes lo complicados que son ellos o no? Estoy pensando en cumplirte el deseo, asi que esta pendiente, que quizás pueda aliviar aunque sea un poco tu angustia. Besos y gracias por leer la historia

**Beautifly92:** Hola, gracias por escribir y hacerme saber que sigues la historia. Que bueno que te gusto. Y Gracias por adherirme a tus favoritos. Besos. Espero saber de ti

**Umiko** Gracias por escribir, me alegra que te guste la historia, se hace lo que se puede. Espero saber de ti. Saludos

**Cedrella.Lysandra** Gracias por esas palabras. Me gusto mucho saber que puedes sumergirte en la historia. Mas que todo porque a veces no se que camino escoger cuando la redacto y dudo hasta el ultimo momento (no soy muy buena promocionándome como vez). Mil gracias y espero poder seguir creando magia.

**Ana: **Gracias a ti por escribirme y apoyar la historia. Que te puedo decir, digamos que imaginando a Malfoy asi, tenemos una mejor perspectiva de porque todas babean jaja y en cuanto a Narcisa, es quizás la parte que mas me gusto escribir. Ella es madre antes que todo y Draco es lo único que tiene. Espero saber de ti. Besos

**Alevivancov** Gracias por leer la historia y escribir. Se que varios errores se me han pasado (sorry), pero cuando tenga un tiempo revisare los capítulos anteriores. Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia y escribiéndome. Besos

Dan: Estaba a punto de actualizar cuando vi tu Review, corto pero conciso. Gracias por leer y escribirme. Saludos y espero saber de ti (disculpa no colocar el nombre en negritas, pero la pagina no me acepta esa modificacion)

GRACIAS

* * *

Draco había hablado sin pensar. No bien habían salido las palabras de su boca, cuando miles de maldiciones se habían aglomerado en su mente. Pero la rabia que sentía, el coraje y la frustración, pudieron mas que cualquier remordimiento por lo dicho. 

Poco le importaba lo que pensara Granger de él o de lo que decía, total, de igual manera no tendría peor opinión que en ese momento y la verdad ya no le importaba. Esa maldita mujer, por la que entrego su vida, sus deseos, su futuro, había dicho que primero muerta que con un mortifago, que ese era un error que no había cometido. La odiaba

Pero mas se odiaba a él mismo, por haber aguantado tanto, por no haber querido herirla, por no humillarla, por callar mientras ella lo pisoteaba. Tantos juramentos para nada, seguía siendo un imbécil con ella.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras sostenía su mirada, observando su asombro por lo que acababa de decir. Maldiciéndose nuevamente por todavía encontrarse allí giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a alejarse perdiéndose entre los estantes de la oficina de archivos

* * *

Hermione se quedo allí congelada, observando esos ojos que la miraban con rabia y una mezcla de algo más que ella no podía entender. Muchas interrogantes venían a su cabeza 

-Porque Malfoy le había dicho eso?.

-El sabría que ella no había podido recordar muchas cosas últimamente, por lo menos referentes a el?.

-Que tendría que recordar? Tendría que ver con lo que sentía cuando tenia a Malfoy cerca?.

-Pero si ella no sentía nada, solo desprecio! Seguro lo dijo para incitarla a seguir peleando con el.

Quiso eliminar todos estos pensamientos y concentrarse nuevamente en los ojos grises pero en ese momento, Malfoy decidió darle la espalda y apartarse de ella. Se le quedo mirando, perdida en un extraño sentimiento.

Lo observo alejarse, hasta desaparecer entre los estantes de los archivos. Era todo lo que podía hacer, mirarlo, el resto de sus sentidos estaban desconectados. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, viendo ese espacio por donde había desparecido Malfoy, hasta que sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y la trasladaba hacia algún lugar. Despertando de su estado, pudo reconocer a Ginny caminando con ella hasta el escritorio. Hermione sintió como volvía a ser consciente de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Y mucho mas tranquila de lo que se encontraba anteriormente, se dirigió a la pelirroja

-Ginny – Hermione respiro profundamente – explícame todo esto por favor

-Claro Hermione – Ginny que tenia el rostro serio sonrió- dicho de esa manera no tenemos problemas en hacerlo

Hermione al escuchar el plural en las palabras de Ginny busco con la mirada a su otra amiga sin encontrarla, hasta que la vio saliendo de uno de los pasillos

-Malfoy uso la llave que le dio tu amigo, – señalo a Hermione – entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-Que?? – Hermione reacciono – Yo soy la encargada de aquí, el no puede …

-Vas a seguir Hermione – Ginny volvió a colocar su rostro serio – No te cansas. Y ni te atrevas a decir nada – Le reprendió al ver que Hermione quería contestarle – Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo de investigación y ahora Malfoy esta haciendo las cosas solo, por la pelea de ustedes. – Dijo señalándola -Vamos a explicarte todo y luego tu piensas lo que te de la gana, pero eso si, dejas de comportarte como una loca. Entendido?

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, pero no por lo dicho por Ginny, sino por su actitud. No era la misma de Hogwarts. Su personalidad era totalmente distinta. Era avasallante, arrolladora. Nada de parecido a la niña cambiante y débil del colegio. Al sentir la mirada de su amiga se apuro en contestar

-Entendido

-Perfecto, - Ginny le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a su otra amiga – Bueno Pat, comienza tu. Así pasamos el tiempo mientras Malfoy sale de allí

* * *

Draco parecía tranquilo, inalterable como siempre, pero sus ojos inyectados en sangre y mandíbula en tensión demostraban su verdadero estado de ánimo. Caminaba entre los estantes, creía saber donde se encontraba la puerta. Cuando estuvo solo en la oficina y dio un vistazo a los archivos, vio una en la pared del final que seguramente era la que buscaba. 

La abrió y sin importarle revisar o tener precaución antes de entrar, se interno en la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Al saberse solo comenzó a golpear la pared fuertemente. Necesitaba desahogarse. No quería hablar, ni pensar. Solo deseaba dejar salir su furia ahora que podía.

Desde sus días de mortifago no sentía tanto odio dentro de el. Y era por ella. Siempre por ella. Cuando estaba del lado equivocado por no tenerla y ahora que estaba en el correcto por estar tan cerca. Maldiciéndose se dedico a descargar su rabia

* * *

-Hermione – comenzó Parvati – imagino que tu sabes lo que se ha contado de Malfoy y sus acciones en la guerra. 

-Si. Yo me encargue de archivar sus documentos – A la mente de Hermione vino el recuerdo de la foto de Malfoy, en la que el se negaba a mirar al frente y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago. Nuevamente se coloco a la defensiva – Pero no le creo nada, seguro el muy patán se vio la soga al cuello y quiso salir del paso y quedar libre con alguna mentira. Su padre pudo hacerlo la primera vez y ahora lo hizo el – Observo la cara seria de Parvati y agrego con menos decisión- Me pareció muy raro. El precisamente decía que quería acabar con cada uno de los sangre sucia y al final hacer eso. No me cuadran las cosas

-Parvati pensó unos momentos hasta que dijo – Bueno Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que fue un patán con nosotros y que por mi podía desaparecer de la tierra. Pero hoy en día no puedo odiarlo y estoy agradecida con el

-De que hablas?? – Dijo Hermione alzando la voz. Su amiga se habia vuelto loca.

-Te contare algo que muy pocas personas conocen Hermione. Pero necesito que te calmes

-Ok – Respondió mirándola recelosamente

-El día de la guerra – Parvati parecía perdida en sus pensamientos - cuando aparecimos en el castillo, todos buscamos a Harry. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero logramos localizarlo peleando con los mortifagos. Varios aurores lo ayudaban pero no podían hacer nada, de pronto de una esquina surgió una luz, mas bien una lengüeta de fuego y rodeo a Harry matando a los mortifagos, todos supimos que no era ninguno de nosotros, era magia negra muy avanzada…

-Y ahora me vas a decir que fue Malfoy y que por eso tenemos que quererlo – Dijo Hermione Sarcástica

-No estoy diciendo eso – Parvati estaba molesta por la interrupción – Si no quieres que te cuente, no lo hago y ..

-Ya! – Intervino Ginny – Sigue Pat y tu cállate.- dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña la cual asintió con la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-Okey – Parvati respiro profundo tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus recuerdos - Bueno todos nos sorprendimos pero no íbamos a perder tiempo en eso verdad? Seguimos corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Harry ya que había comenzado a correr rumbo a las torres. Varios mortifagos iban detrás de el, pero el que estaba mas cerca en vez de herirlo, volvió a utilizar el hechizo dos veces mas contra su mismo bando. Como íbamos detrás de los atacados todos nos paramos al ver que eran maldiciones, lo que hizo que varios mortifagos que venían detrás de nosotros nos alcanzaran, obligándonos a luchar. – tomo aire – Así estuvimos hasta que algunos aurores tomaron nuestro lugar. Comenzamos a correr nuevamente Ron, Luna, Seamus, Lavender y yo. Justo cuando estábamos cerca de la torre, volví a ver al mismo mortifago de las maldiciones. Ya no tenia la mascara ni el rostro tapado. Todos lo reconocimos, era Malfoy. Vimos como hizo una línea en el aire con la varita y sentimos una energía que cedía para que pasáramos. El salió corriendo y nosotros íbamos detrás de el, subiendo las escaleras de la torre. Yo iba adelante con Ron cuando vimos que entro a un salón unido al descanso de la escalera, obligue a los demas a que aguardáramos y nos asomamos. Vimos claramente como lanzaba un hechizo que mando al otro lado del muro a Harry. – Parvati levanto la mano en señal de que no la interrumpieran al ver a Hermione alterada queriendo hablar – Harry estaba peleando con Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy lo lanzo al otro lado del salón prácticamente a nuestros pies. Todos vimos como creo una pared y se encerró con el dejando fuera a Harry. En ese momento pensamos que era un traidor a Voldemort, un infiltrado. Levantamos a Harry y cuando el nos vio, nos abrazo a todos, especialmente a Ron. Todos entendimos, era la batalla final, y sentimos en cierta forma, por lo menos yo – se señalo en el corazón – que se despedía de todos… Bueno, entramos y vimos la cara de sorpresa de Voldemort, creo que no tanto por Harry sino por nosotros. Comenzó a lanzarnos hechizos a todos, logramos debilitarlo en parte porque tenía que pelear contra seis, quizás éramos jóvenes y magos menos poderosos pero le dimos guerra. De pronto lanzo un hechizo, creo que aturdidor dirigido a Lavender pero que Seamus cubrió así que los dos quedaron desmayados. Allí pudimos ver que en grandes hechizos se debilitaba, por lo que varias veces llamo a Lucius Malfoy, pero ya Harry sabia que su propio hijo lo tenia encerrado, el logro reconocerlo. Nos dijo que debíamos debilitarlo para que solo pudiera lanzar una maldición mortal y fue lo que hicimos, hasta que llego el final que conocen – Miro a las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos y bajo la cabeza – Yo también los hubiese cubierto, pero acababa de recibir un crucio y no podía moverme. De las mujeres, la mayoría de los hechizos fuertes eran para mí, Voldemort creyó débil a luna por lo que estaba en mejores condiciones que nosotros. – Respiro hondo calmándose – Bueno luego del final, se libero el escudo, o eso fue lo que me dijeron y entraron a buscar a los muchachos. Yo estaba allí sin saber que hacer por lo que me quede en el pasillo. Luego comencé a bajar. En eso vi a Draco Malfoy y a su mama que lloraba desconsoladamente. Por curiosidad dirigí la vista al salón y vi el cuerpo de Lucius en el piso, trate de escuchar lo que la madre y el hablaban pero llego un señor del ministerio dirigiendose a ellos y los medimagos vinieron por mi.

-Entonces Malfoy mato a su padre para ayudar a Harry? – Dijo Hermione asombrada

-Si, ayudo a Harry, nos ayudo a nosotros y mato a su padre que era el protector de Voldemort. Además de que pasaba información al ministerio. – Dijo seria Parvati

-Pero por que no dice nada en el informe. Aunque mato a Lucius Malfoy siendo su padre, en estas causas no seria juzgado – Reflexiono Hermione

-Bueno, nosotros se lo contamos a Dumbledore ese mismo día, en San Mungo, el nos pidió que no dijéramos nada aun. Solo lo saben el y los Weasley –señalo a Ginny-, porque estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de los muchachos. Luego el Sr. Arthur averiguo que nadie conocía estos hechos y decidimos que no diríamos nada. No creo que Malfoy se planteara que se supiera algo tan delicado.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, bien que se lo agradeció el mundo mágico, sus huesos no se están pudriendo en Azkaban - Aunque Hermione por dentro sentía como que un nudo que no sabia que existía se aflojaba, no quería bajar la guardia. Tenia miedo que alguien notara lo que le estaba pasando

-Hermione – Continuo Parvati - Sera todo lo que quieras. Bien que recuerdo todo lo que hizo en el colegio, pero por los motivos que fueran, ese día fue una ayuda más que importante para nosotros. Imagino que debía tener motivos fuertes porque si algo se sabia en el colegio es como el idolatraba al cerdo de su padre.

-Era igual que el, me hizo la vida de cuadros – Dijo triste hermione – No creo que sea distinto ahora.

-Malfoy es Malfoy. – Dijo Parvati con semblante sereno – Pero sus acciones demuestran que ha cambiado. O crees que abría ayudado, que lo estaría haciendo ahora, que nos daría la mano a Ginny o a mi, y que se hubiese aguantado todas tus groserías si fuese el mismo estúpido de antes.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, recordó todo lo que pelearon hacia un rato. Bueno, todo lo que ella había peleado con el y no pudo negar que su amiga tenia razón. Luego a su mente vino su encuentro del día anterior, sus miradas, su apellido sin ironías. Su saludo el día de hoy y ese comentario sobre su hija. Despertó de todo esto cuando una pelirroja se dirigió hacia a ella

-Bueno Herms, ahora imagino que querrás saber que nos trae aquí – Hermione asintió – Okey, esta parte de la historia me toca a mi

* * *

Luego de tocar la puerta y escuchar un "Pasa" del otro lado. Un joven entro a una gran habitación, casi en total oscuridad a excepción de unas cuantas velas sobre una mesa larga, de forma rectangular. El reflejo de la luz en las paredes y techo le permitió ver los finos relieves y detalles de los mismos. Años atrás debió ser un bello y elegante salón de fiestas, con figuras en yeso blanco e inmaculado, ahora negros y enmohecidos. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de unos nudillos sobre la mesa. Fijo su mirada al frente, hacia donde se encontraban un grupo de unas veinte personas, todas vestidas de negro, que lo miraban atentamente. 

-Siéntate de una vez, ya luego podrás "admirar" nuestra nueva guarida – dijo el hombre que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la mesa

-Porque no me avisaron antes que nos mudaríamos – respondió el recién llegado con voz altiva mientras tomaba asiento– No me gusta perder el tiempo, sabes que tengo obligaciones

-Jajá – rio el mismo hombre – Por favor, tienes menos de una semana con "obligaciones" y ya te estas quejando. Da gracias, que se te ha escogido para eso.

-Sabes que era el indicado. – contesto el Joven molesto – Tengo …

-Si, si. – El hombre le hablo con voz fastidiada- Dime que importante has averiguado

Se reclino en el asiento, viendo su mano izquierda en un gesto de importancia. Cuando sintió que había logrado el efecto de impaciencia en todos, especialmente en el hombre que le había hablado sonrió maliciosamente y procedió a hablar

-No mucho.. Solo que Draco Malfoy esta trabajando en el ministerio

* * *

-Bueno Herms – Ginny hablaba- Por lo que Dumbledore le conto a mis padres, la razón por la que Malfoy puede salvar a Harry y Ron tiene que ver con la batalla final. Voldemort había concentrado parte de su magia en una especie de amuleto, para que cuando estuviese debilitado o herido, este lo curara y recargara sus fuerzas. El amuleto no podía llevarlo consigo ni hechizarse el mismo, por lo que escogió a Lucius Malfoy para que fuese su protector y en el momento indicado realizara la magia. – Tomo aire - Como ya sabes, en la batalla Voldemort llamaba a Lucius Malfoy pero lo que menos pensaba es que este había sido encerrado por su propio hijo. De no haberlo hecho, hubiese ganado la guerra – Ginny se estremeció 

-Pero que tiene que ver eso con Malfoy – Pregunto Hermione interesada

-Bueno – continuo Ginny – que uno de los componentes del hechizo que tiene ese amuleto es sangre de Lucius Malfoy. El esta muerto pero …

-Dr.. Malfoy lleva su sangre

-Exacto. Es el único Malfoy que existe, por lo que es nuestra única esperanza. El amuleto fue creado para restablecer las energías de Voldemort, y como el fue quien lanzo la maldición a los chicos, puede servir de contra maldición – Concluyo Ginny

-Y porque esperaron hasta ahora? – dijo Hermione curiosa

-Malfoy tenía condena de exilio y sin el no se podía hacer nada. Además, Dumbledore aprovecho este tiempo para investigar los peligros..

-Los peligros? – pregunto preocupada. Nombrar a Voldemort no presagiaba nada grato, pero si luego seguian las palabras Maldicion, contrahechico y peligro no se podia esperar nada bueno de eso

-Si Hermione – continuo Ginny – Es magia negra demasiado antigua. Es peligroso para los tres. Yo pensé que Malfoy no aceptaría o se arrepentiría, al saber que se esta jugando su seguridad precisamente por ellos y sin garantía de éxito. Ya sabes, -Ginny se entristeció- Harry y Ron están dormidos, pero el esta sano y es una magia que no se sabe utilizar – Al ver la confusión de su amiga le explico – Por eso estamos aquí. Para ayudar a Malfoy a buscar el conjuro y lo que sea necesario. No queremos que les pase nada a ninguno y sinceramente de los tres, el es quien lleva las de perder.

-Hermione de pronto sintió que todo le giraba. Esas últimas palabras le habían hecho encoger el corazón. Pero las voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Además – Parvati intervino en la conversación – por lo que el padre de Ginny nos conto hoy temprano, creo que Malfoy necesitara ayuda aquí después de lo hablado en la reunión del Wizengamot el día de ayer. – Dijo esto ultimo con tono de confidencia

-Que? – Chillo Hermione, pero dándose cuenta de esto controlo su voz para continuar – Lo que Ben dijo, que ahora tenia un cargo aquí en el ministerio

-No, eso es aparte – Parvati movió su mano como alejando algo sin importancia – Sirve para cubrir la investigación y lo otro

-Que otro? –Hermione presentía que era algo malo

-Que a Malfoy lo andan buscando unos mortifagos relegados para crear nuevamente el clan oscuro – Dijo Parvati en tono bajo y semblante preocupado

-Que??? Y va a aceptar? – Hermione dijo esto casi gritando.

-Claro que no. Y baja la voz – Le dijo Parvati en un susurro – Por eso hizo un acuerdo con el Ministerio. Para no ser juzgado por lo que pueda hacer para defenderse

-Defenderse? Por que? – Hermione hacia un esfuerzo por controlarse, estaba nerviosa y esto ultimo habia despertado cientos de alarmas en su cabeza

-Porque cuando el se niegue a volver con ellos, los Mortifagos van a intentar matarlo hasta lograrlo.- Respondió Ginny rápidamente

Y bien no había terminado de decir esto, cuando vio que su amiga se había desplomado al piso

* * *

Ya había logrado desahogarse lo suficiente, respiro profundamente varias veces y sin siquiera ver sus nudillos conjuro el hechizo para sanarlos antes de comenzar a sentir el dolor de las heridas. 

Giro sobre sus pies y apoyando su espalda en la pared, dirigió su vista al frente, fijándose por primera vez en el sitio donde se encontraba. Una pequeña habitación llena de libros y archivos, casi idéntica a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Maldición, es que ni siquiera aquí puedo estar lejos de los recuerdos y las coincidencias. – Draco dijo molesto. – Todo es una mierda!

Sintió como la rabia que titilaba en su ser volvía a crecer, pero no se permitió flaquear. Ya no dejaría que ocurriera. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido ese día: su encuentro con Granger, sus palabras, lo dicho por sus amigas, los insultos.

En algún momento, desde la entrada a ese cuarto hasta su recién terminada pelea con la pared, había comprendido la verdad de todo.

Hasta entonces su rabia se debía a no tener a Hermione, a ser su sombra, a verla con una hija y casada, a estar cerca sin poder hacer nada, a que ella no lo recordaba y miles de cosas mas. Pero la realidad era otra.

Habían pasado diez años. El no era el mismo y ella tampoco. Ya era una mujer, con opiniones distintas, mas vivida, mas madura. Que diferencia había entre si recordaba o no, cuando la realidad es que si lo hiciese lo mas seguro es que lo odiaría mas que ahora. A su edad y con sus vivencias ya no era la joven inocente, que aceptaría y daría todo por amor. Que puede pensar una mujer de 27 años de un hombre que la quiso al final, luego de dañarla por años, después de utilizarla como el lo había hecho. Y lo mas importante, lo mas seguro es que ella por todo lo anterior ya no pudiese brindarle lo mismo que cuando estaban juntos, lo que lo habia enamorado.

Aquí no importaba si estaba casada o con familia, si el es o no mortifago. Esto trascendía todo eso. Era enfrentarse al hecho de que el seguía enamorado del recuerdo de una joven que ya no existía. El había dado todo por ella y no se arrepentía. Lo que ella le dio a el era mucho mas importante. Sin ella quizás estaría muerto, en Azkaban o seria un mago oscuro poderoso en el mejor de los casos, igual a su padre. Solo por ella entendió lo que odiaba a Lucius Malfoy, y que la única forma de ser distinto a el era no seguir sus pasos. Ella lo había hecho olvidarse de sus equivocados principios y le permitió vivir emociones que el jamás pensó que podía sentir, era su catalizador. Ella era su reina, siempre lo fue. Solo por ella fue inseguro. Solo por esa mujer él sintió miedo, celos y amargura. Solo ella quitaba el frio de su cuerpo contagiándolo de calidez. Ella todo, siempre lo era todo.

Pero el hablaba, sentía y respiraba por una Hermione Granger de 17 años. Una Griffindor amiga de Potter y enemiga a muerte de el, que por casualidades de la vida y maltratos de su parte quedo encerrada en la sección prohibida con su peor pesadilla. Una chica simplona y común que poco a poco lo hizo bajar barreras haciéndolo sentir confuso, odiándola mas que antes solo porque no podía dejar de enamorarse de ella. Una niña al que el hizo mujer, SU mujer. Y a la que destruyo hasta llevarla al colapso. Porque ella se aventuro a todo. Cometió el error de escoger a su enemigo para dañarse a ella misma y los dos terminaron heridos de muerte, por amor.

Pero esa chica ya no existía. Es solo eso, un recuerdo. Los años y las experiencias cambian a la gente, Granger se lo demostró ese día. Al verla, sintió como tantas veces, que el tiempo se había congelado, que era la misma, que era la mujer a la que amaba, pero en el transcurso de los hechos, esa imagen pronto se desdibujo. Y no se refería al maltrato con el. Luego de la rabia inicial, pudo entender mas no aceptar, mucho de lo dicho por ella. Pero lo que le hizo ver que su cambio iba mas allá de un obliviate, era lo sucedido con sus amigos. Había dejado solo al Potter y al Weasley, a sus amigas de Hogwarts. A todo lo que tanto defendía hasta en los momentos en que estaba enemistada con ellos. Había decidido huir de todo, esa no era la Hermione que el conoció. No era la misma que hasta el último momento le suplico que la dejara buscarlo, ir detrás de el. Si ella había hecho a un lado a los que por años la apoyaron, al héroe de Potter, que podría quedar para el, que le hizo un daño tan grande que solo era comparable con lo que la había llegado a adorar, que no era mas que un asesino, un mortifago.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el había pasado diez años suspirando por un amor marchito. Pensando en un: que pasaría si… Bueno, paso lo que tenia que pasar. La Hermione de ahora es otra, de la que el amo no queda nada sino sombras, mientras que el la seguía queriendo como el mismo Draco de dieciocho años.

Se sintió patético, al pensar en esto ultimo. Un Malfoy, un Black aceptando que su vida había girado en torno a un espejismo, que todavía sufría por un… por nada.

Así que para que las cosas funcionaran. El debía atar ese amor al recuerdo de una joven que no existe. Y encarar a la mujer que hoy lo había ofendido, maltratado y menospreciado, como lo que era: una desconocida

No era la misma aunque en cuerpo se pareciera. Su mujer murió el día del tren y diez años han colocado demasiadas piedras… sobre todo.

Así que a la Granger que estaba en la oficina, hablando pestes de el, criticándole su vida y acciones, menospreciándolo, no le debía nada, no la amaba, no la recordaba. Porque la Hermione que el amo quedo dormida y se desvaneció en el tiempo.

* * *

-Hermione estas bien? que te paso? – Ginny le hablaba a su lado mientras junto a Parvati terminaban de colocarla en una silla 

-No.. nada.. lo siento

Tenía su mente confusa. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Sintió como se desvanecía y se encontraba dentro de un sueno en el cual estaban Malfoy y ella en un cuarto que no reconocía. Peleaban y ella le decía que como había podido unirse a los mortifagos y la respuesta de Malfoy era que había sido por … ella.

-Nada? Caíste como muerta – Parvati la miraba interrogante

-Es que no he desayunado y ha sido un día de muchas emociones y noticias – Hermione trataba de frenar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza

-Déjame revisarte – Ginny la miro con gesto profesional. Viendo la cara de Hermione agrego – Recuerda que soy medimaga, creo que estoy capacitada

-No, no. – Hermione dijo con lo mas cercano a una voz calmada que pudo forzar – Se que estas capacitada pero no hace falta, yo soy así.

-Mmmm – ginny la miraba dudosa – Cualquier cosa por favor dime…

-Chicas, - Parvati las llamo interrumpiéndolas – Creo que ya viene Malfoy

* * *

Draco tenía un rato mirando los libros, estudiando lo que le podían servir. Estaba haciéndolo solamente para matar el tiempo y alejar su mente de lo que había pensado hacia un momento. Además, seguro que la Weasley y la Parvati estarían esperando que el regresara con algo. 

Escogió dos libros para mantenerlas ocupadas y los coloco en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta. Se devolvió a buscar el libro que llevaría para el y cuando estaba dispuesto a tomar los dos que había apartado, pensó en Granger

-Dijo que quería ayudar y para ser sincero seria de mas ayuda que las dos locas – Pensó Draco

Tomo el otro libro que había llamado su atención y se dirigió a la mesa a buscar los ya escogidos. Al prepararse para salir, se pregunto que le esperaría con Granger. La verdad ya no le importaba, estaba harto de lo que había pasado antes y luego de todo lo pensado, sentía que un peso había caído de sus hombros, era como si hablase de otra persona. Todo se veía más fácil desde su perspectiva. No se trataba de promesas, sino de simples realidades.

Ella solo era alguien parecido. Ya antes había visto una mujer como Granger: Isabela.

Con el mismo cuerpo y rostro. Con algún parecido en el carácter. Pero era otra. Igual sucedía ahora, es solo ver un mismo frasco, pero con una esencia que no correspondía a lo que el recordaba, a lo que por tanto tiempo había añorado.

Mientras mas se convencía de esto, un deseo, una curiosidad surgía en su interior.

Se pregunto si todavía se sentiría igual su boca, si lo llenaría del mismo calor. Si su lengua lo extasiaría de la misma manera, si tendría el mismo sabor.

Pensó en su cuerpo, Preguntándose si sus piernas serian tan perfectas y doradas como antes, si sus pechos habrían cambiado o conservarían su forma y textura, si sus pecas serian tan deseables como las recordaba o si todavía podía lograr que todo en ella se estremeciera.

No era la primera vez que se hacia esas pregunta, pero esta vez no intento frenarse, no sintió dolor, ni lo vio equivocado. Solo pensó en el deseo, en el placer. Porque aunque había decidido dejar de pensar en ella como la mujer que amaba, no podía negarse que ese cuerpo lo obsesionaba.

Y quizás fuese por la rabia, frustración, lo que había pensado y concluido o solo porque estar expuesto a ella era algo que no podría soportar, pero Draco Malfoy ese día, en ese mismo momento tomo la decisión de que **"No se quedaría con las dudas"**

Se encamino a la salida y por medio de un hechizo arreglo su ropa y cabello. Estaba perfecto. Franqueo la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla volvió a su mente la última frase de Hermione. Y mientras sus ojos ardían, una sonrisa se percibió en su rostro.

**-Llegara el momento que **** Granger se trague sus palabras** – Dijo con voz peligrosa. Y aunque el resto de la vida se negara a reconocerlo. Su corazón y estomago temblaron de añoranza al entender lo que estas palabras significaban


	8. Consecuencias de un Trato

_**UN GRAN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TOMAR DE SU TIEMPO PARA HACERLO.**_

_**DISCULPEN EL RETARDO, PERO ME ENFERME Y POR DIAS EL CAPITULO QUEDO A LA MITAD. HARE LO POSIBLE PARA SUBIR EL PROXIMO RAPIDAMENTE, PERO TODAVIA ESTOY RECUPERANDOME POR LO QUE NO PROMETO NADA PERO CREANME QUE APENAS LO TERMINE LO HARE**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBEN, APOYAND**__**OME PARA CONTINUAR**__**, PORQUE ME HACEN SENTIR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO BIEN, QUE GUSTA Y ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR.**_

_**ENVIO UN SALUDO A ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO EN ALGUN MOMENTO Y NO HE SABIDO DE ELLAS**__** O NO HAN ESCRITO EN ESTE CAPITULO (NO QUIERO QUE CREAN QUE LOS OLVIDE)**__**, PERO ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO: Yasmin21, Silviota, Celebrain Orwin Dumbledore, Pikitona, Yeila, Jenny (Mi editora), Lalita Cullen, **__**Cedrella.lysandra, si se me paso alguno disculpas. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y YA SEA QUE SEPA DE USTEDES O EN LAS SOMBRAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**Daniiblack: **__Te contare que cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo me fije en los review y en ese momento solo estaba el tuyo, como siempre me hiciste __reír__ y fuiste la causante de la guía que tomo este capitulo, por lo que __**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME Y DARME EL IMPULSO**__ quizás no entiendas como pudiste hacerlo, pero __créeme__me deseaste suerte y al leerlo siento que llego, estaba confusa por dos ideas y al ver tu mensaje __decidí__ arriesgarme. __Además__, sabes que he estado leyendo tu fic __**sigo queriéndote, sigo **__**amándote**__, lo encontré hace unos días y __leí__ el primer capitulo rapidito y bueno me he sentado y leyendo el resto y la actualización me doy cuenta que es tuyo. Bueno se que debo escribirte un Review (cuando leas esto ya lo debes tener __en tu historia) pero aun __así__ quería decírtelo por aquí, en caso que leyeras esto antes de actualizar. Besos y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias gracias y muchas gracias_

_**Unkatahe: TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO **__esperando que lo disfrutes. Me has hecho __reír__ demasiado con tu Review. __Créeme__ vivimos lo mismo yo escribiéndolo y tu leyéndolo. Gracias por entender que no puedo apurar la trama a pasos agigantados (suena a excusa barata ya que soy la que escribe pero es __así__) pero se que aunque sea una sonrisita de felicidad te sacare al terminar de leerlo (eso espero). Y en cuanto a Draco, ya sabes, el es peligrosillo en toso el sentido de la palabra. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyarme. Besos y saludos_

_**Beautifly92: **__Hola, me gusto que te llamara a atención esa parte, en si el monologo de Draco fue lo mas difícil de escribir y quizás el centro del capitulo anterior. Es fundamental que am__b__os se den cuenta que han cambiado o no? Nadie a los 28 se comporta igual que a los 18 (o por lo menos eso se espera__, aunque he visto casos__). Ahora veamos que pasa con ellos, porque __soy de las que piensa, que la esencia se mantiene. Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer el capitulo, seguir la historia y escribirme. Saludos_

_**Ana: **__Hola,__ creo__ que fuiste de las pocas o la única que se dio cuenta que el capitulo era mas corto (bueno una hoja Word) pero es que tuve que cortarlo, porque esta es la continuación y te fijaras al terminar de leer que es mas largo que el resto. Respecto a la trama, sabes como es Draco, el no va a perderlo todo, es un Malfoy. Y digamos que el lado oscuro esta __allí__, esperando por el. Espero que te guste el capitulo, muchísimas gracias por seguir __allí__, escribiéndome y haciéndome saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, o por lo menos estreteniendoles que es mi fi. Besos y abrazos_

_**Umiko: **__Gracias, gracias. Se hace lo que se puede. Digamos que Draco no es malvado, es solo un Malfoy que busca pretextos lógicos "según el" para llevar a cabo lo que desea. En el fondo a veces nosotros no tergiversamos las cosas, claro el es a la potencia. Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia. Saludos._

_**Brujiskatty18: **__Me encanta que me escribas y bueno creo que ahora las cosas se calmaran un poco en nuestro país, ya que las votaciones pasaron (eso espero).Respecto a lo de la escritura, tienes razón, como vez los escritos son largos y normalmente los coloco en la madrugada por lo que muchas veces se van errores (no son disculpas, solo realidades). En cuanto a la historia, me gusto que te llamara la atención esa frase, porque en si, es el centro de su conflicto. Se que hasta ahora se ha visto un mayor desarrollo de Draco, pero para mi es entendible, hasta ahora el esta al tanto de la situación mientras Hermione se encuentra en un momento __Frágil__, a una mente racional como la de ella exponerla a algo fuera de lógica es estresante. Pero tranquila, que poco a poco se equilibrara todo (eso espero, ya sabes la musa a veces me juega sucio). Pero también debemos entender que no podemos compararlos con el Malfoy y la Granger del colegio. 10 años pesan y te cambian y __así__ como vemos a un Draco mucho mas calmado por lo que ha pasado y las presiones que se ha quitado, Hermione por su parte ha evolucionado__. Es la madurez pero conservando los aspectos básicos de su carácter. "Creo que me estoy alargado". Muchos __cariños._

_**Pilly:**__Muchísimas__ gracias por tu__s palabras, me llenan de animo al saber que les gusta la forma que escribo, es gratificante saber que valoran el tiempo que uno dedica a las historias. No se cuando terminare la historia, ya que en promedio gasto una semana por capitulo, normalmente como vez son extensos. Te respondo por aquí porque aunque imagino que colocaste tu e-mail no aparece (deben ser reglas de la pagina, no estoy muy al tanto de esto), __así__ que espero que des una vuelta por aquí y sigas leyendo. Y en cuanto a lo del libro, por los momentos creo que encontré un lugar en fanfiction por lo que me veras seguido por aquí subiendo historias. Gracias gracias gracias por todo._

_**Alevivancov:**__ Hola, Gracias por seguir leyendo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y te explico rapidito. Draco acepto (o mejor dicho decidió) que ya el no puede ver a Granger como su Hermione porque ya no es la misma persona. Aun __así__, mantiene el mismo cuerpo por lo que __aunque sepa que no debe amarla, todavía la desea. Y que se puede esperar de un Malfoy? Cumplir sus deseos. _

_**Fay Malfoy:**__ No sabes lo especial que me sentí con tu review. Entiendes mi punto sobre los finales tristes (ya sabes, es bueno quizás que sufran y todo eso. Pero que sufran para nada, no se me hace como horrible), Gracias por tomar el tiempo y decidirte entre tantos buenos fic a leer el __mío__. Muchas gracias por darme __ánimos__ sobre mi manera de escribir porque a medida que voy haciendo los capítulos dudo y dudo mas. Creo a veces que me __metí__ en un aprieto haciendo una continuación, porque aunque se que no mejorare (y no es mi intención) al original quiero hacer algo que pueda tomarse en cuenta. En cuanto a lo que me dices de esta pareja en los libros originales, te __diré__ que hubiese sido fantástico, en opinión personal, estos personajes tienen una química bastante fuerte, por suerte aquí tienen u__n espacio para surgir. Gracias,__ mil gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y me escribas cuando puedas. Un abrazo Grande muy fuerte para ti __también_

_**Katyta34:**__ Hola, Gracias por escribir y gracias por tomar en cuenta mi fic y leerlo. "Y mas por comprometerte a seguirlo haciendo". Espero saber de ti y ojala te siga gustando__. Muchas gracias_

_**Dan:**__ Hola. Me alegro que te este pareciendo "interesante". Jaja, en serio. Gracias por escribir y hacerme saber __que estas siguiendo la historia, espero que te este gustando y que sigas leyendo. Gracias_

* * *

_Dicen los sabios, que el destino nos acompa_ñ_a en el juego de la vida, __tomado de nuestra mano, como un compa_ñ_ero amistoso pero vicioso y abusivo__.Nosotros, pobres seres humanos, nos confiamos de su falsa tranquilidad aun sabiendolo traicionero, del autocontrol que el mismo enga_ñ_osamente nos ofrece y asi andamos por el mundo, acostumbrandonos a el, subestimando su poder. Y el espera pacientemente que demos un paso dudoso ya sea en terrenos buenos o peligrosos, aprovechando nuestra debilidad para empujarnos a ellos, obligandonos a internarnos en senderos desconocidos. Solo para su diversion._

_Entonces, quien es el verdadero culpable de nuestras alegrias o desdichas, del rumbo que toman nuestras vidas. El por utilizarnos o nosotros por darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. _

* * *

Todavía no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya estaba dirigiéndose al pasillo por donde vio desaparecer tiempo atrás a Malfoy. 

Apenas Parvati informo que parecía regresar a la oficina, ella se había levantado de su escritorio con la única idea de hablar con el, a pesar de las quejas de sus amigas que presagiaban una nueva pelea. Estaba confundida por las imágenes y los sentimientos extraños que la invadían, pero ella no era de las que se quedaban con las dudas y supo que la única manera de entenderlo era enfrentándolo.

_Ella siempre había tenido una fantástica memoria y un perfecto control de emociones. Entonces que estaba sucediendo que desde que Malfoy reapareció en su vida, parecía que las únicas cosas en las que confiaba la estaban traicionando._

_Porque ella jamás olvidaba cosas importantes. En el colegio ella era la única que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, que recordaba cada clase. Es mas hasta el día de hoy podría responder un examen de sus conocimientos en Hogwarts. Entonces, porque coño no podía recordar a Malfoy._

_Y por otro lado estaban sus emociones. Pareciera que Malfoy tenía el poder de alterarla. Ella hasta en sus peores momentos__ había logrado esconder todo lo que llevaba por dentro__ de todas las personas, disimular. Entonces porque con __él__ era diferente._

No tuvo que caminar mucho, pronto ella vislumbro a Malfoy en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, por lo que decidió esperarlo a la mitad de este, sintiendo un revoloteo en su estomago.

Mientras él se acercaba con paso calmado, ella utilizo ese tiempo para observarlo. Cargaba varios libros y como pudo ver Hermione, aunque parecían pesados, los sostenía sin dificultad. Se fijo en el tamaño de sus manos: grandes y fuertes, luego sus hombros anchos y torso desarrollado y finalizo en su rostro fijándose en su mandíbula marcada, en su aspecto fuerte pero nada tosco. Nuevamente se recrimino el porque de no recordarlo de esa manera, ni siquiera levemente desarrollado como un adulto.

A excepción de las visiones que habían venido a su mente, la imagen de Draco Malfoy que ella guardaba en su memoria era de un chico insoportable y elegante, pero jamás imponente como el hombre que a cada paso se acercaba más a ella.

Este último pensamiento la hizo despertar a tiempo, ya que su objeto de estudio estuvo a punto de pasar por su lado ignorándola, acción que la molesto

-Malfoy quisiera hablar contigo. – Hermione le hablo con voz seca tratando de disimular su enojo.

Draco la miro aburrido. Apenas tomo el pasillo la había visto apoyada contra el estante mirándolo, pero no le dio importancia. Ya estaba harto de Granger por ese día y no le brindaría oportunidades para que continuara fastidiándolo, por lo que había decidido ignorarla… Pero ya que ella estaba decidida a molestarlo, no le quedaba más opción que ver que mierda quería ahora. Sin decir palabra, con su mano izquierda conjuro los libros, dirigiéndolos hasta la mesa de la oficina.

-Eh.. – Hermione estaba impresionada porque no había utilizado Varita. Su curiosidad no pudo aguantarse – Yo quería… Malfoy como hiciste eso?

-Beneficios de ser mago oscuro. – Dijo sin darle importancia – Ahora que deseas Granger. Que se te olvido decirme que no requiere publico para que te aplauda – Draco le hablo con voz dura e irónica

Hermione lo miro conteniendo la rabia. Era un imbécil. Pero ella no caería en sus provocaciones como hacia en Hogwarts. Era una adulta y si bien se había descontrolado antes, ya se encontraba en sus cabales. Por lo que trataría esto con cabeza fría, tenía demasiadas dudas en su cerebro y pelear con Malfoy no ayudaría.

-Malfoy - respiro profundo y sintió su olor. Arrugo el ceño y prosiguió – dime porque tengo que creer que haz cambiado, que no eres el mismo de siempre que… - Hermione había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Granger, creo que ya te deje claro que no puedo ni quiero cambiar el pasado. Pero los años no pasan en vano y aunque muchas veces no quiera aceptarlo, ya no tengo dieciocho años. – Callo y la miro un segundo antes de continuar - Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es darte cuenta de eso también y dejar de buscar maneras de alterarme buscando que te ataque y así tu con el pretexto de defenderte, desahogarte de lo que sea que te moleste. Ya no estamos en el colegio, no lo conseguirás tan fácilmente

-Buscar que me ataques? – Hermione lo miraba con rostro colérico- Dime Malfoy, es que es muy difícil atacar para ti? que tanto puede serlo para un mortifago y asesino. O me lo vas a negar como un cobarde – Que se vaya a la mierda la calma pensó Hermione. Es un cerdo

-No tengo que negarte nada. – su voz era inexpresiva aunque su mandíbula se encontraba en tensión - Tengo la marca tenebrosa, por lo que me corresponde el termino mortifago. Mate a muchas personas, por lo que soy un asesino – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos – pero pague por ello y aunque no lo entiendas o no te lo parezca, el precio fue bastante alto. – Ella noto que sus ojos brillaron – Y en cuanto a la cobardía, ya he estado en el infierno antes, no tengo que temer.

Los dos se observaron fijamente, al igual que dos combatientes antes de la pelea. Draco midiendo el impacto de sus palabras, Hermione tratando de asimilar lo dicho por él, sin dejarse afectar, al recordar el sueño que tuvo cuando había perdido el sentido. Así estuvieron unos instantes, negándose ambos a cortar la mirada. Draco rompió el silencio.

-Veo que todavía mantienes el mismo carácter del colegio Granger. Eres igual de testaruda. – Dijo manteniendo su mirada y cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho

-Y tu Malfoy sigues siendo el mismo patán y elitista, que piensa que es mejor que el resto. Y esas son tus mejores cualidades – Contesto Hermione ácidamente al tiempo que ponía las manos en forma de jarra.

-No te creas Granger. Tengo otras cualidades mucho mejores – Contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ese ultimo comentario le recordó mucho a su… a nadie. Arrugo el ceño – Podría mostrártelas pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo el día de hoy. Así que cual es el punto de que estés aquí en mitad del pasillo esperándome – Dijo esto ultimo con tono de fastidio mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo

-Eres un imbécil, sabias. – Draco Sonrió- Vine hasta aquí a tratar de hacer un trato contigo.

-Un trato? Y eso Granger? - hizo una exagerada mueca de sorpresa

-Bueno, si no me hubieses interrumpido con tus estupideces al comienzo, sabrías que lo que deseo es que podamos hacer una tregua o lo mas cercano a una que podamos lograr – Contesto ella ignorando las acciones del rubio

-Para? – Pregunto Draco

-Como que para? – Hermione sabia que se estaba haciendo el estúpido – para buscar la solución de lo de Harry y Ron!´

-Mmm. Pero eso seria trabajar juntos Granger y no creo que eso se pueda – Draco mantenía su mirada con gesto serio

-Porque? Crees que no soy capaz? Se te olvida que era la mas inteligente de Hogwarts. No recuerdas que te ganaba en todas las materias. O es que no viene a tu memoria lo de come libros o sabelotodo – Hermione se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía, el tenia el poder de desquiciarla

-Vagamente – Dijo con un tono burlón – Pero no me refiero a eso Granger, esa no es la causa

-Bueno Malfoy – Hermione ya estaba enojada – Dime cual es la causa o es que estas burlándote de mi! – De pronto su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio – es porque soy sangre sucia. Lo sabia! No puedes trabajar conmigo, porque aunque delante de todos quieras ser el reformado Malfoy, sigues siendo un …

-Para nada Granger. – La interrumpió - Tu misma lo dijiste o no recuerdas: Antes que tener algún trato con mortifagos prefieres la muerte y no tengo que recordarte lo que soy, creo que ha quedado mas que claro en esta conversación – dijo con sarcasmo

-Malfoy, al estar cerca de ti es como si lo estuviese. – Draco le dedico una mueca sarcástica - Así que deja la estupidez y acepta. Total para ti tampoco debe ser fácil trabajar con una sangre sucia aunque lo niegues, por lo que es lo mejor para los dos

Hermione intensifico su mirada y adelanto su mano, a modo de sellar el trato. Draco la miro como sopesando las opciones unos segundos, hasta que su mano fue en búsqueda de la de ella.

Mientras la tomaba, le aclaro:

-Granger si esto va a ser así, cerraremos el trato a tu modo y al mío

Hermione pensó demasiadas cosas en un segundo. El era un mago oscuro, se podría esperar cualquier cosa de el. Como se supone que cierran los tratos: Con sangre?, un juramento inquebrantable? Un conjuro? Iba a apartar la mano para salir de dudas, pero en ese momento Malfoy la tomo con fuerza y jalo de ella pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Y ocurrió lo único que no esperaba:

**Que****Draco Malfoy la besara**

* * *

-Que piensan de el? – Dijo jefe del grupo fijándose en la puerta por donde acababa de irse el joven que había traído la noticia 

-Que es un idiota presumido… pero cumple con su trabajo – contesto otro – Y ahora que haremos?

-El silencio se apodero de la sala. Todos parecían meditar. Hasta que el jefe volvió a hablar

-Demos unos días a Malfoy para que se habitué a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Luego nos encontraremos con él.

-Y no será peligroso? Es mejor salir de dudas … - Intervino otro mortifago

-En este tiempo él pensara y tendrá una respuesta clara – Respondió con serenidad

-Como lo hará si no nos hemos contactado con el? – Pregunto nuevamente

-Puedes estar seguro que el sabrá que lo estamos buscando

* * *

Draco sabia que lo haría tarde o temprano. Pero jamás pensó que se presentaría la oportunidad mas pronto de lo que él mismo creía y menos que llegaría de manos de la propia Granger. 

Mientras "hablaban" en el pasillo (si es que ese termino se puede aplicar a un dialogo entre ellos), y esta seguía con sus insultos hacia él, todo lo que había pensado momentos antes tomaba forma y sentido. A pesar de una leve comparación casi al principio de la conversación, por fin podía verla como lo que era: Una antigua compañera de Hogwarts terca, insufrible y sabelotodo con la que no se la llevaba ni medianamente bien y a la que por cosas del destino volvía a ver luego de diez años. Era asombroso hasta para el, como pudo hermetizar a su Hermione y separarla de la Granger que tenia en frente, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, al tener la sensación que el séptimo año había desaparecido para ambos.

Por eso cuando le propuso hacer una tregua, una idea vino a su cabeza, alentado por el hecho de su recién adquirida seguridad. "lo mejor es salir de las dudas rápido y cerrar ese capitulo por completo". Su mente bullía con este pensamiento, que se vio inusitadamente realizable en el momento que Granger le ofreció su mano para sellar el trato.

En una fracción de segundo un plan se ideo en su cabeza. Le robaría un beso a Granger y cuando comprobara que no eran iguales a los que el le enseño (en el caso insólito que lo correspondiera) por lo de otro profesor nuevas reglas, cuando ella no se estremeciese entre sus brazos (a menos que fuese para golpearlo o de asco) y cuando no sintiera su entrega, lo mas seguro es que esa parte rebelde que guía los deseos, perdería todo el interés en ella, sin necesidad siquiera de molestarse en algo mas. Así ya podría seguir adelante sin cabos sueltos y volver a verla solamente como la come libros. Sin tener ningún interés en lo que esconde debajo de la ropa, sin perder un solo pensamiento en ella. Seria un beso mecánico, rápido para que luego no hiciera un drama, aunque estaba seguro que lo haría. Pero de todas formas le importaba muy poco, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, porque Granger se arrepentiría de sus palabras y el se liberaría completamente de ella.

Así que cuando Draco atrajo a Granger hacia su cuerpo y la sintió contra él, vio como su gran plan…

…..Se había ido a la mierda.

Igual que su cordura, que su recién recuperada tranquilidad y todo su aire de indiferencia

Cuando apenas sus cuerpos se tocaron, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la castaña, que como una onda expansiva paso a su cuerpo llenándolo de una calidez que solo podía revivir en sueños, demasiado añorada, dolorosamente anhelada. Instintivamente coloco sus manos en la cintura apretándola contra el, asegurando que no se apartara, sintiendo como se debilitaba su razón, y si quedaba un resquicio de cordura en su mente, lo abandono al sentir las manos de ella rodeando su cuello. Una llama interna se extendió dentro de él y su inconsciente cobro vida, guiando el momento.

Draco se apodero de su boca y mordió su labio inferior como tantas veces en el pasado, como siempre en sus sueños, comprobando que seguían siendo tan suaves como los recordaba. El gemido de Hermione por la violencia de su acto lo llevo a besarlos, acariciándolos con los suyos tratando de calmar el dolor proferido, lamiéndolos, saboreándolos, provocándola hasta que la espera se hizo insoportable. Con una mezcla de desesperación, rabia, vehemencia y algo más que luego se negaría a aceptar, penetro su boca sintiendo el estremecimiento de ella, mientras con su lengua, la arrasaba, pervirtiéndola, incitándola. Y pronto se vio recompensado, al sentir que las lenguas se enzarzaban en una lucha excitante en la cual ninguna quería ceder, enfrentándose con la misma intensidad, fuerza y necesidad. En ese momento se entrego por completo, dejando salir las sensaciones que solo vivió con ella, demostrándole lo que solo una vez se atrevió a decirle en palabras. Los gemidos de uno eran silenciados en la boca del otro, logrando con ellos intensificar el momento, llegando y muchas veces rebasando la delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, no le importaba si eran segundos, minutos, horas o días, por él se hubiese quedado allí por siempre, besándola y acariciándola como creyó que nunca más ocurriría. Pero una alarma sonó en su cabeza aumentando su volumen a la par y con la misma rapidez que otra parte muy preciada de su anatomía, y su consciencia hasta entonces dormida inicio una lucha contra la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Su primer impulso fue hacerla suya allí mismo, pero su razón salió a flote con dificultad en la tormenta de deseo que lo recorría, luchando por hacerse oír, recordándole todas las razones por la que debía frenar lo que estaba sucediendo. Y aunque en otro momento solo una de ellas hubiese bastado para convencerlo, el hecho de tenerla allí fundiéndose con él, dejándose llevar como lo hacia, era suficiente para que todo lo demás le parecieran nimiedades comparadas con lo que estaba viviendo.

Pero su lado consciente jugo la ultima carta que guardaba celosamente, burlando a lo que su inconsciente consideraba una batalla ganada. Así, que cuando Draco se disponía a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, un pensamiento inundo su mente impresionándolo, logrando que su razón y lógica lo hicieran golpearse con la realidad. Todo gracias a unas pocas palabras

-Que haces!! Es Granger Draco, ella no es Tu Hermione! Caíste otra Vez!

Abrió los ojos aun besándola y la miro. Luego los cerro con fuerza, tratando de borrar esa imagen, que le hacia dudar lo que su razón le decía con tanta seguridad. Y sin perder más tiempo, presionando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, hundiéndole los dedos en su piel para sentir su calor una ultima vez, la aparto.

* * *

Dos figuras con túnicas negras entraban en una habitación tan elegante y descuidada como el resto de la casa que ahora servía de guarida, por el tono de sus voces se notaba que venían discutiendo. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, retiraron sus capuchas vislumbrándose el rostro de un hombre y una mujer 

-No entiendo porque sigues con esto de contactar a Malfoy – Grito la mujer

-Sabes que es importante, es el mejor! Era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, es quien conoce la magia negra mas poderosa, cuantas veces tengo que recordártelo – Respondió el hombre en tono cansado

-Pero no ves que si el no acepta, lo colocaremos sobre aviso

-Igual lo sabrá, deja la estupidez – Respondió cortante

-Que deje la estupidez? Eres el jefe aquí y quieres ceder ese puesto, quien es el estúpido

-Millicent, no me colmes la paciencia. Sabes lo que todos buscamos aquí. Poder, gloria y todo lo que no pudimos antes por…

-Por debiluchos, por cobardes, por infantes, por tarados…

-Callate!!

La joven hizo caso y quedo en silencio, observándolo con reproche

-Nos hemos superado y mejorado – continuo el hombre – pero aun no llegamos al status que debemos tener. Ese conocimiento y fuerza la tiene Malfoy. No cedo el poder por estupidez!! Lo hago a favor de hacernos de una fuerza mayor. Y del antiguo clan solo quedamos nosotros tres… - Decía con cierto orgullo hasta que fue interrumpido

-Jajá, y te enorgulleces de eso? Quedan tres!!. Dos – Se señalo a ambos – cobardes y un traidor

-Callate te dije!! Si no vas a decir nada provechoso no abras la boca.

-Okey. Llámalo si quieres, eso si, no hagas que me duela por mucho tiempo – le enseño la marca – Y hablando de eso, porque no marcas a los demás para jugar un poco con ellos

-No tengo el poder para eso…

-Ah claro, eso es otra de las cosas donde Malfoy te supera… como siempre

-Me estas tentando Millicent

-Jajá –rio despectivamente- porque te molestas, solo repito lo que tú dices. Para eso no es que lo necesitas?. Ahora dime, y si el se niega?

-Lo desaparecemos

-Si? – dijo Sarcástica – No podemos luchar sin el, pero si podemos destruirlo… Soy yo o esto no tiene sentido.

-Si se niega lo casaremos!! Lo haremos – le dijo en voz amenazadora –Ahora sal. Vete o te arrepentirás

-Me voy. – lo miro seriamente mientras giraba el picaporte - espero que no te equivoques, todos dependemos de tu decisión.

-No lo hare! – Grito el hombre con impaciencia

-Ya veremos Nott – La chica le dio una ultima mirada y salió

Theodore Nott se dirigió a un sillón y observando la marca tenebrosa en su brazo dejo volar sus pensamientos

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientada, como si hubiese sido despertada a la fuerza de un placido sueño, aunque su respiración entrecortada demostrara otra cosa. Pronto los últimos sucesos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente y levanto su rostro instintivamente buscando unos ojos grises que la observaban de una manera que no pudo entender. Ambos quedaron en silencio manteniendo la mirada, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de calmar sus cuerpos, buscando encausar sus sentimientos. 

--- flash Back---

Hermione no sabia que había sucedido, sentía como si dentro de ella hubiese surgido otra mujer.

Su parte consciente recordaba el olor de Malfoy envolviéndola y su estremecimiento al sentirse junto al cuerpo de él. Pero de allí en adelante una Hermione desconocida para ella pero extrañamente demasiado familiarizada con Draco Malfoy tomo control de la situación, aferrándose a él como ella jamás lo había hecho con nadie, sintiendo un deseo hasta ahora desconocido, y la seguridad palpable de quien ha estado en esa situación antes y reconoce lo que vendría a continuación.

Así que se encontró deseando sus mordiscos y besos antes que sucedieran, conociéndolos con asombrosa precisión. Gimió de gusto en vez de dolor cuando el atrapo su labio inferior con deseo, disfruto de sus caricias y espero con dolorosa desesperación que el quisiera profundizar el beso.

Y cuando él lo hizo una explosión en su cerebro ocurrió. Por su mente pasaron, igual que si de una película se tratara, imágenes de ellos besándose, abrazándose, haciendo el amor. Un calor la recorrió y sintiéndose febril, deseosa e inmensamente feliz, se unió al beso con tanta o mas fuerza que el, entregándose, sabiendo con total seguridad que el también se entregaba a ella.

Así habían estado no sabia cuanto tiempo, hasta que sintió como él la apartaba. Y a medida que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la perdida de su protección, toda la calidez que sentía se esfumo. Volviéndose su seguridad sombras, su felicidad oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos confundida, en el lapsus donde la Hermione desconocida cedía nuevamente el puesto a la racional. Donde lo ocurrido caia como un peso en sus hombros sin respuestas.

Creyó que debía ser un sueño (o trataba de convencerse de eso) pero al levantar su rostro y ver el de Malfoy mirándola de esa manera, supo que había sucedido en realidad.

--- fin Flash Back ---

No soporto un segundo más y haciendo gala de su valentía y actitud impulsiva, decidió arriesgarse a romper el silencio

-Malfoy… - Hermione hablo con voz insegura

-Granger – su voz sonó furiosa y dura – no vayas a hacer un espectáculo de una estupidez como esta. Ya sellamos el trato cada uno a su manera, así que no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo

Dicho esto y sin mirarla se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la oficina

* * *

Draco salió entre los estantes y fijo sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos en las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas sobre uno de los escritorios, luego dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa con varias sillas, a un lado de los estantes y se dirigió hacia allí. 

-Por Merlin! Acabo de recordar porque le temían en el colegio – Murmuro Ginny – Mejor vamos.

-Que te dije Ginny, que era mala idea de Hermione, tu misma escuchaste como peleaban – Parvati caminaba detrás de la pelirroja

-Y porque Hermione no salió con él?

-Porque debe estar molestísima. Sabes como ha sido siempre

Ambas guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba Malfoy.

* * *

Draco desde que había apartado a Granger de él no había dejado de maldecirse un solo segundo. Era una grandísimo imbécil, él mismo se había rejodido y no podía perdonárselo. 

Y es que el problema no era haberla besado, ese había sido su plan, tampoco el que ella hubiese correspondido, total suele suceder. Lo grave del asunto es que lo había hecho... de la misma manera que Hermione.

-Mierda!!!

Que rápido se le volvió a complicar todo, ni un día pudo sentirse tranquilo. Y lo peor, si es que puede haber algo mas jodido que lo anterior, es que él se había dejado llevar

-Maldición!!

Por tarado había caído en su propia trampa y ahora se sentía hecho una mierda. Más patético que nunca, sintiendo como cosquilleaban sus manos y labios, como el corazón le temblaba.

Por lo menos logro decirle algo medianamente coherente, pero eso no quitaba que había salido despavorido de ese pasillo.

En esto pensaba cuando noto que las chicas habían llegado, con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que se sentara. Por un momento pensó en porque Granger no había salido todavía, pero se obligo a dejar ese pensamiento de preocupación lejos de el.

-Malfoy. Y Granger? – Ginny le había hablado

-Por los pasillos, pasando rabietas seguramente – Dijo con voz monótona - Maldita comadreja metiche- pensaba Draco

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Draco retomo la palabra, necesitaba ocupar su cerebro en otra cosa

-Ya que todos sabemos para lo que estamos aquí, es mejor que comencemos. Escogí estos libros – señalo con la mano derecha -para empezar. Pero antes necesito saber mas sobre Potter y Weasley - Dijo Draco con voz monótona. Necesitaba utilizar su mente en algo rápidamente y alejar a Granger y lo que sucedió de sus pensamientos

-Que deseas saber? – Pregunto Ginny

-Su vida, lo que sucedió en el momento de ser atacados y su estado en estos años.

-Malfoy, creo solo poder ayudarte en lo ultimo, yo he estado a cargo de ellos todo este tiempo – Ginny le hablaba en tono apesadumbrado

-Eres la hermana de uno y la novia del otro, así que has formado parte de su vida y debes conocer hechos importantes de la misma – Dijo Draco con cierto fastidio

-Imagino que si – Ginny sonrió triste. Malfoy era la primera persona que daba por hecho su noviazgo aunque fuese con un tono poco agradable-, aun así no estuve en la batalla final, pero Pat los acompaño ese día.

Draco fijo su mirada en la chica

-Estuviste mientras luchaban? – Draco se dirigió esta vez hacia Parvati la cual asintió lentamente. - Viste cuando fueron alcanzados por la maldición? –la chica repitió el gesto – Y el final de Voldemort? – Nuevamente la chica asintió. – Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Perfecto – Repitió ginny esperanzada

-Quien es la primera – Draco se levanto mirando a las chicas mientras sacaba su varita de la chaqueta

-Quieres decir que necesitas …

-Si, - Draco asintió seriamente - necesito ver sus recuerdos, es la única manera de poder saber lo que ellos han vivido

Se hizo un silencio roto por la pelirroja

-Bueno, de todas formas, lo peor de mí, creo que ya lo conoces. – dijo Ginny con aire resignado – Vamos Malfoy hazlo ya

Draco no pudo negar que la Weasley tenía cierto aplomo. Levantando su varita y dirigiéndola a su frente pronuncio el conjuro

_-"¡Legeremens!"__ – _Exclamo Draco mirando directamente a sus ojos.

En un momento Draco comenzó a entrar en sus recuerdos. La vio de niña en una casucha rodeada de pelirrojos, abrazada con sus padres, en un cumpleaños, peleando con el Weazel. La vida familiar que a Draco se le tornaba desconocida. Luego vino el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Potter, y desde allí en adelante todo giraba en torno a el. Enamorada, viéndolo a lo lejos o tan cerca. Llorando cuando lo veía con una chica, tratando de olvidarlo y luego el caos. Draco observo los recuerdos del ultimo año de Potter en el colegio con esa chica, las provocaciones, la lujuria y luego la caída de ella, la inmersión en la autodestrucción que la llevo al grupo literario que no era mejor que los mortifagos, hundiéndose aun mas en la oscuridad, en la autodestrucción. Los sucesos en la terraza de hogwarts en el baile de final de año, la pelea entre ella y Potter por las locuras de la pelirroja y luego la declaración de amor de este ultimo y sus razones para no estar juntos. Vio cuando salió de la sociedad a punto de convertirse en asesina y cuando Potter se decidió a hablar con el Weazel y ella lo convenció de esperar hasta el final de la guerra segura que el viviría. Vio sus momentos de angustia en los días de lucha, sus oraciones, sus ataques de frustración. Cuando avisaron que la guerra había terminado y cuando encontró al Potter en una camilla de hospital y toda su seguridad por una vida juntos se fue al suelo siendo sustituida por miedo. Como se hizo cargo de el y su hermano, los cambios en ella por estos hechos, la inexistente mejoría de los dormidos y luego observo el momento en que su padre le dio la noticia que había una posibilidad y el beso que deposito en los labios de su novio.

Bajo su varita y rompió el contacto visual por un momento, luego volvió a mirarla. Se encontraba cansada.

-Descansa, estarás por unos instantes confundida y mareada – Dijo Draco fríamente girando hacia la otra chica – Estas lista?

-Si – Contesto Parvati insegura-

Draco realizo el conjuro y comenzó a buscar en su mente. De sus años en Hogwarts no había encontrado nada significativo, aparte de su noviazgo con Potter, que luego de ver los recuerdos de la pelirroja era fácil deducir porque termino. Busco hasta el día de la batalla y pudo entender el porque lo defendía, ella y el resto habían visto su rostro luego que perdiera la careta, al caer al suelo por el crucio de Pansy, por lo que supieron que él fue el que aparto a Potter de la pelea con su padre. Se concentro en los recuerdos de la batalla, viendo como lucharon contra Voldemort y especialmente cuando lanzo la maldición final, interponiéndose en el hechizo el comadreja y la Lunática, haciendo especial énfasis en esta parte del recuerdo. Luego la vio observándolos a su madre y a él, siendo llevada a San Mungo donde junto con los comadreja vigilaban a Potter y a Weazel. Apareció el recuerdo de cuando fue a buscar a Hermione y vio la desesperación de esta, sintiendo un leve retorcijón en el estomago. Luego sus recuerdos y pensamientos de estos últimos años y comprendió lo que hacia allí. Había comenzado a cuidarlos para ayudar a la pelirroja y por Potter pero termino enamorada del Comadreja. Suspirando por un hombre que ni si quiera sabia que ella lo amaba, dedicando su vida a alguien que no se lo agradecía, que ni tenía idea de lo que sucedía y que lo más probable cuando despertara es que ni la tomara en cuenta. Y por ultimo supo su último pensamiento.

Draco al igual que con la pelirroja bajo la varita y corto el contacto visual. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la encontró viéndolo con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza. Ella bien sabia que el había visto todos sus pensamientos y miedos.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo – Draco dijo en tono serio. Se había sentido extraño al saber que alguien pasaba de cierta manera por una situación que en menos de una hora el había finalizado y acababa de reiniciar momentos antes… por imbécil

Parvati le sonrió agradecida. Aunque estuviese segura que Malfoy había cambiado, jamás pensó que enterado de algo como eso, en vez de formular un comentario mordaz o irónico, hubiese no solo callado, sino con unas simples palabras de cierta forma reconfortarla.

* * *

Draco había entregado a las chicas sus respectivos libros y procedía a explicarle lo que buscarían cuando Hermione se acerco a la mesa 

-Podre ayudar? – Dijo Hermione con vos serena pero clara

Draco se le quedo mirando fríamente, por suerte ya estaba calmado. Sabía que delante de sus amigas no diría nada. Ella para todos siempre seria una mosquita muerta… capaz de contrariarle la vida solo a el

-Como quieras – Draco contesto con voz fría e indiferente apartando sus ojos de ella

Hermione lo miro fijamente, mientras Draco se mantenía indiferente a ella. Sabía que se sentaría, así que dirigió su atención hacia el resto de las chicas, que miraban a Granger mientras tomaba asiento.

-Como les iba diciendo, ya que conozco los recuerdos de ustedes – Paseo su mirada de Ginny a Parvati – podemos comenzar la investigación. – impulso con una mano un libro a Hermione que quedo frente a ella – Debemos buscar todos los conjuros referentes a la inclusión y extracción de magia en objetos, esa es nuestra base, luego descartaremos hasta estudiar los mas probables.

-Malfoy como sabes sus recuerdos? – Hermione pregunto con un tono de voz tranquila mirando la portada del libro

-Entrando en su mente. – Dijo fastidiado, sabia que vendría una escena

-Mmmm. Si, recuerdo que los mortifagos usan muy bien esos hechizos mentales -Dijo esto fijando los ojos en la ventana

Draco la miro. Maldicion!! Todavía podía sorprenderlo. Habría jurado que pelearía con el por haber visto los recuerdos de sus amigas, solo por el gusto de sacar la frustración del beso (aunque ella le correspondió), pero no, allí estaba ella atacándolo tenuemente sin darle mayor importancia a lo que sucedio, sin permitirle contraatacar. Y eso lo irrito. Aparto todo de su mente, luego tendría tiempo de pensar y haciendo caso omiso del último comentario de la castaña prosiguió

-Tomen muy en cuenta aquellos hechizos que sometan la voluntad o criterio de la persona, aunque tengo que investigar esto, es probable que sea un factor en el estado de Potter y Weasley, ya que eran la esencia de las maldiciones utilizadas por Voldemort

-Malfoy y desde cuanto lo llamas Voldemort? – Hermione volvió a interferir en la conversación, pero mantenía su actitud retraída y sus ojos fijos en la ventana - Tengo entendido que sus seguidores mortifagos no se atrevían a dirigirse a él de esa manera, por "miedo" o "respeto" –recalco las ultimas palabras fijando sus ojos en el.

Draco volvió a observarla encontrandose sus miradas. Quizás no peleaba a gritos, pero bien que buscaba la manera de hacerlo perder la paciencia. No se podía negar que seguía siendo una obstinada. Eso le gusto.

-Quizás Granger, desde que deje de ser su seguidor, cuando le perdí el "miedo" o simplemente porque nunca sentí "respeto" – Respondió Draco con tono aburrido.

-Entonces Malfoy me pregunto el porque o por quien te hiciste Mortifago – Dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso del tono usado por el rubio. Necesitaba una respuesta a su "sueño"

Se hizo un silencio en el cual sus miradas se intensificaron. Hermione buscando una respuesta, Draco negándose a contestarla. Por lo que el ambiente alrededor de ellos era tenso, pesado. Ginny y Parvati se mantenían en silencio, que hubiese sido eterno hasta que Draco lo rompió

-Granger. "Porque" debía hacerlo y "por quien" seria la única persona por lo que lo hubiese hecho. – Draco la miro intensamente lo que provoco un estremecimiento en Hermione

-Y valió la pena? – Pregunto Hermione manteniendo su mirada. Temblando internamente

-Si… Lo valió. – Su voz sonó extrañamente ronca

Hermione vio como su mirada se intensifico aun mas, mientras su estomago bullía en fuegos artificiales. Así mismo observo como la intensidad bajo y cuando volvió a hablar sus ojos eran inexpresivos nuevamente

-Ya dejemos las estupideces y comencemos – Dijo Draco, tratando de cortar el momento donde se había sentido estúpidamente débil

Se concentro en su libro, mientras Ginny y Parvati miraban a Hermione esperando un ataque de esta. Viendo que la chica no se movía ni decía nada, decidieron seguir la actitud del rubio. Hermione mantenía su mirada sobre Malfoy, cuando noto que este se tenso en su asiento.

* * *

Draco sintió un dolor agudo conocido, pero ya olvidado en su brazo izquierdo. Tratando de controlarse, llevo su mano derecha hacia la zona adolorida, sobre el lugar donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa 

-Que sucede? – pregunto Hermione

-Nada. – Draco trato de disimular pensando: Granger siempre de perceptiva!. Quito la presión sobre su brazo y llevo la mano derecha hacia la mesa – Tengo que irme, se llevaran los libros, pero antes déjenlos cerrados sobre la mesa – Draco coloco su mano derecha y Hermione noto como esta temblaba levemente mientras los libros se rodearon de una luz morada

-Pero que… - Ginny miraba lo que hacia el rubio con asombro

-Es para que nadie a excepción de ustedes pueda ver lo que esta allí. No pueden copiar, leer en voz alta, ni realizar ningún hechizo.- Los libros dejaron de brillar

-Mejor así – contesto Parvati – Nada de lo que he visto hasta ahora es grato

-Adiós – Dijo Draco girando y dirigiéndose al perchero bajo la mirada atenta de las tres chicas.

Tomo su capa y sin mirarlas salió de la oficina.

-Que pasaría? – Pregunto Ginny – Malfoy se fue de pronto, es raro verdad?

-Lo estaban llamando – Respondió Hermione quien tenia fija su mirada en la puerta

-Quien? – Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja

-Los mortifagos. Algo le paso en la marca - Contesto la castaña

-Ohh - Ginny miraba asombrada - Sera que ya quieren convencerlo

-Eso debe ser. Seguro que se enteraron que ya esta aqui, por lo de su puesto en el Ministerio - Respondio Parvati con mirada triste

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la pelirroja rompio el momento

-Bueno, ya va a ser hora de las inyecciones de Harry y Ron, tengo que ir y como Malfoy se fue, aprovecho para comprar luego algunas cosas. Seguro que no le pasa nada, lo buscan porque es el mejor

-Te acompaño – Dijo Parvati mientras se levantaba de la mesa al igual que la pelirroja – Y tu Herms? Vienes?

-Tengo que buscar a Jane en unos minutos y debo cerrar la oficina. Váyanse, yo bajo en un rato – Respondió Hermione todavía mirando a la puerta por donde salió Malfoy

-Herms, te noto extraña, se que es por Malfoy – la castaña la miro - pero dejen de pelear, esto es mas importante que discusiones de adolescentes, además el esta cambiado créeme – Dijo Parvati

-Lo se – respondió Hermione – Ya hicimos una tregua

-Por eso estas tan calmada – Ginny intervino con una sonrisa – mejor así. Bueno nos vamos

-Adiós – Dijo Hermione despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Al quedar sola en la oficina, Hermione se levanto y camino alrededor de la mesa situándose justo en el lugar donde Malfoy había estado sentado y ocupo su lugar, colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza en el hueco formado por estos. A su nariz llego el olor de él y cerró los ojos sintiendo una preocupación inusitada por el dueño de esa fragancia. Pero desecho cualquier pensamiento negativo, concentrándose en lo sucedido, tratando de razonar sobre todo lo vivido ese día, los últimos comentarios de Malfoy y sobretodo en su descubrimiento

---- Flash Back ----

Observo como Malfoy se alejaba hasta desaparecer al final del pasillo, mientras un mar de dudas y confusiones llenaban su cabeza, sintiéndose débil hasta al punto de tener que aferrarse a un estante para no caer.

Por unos momentos pensó en correr detrás de el y abofetearlo por lo que había sucedido, por lo que él había hecho. Pero lo iba golpear por que? Por acercarla a él? Porque ella no podía negarse lo evidente, y es que ella correspondió a ese beso con tanto o mas entusiasmo que él. Y no podía poner de excusa que sentía que era otra persona, aunque fuese precisamente como se sentía.

_Se tapo los ojos con sus manos _

-Que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y porque todo giraba alrededor de Malfoy.

Se sentia acelerada, a punto de perder el juicio, asi que tenia que sacar conclusiones rapidamente, o perderia la poca cabalidad que le quedaba. Respiro profundamente, concentrandose en todo lo que la alteraba respecto a Malfoy.

Primero su olor, luego su presencia, después esos ojos que ella añoraba desde hacia tiempo.

Y esos sueños, visiones o como se le llame. Como era posible que conscientemente, ella no pudiese recordar a Malfoy de la forma en que lo podía ver en esas imágenes que venían a su mente. Y de entrada ella habia descartado que fuesen producto de su imaginacion, eran demasiado reales, ilogicos si, pero sentidos, casi vividos.

En tres días Malfoy habia puesto sus sentidos y emociones de cabeza. Ya era tiempo que ella buscara las razones aunque estas parecieran ilogicas, porque hacia tan solo menos de cinco minutos todo se habia vuelto demasiado palpable.

Y es que ella no podía seguir ocultando las realidades y menos después de ese beso. _**El beso!!. **_Que ella recordase jamás haba besado así, es mas su único novio había sido Ben y si hubiesen tenido algo parecido a eso, estarían juntos, era la realidad. Pero ella sabia que antes lo había sentido, es mas, era ese el tipo de emoción, pasión y entrega que desde el primer momento busco en Ben.

___Bajo las manos y fijo los ojos al frente mirando al vacio_

Hasta ahora, no solo había visto imágenes de Malfoy que no estaban guardadas en su memoria, además había visto una conversación en la cual ella sabia que era mortifago y el le confesaba que se habia convertido en eso por ella,_**por ella!!.**_ Parecia una burla, pero en estos momentos no descartaria nada.

Pero eso no era comparado a lo que pudo ver mientras lo besaba, esas visiones eran demasiado explicitas para ser creadas por su imaginación o por un lapsus mental, y por la forma que ella se desenvolvió con él y él con ella, no había que ser un genio para deducir que hubo algo entre ellos, o por decir algo mas logico, que las imagenes no salieron de la nada.

Se toco el pecho y la cabeza, era lo mas descabellado que pudiese deducir. Penso que debia haber perdido el juicio, pero luego, cada vez que lo pensaba, se perfilaba como la unica respuesta medianamene aceptable. Ella era una mujer inteligente, lo suficiente como para saber que lo improbable guarda muchas veces la verdad de las cosas

Y es que no sabia por que, ni como. Parecía una locura pero no podía negarse el hecho de que algo sucedia, ya eran varias cosas, muchas casualidades, demasiadas jugadas de la mente. No era lógico, es cierto, pero estaba segura que era real. Tenia esa extraña sensacion de que todo lo que le pareciera descabellado, en el fondo era una verdad oculta.

Es mas, debería sentirse escandalizada por ciertas escenas, pero al contrario las sentía suyas, como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a ella. Luego ya estudiaría bien sus sentimientos respecto a estas, por ahora lo importante era descubrir la razón de todo.

___Estas loca! – Se dijo en un murmullo._

Y por otro lado estaba su trato con ella. – Habia continuado con sus pensamientos - El día anterior aunque solo dijo una palabra, rompió el esquema de todo lo que ella recordaba. Un simple Granger, desprovisto de maldad era algo que jamás ella había escuchado de el. O por lo menos que ella recordara.

Paro en este pensamiento, estudiando el comportamiento del rubio

Y es que él en la conversación, bueno, en la pelea que tuvieron en la oficina, dijo algunas frases que ahora llamaban su atención

___- "**Si. Hasta donde recuerdas eso es cierto**"_

___- "**Me conociste, pero ya no lo haces Granger****"**_

___**- "****Granger. Mejor no hables de lo que no recuerdas"**_

Por más que lo pensaba su primera percepción era la correcta. El sabia o suponía que ella no recordaba algo. Es mas, el estaba seguro que no lo haría.

Al llegar a esta conclusión camino hacia el final del pasillo, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, aunque decía sentirse segura, faltaba algo, nada cuadraba, porque no entendía el porque no podía recordar libremente todo eso, mientras el parecía saber todo lo que ella no entendía.

Llego a la esquina y se asomo a la oficina, levanto la vista buscando a Malfoy y fijo sus ojos en la mesa. Vio cuando el rubio dirigía su varita hacia Parvati. No alcanzo a pensar nada, porque un dolor de cabeza la obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Su mente la llevo hasta el tren de Hogwarts, frente a ella un hombre vestido de negro, como un mortifago hablaba algo que ella no podía definir, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.___ **ERA MALFOY!!!**_

Levanto su varita hacia ella y…

Hermione abrió los ojos mirando nuevamente a la mesa donde Malfoy tomaba asiento y a su boca llego la explicación

_____**El Obliviate!!! **_– susurro Hermione

___---- Fin Flash Back ---- _


	9. Las Confesiones de Parvati y Malfoy

**HOLA A TODOS. ANTES QUE TODO LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETARDO. LAMENTABLEMENTE HE TENDO CIERTAS DECAIDAS QUE ME HAN MANTENIDO LEJOS DE LA PC**** AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE MI MUSA PARECE HABERME DEJADO SOLA. (QUIZAS NO QUERIA CONTAGIARSE). NO ABANDONARE ****l****A**** HISTORIA ASI QUE POR ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN MENSAJES DE SALUDOS, DE FELICITACIONES, CRITICAS Y BUENOS DESEOS. SON ESPECIALES**

**EN CUANTO A ESTE CAPITULO, QUIZAS NO LE PAREZCA TAN MOVIDO, PERO BUENO, HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE (LOGRE ATRAPAR POR UN RATITO LA MUSA APROVECHANDO QUE PUDE ESCABULLIRME A UNA COMPUTADORA).  
**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO **

**Ana: **Hola, FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTE CAPITULO. Gracias!!!! Y gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy mejor pero todavía las defensas me están traicionando, por eso el retardo… Me encanta que disfrutaras el capitulo y te gustara el beso y la actitud de Malfoy. Pobrecito, pero no todo puede salirle bien mientras que Hermione anda en una nube. En cuanto al resto, no adelantare nada porque ya sabes, luego cuando lean el capitulo, no tendrá chiste. Gracias gracias gracias por seguir la historia, por escribirme (Y decías que no eras buena dejando review), por apoyarme. Besos

**Katira34**: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegre al saber que te había gustado el capitulo y que la historia para ti valía la pena, ese comentario fue muy importante para mi. Lamento retrasarme unos días con este capitulo, pero he estado un poco enfermera y la inspiración parece haberse ido mientras de vacaciones. Mil gracias por leerme y espero que continúes haciéndolo. Saludos y besos.

**Daniiblack:** Sigo diciendo que tienes el poder de alegrarme. Gracias a ti por tus mensajes. No sabes lo difícil que fue el capitulo anterior, por lo que me ha llenado de alegría el hecho de que les haya gustado. Hermione ya sabe y como ves deduce rapidísimo (no es la comelibro por nada). Gracias por desearme buena suerte igual yo a ti con tu historia, (que aprovechare apenas terminar de publicar este capitulo, para revisarla por si haz actualizado). Disculpa el retraso por actualizar pero que mas puedo hacer. Besotes y Mil Gracias por seguir apoyándome

**Alevivancov:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. En cuanto a tu duda, La respuesta de Draco va referida a que Hermione le pregunta porque o por quien, es decir que causa o por que persona se convirtió en mortifago. Draco claro no le iba contestar que por salvarla a ella, así que respondió "porque debía hacerlo" (para cuidarla) y "por quien seria la única persona que lo hubiese hecho" (por ella). Se que la explicación esta un poco complicada pero ya sabes, viene basada en la relación que tuvieron en Hogwarts y en sus actos a partir de allí… En cuanto a la ortografía te voy a decir algo que te va a espantar: por mi salud mental he decidido no cuidarla (imagino tu rostro). Te explico. En el capitulo pasado cada vez que trataba de chequear una palabra terminaba cambiando un párrafo. Y en este me paso igual. Tengo alrededor de 6 borradores de este capitulo. Así que te pido disculpas de rodillas, pero por lo menos en estos momentos si encuentras un error sabrás que era tenerlo allí o modificarla otra vez. SORRY!!. Gracias por tu apoyo, por seguir leyendo y por preocuparte por la calidad de la historia (porque se que la ortografía es una buena parte de ellos) Besos y espero seguir contando contigo.

**Unkatache: **Me emociona saber que te gusto el capitulo, se cuanto lo esperabas!! Y espero que la ilusión te haya durado hasta este capitulo aunque se que me demore un poco mas. Quien no quisiera un Malfoy y un beso así… suspiremos y soñemos a través de los Fanfic (que triste verdad). Hermione es inteligente, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que siendo una muchacha tan sagaz, no iba a tardar en unir los cabos (No la podía tener 8 capítulos preguntándose que pasaba, quizás a Ginny o Parvati, pero a la comelibros, imposible). Veamos como se entera de las cosas y mas aun como enfrenta a Draco. Espero que algunas de tus respuestas sean contestadas en este capitulo. Y Graciasssssss por seguir allí, apoyándome. Un beso. Saludos

**Lunatica87:** hola, me ha hecho gracia tu comentario, sobre mi capacidad de dejarte los pelos de punta. Espero saber de ti mas seguido y gracias por tu opinión positiva sobre la historia, me hace sentir bien. Disculpa el retardo por la actualización, pero por o menos pude. Muchas Gracias por leer y tomar un tiempito y escribir. Saludos

**Beautifly92:** Sabes. Cuando entre un momento a la pagina y vi los review, acabas de colocar el tuyo así que lo primero que vi fue lo de Me Muero Me Muero y que te iba a dar un ataque. Bueno, ataque de risa me dio a mí. Y mas aun cuando continúe leyendo y te identificaste con el mismo párrafo alrededor del cual fue creada la historia. Porque hasta ese momento Draco había sido el que controlaba todo, pero para la escena del beso lo primero que pensé fue: Y que pasaría si el cazador terminara cazado?. Bueno tú lo dijiste, fue Encantador. Gracias, Gracias Gracias por seguir la historia, disfrutarla y apoyarme. Saludos

**Fay Malfoy:** Hola, no es una molestia responder un review, al contrario, es un placer y un honor, porque cuando comencé a escribir no pensé que mi visión de la continuación pudiese gustar. Y leer palabras como la tuya y la de cada persona que se ha tomado un tiempo para leerla me hacen sentir complacida con mi trabajo. Créeme no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad, seria una falta de respeto a la propia historia y a ustedes. Como he informado si me retardo un poco es porque en estos momentos tengo ciertos contratiempos de salud pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, así que aquí me tendrás dando sorpresas. Gracias por estar allí, leyéndome, apoyándome y alegrándome con tus palabras. Te envió un beso y un abrazo

**LalitaCullen:** Hola, me alegra que me escribieras. Tranquila no lo voy a dejar así. Disculpa el retardo, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí estoy. Besos y gracias por preocuparte. Por leer y apoyarme

**Vangu:** Hola. Me alegra que compartas la misma visión que yo. Porque es horrible cuando ves que tanto luchar y nada. Pero que se va a hacer, debe haber de todo para complacer todos los gustos. Me encanta que te guste la historia y mas aun que pienses que tiene una buena trama, es quizás de lo que mas me preocupa y en cuanto a Draco y Hemione, bueno no se puede esperar menos de ellos, veamos como resuelven sus conflictos siendo tan temperamentales. Gracias por leer y apoyarme y espero que sigas haciéndolo. Saludos.

**GFMalfoy:** Hola, gracias por escribir. Me ha gustado mucho tu review porque entiendes mi punto de vista. El revuelo, lo entiendo. Para mí Cambiando el Pasado es un clásico de los Fanfict de Harry Potter y Monik ni que decir, no trato ni tratare de compararme o igualar su historia. Seria una estupidez. Pero bueno, también esta el hecho que ellos sufrieron mucho para nada, no te parece (como siempre digo, de por si la vida real es muy difícil), entonces porque no darle una segunda oportunidad. Veo que notaste el hecho que es mucho menos dramática o tensa que la historia original, bueno, además de otra escritora, esta el hecho de que ya no son chicos y así como el tiempo pasa, las personas maduran, manteniendo sus características y carácter, pero viendo todo a través de la adultez. Aunque a veces actúen un poco infantiles. Disculpa el retraso y gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor. Y Mil Gracias por leer la historia y escribirme. Saludos

**Cedrella.lysandra:** Hola, no puedo decirte como me has hecho reír con tu review. Corto pero especial. .. Que mas se podía esperar de Hermione, es una sabelotodo (seria estúpido que no entendiera lo que le pasaba con tantas imágenes, eso queda para alguien como lavander). Yo también ando enfermita por lo que te pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización y te doy mil gracias por leer mi historia y escribir un review estando enfermita. Saludos

**Umiko:** Hola, me encanto que te gustara el capitulo y me avergonzó lo de la espera mas aun cuando los he hecho esperar mas por este. Disculpaaa. Bueno ahora a Hermione y a Draco les toca salir adelante luego de esa "situación", nos queda esperar y cruzar los dedos. Gracias por seguir leyendo, apoyándome y escribiéndome. Saludos

**Pilly:** Hola, gracias por tus Reviews, me encanta que te este gustando la historia y me avergüenza el retardo en colocar mas capítulos. Disculpa, estoy enfermita, por lo que no puedo darte una fecha exacta de cuando subo capítulos, imagínate, este debí colocarlo hace días siguiendo mi calendario establecido (como toda una profesional ya sabes). Gracias por considerarme buena escritora y por valorar la forma en que planteo los capítulos. En cuanto a lo de los estudios, creerías que me fue por un área que no tiene nada que ver con esto: abogado y administradora. Así que como ves esta es mi vía de escape. Todos llevamos un loco sonador por dentro. Gracias por desearme mejoría, estoy en recuperación por lo que pronto restableceré la cronología original en las actualizaciones. Y Gracias gracias gracias por leer y apoyarme. Besos.

**Brujiskatty18:** Hola Katty. Te contesto con las dos rodillas en el piso pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza (). En cuanto a las elecciones las dos desarrollamos el mismo sentimiento de felicidad al ver que valió la pena… El capitulo anterior fue largo 28 hojas de Word (luego de la reducción), es mas tuve miedo de que se aburrieran y con este me paso lo mismo, lo corte bastante porque tenia 42. Me alegra que te gustara porque me llevo mas dolores de cabezas de lo que hubiese querido, pero era quizás el capitulo mas importante de la historia, por o ue valio la pena. El intro del destino es: MIO. Normalmente cuando comienzo cada capitulo coloco la idea central, palabras clave y ciertos pensamientos y de allí comienzo, esos pensamientos los dejo para mi (no quiero aburrirlos con ellos), pero este me pareció adecuado y dudando un poco (bastante mas bien) me atreví a colocarlo. Me hace sentir bien que te haya gustado. En cuanto a mi malestar, allí voy, pero lo importante es que estoy mejorando y tranquila que no la dejare a la mitad. Lo de las palabras determinantes, es por lo mismo que te contaba arriba sobre cierta palabras clave que coloco al principio o final y respecto a Nott y Parvati, creo que la respuesta esta en las próximas líneas. Gracias, mil gracias por escribirme, preocuparte apoyarme y leer esta historia. Un abrazo con cariño para ti. Saludos.

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter:** Hola Connie. Imagino como te sentiste, mejor no te digo como me puse yo con el final, porque no se si te reirías o llorarías. Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia, espero que al final la llegues a amar pero quizás no llegues a llorar amargamente. Gracias por leerla y espero que sigas haciéndolo. Saludos

* * *

Despertó de su ensueño al escuchar un estallido seguido del sonido de vidrios rotos. Al mirar hacia el piso, pudo reconocer los restos de lo que hasta hace momentos era su taza preferida. Tenía convenientemente su varita a la mano, así que nuevamente utilizando un _Reparo_logro devolverla a su estado original. Era la tercera ocasión en esa noche que sucedía lo mismo y como en las anteriores, procedía a preparar el chocolate que la calmaría… si es que llegaba a tomarlo antes que la taza se hiciera trizas ya por cuarta vez 

Así había pasado el día, todavía no comprendía como logro salir del Ministerio justo a tiempo para recoger a su hija. Por primera vez, no tenia idea de lo que Jane le conto del colegio, solo presto la atención necesaria a sus tareas y no se dio cuenta, hasta tratar de levantarla del sofá para ir a su cuarto, que llevaba tiempo dormida en la sala frente al televisor. Y es que si se debía suponer que a estas alturas debía sentirse mejor o mas tranquila, la realidad es que sucedía todo lo contrario. Las respuestas muchas veces dejan mas interrogantes que las preguntas iníciales.

En las ultimas horas, guiada por su obstinación y búsqueda de la verdad, se había visto envuelta en un carrusel de sentimientos encontrados, que iban desde la incomprensión hasta la aceptación, pasando por ataques de rabia, melancolía, confusión, ilusión y quizás el mas común frustración.

Y como se supone que debería sentirse, cuando en tres días había desarrollado mas emociones que en sus 27 años, y en menos de doce horas, todo su mundo había girado colocándola de cabeza.

Quien era ella ahora? Porque si era verdad eso de que somos el reflejo de nuestras vivencias, que mierda fue todo este tiempo: Una farsa, alguien incompleto, una burla. Y no es que quisiera exagerar, para muchos seria una estupidez. Dirían que no era gran cosa olvidar una aventura o lo que fuese que hubo entre Malfoy y ella, pero ese no era su caso. Ella no olvido nada, le fueron arrebatados los recuerdos.

Y sentía rabia por eso. En mas de una ocasión esa tarde pensó en ir a buscar a Malfoy, hechizarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido y cobrarse lo que había hecho con ella… Pero no lo haría.

No, no se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos, esto era demasiado grande y complejo para quererlo resolver con una simple pelea, en la cual, no lograría conseguir las respuestas que ella necesitaba, porque luego de horas de pensar sobre lo descubierto, las preguntas iníciales habían sido desplazadas por unas mas importantes y trascendentales.

Ya a esas alturas no le interesaba (o por lo menos no eran de su principal interés) el porque ocurrió algo entre ellos o quien hizo que para que sucediera. No se podía cambiar lo pasado y aunque sus recuerdos eran pocos, era mas que notorio el hecho que ella no fue coaccionada. Tampoco era su prioridad saber que pensaban ellos en ese entonces de la situación, bien que sabía lo ilógico de todo. Ella era una sangre sucia y el un sangre pura. Griffindor y Slytherin. Amiga de Potter y próximo a Mortifago, pero por lo visto a ninguno le importo, así que no perdería tiempo en eso. Pero era precisamente de aquí que sus interrogantes recientes comenzaban a surgir y donde las posibles respuestas no encajaban

Porque Malfoy la haría olvidar una situación que podría beneficiarlo, bien pudo haberla chantajeado, manipulado, humillado o utilizado de cualquier manera posible solo por el gusto de molestarla, de herirla, eso es lo que se esperaría de él o por lo menos del que conoció por seis años. En primer momento pensó que por asco o por ocultar su error, pero ella no era ninguna estúpida o ingenua, no recordaría mucho pero bien que podía relacionar lo poco que sabía y lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Los recuerdos, las acciones y el beso de Malfoy le demostraron que asco no era precisamente lo que sentía y algo en sus palabras ese día, en su rabia cuando ella le grito que jamás tendría algo con un mortifago, le hacia pensar que él no vio lo que tuvieron como una equivocación.

Y de allí provenía otra de sus interrogantes, ese sueño en el cual el le declaraba que era por ella que se había convertido en Mortifago, y luego sus respuestas ese día confirmadas por la intensidad de sus ojos, como si por un momento hubiese bajado la guardia, permitiendo reflejar en su mirada la veracidad de lo que decían sus palabras.

-Que quería decir eso?, fue importante lo que sucedió entre ellos?.

Y no podía olvidar las imágenes de Malfoy realizando el Obliviate, mas que el hecho del propio hechizo, lo que la dejo sin palabras fue el rostro de él. No había nada de prepotente, ni vanidoso o cruel, es mas, sus lagrimas y la amargura de su rostro solo reflejaba el dolor que vivía en ese momento. Y no sabia como, pero estaba segura que su sufrimiento era precisamente por lo que le estaba haciendo, por borrarse de su memoria. Si, era una locura, pero ella lo creía, porque si de algo estaba segura a estas alturas, es que él había borrado solo lo referente a su relación o lo que sea que fuese que tenían.

-Sentía en ese entonces algo por ella? Y si es así porque lo hizo?

Había dedicado una buena parte de sus pensamientos desde que llego a su casa, a hacer lo que siempre había tratado de evitar: recordar. Y aunque al principio no encontró algo importante en su último año en Hogwarts, que constara que en verdad si había sucedido algo entre ellos o que le sirviera de guía para demostrar que, no solo era para Malfoy la insoportable amiga de Potter, fue precisamente Harry quien le dio la primera prueba palpable.

Aunque no pudiese saber con precisión la conversación y el hechizo de Malfoy, pudo reconocer el cubículo del tren. Fue el mismo donde Harry la encontró cuando regresaban a Londres, luego de culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Recordaba claramente la cara de asombro de su amigo y su comentario cuando hablaron de la huida de los mortifagos iniciados_"__Hermione, no te sientes mal por esto, por Malfoy__"_, a ella le habia parecido una locura de Harry, pero ahora entendia su sorpresa: _el sabia lo que habia entre ellos._

Ese hecho abrió un espacio por donde se permitió recordar su último año de estudios. Se encontró con vacios y hechos inconexos, que en algunos casos lograba llenar con algunas "visiones" de Malfoy que llegaban a su mente en forma de pistas.

De pronto tenia demasiada información por catalogar en su cerebro. Cosas que si Malfoy no hubiese reaparecido en su vida, jamás habría intentado recordar, pero que ahora estaba obligada a hacerlo. Y no era fácil, se sentía armando un rompecabezas donde muchas piezas estaban desaparecidas y sus sentimientos y emociones si bien la guiaban también la confundían. Algunas imágenes daban la alusión de que si había existido una relación "de cariño" pero otras los mostraban como dos enemigos obligados a estar juntos. Varias veces segada por la frustración de no encontrar una respuesta clara, pensó en dejar todo como estaba, pero su curiosidad, rabia e interés pronto la hacían desechar esa idea y continuar, sin importar nada mas que el hecho de recuperar esa parte de ella, que si bien no estaba segura de querer recordarla, le pertenecía.

Porque no existía otra razón. No podía haberla. – Hermione trataba de convencerse sin mucho éxito - Lo que sea que sintiera hace diez años no tenia ninguna validez, seguramente solo fue un juego de niños, bueno, de adolescentes a juzgar por las escenas vistas. Quizás al recordarlo todo, lo que creía importante en estos momentos, no lo seria. Solo deseaba conocer lo que jamás debió olvidar, su interés en los sentimientos del Malfoy del pasado, solo estaban basados en buscar la razón que lo llevo a realizarle el hechizo. Y en cuanto al Draco Malfoy del presente… no era mas que un cínico, que se atrevía a mirarla, hablarle y hasta besarla luego de haberle hecho eso.

Inconscientemente levanto su mano llevando dos dedos a sus labios, todavía podía sentir a Malfoy en ellos, mordiéndola, acariciándola, incitándola. Su cuerpo se estremeció, lo que la hizo recobrar la cordura. Se froto los labios en un intento por eliminar las sensaciones de ellos– Deja de pensar en eso ya! – se dijo a si misma – El es el culpable de que estés así. Que se puede esperar del Malfoy de ahora. No es mas que un mortifago, un asesino que no solo se borro de tu memoria sino que se aprovecha de eso para… para.. para enloquecerte.

Sabia que estaba exagerando en lo que pensaba pero es que desde que lo vio marcharse, interrogantes sobre la actitud de Malfoy respecto al beso y sus sentimientos actuales la inundaban, mientras ella, inútilmente había intentado alejarlo de su mente. Había tratado de explicarse el hecho diciéndose que seguramente se debía a una confusión por la cantidad de emociones del pasado que estaba sintiendo.

-Porque luego de lo que Malfoy le hizo solo debería sentir rabia hacia él. Verdad?.

Pero aunque se odiaba a si misma por ello, no dejaba de pensar en porque la había besado? En si lo hizo por algo mas que cerrar el trato? Si Lo habría disfrutado? Si estaba pensando en ella y en el beso que compartieron?

Y aunque trataba de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar sentir una inusitable alegría al sentir que podían ser positivas todas esas respuestas, hasta que al final sentía como ese agradable sentimiento moría, a causa de una pregunta que aunque no entendiera el por que la afectaba, ni quisiera aceptar ese hecho, la dañaba profundamente

-Y si ya no significo nada para el?

**Plaf!**

Hermione pudo ver su premonición cumplida, ya con esta cuatro veces su taza se hacia trizas. Lanzando un sonoro suspiro, por última vez la reparo, mientras apagaba la hornilla y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

Dejaría el chocolate para otro día.

* * *

Enfocaba su mirada en las llamas siguiendo su recorrido ascendente, como en un ritual en el cual su mente desenredaba todos sus conflictos y tensiones 

Ese día había sido quizás uno de los mas estresantes de su vida, ver a Granger, separarla de su recuerdo de Hermione, besarla como si no existiera un mañana, darse cuenta de su error y para colmo que le ardiera la maldita marca.

Paso toda la tarde siguiendo el rastro de esos intentos de mortifagos fracasados, solo a unos idiotas se les ocurre "avisar" utilizando la marca tenebrosa. Bueno, tenia que agradecer esa profunda ignorancia, gracias a ella pudo conocer su paradero y a los culpables de invocarla. Aunque no disfruto en lo mas mínimo tener que estar mas de cinco horas escondido incómodamente, no podía quejarse.

Observo la marca en su brazo. Apenas comenzó a arder pudo sentir a Nott invocarla y a Bulstrode cerca de él. Son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta que ellos tres están interconectados, de saberlo jamás hubiesen realizado un "aviso". – Miro nuevamente a la chimenea - La marca no tenia ese fin, al arder todos sabían a donde ir y quien la invocaba, así como podían conocer quien no había asistido a las reuniones antes de presentarse. Es magia que ellos ni siquiera han logrado comprender y que solo Voldemort podía idear. Esta unida a tu sangre, a tu mente.

Nott yBulstrode. Un par de cobardes que demostraron su condición, al huir de la fortaleza antes de comenzar la batalla final. Unos estúpidos que solo lograron entrar a las líneas mortifagas por el peso de sus apellidos y con el único fin de servir de carnada o como sirvientes.

Y ahora Nott estaba a la cabeza del nuevo grupo. Porque solo un cobarde como él podría decidir realizar un "aviso" en vez de encarar la situación, eso solo demostraba el miedo que tenia y el poco conocimiento de mando que poseía. No se debía ser muy inteligente para deducir, que precisamente había utilizando la marca tenebrosa para hacerse del puesto, bien sabia Draco el poder que tenia sobre los magos oscuros el estar marcado por Voldemort como su vasallo. La lista dada por el Ministerio estaba repleta de patéticos personajes, pero muchos de ellos eran mejores que Nott, bueno, a decir verdad, seguramente todos lo eran. Nott y Bulstrode habían pasado pobremente la prueba de iniciación y seguramente se valieron del hecho de ser dos de los únicos tres miembros del clan original que se mantenían con vida para escalar hasta esa posición.

Draco se levanto y fue hasta el mini bar donde se sirvió un trago volviendo frente a la chimenea, pero esta vez manteniéndose de pie.

-Y que razones tenia Nott para buscarlo?... Poder y seguridad – sonrió – No tenia mucho que ofrecerle al grupito ese que pensaba dirigir y seguramente pensaba, que consiguiendo a Draco Malfoy se ganaría el absoluto respeto de todos y otorgándole a él la dirección del grupo, podría quedar como su mano derecha.

-Que imbécil – Dijo despreciativamente

_Si algo se mantenía intacta, era__ s__u intuición. __Sabía__ como maquinaban ideas__ los mortifagos pero mas aun__ conocía bien los pensamientos de los cobardes._

-Y que se supone que hará Nott cuando me niegue? – Draco termino el trago y mágicamente se sirvió otro – Fácil, lo que hacen todos los cobardes, poner al tanto a todos los intento de mortifagos sobre mi negativa e incitarlos a acabar conmigo, mientras se mantiene a una distancia prudencial, resguardando su pellejo.

Tendría que cuidarse. Como antiguo estratega de Voldemort sabia que un descuido podía convertir un patético plan en algo brillante. Seguramente tenían espías en el Ministerio, el aviso aunque estúpido fue claro: "sabemos donde estas", no era difícil entrar allí o conseguir quien investigara, quizás hasta podrían estar al tanto de la investigación, por lo que Potter podría surgir como un objetivo potencial de eliminación, no porque representara una amenaza, sino, a titulo de venganza.

Así que debía idear la manera de proteger a Weasley y Parvati, eran las mas cercanas a Potter y la Comadreja, por lo que su seguridad en algún momento quizás pudiese estar en juego y aunque lo mas sensato era eliminarlas de la investigación, para desembarazarse de esa molestia, eso llamaría aun mas la atención, por lo que era mas conveniente mantenerlas cerca. Además aunque se negase a reconocerlo, Potter era considerado una especie de mártir en la lucha entre bandos y no convenía que estuviese involucrado en este conflicto, por lo que a regañadientes tendría que cuidarlo y por ende al pobretón también. El infierno debía estar a punto de congelarse

Y por otro lado estaba Granger, era la encargada de los archivos e independientemente de estar incluida en la investigación, era recordada como la amiga de Potter, por lo que también era presa fácil. Y si en algo él estaba muy claro, es en el hecho que a pesar de todo, jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño.

Granger. Ese día el beso le revolvió los recuerdos. El tiempo que estuvieron allí juntos, en medio de los pasillos, recordó las noches en la biblioteca, donde se amaban sin decirlo, mientras trataban de salvar las vidas de dos seres que pasaban lo mismo que ellos. Pero aunque logro alterarlo por un momento, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a lo que debía ser.

--- Flash Back ---

_Draco llego a un paraje solitario, rápidamente se refugio entre unos arboles mirando en dirección a una gran casa que por lo que se veía tenia años desolada_

Como siempre mientras mas lúgubres mejor – Dijo Draco irónico

_Tomo asiento y se dispuso a esperar alguna muestra de vida mientras su cerebro trataba de normalizarse por los últimos acontecimientos_

Maldita Granger!. Esa mujer no pensaba darle descanso. Cuando logra separarlas, diferenciar su pasado del presente viene ella y hace todo lo contrario, siempre sorprendiéndolo continuamente asombrándolo. Que coño le costaba comportarse como la insufrible, mojigata y odia mortifagos que es. No!, ella tenía que aceptar el beso, responderlo y hacerlo como le enseño. Es que si no le hubiese borrado la memoria él mismo, pensaría que se hacia la estúpida solo por el placer de fastidiarlo.

Y lo estaba haciendo, porque mas allá de su ya verificada duda de si besaba o no igual que antes, la realidad es que solo pensaba en hacerlo nuevamente y volver a experimentar lo de ese día. Porque mientras duro el beso, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, diez años se desintegraron y se sintió igual que en Hogwarts, como si solo la hubiese estado esperando en la biblioteca una noche cualquiera para volver al pasado. Y eso era preocupante, porque lo colocaba en una situación de debilidad que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, y que sabia que si no la controlaba, lo llevaría a querer cada momento mas.

Porque, si bien él podía seguir teniendo clara la diferencia del pasado y el presente, se conocía lo suficiente para saber, que precisamente por eso podía utilizar sin escrúpulos a Granger (le valía mierda su esposo), mientras esta le recordara a Hermione así fuese por pocos momentos. Pero al final, él seria quien saldría jodido de todo eso, porque si se dejaba llevar como lo hizo hoy, fácilmente una Granger que no siente nada por él, podría envolverlo. Y eso si que seria Patético.

_En ese momento se percato de un grupo de aproximadamente quince personas que entraban en la destartalada guarida, vigilando que nadie los estuviese siguiendo. Estudio sus movimientos y al quedar todo en calma, siguió con sus reflexiones._

Lo mejor para su salud mental era dejar todo a un lado. Su vida estaba demasiado complicada, para ocupar sus pensamientos en cosas que habían dejado de existir hacia mucho tiempo. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y mientras las acciones y reacciones de Granger estuviesen en su mente, no lo lograría… Luego… reconsideraría todo.

Así pasaron las horas. Al decidir dejar por ese día su seguimiento a los nuevos mortifagos, todavía en su mente una batalla entre razón e inconsciente (que se había dedicado a mantener a Granger en sus pensamientos en un intento de obligarlo a "reconsiderar") se llevaba a cabo, por lo que no se sorprendió al aparecer en el lugar que juro jamás volver. Estuvo tentado a irse, pero su curiosidad gano la partida, camino hacia al jardín, ocultándose debajo del árbol frente a la cocina como siempre lo hacia y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde tantas veces había observado a Hermione.

Allí estaba, con un largo camisón de caricaturas que a muchos le parecería horrible, pero que para él era perfecto, le recordaba su ridícula pijama de Hogwarts. Tenía su cabello suelto, rebelde como siempre y preparaba chocolate, como varias veces la vio hacerlo en visitas pasadas.

Pero esta vez su rostro lucia tenso. Draco estuvo un buen tiempo allí, observando como su taza se hacia trizas una y otra vez. La conocía bien, sus gestos le decían que algo la preocupaba. Fue en ese momento que la chica toco sus labios y sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, estaba pensando en él. Pero antes de colocar sus ideas y emociones en orden, ella comenzó a limpiarlos con brusquedad y la realidad lo golpeo, no necesito buscar respuestas, lo entendió.

---Fin Flash Back ---

Sintió nuevamente en lo mas profundo de su ser rabia y odio hacia él mismo. Por haberse dejado llevar, por permitir que un beso lo volviera un idiota enamorado, por dejarse controlar por sus deseos, por no prohibir que su inconsciente todavía albergara ilusiones. Y por haber deseado toda la maldita tarde que se repitiera, mientras que a Granger solo lo recordaba con asco.

-Tomate lo de hoy – Dijo con voz fuerte y gruesa por el alcohol - como lo que fue Draco Malfoy: Una despedida tardía de tu Hermione…. ¡Granger nada, no es, no existe! – dicho esto lanzo el vaso a la chimenea logrando que el fuego se intensificara.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, sus dedos se movían inquietos, deseaba desquitarse con alguien, necesitaba descargar su frustración. Bajo la cabeza fijando su mirada en su brazo izquierdo. Luego lentamente dirigió dos dedos de su mano derecha a la marca

-Aquí va mi respuesta – Dicho esto presiono fuertemente los dedos sobre la mancha negra e inmediatamente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor

* * *

Una pareja descansaba entrelazados debajo de las sabanas. Parecían estar inmersos en una pequeña discusión 

-Entiende, yo menos que nadie quiero ceder mi puesto, pero sino me adelanto y consigo a Malfoy otro lo hará. –Decía el hombre acariciando el brazo de la chica en la oscuridad

-Nadie se atreverá a ir en contra de ti Nott – Dijo la chica con seguridad

-Tu crees? – Dijo irónico – Todos aquí buscamos lo mismo, poder. No dudarían un momento en irse al lado de Malfoy si este los llamara. Para nadie es un secreto que era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y que su dominio de la magia oscura es envidiable – Dijo esto ultimo con tono aburrido - Prefiero que él venga a nosotros y piense en mi como su persona de confianza

-Pero el logro restituirse a la sociedad mágica como nosotros jamás podremos, crees que querrá nuevamente estar al margen de la ley – Dijo la chica con voz preocupada

-Millicent. El Malfoy que yo conocí ambiciona el poder mas que nada – Dijo Nott con seguridad

-Tienes razón. Pero el Malfoy que conocíamos no hubiese traicionado al señor tenebroso – La chica respondió en el mismo tono

Se hizo un tenso silencio

-Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr – dijo al final Nott mostrándose mas tranquilo de lo que en realidad se sentía - Pero tranquila, hemos tomado previsiones y lo sabes. Lo tenemos vigilado y obtenemos información diaria del Ministerio. Si se niega lo eliminaremos en el momento preciso.

-Por mas que me lo repitas, creo que lo mejor seria tratar de desaparecerlo de una vez. Ya nos dijeron que esta trabajando en algo conjuntamente con el Ministerio. No podemos permitir que tome mas poder, solo por pensar que puede unirse a nosotros. Si ya es difícil eliminarlo imagínate después – Dijo la chica segura de sus palabras

-No soy tan fuerte como el! – dijo el chico molesto – Y ninguno de nuestros seguidores se atrevería a atacar a Draco Malfoy, pudiéndolo tener en nuestro bando. Solo en el caso que el se niegue, podre lograr que juren lealtad hacia mi y lo ataquen.

-Pero ellos ya la juraron – Dijo la chica confundida

-No. Se unieron a nosotros por lo que representamos, pero siempre han visto a Malfoy como su jefe adorado – Dijo el chico con Fastidio – Por eso varios tratan de hacerse los graciosos. Pero si Malfoy se niega, no les quedara de otra que aceptar que soy el jefe y serán ellos los primeros en enfrentarse a el. – Nott hablaba con tono frio

-Y eso te llena de ilusión verdad? – Dijo la chica coquetamente

-Algo, pero tú y yo sabemos que lo mejor es resguardarse debajo del árbol que mas cobije. – Dijo el chico fingiendo indiferencia

-Solo nos queda esperar verdad? – Dijo la chica pensativa

-Si, le daremos unos días para que razone sobre el aviso de hoy – Dijo el chico mientras acostado boca arriba colocaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza

Luego de eso quedaron en silencio. Y justo cuando el sueño se apoderaba de ellos ambos sintieron como si miles de dagas ardientes se clavaran en su brazo. La chica comenzó a gritar mientras el hombre trataba de acallar sus gritos en la almohada, en un intento de no hacer un berrinche como su compañera.

Era el peor dolor que hubiesen sentido en su vida, los estaba enloqueciendo. Así estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que sintieron como comenzaba a calmarse. Aun respiraban entrecortadamente cuando nuevamente el terror volvió a ellos. Aferrándose uno al otro contuvieron la respiración, al escuchar en su mente una voz conocida, diciéndoles en voz clara y fuerte

-Aquí estoy!

* * *

Draco se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, a las cuatro de la mañana salió de la mansión Malfoy. Había decidido volver a la guarida de los intento de mortifagos -como se había acostumbrado a decirles- y vigilar por unas horas antes de ir al Ministerio. Si Nott había aprendido algo de los días de Voldemort lo mas seguro es que escogieran la oscuridad para movilizarse, era la hora mas propicia para estar encubierto por lo que quizás pudiese ver cuando regresaban de alguna misión. 

Ese día vestía todo de negro, que pensasen lo que quisieran, pero él necesitaba camuflagearse lo mejor posible con la oscuridad. Así que se coloco pantalón, camisa sin corbata y chaqueta de ese color. Utilizando un hechizo acostumbrado por él en sus años mortifagos para evitar su fácil reconocimiento, cambio su color de cabello de platinado a negro. Dando un ultimo vistazo al espejo salió de la habitación. Imaginaba que podían estarlo vigilando el frente de su casa, por lo que decidió desaparecer dentro de la misma, en la única área del jardín donde solo los Malfoy podían hacerlo.

Al llegar a su escondite frente a la guarida, tomo asiento y a los pocos minutos personas comenzaron a llegar, su intuición no le había fallado. Realizo un hechizo en sus ojos que amplificaban la imagen, y aunque la gran mayoría eran desconocidos, dos figuras familiares se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa. Bulstrode estaba mucho mas delgada y avejentada de lo que recordaba, mientras Nott seguía siendo el mismo engendro de siempre, solo que a simple vista sobresalía su aire de autosuficiencia. También pudo notar con satisfacción, que ambos mantenían inconscientemente su mano derecha presionada justo debajo de donde estaba situada la marca tenebrosa. Todavía debía dolerle un poco y eran tan patéticos que ni se atrevían a tocarla.

Todavía se asombraba de que Nott fuese tan estúpido como para creerse superior al resto de los mortales, solo a él se le ocurriría tener una guarida a la vista de todos y solamente protegida con unos cuantos hechizos mediocres.

Fijo su mirada en los presentes. En general los hombres (no observo otra mujer aparte de Bulstrode) eran jóvenes, o por lo menos eso podía distinguir de los que habían dejado caer el gorro de su capa. Le llamo la atención dos sujetos, tenían la capucha colocada, por lo que no distinguió su rostro, pero había algo en ellos que le parecía conocido, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Al salir los primeros rayos del sol, los presentes se dividieron, entrando la mayoría en la casa mientras unos pocos luego de despedirse de Nott se fueron. Draco se quedo allí hasta casi las nueve, al ver que no había ningún movimiento sospechoso decidió irse al Ministerio.

Apareció en un callejón cercano, arreglo con un hechizo sus ropas y restableció el color original de su cabello. Al salir a la calle vio a Granger, apareciendo a pocos metros de él, se apoyo en una pared y observándola ,espero que desapareciera entre las puertas de entrada, luego con calma se dirigió hacia el mismo sitio por donde había entrado la castaña.

* * *

Hermione ese día se despertó intranquila, había tenido infinidad de sueños distintos entre si pero con una sola constante, Malfoy. 

Se había visto peleando con él en un salón de Hogwarts, aprisionándola contra la puerta y luego besándola y tocándola. Luego lo vio sentado en el ventanal de su cuarto de prefecta escribiendo o dibujando. Y en el mas extraño de todos, estaba en el bosque prohibido llorando y gritándole que lo odiaba por convertirse en mortifago y engañarla.

Pero había uno en particular que le encogía el corazón, el mismo por el que descubrió el obliviate de Malfoy. Esa imagen seguía en su mente, soñó con el expreso de Hogwarts, nuevamente vio el rostro descompuesto de Malfoy pero aunque observaba sus labios moverse, no lograba entender lo que le decían. Sabia que debía ser algo doloroso para él, le desesperaba no poder recordar.

Por un momento sintió ganas de poder entrar a ese recuerdo y abrazarlo para calmarlo. Rápidamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento. Era una idiotez. Ella debía dejar de pensar estupideces. No podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos y ni sentirse identificada con el Malfoy del pasado...y recordando el beso del día anterior concluyo que menos aun con el del presente… eso seria peligroso.

Vistió a su hija y la llevo al colegio. A medida que se acercaba la hora de ir al Ministerio, sentía como algo crecía dentro de ella, que rápidamente asocio con la ansiedad de querer descubrirlo todo. No sabia bien como iba a lograrlo, ni como debía tratar a Malfoy ahora que tenia idea de la verdad y peor aun luego de ese beso. Pero ella era una mujer inteligente. Se las arreglaría.

Apareció frente al Ministerio y se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando paso por la puerta principal pensó que nuevamente se le había pasado una fecha importante, habían varias chicas muy maquilladas y escotadas. Antes que pudiera reaccionar una rubia la había acorralado

-Granger donde te metiste ayer? - Pregunto Smith

-En donde siempre, en la oficina – Hermione respondió cortante. Bien sabia por donde venia esa aprovechada

-Te fui a buscar y no estabas – La rubia la miraba molesta

-Sera que ya me había marchado – Respondió Hermione en el mismo tono, mientras su vista se fijo en un par de chicas conocidas – Y discúlpame me esperan

Hermione paso por un lado de la chica y a grandes zancadas llego a que sus amigas

-Hola, como están?

-Bien Herm y tu? – Contestaron las chicas al unisonó

-Bien gracias. Y eso que están aquí y no arriba – Pregunto la castaña mientras con su mirada buscaba el sitio que observaban fijamente sus amigas

-Malfoy no ha llegado, por lo que decidimos bajar para ver el espectáculo que se formara, cuando la estrella pase por esa puerta – Dijo Parvati

-Que espectáculo? – Dijo extrañada la castaña – Desde ayer veo a todas arregladas y maquilladas y no entiendo lo que sucede, hay algo planeado aquí?

-Hermione! – la miro parvati con asombro- trabajas aquí y eres la única que no te has dado cuenta

-De que? – Hermione estaba mas perdida que nunca

-De que la temporada de cacería ha comenzado – Contesto Parvati – Y a que no adivinas quien es la presa?

-Sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas, expliquen. Quien es? – Dijo la chica de mal humor

-Pues allí viene – Dijo Ginny mientras se notaba el cambio de ambiente – Es Malfoy

* * *

Hermione se quedo en blanco cuando lo vio. Rápidamente a su mente, vino una imagen de Malfoy vestido de negro en traje de gala, pero no se comparaba a lo que veía. En vez de túnica usaba un traje muggle negro con camisa del mismo color abierta en los primeros botones, su cuerpo mas formado que en la escuela y su rostro maduro le hacían adquirir una elegancia y gallardía impresionante, sin dejar de lado ese aire de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba. 

-Malfoy esta diez años mejor que en el colegio – dijo con una sonrisa Parvati interrumpiendo los mensajes de Hermione

-Ni que lo digas – Acoto la pelirroja – Y por lo visto medio Ministerio piensa igual

Hermione en ese momento paseo la mirada por la recepción y pronto todo tomo forma. Allí estaban las muchachas del ascensor del día anterior y otras mas. También la Smith aunque esa no era sorpresa. Sintió una llama arder observando como, mientras Malfoy intercambiaba unas palabras con una señora miembro del Wizengamot, las mujeres iban agrupándose lo mas cercanas posibles a el.

-No se que tanto le ven – Dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia

-No ves? Querida búscate unos lentes, te hacen falta. Porque yo tengo la vista prodigiosa y te puedo decir que veo de-ma-sia-do – Dijo Parvati finalizando con una risa

-Pero eso es todo. Solo físico. No les importa lo que fue, ni siquiera saben como es! – Dijo Hermione un poco alterada por el comentario de su amiga

-Y no les interesa Herm – Ginny hablo – Además Malfoy por donde lo veas es un buen partido – La castaña la miro interrogante – No me mires así, es la verdad. Fue Mortifago, pero ayudo en la guerra y ahora esta reformado. Además, aparte del "físico" como tu dices, Es inteligente, educado y rico.

-Y se te olvido decir dos cosas muy importantes: Joven y soltero – Acoto Parvati

Hermione giro nuevamente su cabeza sopesando lo que las chicas habían dicho. Tenían razón, quitando lo de mortifago en teoría era el hombre ideal.

-Pero es un asesino – Dijo mas por buscarle un punto negativo que por cualquier otra cosa

-Bueno Herm quien este con él deberá aceptar eso y créeme, sobran las mujeres que no les interesaría en lo mas mínimo – Dijo la pelirroja

Hermione sabia que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, estaba molesta..porque.. porque … como era posible que una mujer quisiera estar con él, conociendo…. Conociendo… los delitos de Malfoy. Si por eso.. Porque ella no lo haría y mucho menos luego de lo que le había hecho….. Verdad?

-Y ustedes que? También son aspirantes a novias de Malfoy – Dijo la chica al notar a sus amigas comiéndoselo con la vista igual que el resto

-Herms sabes que yo estoy enamorada de Harry – Dijo triste Ginny – Y lo espero

-Y tu Parvati? – Pregunto Hermione viendo que su otra amiga no contestaba

-Ojala no estuviese enamorada de otro Herm. Creo que hasta con Malfoy tendría mas posibilidad – Dijo la pelinegra mas triste aun que Ginny

Hermione no presto atención al rostro de Parvati, ni le importo que se declarara enamorada de alguien, solo entro a su mente que ella seria capaz de atreverse con a tener algo con él. La miro, hermosa como siempre, la mejor de Griffindor.

-Pero si no estuvieses enamorada de otro. Tratarías con Malfoy? Luego que lo criticabas tanto en el colegio

-Herm con el Malfoy del colegio no hubiese salido ni a la esquina, prefiero mil veces al Malfoy "ex mortifago y ex asesino de ahorita". Además, ayer el me demostró que es capaz de ser mas condescendiente que muchas personas que conozco.

Hermione miro detalladamente a Parvati. Que coño quería decir eso? como se lo demostró?. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle pero su razón intervino recordándole que a ella no debía importarle.

-Allí viene Malfoy – Dijo Ginny

Hermione lo vio caminando hacia ellas, haciendo caso omiso a las chicas que suspiraban a su alrededor. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y se sintió molesta. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho buscando disimular su alteración.

-Buenos días – Dijo Draco mientras observaba una tarjeta que llevaba en una mano y sonreía

-Buenos días – dijeron las chicas al unísono

-Voy a la oficina – Dijo el rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores

-Nosotras también – Dijo Parvati caminando detrás de él

Hermione se sintió decepcionada, él no le dirigió ni una mirada, es mas, parecía que no se hubiese percatado que estaba allí, que no existiese. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar también rumbo a los ascensores, pero se vio retenida por la pelirroja

-Herm acompáñame a comprar unos cafés, no se donde queda la cafetería del ministerio. Trajimos galletas para desayunar y la verdad me muero de hambre

-Okey. Le avisamos a Parvati? – Pregunto Hermione mientras observaba como se alejaba el rubio seguido de la pelinegra

-No. Que acompañe a Malfoy. Si yo supiese donde queda la cafetería no te molestaría. Además creo que ella desde ayer quiere hablar algo con él

-Y eso? – Pregunto rápidamente la castaña

-No se. Creo que es algo de sus recuerdos porque cuando Malfoy termino de verlos, le dijo algo como que se tranquilizara y que la entendía. Cosas así – Dijo la pelirroja sin darle importancia y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas

Pero la castaña en cambio, solo seguía superficialmente la conversación de su amiga mientras su mente hacia cientos de conjeturas de lo que podría hablar Malfoy con Parvati.

* * *

Malfoy y Parvati entraron a la oficina. En el camino no habían dirigido palabra y la pelinegra se mostraba nerviosa ante la posibilidad de comenzar una conversación. Él sin decir palabra, se dirigió entre los estantes, hacia la sala de archivos de magia negra. Parvati reuniendo fuerzas decidió seguirle. Camino rápidamente y se coloco a su lado 

-Malfoy Gracias .- Dijo apenada

Draco se le quedo mirando, si bien no le gustaba la idea de tener trato con esas chicas, no podía negar que luego de ver sus mentes, su opinión había mejorado. Sobretodo respecto a Parvati, lo que había visto en sus recuerdos y pensamientos lo había sorprendido.

-De nada – Contesto. Sabia bien a lo que se refería

-Creí que dirías algo o que te reirías. Nadie lo sabe. Se que es una estupidez que a estas alturas de mi vida este pasando por algo tan bochornoso.

-Así sucede – Draco miraba al frente, entendía esas palabras mas de lo que la chica pudiese imaginar – Además creo que también tú haz guardado secretos sobre mí.

-No tiene importancia – Dijo Parvati nerviosa, sabia a lo que Malfoy se refería

--- Flash Back ---

Era el día de la batalla final y al ver como un mortifago lanzaba maldiciones a su propio bando Ron, Luna, Seamus, Lavender y ella dejaron de avanzar siendo alcanzados por otro grupo de mortifagos. Lucharon con ellos hasta que unos aurores llegaron a ayudarlos. Fue la primera en renovar su marcha hacia donde habían visto dirigirse a Harry, por lo que pudo observar al mortifago que los estaba ayudando. No tenía careta, por lo que rápidamente lo reconoció, era Malfoy y estaba siendo apuntado por una mortifaga

--- Fin flash Back ----

-Era Pansy Parkinson – Dijo Draco con vos monótona

-Que? – La cara de Parvati demostraba toda la sorpresa que en ese momento la invadía – Ella era tu novia

-Corrección. Mi prometida – Contesto con gesto duro Malfoy

Parvati siguió caminando por inercia. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que la mujer que atacaba a Malfoy y luego este mataba era Parkinson, pero porque lo haría, en Hogwarts se la pasaban juntos, siempre envidiados, perfectos, los reyes de Slytherin.

-Me vas a preguntar la razón de porque lo hice o te conformaras con la presunción que fue para ayudar en la batalla final – Dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Deseo saberlo pero no creo que vayas a decírmelo Malfoy – contesto la pelinegra algo nerviosa

Draco sonrió, habían llegado a la puerta, la abrió y desde allí invoco un libro

-Digamos que puedo aceptar muchos calificativos, menos el de maltratador de mujeres. – Parvati lo miro – Ni las golpeo, ni las mato, eso se lo dejo a los cobardes. Lo que viste fue la excepción. Y respondiendo a tu mayor interrogante: no me arrepiento - Miro el rostro alarmado de la chica – Si no lo hacia, ella mataría a alguien mas importante que toda la maldita guerra

-De esa persona hablabas ayer con Hermione, es por quien te volviste Mortifago – contesto asombrada Parvati al escuchar la declaración del rubio

-Eres muy inteligente para ser Griffindor – contesto Draco irónicamente, mientras cerraba la puerta – y antes que saques conclusiones que golpeen mi reputación, es mujer.

Parvati miro a Malfoy, no sabia que le sorprendía mas, si la total frialdad con la que podía hablar del asesinato de su prometida o el hecho de llegar a hacerlo solo por proteger a una mujer, la mas importante para él.

-Y están juntos? - Pregunto Parvati cuando puso recuperarse de sorpresa

-No. Ella no me recuerda – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina. Y antes de que pudiese hablar la chica agrego – Lo decidí yo. Era lo mejor para ella

-Pe, pero… – Parvati estaba en shock. Malfoy, Malfoy! Haciendo todo por una mujer y alejarla de él, por su bien!. Esto si que era irreal

-Pero nada Parvati. Ella tiene su vida – Contesto aburrido Draco – Te digo esto solo porque nos parecemos un poco – La pelinegra lo miro – Tienes años cuidando y velando la vida de una persona, que al momento de verte no recordara nada y que como temes, lo mas probable es que le seas totalmente indiferente en el mejor de los casos – Parvati miro al piso avergonzada – Pero creo que te equivocas con lo que deseabas pedirme

-La chica levanto su rostro para verlo y Draco pudo ver el temor en sus ojos

-Lo sabes, Creí que…

-Que habías logrado ocultarlo? – Draco la miro seriamente – No lo hiciste – Se paro y giro hacia ella -Creo que ya conteste tu principal duda, si se conjurar a la perfección el Obliviate. Y respondiendo el resto, sí logra arrancar todo lo que desees eliminar de la mente. Pero debes estar consciente que luego que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Parvati lo miro por unos segundos pensando en lo que el rubio le decía

-Lo se – Dijo al fin – Pero si el despierta…

-Si el despierta, la realidad es que no sabrás como lo hará – Draco reinicio su caminata – Y al final eso no importa. El no conoce lo que piensas o sientes si no se lo dices. Su mente estará vacía de recuerdos hacia ti, como …

-Como la de tu chica luego de borrarle la memoria – Dijo Parvati pensativa

_Draco sonrió. Por primera vez se sintió entendido, quizás esa chica era la única que podía entender lo que __vivía__. O mejor dicho lo que __vivió__, porque ya era hora de buscar… un cambio. _

-Exacto. – Dijo Draco –Entonces para que borrarlo de la tuya. Si lo haces, perderás todas las oportunidades, si es que las tienes. Además corres el riesgo de enamorarte nuevamente de un imposible.

-Por eso no borraste a esa chica de tu mente Malfoy? – Pregunto la pelinegra

-No. En mi caso si la hubiese borrado a ella, no estaría con vida en la actualidad. Y lo mas seguro es que yo mismo me hubiese encargado de planear su ejecución – La chica abrió la boca del asombro – Nunca me plantee borrarla y tu tampoco deberías.

-Pero sufriré y lo seguiré queriendo –Parvati reflejo en estas palabras su dolor

-Eso es lo malo de los recuerdos. Siempre hay que pagar un precio: cargar con ellos – Dijo Draco en tono serio

Siguieron caminando en silencio y cuando ya estaban a punto de salir a la oficina la chica nuevamente se dirigió a él.

-Malfoy esto es un secreto verdad?, es decir todo lo que hablamos

-Yo no diré nada y se que tu tampoco – Contesto Malfoy con seguridad

-Tenias razón hace un rato – Draco la miro- en algunas cosas nos parecemos. Nadie creería que teniendo tantas posibilidades, las que deseamos están negadas. Porque Ron no se fijaría en mí luego de ser amiga de Luna, haber estado en la batalla y sobrevivir mientras ella moría. Yo seria un recuerdo de su desgracia porque…

-… Porque el comadreja te hizo prometer que la protegerías antes de correr a salvar a Potter – Draco la miro – Y sientes que no lo hiciste – La chica bajo el rostro – Ya te lo dije, no pudiste ocultar nada – La chica lo miro apenada - Pero no te traumes, digamos que Weasley no necesita tantas razones para ser un idiota – Dijo Draco irónico

La pelinegra sonrió. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

-Quien diría que Draco Malfoy compartiría secretos conmigo, una Griffindor, me daría un consejo… Y yo lo tomaría!! – Rio aliviada, sentía que un peso había caído de su espalda.

Draco la miro serio, pero dejándose contagiar de la risa de la chica, sonrió

-Después que acepte salvar a Potter y a Weasley, crees que alguien se sorprendería?

Ambos sonrieron y al girar nuevamente su rostro al frente encontraron a una castaña que los miraba fijamente

* * *

Una mujer vestida con la tunica del Wizengamot aparecio en la puerta principal de su Mansion y con paso elegante y decidido subio hasta la segunda planta 

- Puedo pasar? - Pregunto con suavidad luego de llegar a una de las puertas

- Pasa - Contesto una voz desde el interior, fijando sus ojos en la puerta donde aparecio su madre: Una bella mujer de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos verdes - Hablaste con el?

- Si. Logre hablar cuando llegaba al Ministerio - Dijo la mujer con rostro cansado

- Y que te dijo? Me recordo? - dijo la chica ansiosa

- Si - Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento

- Si que madre? Cuentame los detalles, ya sabia que me iba a recordar, lo que quiero saber es su reaccion - Dijo la chica ansiosa

- Hija, le dije tu nombre y me dijo que te recordaba de unos dias en Hogwarts - La mujer la miro fijamente - Nunca te habia visto tan nerviosa e interesada en un hombre

- Draco Malfoy no es cualquier hombre mama - Dijo la chica coquetamente - Le diste la tarjeta?

- Si...Preferiria que no te involucraras con el. Buscate uno menos peligroso -Dijo la mujer en tono preocupado

- Eso es lo que me gusta de el - Rio al ver el gesto de su madre - Es un enigma. Desaparecio hace diez años y cuando pienso que no lo volvere a ver, regresa

- Piensalo bien - Dijo la mujer con tono apesumbrado - Ademas, no hagas muchos planes, todas las chicas del ministerio andan detras de el- La mujer se levanto y dirigio hacia la salida

- Esperame mientras me arreglo! - Dijo la chica sentandose frente a su tocador

- Y para donde vas tu? - Pregunto la madre intrigada

- Al ministerio - Dijo sonriente

- Vas a ser tan evidente con el?

- Claro que no! - Miro acusadoramente a su madre - Ire a conocer mi competencia, si es que puede existir - Luego de esto rio presuntuosamente

La señora se quedo mirando a su hija mientras esta se arreglaba y luego pensativa salio de la habitacion. La chica miro la puerta. Su madre no la entendia. Desde que conocio a Draco Malfoy en sus dias en Hogwarts, supo que era el tipo de hombre que ella deseaba y el unico al que no habia podido tener. Muchos la pretendian, pero queria algo distinto.

Las cosas habian cambiado, esta vez no dejaria que se escapara de sus manos sin disfrutarlo. Ya sabia que muchas mujeres debian estar detras de el, pero ella no era cualquiera. Miro al espejo y este le devolvio la imagen de una bella joven, de cabello rojo y piel muy blanca, con los mismos ojos de su madre, verdes, radiantes.

- Ella era Sara Toscanini


	10. Las pretendientes de Malfoy

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!! ESPERO QUE LA ESTEN PASANDO SUPER BIEN. YO AQUÍ MEJORANDO POR LO QUE NO ME PUEDO QUEJAR. UN SALUDO, BESO Y ABRAZO GRANDISIMO PARA CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN CONMIGO CONSTRUYENDO ESTA HISTORIA **

**UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y NUEVAMENTE (Y NO DEJARE DE HACERLO) GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR PENDIENTE DE ELLA, LEYENDOLA Y APOYANDOME.**

**OK. EXPLICACION GENERAL: SE QUE ALGUNAS/OS SE PREGUNTARON PORQUE NUESTRA HERMIONE**** NO SE ENFRENTO A MALFOY**** (ESO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA)****. BUENO,**** DISCULPEN QUE NO LO HAYA INCLUIDO EN EL CAPITULO**** EXPLICITAMENTE (AUNQUE DEJE VISLUMBRAR ALGO), PERO ****HERMIONE PENSO (COSA QUE HACE MUY BIEN) QUE SI SE ENFRENTABA A MALFOY EN UNA POSICION TAN DEBIL (SOLO TIENE IDEAS E IMÁGENES MAS NO LA HISTORIA COMPLETA), EL PODRIA APROVECHARSE DE ESO PARA MENTIRLE Y OCULTARLE LA VERDAD (RECORDEMOS ES MALFOY)**** O SIMPLEMENTE (Y LO QUE ELLA MAS TEME) BORRARLE NUEVAMENTE LOS RECUERDOS. TENEMOS QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA QUE ELLA NO SABE LAS CAUSAS DE EL PARA HACERLO Y QUE DESCONFIA DEL MALFOY QUE ELLA RECUERDA.**** ADEMAS, TENGO LA LEVE IMPRESIÓN QUE ELLA DESEA CONOCER QUE ES LO QUE SIENTE (ESO CLARO SI ACEPTA QUE SIENTE ALGO). ESPERO CON ESTO ACLARAR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO SU ACTITUD**

_**Beautifly92:**__ Holaaaaa, FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTE CAPITULO. __GRACIAS!!! Y __Feliz Navidad__. Me alegra que te gustara, dude en colocar la conversación, aunque la __tenía__ escrita desde el segundo __capítulo__. Y sabes __qué__? Cruzo los dedos contigo para que terminen juntos, en cuanto al nombre de la femme fatale__, q__ue te puedo decir,__ a mi me parece como nombre de película de gánster pero __respeto el criterio de ambas escritoras originales (Rowling y Monik) por lo que solo sigo la línea__. Gracias por seguirme apoyando, leyendo y escribiendo. Saludos_

_**Ana:**__ Hola, Feliz Navidad!!! Estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte… A __mí__ también me encanta Draco, tiene de todo un poco, no crees. Bueno, en este __capítulo__ no se resuelven tus dudas sobre Nott y Sara, pero espero que lo encuentres entretenido. En cuanto a Hermione, quizás un poco de celos la haga despertar. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, leyendo mi historia y dejándome review, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Besos _

_**Katira34:**__ Feliz Navidad!! Como sigues de tu garganta? Espero que mucho mejor, yo también voy saliendo del malestar poco a poco. Gracias por no abandonar la historia y seguir escribiéndome. Me ha gustado mucho tu review, sobretodo el consejo de Peter Pan (creo que mas que coserla __tendré__ que pegarla o graparla). Esto de la inspiración sigue, he tenido que obligarla a acompañarme__porque creo que pensaba seguir de v__acaciones hasta el nuevo __año__, aun __así__ solo ha aceptado a trabajar a medias, por lo que tardo el doble por capitulo. Que fastidio!!. Bueno. Gracias nuevamente y espero seguir leyendo tus mensajes. Saludos_

_**Unkatahe:**__ Feliz Navidad!!! No sabes __cómo__ me ha hecho __reír__ tu review (espero que no te molestes) pero es que dejaste plasmada toda tu frustración (te entiendo) quizás la parte que mas me gusto fue "__ahora va a venir la pelirroja esta y lo va a joder todo". Lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato. La conversación de Draco y Parvati la __tenía__ planeada desde hace tiempo, pero dudaba en incluirla, veo que ha gustado lo que me alegra mucho. Tranquila no __sufrirás__ tanto (bueno eso creo yo hasta ahora). Gracias Gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome, espero que lo sigas haciendo y gracias también por entender el retardo. Besos_

_**Daniiblack:**__ Nuevamente me ha encantado tu review. La zorra ha vuelto!! (__Mis__ risas se dejaron escuchar cuando __leí__ esto). Pero tranquila Hermione tiene que hacer algo, no crees. Disculpa si te dejo intrigada pero __imagínate__ si hago un capitulo mas largo, nadie __querrá__ leerlo (además la inspiración anda en una de fiesta constante por lo que __créeme__ es lo mejor que he podido hacer, pero tranquila que la estoy apro__vechando en sus momento de ocio__. En cuanto a tu interrogante, __déjame__ decirte que eres la única que me ha preguntado __el porqué__él__ (Malfoy) no enfrenta las cosas (bueno __así__ entendí tu __pd) ten en cuenta que __él__ cree que ella tiene una familia y no lo recuerda, mas adelante veremos como reacciona cuando todo esto vaya cayendo. __Así__ que tranquila, es Malfoy no se quedara tranquilo. Bueno , como siempre Mil Gracias por apoyarme, leer y escribirme (tus review se han convertido en culto para mi, sin exagerar) Espero que siga __así__ el resto de la historia. Besos y Feliz Navidad!!!_

_**Alevivancov:**__ Hola, Feliz Navidad!! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y sobretodo la conversación de Draco y Parvati porque había sido escrita hace mucho y casi no la coloco. Pienso igual que tu, Draco merece algo __así__ como un amigo y quien mejor que ella, que tiene una historia un poco parecida. Veamos como Hermione toma todo esto. En cuanto a Sara, __me cae malísimo, pero… __así__ son las historias. Gracias por considerar la historia interesante y bueno hare lo posible para actualizar seguido. En cuanto a los review creo que __más__ personas están leyendo, lo que me alegra pero lo mas importante es que la sigan, __así__ que ya veremos. Gracias por desear lo mejor para esta historia y Mil Gracias por apoyarme en cada __capítulo__, leyéndola y escribiéndome. Saludos y Besos Ale._

_**Cedrella.lysandra:**__ hola, me ha encantado tu mensaje!!. Me __reí__ un rato al leerlo. Si señor Sara regresa, en gloria y majestad (me __atreví__ a usar tus palabras, espero no te moleste), ahora todo queda en manos de Hermione. En cuanto a Draco, bueno el sabe bien quien es la mujer que lo puede hacer feliz, pero es Malfoy__ (me encanto lo de que sino tu misma le pegas)__… Bueno ya veremos. Gracias gracias gracias por leer mi historia, seguirla y escribirme. Espero que el __año__ próximo siga siendo __así__. Saludos y Feliz Navidad!!!_

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter:**__ Hola Connie. __Si Sara entro a la historia (__créeme__ yo __también__ la odio). En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, bueno todo a su tiempo, ya sabes que ellos son complicados (no puedo cambiar esto, les gusta enrollarse la vida). Yo veo a Parvati y Malfoy como amigos pero quien sabe lo que __verá__ la __castaña__así__ que bueno, solo nos queda esperar (se que no ayudo mucho siendo la que escribe, pero ya sabes, una cosa pienso hoy y otra escribo mañana). Mil gracias por leer mi historia y escribirme, espero seguir contando contigo el venidero __año__. Feliz Navidad para ti también!!! _

_**Yole:**__ Hola, Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que apoyes mi opinión de que a la original no le falta nada, porque esa es la realidad. No me molesto para nada tu mensaje, al contrario, me pareció que diste tu opinión de una manera muy agradable mas como un consejo que como otra cosa. Bueno,__ aun hoy pienso (y repito quizás me equivoco) que con eso buscaría darle __alguna legitimidad como segunda parte y eso no es lo que deseo. Es como si cada persona que realiza Fanfic de Harry Potter escribiera a Rowling. La obra de Rowling y Monik __está__ completa y perfecta como es, yo al igual que cualquiera que escriba en esta __página__ lo único que hago es hacer una historia o final diferente (diez __año__ después en este caso) y lo hago sin fines lucrativos. Respeto mucho la historia original por lo que prefiero que esta al igual que otras segundas partes que he leído, queden sin ningún reconocimiento… __Ojala me entiendas… Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, estoy haciendo lo posible por hacerla lo mas completa posible, por lo que deseo que la sigas encontrando interesante. Un beso y un brazo y unas __súper__ felices Navidades!!!_

_**Lalita Cullen:**__ Hola. Lamento que te moleste que lo deje __así__, pero es que si o hacia mas largo, te aburrirías de tanto leer (el capitulo completo __tenía__ demasiadas hojas). Gracias por tus comentarios, e alegra que te guste y bueno disculpa si me retardo un poco, pero estoy algo enfermita y tengo un pequeño problema con la inspiración (esta indomable la muchacha, quiere festejar las fiestas por lo que veo). Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirme apoyando, leyendo y escribiéndome. Feliz Navidad!!!_

_**Umiko:**__ Hola, Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, me __costó__ un poco pero bueno, fue lo mejor que me salió y me emociona saber que cumplió expectativas. Si señor apareció Sara, nos toca ver que trae consigo (nada bueno supongo) Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por tu apoyo, por escribir y seguir __leyendo__ y te __envió__ un Saludote deseándote una Feliz Navidad!!_

_**Dan:**__ Hola, Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome, haciéndome saber que sigues la historia. __Así__ que Mil gracias, saludos y Feliz Navidad!!

* * *

_Hermione y Ginny salían del ascensor en medio de una agradable plática donde la pelirroja mantenía la parte activa mientras la castaña solo se limitaba a asentir. La compra del café y el camino al ascensor había sido extremadamente insoportable. Jamás en el Ministerio le habían saludado tantas mujeres y algunas totalmente desfachatadas hasta le habían pedido si podía nombrarlas delante de Malfoy.

Se sentida molesta, no comprendían que le veían, bueno si sabía, pero no podía entender cómo podían ser así de ofrecidas. A donde mirara veía chicas vestidas y maquilladas como modelos, en verdad parecía una cacería en la cual la consigna parecía ser: mientras más hermosa mas oportunidades.

Inconscientemente mientras estuvo esperando el ascensor, observo las puertas tipo espejo del mismo, viendo su reflejo al lado de una de las cazadoras. Parecía una escena comparativa entre abundancia-voluptuosidad y normalidad-sencillez. Mientras que la chica a su lado tenía un bello y sedoso cabello rubio, ojos claros y estaba vestida con un delicado traje que "casualmente" denotaba todas sus curvas, ella mantenía su rebelde cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, sus ojos marrones sin gota de maquillaje y llevaba un pantalón beige y camisa blanca, ambos holgados.

Se sintió pequeña, poca cosa, igual que en Hogwarts y por un momento, solo por lo que dura un parpadeo, se pregunto cómo podía competir contra ellas por Malfoy. Alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedico a seguir escuchando a medias el monologo de su amiga, mientras avanzaban hacia la oficina.

-Herm! Herm!

-Si.. que pasa Ginny

-Que te estoy diciendo que habrás la puerta por favor, pero andas en otro mundo. Y creo que deberíamos entrar rápido, si no queremos que nos pase la estampida por arriba

-Que estampida? – Pregunto la castaña mientras abría la puerta y pasaban

-La de las mujeres locas que subieron hasta aquí!! Hermione tu andas en la luna

-Lo siento Ginny, es que estaba pensando en Jane – Hermione dijo lo primero que pensaba

-Está enferma? – La castaña negó con la cabeza – Ya quiero conocerla, vamos a planear una salida

-Okey - Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa. Al verla vacía giro y justo cuando fijo sus ojos en los estantes, por uno de los pasillos aparecieron sonrientes Parvati y Malfoy

* * *

Que fue lo que Hermione sintió en ese momento? no lo supo explicar, pero sabía que jamás (o por lo menos que ella lo recordara) lo había sentido. Se quedo congelada mirando a la pareja que se veía muy ocupada conversando algo entre risas, sin percatarse de su presencia. Escucho a lo que parecía una milla de distancia un comentario de su amiga pelirroja que hizo que la sensación se intensificara: Que lindos se ven Parvati y Malfoy juntos!!. 

Fijo su atención entonces en la chica, allí estaba, bella como siempre, la mas hermosa de las Griffindor, siempre llena de pretendientes. Buena amiga, inteligente (no tanto como ella pero si muy buena), cariñosa, con temas de conversación interesantes y rica. La pareja perfecta para Draco Malfoy.

Algo que muchos llamarían celos se retorció en su interior y al notar el rostro de indiferencia que Malfoy dirigió hacia ella, una rabia e impotencia la recorrió por completo.

-Tienen algo en el colegio, la hechiza para que lo olvide, diez años después la besa y luego la mira con indiferencia. Perfecto – Pensaba la castaña

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Draco

-Malfoy necesito hablar contigo – Dijo en tono serio. – A solas - Agrego

Draco la miro. Imaginaba de lo que quería conversar. Una rabia lo recorrió al recordar el gesto de la castaña la noche anterior. Pero no se dejaría fastidiar de ella… no mas de lo que ya lo hacia

-Sigan con los libros – Dijo Malfoy a Ginny y Parvati, mientras giraba y se dirigía a los pasillos, seguido de la castaña.

* * *

-Nott será que ya estas capacitado para hablar de lo que sucedió anoche? O todavía vas a seguir negándote? – Dijo una mujer con voz molesta desde la puerta de lo que alguna ves debio ser un estudio 

-No hay nada que hablar Millicent. El solamente nos contestó! – Dijo Nott molesto – Y hazme el favor de entrar y cerrar la puerta, no quiero que nadie escuche.

-Nos contestó? Eso es lo que crees que fue? Una respuesta?... – Lo miro incrédula mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella - Discúlpame si lo dudo, pero eso no se sintió nada parecido al saludo que tu le enviaste, parecía que quería hacernos daño! – Dijo la chica con voz alterada

-Malfoy es fuerte, eso es todo – Dijo el hombre aparentando seguridad en sus palabras.

-A mí no me engañas, estas tan asustado como yo. Enviemos a alguien a que lo ataque si tú no quieres hacerlo, pero hagámoslo ya!! – Dijo la chica alzando la voz

-No puedo!!! – Dijo Nott gritando – Necesitamos a Malfoy para mantener nuestra posición. No te das cuenta de cómo se comportaron esta mañana esos dos bastardos?.

-Matemolos a ellos también!! – Dijo la chica gritando - Te lo dije en el momento que se ofrecieron a investigar a Malfoy! Te aconseje que no los encargaras de nada! Mucho menos al creido ese! Lo único que desean es brillar y tu le has dado la oportunidad. – La chica caminaba de un lado al otro - Malfoy no tiene una semana en el Ministerio y ya varios de aquí se acercan a ellos a buscar información, en vez de venir hacia ti!. Pudiste utilizar a cualquier otro de los que pueden entrar allí!

-Cállate!! – Grito el chico – Fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a seguir a Malfoy!

-Eso te da una muestra de lo que quieren! – Dijo la chica gritando también – Ellos desean el poder!!

-Ellos son insignificantes Millicent, simplemente Patéticos – Dijo Nott despreciativamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón –Ahora vete y déjame descansar

La chica se dirigió la puerta. Cuando franqueaba la misma para salir se detuvo y miro a su compañero

-Nott!! – La chica espero hasta que él dirigiera su mirada hacia ella - Nosotros también lo somos … y aquí estamos – Luego de esto salió dando un portazo

* * *

Draco camino hasta la mitad del pasillo, justo donde el día anterior había besado a Granger sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas, giro encarándola. Vio el semblante molesto de la chica y movido por la frustración decidió abordarla. 

-Te estás aficionando con las conversaciones en los pasillos Granger, luego no te quejes – dijo sarcástico

-Eso te digo yo a ti Malfoy. Por lo que veo, hoy buscaste cerrar un trato temprano – Dijo Hermione molesta (por no decir celosa) mientras paraba frente a él.

-Te equivocas. - Draco se maldijo asi mismo. Porque tenia que darle explicaciones a Granger -Y que quede claro que solamente te contesto para que no pienses mal de Parvati – Dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Jamás pensé escuchar a Malfoy protegiendo la reputación de una mujer – Dijo la castaña ocultando su rabia por la respuesta del rubio bajo un fingido sarcasmo - Esto si que es algo nuevo

-Quizás porque nunca me habías escuchado hablar de una que valiera la pena – Dijo Draco inexpresivamente, mientras por dentro se retorcia de la rabia, como siempre Granger ya habia comenzado a insultarlo. La miro fijamente – Que es lo que deseas Granger, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo contigo

Hermione lo miro y sintió una rabia inmensa hacia él: por quitarle la memoria, por reaparecer en su vida, por besarla el día de ayer, por ser indiferente a ella el día de hoy. Por.. por.. por no entender lo que le sucedía con él y porque él …estaba allí, afirmando su coqueteo con Parvati y…no parecía recordar el pasado con ella. Así que sin pensarlo hizo lo que ni ella ni Malfoy esperaban

Paf! – Una cachetada resonó en el pasillo

Draco giro su rostro hacia ella, sintiendo como su mejilla ardía por el impacto del golpe. Hermione pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Qué te pasa Granger? – dijo Draco en un tono tan suave que resultaba escalofriante. Hermione sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina – Que coño te pasa?! – Dijo en un tono mas fuerte que hizo despertar de las ensoñaciones a la castaña

-Te lo mereces Malfoy. Eres un cerdo. Y no te atrevas a besarme nunca mas!! – Dijo Hermione alterada sin controlar lo que decia, mientras giraba para caminar fuera del pasillo

Draco sentía como le hervía la sangre. No se habia equivocado para eso ella le habia pedido hablar. De un tirón la atrajo hacia él y la aprisiono contra uno de los estantes, sintiendo como la chica temblaba a su contacto.

-No te atrevas a golpearme nunca mas Granger. No me tientes, porque para la próxima me las cobrare – Dijo amenazante mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Draco se perdió en esos ojos castaños mientras volvian a el los recuerdos. Cuantas veces se encontró en la misma situación, presionándola contra los estantes de la biblioteca del colegio, besándola y tocándola algunas ocasiones con consentimiento y muchas otras a la fuerza. Se acerco un poco mas y pudo olerla. Observo como mordió su labio inferior y ese simple gesto lo volvió loco. Una batalla entre la razón y el deseo comenzó a producirse en su cerebro. Uno le decía que no debía, mientras el otro le gritaba, que lo hiciera. Se acerco un poco mas, mientras sentía como Granger se estremecía violentamente y eso lo hizo recobrar la cordura. Le temía. Seguramente por eso correspondió sin poner resistencia el beso del día de ayer. Que estúpido era!!. Nuevamente la rabia lo inundo. Soltó los brazos de la chica pero aun así mantuvo su mirada unos segundos, pensando en la mierda que era todo, en lo imbécil que era con ella.

Hermione lo miraba entre asombrada y aturdida. Cuando la empujo al estante, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de las manos de Malfoy, a su olor, a su mirada. Recuerdos habían venido a ella donde parecían estar en una situación igual, en la que él la besaba y se encontró deseando que lo hiciera nuevamente, mientras se perdía en esos ojos grises que la miraban tan intensamente como en sus sueños. Se estremeció al observar que Malfoy se acercaba mas a ella, sintiéndose inmersa en su fragancia y estuvo a punto de aferrarse a su cuello como el día anterior, pero noto como la mirada de Malfoy perdía intensidad y se cristalizaba mientras su rostro se tensaba. Cuando él la libero de la presión en sus brazos, entendió que no iba a hacerlo, no iba a besarla. Se sintió confusa y molesta, había caído como una estúpida y seguramente Malfoy lo había hecho solamente para cobrarse la bofetada. Necesitaba decir algo rápido. No podía permitir que él se burlara de ella

-No te atrevas a besarme nuevamente Malfoy – dijo Hermione. Sabía que era una estupidez a sabiendas de que él no lo había querido hacer. Pero necesitaba salvar su orgullo

-No pensaba hacerlo Granger – Dijo Malfoy con rabia alejándose un poco de ella – No se repetirá nunca mas – la miro fijamente. - … a menos…

-A menos de que Malfoy… - Dijo Hermione ansiosa. Mordiéndose luego su labio inferior nerviosa

Draco la miro. Maldición!! Había pensado en decirle una pesadez para descargar su rabia y herirla. Pero viéndola así lo único que deseaba era… a ella. No podía seguir así, debía colocar un freno para no seguir con esto y la mejor manera de mantenerse alejado, es que solo ella pudiese liberarlo

…A menos que seas tú quien lo busque – Dijo finalmente. Giro y se alejo de ella, seguro de que era el final de todo.

Hermione se le quedo mirando. Que ella lo buscara? Estaba loco! Era un patán y eso sin contar lo del obliviate. – Lo vio alejarse mientras sentía algo en su pecho que no podía definir, pero que aunque reconociera no pensaba aceptar - Mejor!. Mejor que se mantuviese alejado, como debió estarlo siempre – se decía así misma poco convencida – Pronto ella recordaría todo y seguramente lo que menos querría era besarlo… porque ella no quería… solo se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos confusos de su mente.

-Malfoy!! Ni lo pienses, primero muerta. Te odio!! – Grito Hermione mas para converse a si misma que para otra cosa

Draco giro y la miro

-No tanto como yo a ti Granger – Luego de esto, giro nuevamente para seguir su camino.

Hermione lo miro alejarse, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba por la respuesta del chico, mientras a su mente venia una imagen de ellos diciéndose casi exactamente lo mismo. Respiro profundo tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y aparentando mas tranquilidad de la que sentía, comenzó a caminar detras del rubio rumbo a la oficina.

Draco por su parte sentía como la amargura lo recorría. Ella debía estar feliz, tranquila al saber que Draco Malfoy no se atrevería a tocarla nuevamente… Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras sentía que valía mierda todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Su mano derecha rozo una tarjeta, recordó a su dueña y una sonrisa rota se formo en sus labios mientras en su mente se formo una frase ironica

- Hermione y Sara. Carmen e Isabela

* * *

Ginny y Parvati observaron a Malfoy saliendo y poco después a su amiga. Por el rostro que traían se podía ver que habían peleado. Se mantuvieron calladas hasta que estos tomaron asiento 

-No entiendo porque siguen peleando. Si ya hicieron un trato y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces porque no llevan la fiesta en paz. – Dijo Parvati con rostro serio

Hermione miro a la pelinegra. Recordó lo que la chica dijo en la recepción del Ministerio "Ojala no estuviese enamorada de otro Herm. Creo que hasta con Malfoy tendría mas posibilidad". Parece que tiene mas posibilidades de las que piensa – pensó con tristeza la castaña recordando como Malfoy había protegido su integridad momentos antes. Luego miro a Malfoy, se comportaba tan indiferente a lo que acababa de suceder, es como si no significara nada para el. Se enfurecio, si asi era las cosas ella se comportaria de la misma manera.

-Es verdad. Nos tienen cansadas de esto. Dejen de pelear y desayunemos – Dijo Ginny colocando los Cafés frente a cada uno mientras Parvati abría una caja de galletas. – Malfoy traje para ti café negro sin azúcar, espero que no te moleste. Es que no sé cómo te gusta, por lo que te traje azúcar aparte.

-Para nada Weasley, así suelo tomarlo – Dijo Draco tomando un poco. Aunque luego del encuentro con la castana lo unico que apetecia era un par de tragos

-Malfoy tienes que comer galletas, yo las traje – dijo parvati sonriéndole acto que el rubio correspondió mientras tomaba algunas de la caja

Hermione los miro mientras sentía como se le revolvía el estomago.

-No puedes quejarte Malfoy, te tratan como un rey – Dijo Sarcastica – Bueno sigues siendo el rey de las serpientes

-Qué bueno que hoy en día lo aceptas Granger. – Hermione lo miro con odio - Pero ahora no quiero enfrascarme en una disputa contigo. Tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar Malfoy – Dijo ginny mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta de la oficina

-Porque Weasley? – Pregunto serio Draco

-Tienes unas cuantas admiradoras esperándote – dijo la pelirroja con tono pícaro girandose hacia el rubio

Hermione levanto su rostro enfocando la puerta, en ellas un grupo de chicas se aglomeraban y parecían escoger quien era la indicada para pasar. Sintió como le hervía la sangre. Fijo los ojos en el rubio esperando su reacción

-Que se esfumen – Dijo Draco. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se relajo, dándose cuenta del hecho, bajo su mirada fijándola en su café

-Mmmm. Tienen rato dando vueltas al frente de la puerta, tarde o temprano pasaran – Dijo Parvati

-No pueden – intervino Hermione captando la mirada de todos – La puerta de esta oficina solo pueden abrirla las personas autorizadas para estar aquí. La única manera que podrían, es que estuviese entreabierta o alguno de los nosotros les permitiera entrar

No había terminado de decir esto. Cuando se escucho el click de la puerta.

-Bueno, parece que tu compañerito de trabajo ha facilitado las cosas – Dijo Draco Sarcástico

Hermione giro el rostro hacia la puerta, sintiendo que nunca en su vida había sentido tan pocas ganas de ver a Ben, al notar que una conocida rubia había aprovechado su entrada para colarse en la oficina.

-Buenas, se encuentra Granger – Dijo la rubia en tono coqueto

Ginny y Parvati miraron a la rubia y luego a la castaña sonriéndose burlonamente. Era la pregunta mas estúpida que podía hacer esa mujer, tomando en cuenta que la mesa, era lo suficientemente visible desde la ventanilla de la puerta para saber quiénes estaban sentados, además de que tenían un buen tiempo mirándolos.

-No ha llegado – Contesto Parvati mientras la pelirroja rompía a reír, una castaña hacia lo posible por mantenerse calmada y Draco se mantenía totalmente indiferente a lo que sucedía, al tener dirigida toda su atención al chico que guardaba silencio a poca distancia de ellos.

-Muy Graciosa. – Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a la chica – Hola Granger, pasaba por acá y decidí venir a saludarte – Dijo la rubia

-Ah. Hola y gracias por molestarte – Respondió la castaña con tono frio. Esa mujer sí que era descarada, ya habían visto en la recepción y entre las palabras dichas ninguna le sonó a saludo. Si estaba allí era solo por una razón: Malfoy

-Ya sabes cómo soy Granger. – Giro hacia Draco sin mirar siquiera a la castaña– Pero si aquí está el Sr. Malfoy – Ignoro las miradas de las chicas – Buenos días

-Buenos días – Contesto Draco sin mirarla

Hermione noto esto y dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que Malfoy mantenía la suya, encontrándose a Ben. Supuso que dudoso y tímido como era, no había querido intervenir en la conversación por lo que se dirigio a el

-Hola Ben – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Hola Herm – se acerco el chico – Hola señoritas – dijo dirigiéndose a ginny y Parvati con una sonrisa – Buenos días Sr. Malfoy – dijo en tono respetuoso

Las chicas contestaron a su saludo y Hermione escucho un seco buenos días de parte de Malfoy, mas por educación que por cualquier otra cosa. Se dirigió nuevamente a Ben al ver que este le miraba

-Que sucede? – pregunto Hermione

-Necesito hablar contigo Herm

Hermione lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era pararse de esa silla. Miro a la rubia, la cual no disimulaba en lo mas mínimo sus miradas a Malfoy y sintió como lava caliente bullía de su estomago. Dirigió su mirada al rubio, notando que este todavía miraba fijamente a Ben, el cual se mostraba claramente nervioso. Así que contra sus deseos, se levanto de la mesa

-Vamos Ben.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el área de los escritorios vigilados por la mirada atenta de Malfoy.

* * *

La rubia agradeció cuando la parejita se alejo, le había fastidiado sobremanera la interrupción causada cuando había comenzado a "conversar con Malfoy". Viendo el camino libre, sonrió nuevamente y se acerco un poco mas a la mesa. 

-Que le parece su trabajo hasta los momentos Sr. Malfoy

-Bien – Contesto Draco cortante mientras miraba a Hermione y el tal Ben. Maldicion!!! se estaba tornando posesivo con ella.

-Sería una mala educada si no me coloco a sus ordenes – Continuo la chica mientras dirigia una mirada despectiva a las dos chicas que abrieron la boca fingiendo asombro – Necesita algo Sr. Malfoy?. Desea un café? Quiere dar un recorrido para enseñarle las instalaciones? – Pregunto inclinándose a un lado de Draco quedando su cabeza provocativamente cerca, a la altura de la de él.

-No. – Draco ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla. Estaba muy ocupado controlándose de lanzar una maldición al imbécil que ahora tenía una mano alrededor de los hombros de Granger. Miro fijamente a la castana esperando su reaccion

-Entiendo- La rubia lo miro triste y se giro para dirigirse a la salida, pero luego al parecer lo pensó mejor y regreso a la mesa – Se me olvidaba, la vez que nos conocimos no le dije mi nombre - hizo una pausa para ver si el rubio la miraba, pero al no hacerlo continuo – Samantha Smith, a sus ordenes

Draco no contesto nada. Sentía como la sangre bullía por el espectáculo que tenia al frente. Hermione se había separado del imbécil, pero seguían bastante cerca. Ella ya sabía que él la miraba y le valía mierda lo que pensara, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Podía aceptar que no estaría con ella, hacía mucho tiempo lo había hecho, pero no podía ser indiferente a situaciones como esta. La única razón por la que no había conjurado un hechizo para escuchar lo que estaban hablando, era el conocimiento de que el Ministerio estaba protegido contra esa clase de hechizos.

-Puede llamarme Samantha o como usted prefiera – La chica continuo hablando mientras sonreía coquetamente aunque él no le prestaba atención - Y yo podría decirle a usted cómo?

Draco noto que ya el chico se despedía, no sin antes tocar la mejilla de Granger. Sintió que su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar y para colmo la mujercita esta no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba harto, de Granger, de la estúpida que le hablaba, del mundo. Pero siendo esta idiota la única que tenía cerca, solo con ella podía desquitarse

-Sr. Malfoy como hasta ahora – Draco la miro en el momento en que ella colocaba cara de decepción y antes que pudiese alegrarse porque el chico por fin se fijaba en ella, agrego con tono duro – Y espero que ni usted ni sus amiguitas se atrevan a interrumpirme de nuevo en horas de trabajo. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en estupideces.

-Es.. este lo siento. – La chica humillada y apenada camino lo mas rápido que pudo a la puerta de la oficina, apartando de un empujón a Ben, que estaba a punto de salir.

Draco observo hasta que se cerró la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, notando que esta miraba hacia el pasillo donde hacía pocos minutos ellos habían "conversado" y luego comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa. La miro fijamente mientras un interrogante deambulaba por su mente: En que piensas Granger?

--- Flash Back ---

Hermione de mala gana camino hacia los escritorios con Ben. Al llegar giro para quedar mirando hacia la mesa y pudo ver como la Smith había acortado la separación entre el rubio y ella y se encontraba con su rostro muy cerca del de Malfoy. La maldijo mil veces y tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no prestaba atención a lo que su compañero le decía.

-Herm… Herm…. Princesa – Ben la llamaba

Hermione solo volvió en si al escuchar el apelativo. Miro fijamente a Ben. El no la llamaba de esa forma desde que estaban juntos. El chico pareció darse cuenta de su duda, porque acercándose a ella le dijo en voz baja

-Era para ver si me prestabas atención – Dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

Hermione instintivamente giro su rostro hacia Malfoy, notando que este tenía la mirada fija en un punto específico de su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo unidos que se encontraban su compañero de trabajo y ella y del hecho que Ben tenía un brazo a su alrededor. Observo la mano de Ben en su hombro derecho y luego fijo sus ojos nuevamente en Malfoy, cerciorándose de la trayectoria de su mirada. Se aparto rápidamente sintiéndose nerviosa

-Dime Ben? – Dijo Hermione mirando al chico

-Veo que andas distraída Herm – Dijo con una sonrisa – Vine a informarte que el jefe me tiene retenido en su oficina, creo que no quiere que este aquí por lo de la investigación – Miro hacia la mesa, gesto que Hermione imito consiguiéndose unos ojos grises fijos en ella, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara descontroladamente. Ben volvió a mirarla - Porque hay tanto secreto? Que es lo que buscan, que me obligan a estar con el loco del jefe… y alejado de ti?

-No puedo decir nada Ben. Lo siento – Sonrió la castaña un tanto incomoda por la actitud de su ex novio

-Espero que terminen pronto – Dijo el chico – Te acabo de recuperar … en la oficina y ahora nos separan – Dijo esto triste – Bueno me voy. Cuídate mucho princesa – Acaricio con su mano derecha la mejilla de la chica y la miro un momento. Luego giro y se dirigió a la puerta

Hermione lo vio alejarse y salir de la oficina luego de ser empujado por la Smith, mientras su cerebro analizaba los últimos sucesos. No entendía para nada a Ben y no le gustaba como se había comportado el día de hoy. Luego hablaría con él. Ese princesa le había recordado su tiempo juntos. Miro hacia el pasillo donde Malfoy y ella se habían besado el día anterior y donde hacia minutos él le aseguro que no volvería a hacerlo. Ahora entendía que era lo que buscaba en ese primer beso de Ben al hacerse novios y el porqué de su frustración: mientras él la besaba con dulzura ella deseaba la pasión, el desenfreno y la posesividad con la que lo hacia Malfoy. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que inconscientemente siempre estuvo allí, no lo recordaba solamente porque él hubiese reaparecido. Todos estos años, estuvo en sus sueños, en sus deseos, titilante, omnipresente. Arrastrándose y colándose por las hendijas de sus sentidos, quemando todo lo que amenazara con borrar su recuerdo. Como una serpiente, como un Dragón.

Camino hacia la mesa sintiendo el peso de lo descubierto sobre sus hombros, preguntándose que significaban las miradas de hace unos momentos de Malfoy, el porqué de su nerviosismo por ellas y sobre todo si el cumpliría su promesa.

Levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Malfoy. Como podía tratarla indiferente en un momento y luego mirarla de esa manera, no lo entendía y necesitaba hacerlo. Sabia que aun en contra de su voluntad se estaba metiendo en una situacion riesgosa. Mantuvo su mirada mientras una interrogante se repetía en su cerebro : Que estas pensando Malfoy en estos momentos?.

--- Fin flash Back ---

* * *

Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas hasta que Hermione llego a la mesa. En eso sintió como Parvati la jalaba para que tomara asiento. 

-Herm, de lo que te perdiste – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Malfoy hizo que esa insoportable saliera corriendo

Hermione hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a que la chica no estaba, recordó como la había visto empujar a Ben cuando salía y una súbita curiosidad la inundo

-Que sucedió? – pregunto la castaña con mal fingida indiferencia

-Que la rubiecita quiso coquetearle y tener confiancitas con él pero Malfoy la trato con indiferencia y la mando a volar – dijo parvati riendo – le dijo que no lo molestara.

Hermione sintió algo parecido a la alegría por lo dicho por la chica, pero recordó que Malfoy podía estar interesado en ella. Así que se coloco a la defensiva

-Malfoy así no se trata a las damas – Dijo seria. Poco le importa como tratara a esas zorras pero recordaba la forma en que la había tratado a ella hacia unos minutos y su interminente indiferencia

-Ese tipo de mujeres no lo son – Dijo Draco mientras tomaba de su café.- O creen que es de "Damas" agruparse descaradamente para tener una oportunidad y venir hasta aquí a coquetearme, si ellas lo hacen de esa forma, se están exponiendo a que les responda de cualquier manera

-Mmm tienes razón – Dijeron Ginny y Parvati mientras Hermione solo lo miro. No podía decirle nada, bien sabia ella que lo que decía era cierto.

Malfoy miro su reloj y luego se dirigió a ellas

-Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo entre estupideces y visitas no deseadas - Dijo mientras se levantaba - Creo que lo mejor es que hagamos esto en la sección de magia negra de ahora en adelante

Ginny y Parvati se colocaron de pie mientras Hermione lo miraba ceñuda. Sabía que cuando dijo lo de las estupideces se refería a lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Malfoy no puedo dejar los archivos solos. – Dijo en tono molesto

-Granger. Eso es tu problema. No pienso quedarme aquí, esperando que tu amiguito siga dejando entrar a las locas esas – Dijo indiferente aunque por dentro todavia hervia por el acercamiento del tal Ben a la castana– Tú decides si estas o no dentro de la investigación

Dicho esto camino hacia los estantes. Nadie hablo en el trayecto, pero Malfoy sabía que Granger venía con ellos. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras las chicas pasaban dirigiéndose a la mesa que Malfoy indicaba con su mano, sonriendo internamente al ver pasar a la castaña a su lado sin mirarlo. Cerró la puerta tras de él disponiéndose a caminar hacia la mesa, notando que mientras Weasley y Parvati habían tomado asiento, Granger estaba parada a medio camino con la mirada dirigida hacia el ventanal.

-Granger trata de examinar la habitación rápidamente que tengo que hablar con ustedes – Dijo el rubio pasando a su lado. Sabía lo que la chica debía estar observando, era asombroso su parecido con la sección prohibida. Lamentablemente no la recordaban por las mismas causas.

Hermione escucho lo que Malfoy le dijo y comenzó a caminar aun aturdida por los acontecimientos recientes

--- Flash Back ---

Hermione miraba con odio como Malfoy se dirigía hacia los pasillos. Era un grosero. Nuevamente la veía con indiferencia. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar por él y mucho menos dejaría que la apartara de la búsqueda de la cura para Harry y Ron. Por lo que tomando su libro, siguió al resto hacia la nueva área de investigación. Al llegar, se negó a mirar la cara de suficiencia que seguramente tenía Malfoy al verla allí, por lo que paso a su lado fingiendo indiferencia, la misma que el demostraba con ella. Dio unos pasos antes de observar la habitación donde se encontraba y cuando lo hizo, su mente fue bombardeada de recuerdos.

Si hasta ese momento se había sentido aturdida por las visiones, nada se comparaba a lo que Hermione sintió en ese momento. Rápidamente cientos de imágenes volaban por su mente. Draco y ella peleando en la seccion prohibida. Ellos en el mismo sitio con otro hombre que no reconocía pero le era familiar. Entrando en un libro e imágenes en las cuales parecían verse a ellos mismos pero vestidos distintos, como si fuesen de otra época. Malfoy sentado en un ventanal igual a ese iluminado por la luz de la luna. Las visiones pasaban una tras otra a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Sintió como se mareaba y cuando pensó que se desvanecería, escucho la voz de Malfoy sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-Granger trata de examinar la habitación rápidamente que tengo que hablar con ustedes

Trato de concentrarse en el presente e intentando aparentar indiferencia y tranquilidad se acerco a la mesa donde el resto esperaba, envuelta en el aturdimiento de las visiones apenas experimentadas

--- Fin Flash back ---

Draco la miro mientras se sentaba. Se notaba pensativa, le sucedia algo. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no debía importarle nada de ella, bastante tenía con los patéticos celos de un rato atrás. Sin querer perder más tiempo en eso, se dirigió a las chicas

-Tengo algo que comunicarles antes de continuar con los libros

-Que sucede Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny

-Sé que ustedes están al tanto de mi trato con el ministerio y como seguramente Granger les ha informado - hizo caso omiso de la mirada de Hermione – ayer ardió la marca tenebrosa

-Si Malfoy, estamos al tanto – Respondió Parvati con tristeza

-Lo de ayer fue un aviso, para demostrarme que saben lo que estoy haciendo, por lo que lo más probable es que en el Ministerio trabajen infiltrados. – Draco vio como Weasley y Parvati se miraban mientras Granger lo observaba fijamente – Si logran enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo irán en contra de Potter

-Pero él está dormido – Dijo Ginny asustada

-Y eso lo ha mantenido tranquilo – Respondió Draco con voz aburrida al ver que la chica era lenta para atar cabos – pero si se enteran que hay la mínima posibilidad que despierte se cobraran la muerte de su señor

-No le hemos dicho a nadie- Dijo la pelinegra

-Pero siempre se terminan conociendo estas cosas cuando hay ansias de poder, magia negra y total disposición para utilizarla de por medio – Dijo Draco serio

-Y entonces que haremos? – Pregunto Parvati

-Ustedes nada – Dijo Draco – No es su pelea. Se encuentran en el medio porque ustedes dos – miro a Ginny y Parvati -se ofrecieron a ayudarme y porque Granger – miro a la castaña – está a cargo de los archivos y todos te recuerdan como parte del trío de oro. Por eso, aunque pensé en eliminarlas de la investigación – vio como las chicas abrieron la boca –llegue a la conclusión que llamaría más la atención, por lo que se quedaran como están hasta ahora, siempre y cuando se comporten adecuadamente a la situación….

-Y eso que quiere decir? – Interrumpió Hermione interviniendo por primera vez. Ya totalmente repuesta del shock a causa de los recuerdos

-… Lo que quiere decir: Sin involucrarse – Prosiguió Draco haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción

-Y eso lo pensaste tu solito? – Dijo Hermione irónica. Estaban en posible peligro y según él no debían hacer nada

-Creo que no te pedí consejo a ti Granger – Contesto Draco en el mismo tono – Ahora si no tengo más interrupciones les explicare lo que haremos – Draco la miro a las tres notando que la castaña se mordía literalmente la lengua para no contestarle, internamente sonrió – De ahora en adelante llevaran esto en la muñeca – Draco hizo aparecer entre sus manos unas pulseras de oro – si llegan a estar en peligro, al tocarla podrán aparecerse donde estoy yo, además podre sentir si están en problemas y aparecerme donde se encuentren – Draco coloco en la mesa las pulseras – Es lo más parecido a la marca tenebrosa que existe

_Draco había pensado la noche anterior en varias formas de mantener la comunicación con las chicas, todos los hechizos presentaban fallas o no lo satisfacían. Al sentir la molestia en su brazo por el "saludo" enviado a sus ex compañeros minutos antes sintió que esa era la respuesta para lo que buscaba. Solo necesitaba modificar el hechizo original colocándolo sobre un objeto, en vez de añadirlo al cuerpo de la persona, así luego que pasara todo esto podría retirárselos._

-Tú sabes el hechizo para crear la Marca tenebrosa? – Pregunto Hermione – Eso te daría la posibilidad de crear a los nuevos mortifagos – Agrego mirándolo fijamente

-Buena deducción Granger. Por eso me buscan – Dijo Serio – Pero digamos que mi lealtad no está con ellos.

-Y con quien entonces Malfoy? Pregunto Hermione

-Con mi pasado – Dijo serio dedicándole una mirada

Hermione lo miro fijamente mientras preguntas inundaban su cabeza.

-Malfoy pero la marca va en el cuerpo – Dijo Ginny confundida interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione

-Gran deducción Weasley – Dijo Draco irónico – En efecto, la marca tenebrosa Voldemort la adhería a la piel. Pero eso no es lo que buscamos – Miro a las chicas - lo que necesitamos es un medio provisional para yo poder saber si alguna de ustedes está siendo atacada

-Y tú llevaras una también? – Pregunto Parvati

-No. Si lo hago podrían sentir lo que me sucediese

Hermione lo miro y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a decir

-Y esa no es la finalidad?. Si tu puedes sentir y aparecerte donde nosotras estemos en peligro, no debería alguien aparecerse si te pasa algo o si te atacan?. – Dijo con tono alterado

Draco la miro fijamente, parecía que se preocupaba por él. A su mente volvió su actitud la noche anterior y lo que paso entre ellos ese día en el pasillo. Su rostro se tenso

-Granger casi que creo que te preocupas por mi – Sonrió sarcástico – Utilizando tus propias palabras. Esa no es la finalidad. Si tuviesen conexión conmigo no solo sentirían el peligro sino el llamado de la marca y créanme que no es nada agradable – Hermione recordó la actitud de Malfoy al sentir la marca el día anterior y su mano temblorosa al conjurar los libros. Lo miro preocupada – Además, ese fue mi convenio con el Ministerio y si hago todo esto, es porque no deseo que la situación se complique, y mientras más personas sepan lo que sucede, peor será. Ahora déjenme colocárselas.

Draco procedió a colocar a cada chica la pulsera cerrándola mágicamente alrededor de sus muñecas. Hermione agradeció que no necesitara tomar su mano, porque imaginaba como reaccionaria a su cercanía. Al terminar se dirigió a la pelirroja

-Weasley imagino que tu casa está protegida por hechizos

-Si, desde antes de la Batalla pero luego los mejoraron – Contesto la chica mientras observaba la linda pulsera que ahora se encontraba en su muñeca

-Por los momentos con eso bastara – Dijo el rubio abriendo su libro – Sigamos con los libros

Luego de esto regresaron a sus investigaciones. A los pocos minutos Ginny encontró un conjuro que según Malfoy debía ser tomado en cuenta. Esto subió el ánimo de las chicas, pero Hermione noto que el rubio leía aprehensivo el mismo, algo no estaba bien.

Así pasaron las horas. Hermione, disimuladamente estuvo observando a Malfoy constantemente, notando que también parecía haber encontrado algo importante en su libro, ya que se encontraba muy interesado en lo que leía, en un momento noto como el rubio arrugo el ceño y levanto su mirada

-Weasley, pásame tu libro en la pagina del conjuro – Dijo Malfoy con tono serio

La chica hizo lo que el rubio le indicaba y este coloco el libro que le entrego al lado del que él había estudiado las últimas horas. La castaña seguía observándolo disimulada, sabía que sucedía algo. Malfoy mantenía el ceño preocupado.

Noto como cerraba los libros, pensaba marcharse

-Me voy. Tengo algo que hacer – Dijo Draco levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salon. Hermione estuvo tentada de quedarse y preguntarle sobre el hechizo, pero conociendo a Malfoy prefirio no hacerlo. Cuando junto a las chicas comenzo a caminar hacia el pasillo, escucho la voz de Malfoy

-Granger espera un momento, para darte algo – dijo serio

Hermione lo miro extrañada. Que podría querer darle malfoy a ella?. A menos que fueran sus recuerdos, que ella supiera no tenia que entregarle nada. Se despidio de las chicas hasta el otro dia y luego giro nuevamente hacia Malfoy. Como ya estaba acostumbrada, se coloco a la defensiva.

-Que tienes tu que darme Malfoy – Contesto manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial

Draco la miro. Alli estaba nuevamente, defendiéndose de el. Seguramente creía que quería hacerle algo. Que necia!!. Por esto no le había dado nada antes, para no aguantar las preguntas y la desconfianza de la sabelotodo. Decidido a terminar con eso de una vez por todas alargo su mano hacia Hermione

-Granger toma – Apretó su mano y al abrirla apareció una pulserita de niña - colócasela a tu hija con la mano donde tienes la tuya y se cerrara mágicamente

Hermione lo miro y luego a la pulsera, era preciosa. Su mente se lleno de preguntas: Como malfoy sabia que… Porque Malfoy lo… Estaba protegiendo a su hija?

- Pero … - Hermione no sabia que decir y nerviosa tomo la pulsera de la mano de Malfoy

-Tranquila Granger. No pienso robarte a tu hija – Le dijo fastidiado – Si llega a sentir peligro esta conjurada para aparecerse donde estas tú, solo en último caso llegaría donde estoy yo. – Dicho esto, camino hacia el pasillo dejando a la castana sola.

Hermione se quedo mirando la pulsera. Realmente era linda. Al contrario de la de Parvati, Ginny y ella que eran lisas, la de la Jane tenía dijes. Se fijo en ellos y noto que eran dos figuras que se repetían, un león y una serpiente.

Miro hacia el pasillo por donde Malfoy había desaparecido, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que no podia descifrar. El gesto de Malfoy hacia su hija representaba mas de lo que se pudiese pensar. Camino lo mas rápido que pudo. Deseaba alcanzarlo. Necesitaba agradecerle por esto y quizás aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sintio como su corazon se aceleraba. Lo vio salir del pasillo de los estantes, sind arle oportunidad a llamarlo. Tenia que apurarse si no quería que se marchara.

Seguramente le saldría con una de sus groserías cuando quisiera hablar con el, pero no lograrían alterarla, ya estaba acostumbrada. No dejaria pasar la oportunidad de entenderlo y entenderse a ella misma.

Pero lo que la castana no imaginaba es que nada podría prepararla para lo que encontró en la oficina.

* * *

Hermione llego al final del pasillo y cuando observo que Malfoy se encontraba junto al perchero respiro tranquila, habia logrado alcanzarlo. 

Decidio avanzar hacia el pero en ese momento noto que Malfoy conversaba con alguien, no estaba solo. Instintivamente se oculto entre los estantes. Antes de poder pensar cualquier cosa, vio como una chica que no habia notado antes al ser tapada por el cuerpo de Malfoy, se dirigía coquetamente a la puerta seguida por el rubio.

No necesito verla de frente para que sus recuerdos le indicaran a quien pertenecía ese cabello rojo, esa belleza y elegancia descomunal. Cerro los ojos un momento mientras situaciones y sentimientos llegaban a ella. Luego los abrio lentamente sintiendo como las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. Miro alrededor asegurandose que no estuviese nadie con ella y luego de respirar profundamente dijo en un murmullo

**- Carmen...Sara Toscanini**


	11. Igualdad de Condiciones

FELIZ 2008!!!!

HOLA, VOLVI LUEGO DE UN MES DE SILENCIO. LAMENTO HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO POR LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO ME COMPLIQUE DE SALUD Y FUI OPERADA POR LO QUE NO TUVE CONTACTOS HASTA ESTE SEMANA CON EL COMPUTADOR. LO BUENO ES QUE YA TENIA ADELANTADA LA IDEA DEL CAPITULO (AUNQUE LO REESCRIBI TOTALMENTE ) Y COMO BONO ADICIONAL (POR TENERLOS ESPERANDO) HE INCLUIDO VARIAS PAGINAS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN ESTE, POR LO QUE TENDRAN BASTANTE QUE LEER (ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE)

UN GRACIAS GIGANTESCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE TOMAN DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC, ESCRIBIRME Y ESTAR PENDIENTE DE SU ACTUALIZACION, INCLUYENDOSE EN LA HISTORIA, DANDOME IDEAS, GRACIAS, PORQUE AL LEER TODOS LOS REVIEW PUDE REACTIVAR MI MUSA A LA HISTORIA Y LES ADELANTO QUE COMENCE OTRA POR ALLI QUE SUBIRE CUANDO LA TENGA MAS ADELANTADA

AH!!! VOLVEMOS A LA COSTUMBRE DE SIEMPRE DE COLOCAR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA O CADA SEMANA Y MEDIA (TENGO QUE REINICIAR EL TRABAJO LUEGO DE ESTAS TAN…. EXTENDIDAS "VACACIONES" POR LO QUE SI NO VEN LA ACTUALIZACION EN 7 DIAS, ESPERENME UN POCO MAS.

NO VOY A DEJAR INCONCLUSA LA HISTORIA

----------------------------- GRACIAS ----------------------------------------

_**Lunatica87:**__ Claux ¡fuiste mi primer review del __capítulo__ pasado!. Me pareces una excelente seguidora (me hiciste sentir una estrella con eso, gracias) porque entiendes que a veces aunque uno desee actualizar o concentrarse a escribir, el tiempo y las obligaciones nos lo impiden y como debes haber notado, mis capítulos son un poco… extensos. En cuanto a Carmen, fue importante en la primera parte y de cierta forma es la peor amenaza para Hermione (__así__ lo ve ella). Como dices quizás ella ayude a que Draco y su __castaña__ se vuelvan a unir…. Hey y ya entendí la amenaza… __no vas a tener que golpearme… Creo!! . Jaja. Besos y abrazos y aunque sea un poco tarde (ni tanto todavía estamos en el 2008 verdad), feliz __año__ nuevo. Ahh… gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir la historia y espero saber de ti pronto_

_**Fay Malfoy:**__ Me gusto mucho tu mensaje. Gracias por considerar un buen regalo el capitulo pasado y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, el __año__ comenzó con ciertos problemas pero ya todo __está__ mejor y eso es lo importante. Al igual que yo, crees en que la forma de ser de las personas puede descubrirse a través de las palabras __así__ sean escritas (lo importante es como expresan sus pensamientos), puedo decirte que pienso igual de ti, tu forma de escribir me revela el tipo de persona que eres y una persona que en pocas líneas expresa tantas cosas y deseos bonitos, sin duda alguna es como __tú__dices: una excelente perdona. Gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer mi fic y escribir, espero que puedas seguirlo haciendo. Besos y abrazos_

_**Katira34:**__ Hola, me has hecho __reír__ con tu mensaje, imagino (y espero) que hace__ tiempo que estas mejor de salud. Me alegra que te gustara lo de la pulsera, tengo que confesarte que ese hecho __está__ muy unido a una experiencia __mía__ (claro sin Draco ni magia, es decir no tan espectacular pero bueno). Lamento retrasarme pero ya sabes, a veces no depende de uno. En cuanto a la duda que me preguntas, estoy un poco perdida, si puedes __explícame__ mejor tu duda (la parte especifica de la historia) y yo edito esta respuesta para contestarte… Gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome, __Saludos._

_**DaniiBlack** La muy perra se le acerco!! Jajá, Eso quedara para mis recuerdos. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de los capítulosy gracias por seguirme escribiendo review tan alegres. Ya sabes como son Draco y Hermione verdad, nadando contra la corriente, pero bueno que más se le hace. Veo que te gusto el trato de Draco hacia la Smith, espero que de igual manera disfrutes este capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic, se hace lo que se puede y en cuanto a la inspiración, creo que fue la única que disfruto mi separación del computador, porque anda inventando historias a diestra y siniestra (cosa nada buena para mí ya que no se concentra nada en este, pero por lo menos es una mejoría). Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer este fic y escribirme y aunque sea tarde un feliz año 2008…Ahhhh acabo de leer el final de te sigo amando, te sigo queriendo y todo el fic lo logramos. Tengo que decirte que este último me encanto y lo escribiste rápido!!!. Bueno, besos y abrazos y nuevamente Gracias_

_**Alelivancov:** Hola, no sabes la pena que tengo contigo luego de leer tu review en el cual lo primero que me dices es que lo actualice pronto… bueno te pido disculpas por el retardo… Un mes Después, pero ya sabes a veces se escapad las manos. La mayoría de tus dudas se resolverán en el capitulo (respecto a los recuerdos de Hermione) en cuanto a Jane, en el segundo capítulo (por si quieres leerlo con más calma) se encuentra la naturaleza de la hija de Hermione, que no es otra que el hecho de que es hija de sus padres, por lo que realmente es su hermana… Bueno, cualquier otra duda me la escribes si?... Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y aunque sea un poco tarde para decir año nuevo, pudo desearte un feliz 2008. Y como siempre, gracias por leer este fic y escribirme. Besos_

_**Jaz:** Hola, gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para leer mi fic. Lamento que luego que lo hicieras pasaran tanto tiempo en actualizar, normalmente lo hago en máximo diez días. Espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno… luego veremos si cumplí alguno de tus deseos. Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia. Nuevamente muchas gracias, Saludos_

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter:** Connie, déjame decirte que tu idea me ha servido de mucho Gracias por tu aporte (como le dices) pero… no sabrás para que personaje ni que parte de la historia hasta que lo leas… disculpa pero necesito que sigas interesada en la trama!. En cuanto a Sara, todos la odiamos, pero que es una historia sin un personaje como ella…. Bueno, Gracias por tus deseos y espero que este año comenzara para ti con muchas cosas buenas. Además, Gracias por seguir apoyándome , leyendo y escribiéndome, gracias. Un Beso._

_**Luciaaa:** Hola, no, todavía no se acaba, por lo que espero que sigas pendiente de la historia. Saludos y un beso_

_**Cedrella.lysandra:** Hola, tu review me gusto mucho porque resumiste en pocas líneas el capitulo y la esencia del mismo. Sé que muchas veces pueden ser un poco aburridas esas partes, pero en cierta forma son las que le dan comprensión y fuerza a las importantes. Notaras que me baso mucho en ese tipo de tonterías que logran explicarles a ustedes el porqué del comportamiento de los personajes…. Sara, es la enemiga general pero todo depende de Hermione y Draco (aunque este último realmente es peligroso)…. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero que estés muy bien y dios mediante estaré actualizando la semana próxima. Gracias por seguir este fic y escribirme, apoyándome. Gracias. Saludos_

_**Vianette:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario sobre la historia, hago lo que puedo. Quiero aclararte que la historia original, es decir cambiando el pasado no es mía, es de Monik , yo solamente estoy haciendo mi versión de una segunda parte ya que como muchos que nos encanto esta historia, aunque nos pareció que era el final adecuado a la fuerza de la misma, deseábamos verlos juntos…. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas pendiente de la historia. Gracias por escribirte espero saber de ti. Saludos_

_**Prinzeeziitaa:** Hola, gracias por todos tus comentarios, me ha encantado su review, debes ser una chica enérgica. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero de ahora en adelante (espero que sigas leyendo el fic) actualizare más seguido…. Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo leyendo mi fic y escribiéndome. Espero saber de ti. Ah…. Feliz 2008 y saludos._

_**Ana:** Hola, me encuentro ahora bien gracias a dios, espero que tu también lo estés… en cuanto a la historia, sabes cómo son estos dos, ahogándose en un vaso de agua… Jane es especial para Draco por ser hija de Hermione, por parecerse a ella, por poder haber sido su hija, por lo que tiene un sentimiento hacia ella muy particular…. Bueno feliz año nuevo atrasadisimoooooo. Y Gracias por seguir acompañándome en la realización de este fic, leyendo cada capítulo… y por escribirme!!! Besos._

_**Brujidkatty18:** Hola Katty. Que te puedo decir, discúlpame por haberme perdido un mes! Pero luego del 25 viajé y gracias a eso me complique terminando todo con una intervención de la que ya estoy restablecida (gracias a dios)…. Respecto al fic, de cierta forma me alegra que no sepas hacia qué camino puede ir la historia, porque es eso quiere decir que no estoy siendo tan predecible. Te comento que me ha costado mucho mas de lo que pensaba escribirla, es mas, por cada capítulo que publico me quedan en promedio 7 descartados (de este en particular, las 6 versiones que tenía en diciembre, las deseche solo tomando algunas características) y aun no me siento conforme, pero bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo para brindar un relato más o menos a la altura de los lectores…. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas Carmen es el antepasado de Sara, y en esa frase: Carmen… Sara Toscanini se refleja la profundidad del recuerdo de Hermione, llegando a relacionar a esta mujer con las dos realidades que ella conoció…. En cuanto a lo de donde vivo, soy Venezolana y vivo eventualmente en estados unidos por mi trabajo, por lo que en el momento de crear mi profile (el que tengo que actualizar) me encontraba allá, pero mientras este en recuperación estaré en Venezuela… no te preocupes, pregunta y yo respondo….. Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y escribiéndome!!! Suerte en la universidad. Un abrazo. Saludos_

_**Pilly:** Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos, aunque retardada… pero no tarde, te deseo que todo lo mejor acompañen a ti y tu familia en este año… respecto a tu pregunta y espero haberla entendido bien. Carmen es el pasado de Sara Toscanini, por eso cuando ella la observa a su mente llega la imagen de esta mujer relacionada a su personalidad en ambas vidas, es decir, Hermione reconoció tanto a la Sara que llego a Hogwarts, como a su antepasado Carmen… Espero con esto responder tu pregunta, porque me confundí un poco con lo que querías saber, de todas maneras si te quedo alguna duda, me lo haces saber… Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y escribirme, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Saludos_

_**Umiko:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, ya sabes cómo son estos dos, celándose por todo y la Sara, que te puedo decir, es un odio general… aunque mas por su antepasado Carmen que por ella… pero al final es lo mismo. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y escribiéndome… gracias gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo y saludos_

_**Cecii Malfoy:** Hola como estas, me ha encantado tu review. También soy fanática de la historia y como tú me entristeció el final (aunque es perfecta la historia así). Bueno de allí es que nace la idea de darle una continuación, me has hecho sentir bien con tus palabras, es un impulso muy grande el hecho de que lo que escribas y la forma de hacerlo guste a las personas… y te pido disculpas por el retraso, problemas mayores me alejaron del computador, pero de ahora en adelante actualizare semanalmente… soy relativamente nueva, por lo que no conozco mucho de las leyes sobre los reviewpero cuando leí el tuyo no aparecía ningún correo, no sé si es que debes inscribirte en la pagina… bueno cualquier cosa escríbeme por aquí y con gusto te responderé. Muchas gracias por escribirme y tomar de tu tiempo para leer mi fic y escribirme!!!., Gracias y muchos saludos_

_**Dan:** Hola, que te puedo decir feliz 2008 un poco retrasado pero todavía no es muy tarde. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y tengo que decirte que no sabes la alegría que me ha dado saber que eres adicta al fic, se que eres una de mis lectoras frecuentes pero digamos que no se mucho de ti…. Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer, seguirlo y escribirme dejándome saber que sigues allí. Saludos _

_**Moonlightwolf:** Gracias por tu review me ha gustado mucho. Tengo que confesarte que me ha sido difícil hacerlo y lo pensé mucho antes de atreverme precisamente por lo que túmencionas, "la historia original es perfecta", pero como también mencionas aunque estamos conscientes de lo anterior igual nos entristecimos por el hecho que terminara de esa forma. Creo que siempre pasa de esa manera con las historias geniales y poco convencionales… Bueno yo solo quiero crear una pequeña oportunidad para ellos, esa que muchos de nosotros se quedaron esperando luego del final… En cuanto a tus preguntas, no te las puedo contestar!!!! Lo siento, pero si lo hago… me quedo sin trama… aunque tengo que aclarar que el Malfoy de ahora es mucho mejor que el de antes, no te parece?. .. Lo que sí puedo confirmarte es que no dejare la historia, por problemas mayores de salud tuve alejada por un mes, pero habitualmente coloco un capitulo por semana. Gracias gracias gracias por tomar de tu tiempo y leer mi fic y escribirme!!! Un beso y abraso… espero saber de ti_

_**Antii:** Gracias por escribirme (no sé porque llego tu mensaje a mi correo pero no se reflejo en los review) espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y escribiéndome. Muchos saludos y nuevamente gracias._

_

* * *

_

Hermione observaba el amanecer desde un sillón frente a la ventana de su habitación

Ringgggg. Ringgg Ringgg

Giro su rostro lentamente hacia el pequeño aparato que vibraba y sonaba estruendosamente, anunciando el comienzo del día. No hizo ningún movimiento, se dedico solo a observarlo, como si su mente quisiese asegurarse de que era cierto, de que no era otro de los recuerdos, pensamientos y conclusiones que desde el día anterior bombardeaban su mente sin descanso.

-Mama… mami – llamo Jane con voz somnolienta desde la cama. Se había empeñado en dormir en el cuarto con su madre "para cuidarla"

-Dime cielo? – Dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hija, pero sin moverse de su asiento

-No dormiste? – la niña ahora despierta miraba la mitad de la cama arreglada – todavía estas enfermita?

-Si dormí… aquí sentada.. me siento bien, solo cansada – hizo todo lo posible para sonreír – Vamos ve al baño, ya te alcanzo

-Seguro? - Pregunto la niña dudosa – Si quieres me quedo hoy contigo?

-Seguro – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tierna – Vamos se hará tarde

La niña sonrió mientras bajaba de la cama. Se dirigió al despertador desactivándolo y luego a la puerta del cuarto, girándose antes de salir para lanzar un beso a su madre. Hermione la siguió con la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al notar el destello dorado en la muñeca de su hija al momento de acercar la mano en el gesto teatral, cuando la vio desaparecer desvió sus ojos nuevamente a la ventana, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a recuerdos lejanos y el presente amenazaba con robarle como tantas veces en el día anterior y en el trascurso de la noche, las lagrimas.

-Estas enfermita! – pensó Hermione, recordando las palabras que su hija venia repitiéndole desde que la fue a buscar al colegio el día anterior. Si, sin duda lo estaba, sentía un dolor profundo que no cesaba, haciéndola llorar como jamás creyó poder hacerlo, sin saber cómo calmarlo, no pudiéndoselo atribuir a ningún órgano específico. Pero allí se mantenía latente, en ese sitio escondido que por tanto tiempo pensó que tenía algo malo, que no funcionaba correctamente, que no había nacido para amar realmente a un hombre. En ese que desde que reapareció Malfoy había comenzado a regir su mundo, en el mismo donde Draco logro entrar hacia tantos años.

Si, había recordado… demasiado. Ya sabía lo que los unió, sus vivencias, alegrías y sufrimientos, que todo comenzó como una venganza de él contra una sangre sucia y de ella hacia sus amigos y el mundo, que eso dio paso a una necesidad mutua, enfermiza quizás, pero sincera, y que de allí nació entre ellos un sentimiento, que las personas denominaban amor pero cuyo término de sus labios nunca fue escuchado. Poseía nuevamente los recuerdos de las noches en la sección prohibida, sus viajes al pasado, la convivencia con William, Xavier e Isabela, el nacimiento de su amor, la guerra… y de Carmen.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente recorriendo sus mejillas inflamadas.

Las imágenes de Sara saliendo de la oficina seguida de Draco lograron que las lagrimas aumentaran en cantidad… mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "Sara… la reencarnación de Carmen…la amante de Xavier Pirandello"

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de frenar sus pensamientos, de no asociarlos con el presente, en un intento de no enfrentar sus miedos

-No quiero recordar!! – susurro mientras las lagrimas volvían a fluctuar enérgicamente – No quiero – Repitió débilmente – Deseo olvidarlo todo nuevamente

Pero no era posible y aunque lo fuese, ella sabía que no serviría de mucho. Porque al tener de regresos sus vivencias, tuvo que aceptar lo que desde que reapareció Draco en su vida se había empeñado en negar (protegiéndose bajo el pretexto de que todo lo que sentía era por el resurgimiento de los recuerdos): le gustaba el Malfoy de ahora… y si esto le resultaba dificil lo fue peor aún el hecho de sincerarse consigo misma al entender, que aun sin un pasado entre ellos, de todas formas ella se hubiese enam… sentido atraída del Malfoy actual

Parecía una broma, lo sabía, pero cualquier persona que lo comparara, no dudaría en aceptar que salía ganando con creces el de ahora … y quien conociera la historia que compartieron, entendería el porqué de sus sentimientos. En el pasado, él fue el único que prestó atención en ella, quien la tomo en cuenta como algo mas que una sabelotodo, aunque sus intenciones no fuesen buenas… y quizás parezca bizarro, pero ese fue el punto de inicio para envolverse en el sentimiento que profeso por él, el cual se fue intensificando al descubrir su inteligencia, audacia, ambición e intensidad, pero sobretodo su pasión, entrega, demonios, debilidades y fortalezas, lo que hizo que terminara enamorándose sin aceptar razones ni lógica, a pesar de todo lo oscuro que le rodeaba, de sus muchos defectos, de años de maltrato, del camino que recorrería totalmente opuesto al que ella seguiría… En cambio el de ahora… mantenía todo eso que le gustaba, como también su misterio, arrogancia y cambiante carácter, pero tenía algo mas… madurez… Ya no parecía odiar a los impuros, luchaba contra los mortifagos, ayudaba a sus enemigos del colegio… se había alejado de todo lo negativo que poseía, parecía haber roto con todo lo que su apellido significaba.

En otras palabras, era el hombre que siempre había deseado para ella, el único que sabía que podría amar, con el que soñaba en Hogwarts que Draco se convirtiera.

En este punto sintió como la rabia recorría su cuerpo al igual que tantas veces en su vigilia, mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con ferocidad.

-Eres una imbécil Hermione, nuevamente pensando en todas esas estupideces del hombre perfecto y el amor, cuando Draco Malfoy decidió hace mucho, que la Sangre Sucia de Granger no era suficiente para él.

Y es que, por más que buscara razones, siempre estas le llevaban a la misma conclusión. Es cierto que no recordaba el momento del obliviate (parecía ser lo único que no había regresado a su memoria consciente) pero que podía esperar de ese instante, cuando en tantos meses juntos, Draco nunca le había dicho claramente lo que sentía. Ella sabía que la quería a su manera (y estaba dispuesta a atreverse a todo por él), pero los hechos le demuestran que no era tan importante como creía, prefirió apartarla y seguir su camino de redención solo. Y aunque en varias ocasiones la duda se sembró en su mente a causa de los comportamientos y acciones de Malfoy, pero sobretodo basada en los recuerdos en Hogwarts en donde él le decía una y otra vez que debían estar separados por su bien y que todo lo hacia por ella, la realidad volvía a golpearla, recordándole la imagen de Sara y Draco en la oficina… mostrándose frente a ella… humillándola… seguramente riéndose de la estúpida de Granger que no recuerda nada

-Lo odio – dijo Hermione en un susurro cargado de ira y frustración – Y me odio por sentir esto – se toco el pecho – mientras él me saco de aquí hace tanto tiempo – miro hacia la ventana – si es que realmente fui algo mas que necesidad y compañía

Observo el cielo mientras lentas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-MAMA!!! – grito Jane desde su cuarto – la ropa!!. MAMA!!!

Hermione volvió al presente, se limpio nuevamente el rostro y camino hacia el cuarto de su hija, mientras sus últimos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza

* * *

Draco entro a su casa proveniente del jardin, vestía de negro y como en el día anterior había modificado el color de su cabello. En una de sus manos traía una libreta y en la otra una pequeña bolsa de piel 

-Hijo me alegro de que regresaras a desayunar, no me gusta que salgas sin comer de madrugada – dijo su madre desde la escalera observándolo detenidamente – Te prefiero natural, negro es mas corriente – acoto señalando el cabello de su hijo

-Precisamente es lo que quiero, no llamar la atención – dijo Draco mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa – Buenos días madre. Vine a cambiarme, si me ven en el ministerio dos días seguidos vestido como un mago oscuro pensaran que volví a las andadas

-Es el color que mejor te sienta – dijo Narcisa mientras descendía – pero no tiene que ver con la magia oscura, simplemente fomenta tu elegancia… Pero te entiendo – Cuando estuvo al lado de su hijo fijo la vista en la libreta y la bolsa – Eso es para el conjuro

-No Madre. Para mi otra tarea – dijo Draco desapareciendo las cosas y enviándolas a su estudio – Pero infórmale a Dumbledore que tengo el conjuro para Weasley y Potter, aunque imagino que ya debe saberlo

-Porque dices eso hijo, te comunicaste con él por otro medio?

-No. Pero ya sabes, el siempre parece saberlo todo – dijo Draco caminando hacia el comedor – Dile que venga para aclarar ciertos puntos antes de comunicárselo al ministerio.

-Entiendo. Apenas termine el desayuno lo hare – dijo Narcisa caminando a su lado

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Narcisa se dispuso a servirle a Draco, mientras este tomaba el profeta que acababa de aparecerse frente a él.

-Hijo – dijo Narcisa dudosa – puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo haces madre – dijo Draco sin apartar la vista del periódico

-Quien es la mujer con la que almorzaste ayer?

Draco miro a su madre y dejo el periódico en la mesa

-Una antigua amiga – dijo serio mientras tomaba su taza de café

-Y esa "amiga" tiene nombre? – dijo Narcisa seria – o es que tu madre es la única que no va a estar al tanto de quien es tu novia

-Mi qué?!! - dijo Draco casi escupiendo el café en la mesa – de que hablas? – pregunto serio

-De lo que todo el mundo dice Draco – Narcisa hablaba seria – que ayer almorzaron juntos y luego caminaron "amorosos" a la salida del Restaurant.

-Dile a tus amigas que busquen algo que hacer, en vez de inventar e imaginar cosas – dijo Draco con ironía – "Sara Toscanini" – resalto su nombre – no es mi novia

-Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes? no es una relación importante? – dijo la madre dudosa

-Pueden haber muchas cosas madre – dijo Draco sonriéndole con picardía –pero como tú misma dijiste "nada importante"

El comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio, Draco comía divertido mientras Narcisa se notaba tensa. Cuando observo que su hijo estaba a punto de levantarse se dirigió a él.

-Ya sabía que habías heredado esa facultad Malfoy – dijo su madre seria mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo– pero cuidado Draco! Ya averiguare sobre esa chica tan… liberal – dijo arrugando el ceño - pero te recuerdo que yo quiero una nuera digna de esta casa y apellido, no una cualquiera

-Lo sé madre – dijo Draco besándole la mano – por eso la uso para divertirme, no para casarme

Luego de esto se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a su madre con el rostro desencajado

Mientras se bañaba y vestía no pudo evitar reír al recordar las preocupaciones sin sentido de su madre. La conocía bien, si algo había entendido en estos últimos años, es que a Narcisa Malfoy Black no se le escapaba nada, preguntarle cual era el nombre de la chica (seguramente ya sabía todo sobre ella) y contarle los comentarios de la gente, solo era la excusa para lograr que le confesara que tan serias eran sus intenciones con Sara.

La realidad no estaba tan lejos de lo que ya había percibido que su madre pensaba de ella. Luego de un almuerzo esclarecedor (por lo menos para él), había decidido que Sara era buena solo para … bueno para lo mismo que todas las mujeres a excepción de…

_Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando esa persona de su mente… no podía permitirse recordarla … Retomo sus pensamientos_

…Y Sara se lo había demostrado con el "tentador ofrecimiento" luego de salir del restaurant. Pero por mucho que ella intentara ser mas que una amiguita de "juegos" jamás pasaría de allí. Él lo supo desde que la vio en la puerta de la oficina, arrastrándose como el resto, demostrándole que era capaz de usar cualquier táctica… guiada por intereses oportunos, no por sentimientos.

--- Flash Back ---

La única razón por la que acepto su invitación a comer, fue para no seguir discutiendo con Granger. La había sentido en el pasillo venir casi corriendo detrás de él y luego de todo lo pasado ese día, estaba fastidiado de las "conversaciones" con ella. Por eso, aunque lo aburrió la falta de originalidad de la pelirroja en sus excusas, pretextos, falsedad y toda su coquetería barata, decidió acompañarla, obviando la mirada de la castaña, que sintió quemándole la espalda. Total, lo mas probable es que al día siguiente la guerra de Granger continuara.

Mientras salían del Ministerio, concentro su atención en la pelirroja (aunque siempre latente en su mente se encontraba cierta castaña), observando en silencio sus gestos, miradas, acciones y omisiones

Ya para cuando se aparecieron en el restaurante había confirmado (y luego reafirmado durante la comida) que esa mujer era todo lo opuesto a lo que el necesitaba.

Sara era superficie… él deseaba profundidad

--- Fin Flash Back ---

Sonrió al recordar cómo había dejado a la chica en su casa, pálida, desencajada, herida… en su ego. Realmente no le importaba, por muy apetecible que resultara su ofrecimiento, tenía cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer y en su escala de prioridades la pelirroja no existía… Aun así la tomaría en cuenta, que mejor prospecto para divertirse que Sara Toscanini

- Por lo menos servira para entretenerme – dijo Draco observándose por última vez en el espejo, antes de salir de la habitación. Era hora de ir al Ministerio

* * *

-Vamos Jane. Estamos retrasadas – dijo Hermione alterada mientras miraba disimuladamente a su hija, que caminaba distraída observando su muñeca – no te cansas de verla? 

-No – dijo la niña feliz – es linda. Dile al Sr. Draco que me gusto mucho ... y gracias

Hermione dejo de mirarla fijando su vista al frente mientras recordaba

--- Flash Back ---

Sentía que su parte racional la había abandonado, es más, creía estar desarrollando una gran agilidad del inconsciente, porque se estaba acostumbrando a no saber cómo llegaba a los sitios. No recordaba como salió de la oficina, ni la subida al ascensor, mucho menos si paso por la recepción del Ministerio y estaba segura que si no fuese por el abrazo de su hija cuando la busco en el colegio, al cual se aferro como si la vida se le fuese en ello, todavía en estos momentos estuviese en ese estado automático que la llevo hasta su encuentro.

Lo primero que hizo al separarse de su hija fue colocar la joya como Malfoy lo había indicado, no supo porque, solo lo hizo. Jane no cabía de la felicidad, nunca le había colocado ningún tipo de accesorio y le pareció bellísima, mas aun cuando vio como brillaba. La castaña sonrió cuando la niña le pregunto que si la había comprado en una yojeria.

-No. Y se dice Jo-ye-ría – le contesto – Fue Draco Malfoy, un antiguo compañero de colegio - No podía decirle otra cosa, Malfoy la había creado para ella. Tomo la mano libre de su hija y camino con ella mientras Jane mantenía fija su mirada en la pulsera

--- Fin Flash Back ---

-Se lo diré – dijo Hermione mientras llegaban a la entrada del colegio – Ahora ve y concéntrate en la profesora, que la pulsera no va a dejar de brillar si no la miras – le dio un beso y la niña sonrió

Mientras observaba a su hija alejarse, por un momento dudo de sus conclusiones sobre Malfoy. Y es que la pulsera, sus miradas, algunas frases y… su beso, en momentos como ese, lograban hacer temblar sus conjeturas… No sabía si eran sus ansias de que fuese cierto o alguna locura producida por el retorno de los recuerdos, pero es que todas esas acciones las sentía tan… reales

Movió furiosa su cabeza de un lado al otro

-No comiences Hermione, no caigas otra vez

Y alejándose rápidamente, como intentando escapar de sus sentimientos se dirigió a un bosquecito cercano, escondiéndose entre los árboles para luego desaparecer rumbo al ministerio

* * *

-Verde o negro? – decía mientras alternaba los vestidos frente al espejo. Arrugo el ceño concentrada – Verde! – exclamo victoriosa mientras el negro iba a parar a una esquina de su cuarto. 

Ese día se había levantado particularmente temprano. Realmente había dormido muy poco, los sucesos del día anterior no le habían permitido relajarse y solo consiguió descansar luego de jurarse a sí misma que las cosas con el rubio cambiarían, Sabia que lo mas sensato era olvidarse de él luego de lo sucedido, pero al contrario, su interés y obsesión inicial solo se habían acrecentado en niveles impresionantes. Draco Malfoy seria suyo!, así que había decidido ir nuevamente al ministerio a buscarlo. No dejaría que otra se adelantara.

Coloco el traje verde sobre la cama (sin prestar atención al otro, de eso se encargarían los elfos), escogió los accesorios acordes y cuando tomo su monedero, observo que estaba en unos de sus lados perforado. "Maldita puerta" pensó mientras sacaba su contenido y lo lanzaba al lado opuesto de su cuarto. Ya no le servía!.

-No pasare por todo lo de ayer de nuevo– dijo mientras luego de una última mirada, lo incineraba con su varita

--- Flash Back ---

Sara se encamino hacia el piso donde trabajaba Malfoy. Ya su madre la había puesto al tanto de su ubicación, aunque no podía dejar de estar molesta por el estúpido código de honor del Wizengamot que prohibía decirle sobre los acuerdos y actividades que realizaba en el ministerio.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, acaparando como siempre las miradas de todos, recordaba la cena en la que su madre había dicho, que al día siguiente tendría una reunión extraordinaria. Nunca prestaba atención a esas estupideces del trabajo de su madre, pero apenas escucho el nombre de Draco Malfoy todos sus sentidos se concentraron en lo que esta decía.

Desde que lo conoció en Hogwarts y este se resistió a sus encantos, se había convertido en lo que mas deseaba. Apenas regreso a su casa se había propuesto a estudiar en Londres a costa de lo que sea, allí podría localizarlo. Pero poco después se entero de su unión a las filas de Voldemort por lo que desecho ese planteamiento. Como siempre, no falto quien quisiera estar con ella, por lo que su obsesión con el dormitó mientras ella se divertía. Al terminar la guerra sus padres fueron trasladados a Londres, en ese momento el recuerdo de ese hombre misterioso volvió a su mente.

Por su madre supo que estaba vivo y que había sido castigado con exilio por cinco años. Ella nunca pregunto donde fue enviado, porque, aunque el hecho de ser mortifago solo había acrecentado el aire de peligro a su alrededor y por ende el interés de la pelirroja, ella no tenía la menor intención de involucrarse con un criminal en cumplimiento de su condena. No, ella esperaría que saliera y limpiara su nombre. Siendo de una familia tan acaudalada, seguro lo haría. Ahora el momento había llegado, hasta le habian asignado un cargo importante en el ministerio.

Con una sonrisa bajo del ascensor, la cual fue desdibujándose a medida que se acercaba a la oficina especificada por su madre

Una tropa de estúpidas, estaban en la puerta. Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas, vio como una rubia salía llorando seguida de un joven. Por instinto se coloco detrás del pilar mas cercano, concentrándose en escuchar lo que la chica comentaba, pero las voces de sus amigas, que intentaban consolarla y enterarse de lo sucedido al mismo tiempo, no dejaron que lograra su cometido. Supo que tenía que cambiar de táctica. Observo la escena, mientras pensaba en como conseguiría la información.

Fue en ese momento que observo en un rincón, al joven que había salido con la rubia, estaba apoyado contra la pared, sin interrumpirlas, esperando al parecer que estas se alejaran dejando su camino libre.

Sara espero al igual que el chico que esto sucediera y dando gracias a su suerte, al ver que el joven caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, lo encaro

-Hola – Dijo Sara desplegando todo su poder de Veela

-Hola – Dijo el chico asombrado al ver salir a la chica de pronto. Luego su gesto fue cambiando a medida que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Que hace por aquí un ángel como tú.. usted. disculpe

-Tranquilo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – vine a visitar a un familiar… y cuando iba a los ascensores vi a esa chica rubia que salió de allí – señalo la oficina – llorando. Se veía muy compungida

-Smith? –El chico sonrió – No le pasa nada… Es solo que quería conquistar a Draco Malfoy y no lo logro

-Y como sabes qué es eso? – Dijo la chica ocultando su curiosidad – Porque se veía muy mal, creo que debe ser algo mas

-Noo. – Dijo el chico – El le dijo que no lo molestara por estupideces – sonrió – Es una tonta… Además la escuche diciendo que parece que una de las chicas que están allí gusta de él… o él de ella... no sé. – acoto el chico embobado

-Cual???!! – Dijo la pelirroja perdiendo toda tranquilidad

-Nadie comparado contigo – Sonrió – Nada podría compararse contigo

-Gracias – Dijo la chica impaciente – Pero despertaste mi curiosidad. Quien es la chica y que hace allí?

-La Srta. Patil Parvati y ayuda al Sr. Malfoy en su trabajo

Eso fue todo lo que necesito oír, despidiéndose del estúpido ese, se dirigió a la oficina donde se encontraba Malfoy. Tenía que actuar rápido, recordaba a Parvati y si bien no le llegaba a los talones, no podía negar que tenía atractivo... Además estaba compartiendo el trabajo con él. Pensando en esto llego a la puerta e intento abrirla. No podía!!! Giro buscando al joven con el que había hablado pero no había nadie. Maldicion!!. No podía entrar… pero no se iría… no señor, hoy mismo ella controlaba esa situación.

Regreso al pilar y espero allí… por horas. En todo ese tiempo no pudo hacer mas que odiar a su madre, al estúpido Wizengamot y al mundo entero.

Su humor no mejoro hasta que vio que la puerta se abría, con un hechizo mágicamente se refresco y perfumo mientras veía salir a dos chicas. Ambas hermosas, pero resaltaba por mucho la pelinegra. Decidió no encararlas al resultarle humillante su situación, por lo que pensó como mantener la puerta abierta. Conocía la protección y regulación que regia en el ministerio, así que saco rápidamente su monedero del bolso y mediante un hechizo lo hizo llegar a la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara. Se mantuvo distante mientras las chicas se alejaban, luego se acerco recogiendo su "traba puertas" y entro.

Apenas lo hizo, vio salir a Malfoy de los estantes y dirigirse al perchero. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Camino hacia el observando su cuerpo mas fuerte y desarrollado que antaño y cuando lo tuvo enfrente y vio su rostro de cerca pudo afirmar que el Malfoy actual rebasaba con creces al que ella recordaba

-Hola Draco – Dijo la chica con voz sensual

-Hola Sara. Creí que tendría que buscarte – contesto el chico sin emoción alguna

-Si eso debías hacer – contesto ella coqueta – pero vine a visitar a mi madre y decidí pasar a saludarte – se acerco a él – hice mal?

-No.- dijo Draco con mirada aburrida

-Te invito a almorzar. Aceptas? – dijo coqueta

-Porque no – dijo en el mismo tono que antes

-Perfecto. Conozco un sitio espectacular - dijo la pelirroja sonriente caminando hacia la puerta seguida del rubio

---Fin flash Back---

-Llego un poco antes del almuerzo y listo... me presento frente a todos para dejar mi posicion en claro – dijo mientras sacaba de una gaveta un monedero nuevo – además no soy cualquiera, soy… soy… - su voz expreso la duda en su mente - … seré la novia y próxima señora Malfoy… a pesar de lo que Draco diga

En ese momento tocaron su puerta.

-Pasa madre – dijo la chica reconociendo la forma de tocar de la mujer

-Veo que haz madrugado… y vas a salir – dijo la mujer seria mientras la observaba – Y puedo saber para donde?

-Si puedes – dijo la chica con sarcasmo – igual te vas a enterar, como me imagino que llego a tus oídos que ayer salí con Draco Malfoy del Ministerio – sonrió - todos nos miraban boquiabiertos

-Si me lo contaron, eres la sensación… como siempre – dijo la madre – También me dijeron que te vieron almorzando con él… tu no me habías dicho que esperarías que él te buscara?

-Cambio de planes… asegurando el terreno – dijo la chica con malicia mientras se sentaba en su cama – tu no lo entiendes madre. Tu sueño es que hace años estuviese casada con un hombre común, como lo puede tener cualquiera... yo merezco mas que el resto… a un Malfoy

-Mmmm entiendo – dijo la madre caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola – entonces haz algo mejor para asegurarlo, porque también me contaron que desde que te trajo, luego de la hora del almuerzo, lo único que hiciste el resto del día fue pasártela llorando.

Sara miro la puerta cerrarse con odio y coloco su espalda en la cama, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara, en un intento de alejar los recuerdos del día pasado y tranquilizarse

--- Flash Back ---

Sara y Draco se aparecieron en un restaurant muy elegante del mundo Mágico e inmediatamente fueron atendidos y ubicados en una mesa. La pelirroja miraba a su acompañante disimulando su enojo, ya que en el camino hacia la salida del ministerio y el tiempo que llevaban en el restaurant, el rubio no había entablado ninguna conversación con ella.

-Draco te noto muy callado. Te sucede algo? – dijo coqueta

-No – dijo el rubio con voz inexpresiva – Y no entiendo como puedes notar si estoy o no mas callado de lo normal, cuando prácticamente no nos hemos tratado, y lo poco que cuenta fue hace diez años.

-Tienes razón – dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su cada vez mayor molestia – pero no te creí tan silencioso. Bueno, quizás es por tus experiencias, por tu vida… pasada – dijo la chica

-Por mi etapa de mortifago? – pregunto el chico con cierto sarcasmo. La chica asintió levemente – siempre lo seré no te confundas, solo que me retire del negocio… – dijo con un tono acido, mientras observaba al mesonero acercarse, interrumpiéndose para pedir una botella de vino. Espero que este se marchara y dirigió su atención nuevamente a la chica – … pero no es por eso que estoy "callado o silencioso", ya que tú fuiste la que me buscaste, esperaba que tuvieses algo interesante que decir

-Este… - Sara se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico, pero luego sonrió – He estado muy pendiente de ti, quería verte pero no sabía dónde buscarte... No imaginas mi alegría cuando supe que habías vuelto. – Lo miro coqueta – pensé mucho en ti todo este tiempo

-No lo dudo – dijo le rubio mirándola fijamente – En el momento que tuve mi reunión con el Wizengamot me pareció conocida tu madre – la chica lo miro confundida, Draco sonrió, ella no lo entendería… Continuó - Cuando me entrego la tarjeta, fue que pude relacionarla contigo… Desde cuando tu madre está en el ministerio? – Pregunto el chico colocando su codo izquierdo en el apoyabrazos y apoyando su barbilla y parte de su peso con elegancia entre sus dedos. Sara solo pudo pensar que era perfecto

-Apenas termino la guerra le ofrecieron la trasferencia a mi madre y a mi padre – Dijo la chica sonriente, por fin se notaba interesado en algo

-Mmm. Tu madre tiene cinco años en el tribunal – la chica asintió y Draco sonrió de lado – Entonces Sara, eso quiere decir que no estabas tan interesada en mi como dices, porque por medio de tu madre pudiste saber donde estaba – Draco vio como la chica contrajo el ceño, se había dado cuenta de su error. Sonriendo prosiguió – O quizás no quisiste involucrarte con un presidiario exiliado.

-No es lo que piensas Draco – dijo ella en un intento de solucionar las cosas – No conoces a mi madre…

-Tienes razón… pero te conozco a ti – dijo el chico mirándola fijamente – cuando quieres algo no descansas hasta que lo consigues. Me buscaste sin ningún tipo de reparo hace diez años, hoy lo volviste a hacer y me imagino que te costó bastante entrar a la oficina – la chica lo miro asombrada por sus deducciones – Por lo que la única razón por la que no diste conmigo en cinco años, es porque no lo deseabas – Draco miro al mesonero que se acercaba con el vino, pero esta vez no dejo de hablar – Lo mejor es que conmigo no te escondas en mentiras, me molestan y parecen patéticas, son una pérdida de tiempo

Sara no podía ocultar su asombro y con rostro desencajado observo la incomodidad del mesonero mientras tomaba la orden de Draco, el cual sin consultar a la chica escogió por ambos. Cuando quedaron solos Draco se concentro en ella nuevamente

-Entonces Sara, que me dices - dijo Draco con voz monótona y tomando de su copa

Sara lo miro, mientras sentía como la humillación la carcomía. Por un momento pensó en reclamarle, pero recapacito, no estaba en la posición de exigir… no aun. Así que decidió utilizar otra táctica

-Creo que no puedo decir nada – dijo Sara tomando actitud de mártir – si tú piensas así de mi…

-Otro error Sara – dijo el chico dejando la copa en la mesa – No me trates de manipular, me da igual si sufres o no por lo que te digo o delante de quien lo haga. Tú te lo buscaste al venir a mi tratando de mentirme

-Que tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad? – dijo la chica en voz neutra, sintiéndose estúpida por la situación, por verse descubierta y porque por primera vez estaba allí, esperando una posibilidad de alguien, cuando era ella la que siempre se hacía rogar

-Si quieres que nos llevemos bien, no ofendas mi inteligencia. Eso me molesta – Dijo el rubio – Dime lo que buscas y lo que piensas, de todas formas lo sabré, pero si me mientes no te respetare.

Se miraron por un rato. A la chica no le gustaba nada la situación en la que se encontraba, Draco Malfoy resultaba hoy día mas difícil que antaño. Vio llegar la comida y como el chico se disponía a comer sin prestarle atención, acostumbrado a su silencio. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus tácticas serviría. Así que sin salida evidente por los momentos decidió romper el silencio

-Acepto Malfoy – Dijo Sara. El chico la miro fijamente

-Que quieres conmigo? – Dijo el chico tomando la copa de vino – Y por que?

-Que?... – La chica lo miro y suspiro – sabes bien lo que quiero y el porqué es fácil de adivinar, quedo algo inconcluso desde Hogwarts

-Eso es todo lo que deseas? – Pregunto Draco

-No. – La chica sonrió coquetamente, empezaba a gustarle eso de estar obligada a decir las cosas – Mi finalidad es que te quedes conmigo

-Lo mismo que desean todas – Dijo Draco cortante – No me conocen, les repudia mi pasado, no movieron un dedo por mí en estos cinco años y ahora si parezco el partido adecuado.

-Tampoco es así…

-Tú crees? – Dijo el chico con voz cortante y cargada de sarcasmo – Entonces dime como viviste sin mover un dedo todo este tiempo.

Luego de ese comentario no habían vuelto a hablar. Draco se desentendió totalmente de Sara, mientras ella esperaba que él la mirara como hacían el resto de los hombres de las mesas que los rodeaban. Solo al caminar hacia la salida del restaurant y comprender que no lograría nada, decidió intentar algo mas

-Draco, pero porque eres tan duro conmigo. Si dices que todas se comportaron igual, quiere decir que no fui la única en equivocarme

-Draco no hizo ningún comentario hasta salir del lugar y solo cuando se encontraron alejados de las personas que en la calle los miraban curiosas, se detuvo girando hacia ella

-No todas se comportaron igual. – dijo serio mientras la miraba fijamente

-Pero dijiste…

-Todas las que quieren algo conmigo se comportan de la misma manera, a eso me refería. Pero en toda norma hay una excepción.

Sara lo miro fijamente sintiendo como la rabia la llenaba. "Consideraba mas a otra que a ella". Draco pareció entender sus pensamientos y sonrió

-No tienes derecho de molestarte, no eres nada mío. Y aunque lo fueras no podrías compararte a ella – sonrió con amargura – Ni en un millón de años

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar, dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras, envuelta en rabia y un sentimiento que hasta ahora no había conocido: envidia. Cuando reacciono, camino detrás de él y al acercarse lo suficiente tomo su brazo obligándolo detenerse

-Estas con ella? – pregunto la chica en un susurro rabioso – Quien es? Donde vive?

-No. – dijo Draco serio – Es pasado. Ya no existe – acoto respondiendo a todas las preguntas, más para reafirmarlas en su mente que por saciar la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

La chica se relajo visiblemente -seguro habla de la prometida muerta - pensó - por eso se refiere a ella como pasado, inexistente… mejor, así será mas fácil. - Se acerco a él entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuelo

-Te entiendo Draco – dijo con voz tierna – pero ella no está y yo sí. Puedo enamorarte.. si tú me lo permites… – acerco su rostro al de él dispuesta a besarle, pero Draco tomo a la chica por las muñecas y apartando las manos de su cuello se separo de ella

-Si quieres estar conmigo, no hay problema – la miro y antes que la chica reaccionara agrego – pero no tendrás derecho a nada, ni a exigirme, ni a reclamarme.

-Pero… - dijo la chica asombrada tanto del gesto del rubio como de sus palabras – que seriamos??

-Nada – Dijo el chico al tiempo que se disponía a marcharse – Y ni hagas ideas para cambiar eso. No eres lo que busco en una mujer para ser mi novia o esposa. Así que tómalo o déjalo

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda mientras la chica convertida ahora en algo parecido a una estatua, lo miraba estupefacta. La pelirroja pensó que sería una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto, pero al ver que realmente el rubio se alejaba, comprendió que hablaba en serio. No lo pensó dos veces, antes de salir detrás de él, igual que minutos antes tomándolo nuevamente por el brazo.

-Acepto – dijo la chica en un susurro.

Draco la observo sin pronunciar palabra, logrando hacerla sentir incomoda, como si su mirada pudiese traspasarla. Pensando cómo romper la tensión del momento, una idea muy apetecible paso por su mente. Tomando su brazo con seguridad y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa picara se acerco lo mas que pudo a él

-Vayamos a un lugar… para celebrar – dijo con vos insinuante

Draco sonrió haciendo que la chica por primera vez esa tarde sintiese que las cosas estaban comenzando a salir bien para ella. Su sensación se intensifico por los segundos que siguieron, cuando el rubio tomo su mano para desaparecerse, pero luego… el triunfo dio paso a la confusión.

-Draco esta es mi casa! – dijo la chica confusa – aquí viven mis padres

-Lo sé – Draco sonreía – he venido a traerte, para que no digas que no soy un caballero

-Pero.. pero… - la chica no sabía que decir, si maldecirlo, exigirle una explicación o aclararle que no había entendido bien su invitación

-Pero nada – dijo el chico serio pero con ojos brillantes, maliciosos – tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo – se acerco a ella quedando a menos de un centimentro de sus labios, pero sin llegar a rozarlos – se que tu oferta seguirá disponible, cuando tenga un tiempo te buscare

Giro alejándose de ella y un segundo después, desapareció, mientras Sara creía que debía encontrarse viviendo una pesadilla. Más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa logro entrar a su casa y dirigirse a su habitación, donde lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque por primera vez en su vida un hombre la humillaba, apartaba y despreciaba… y tenía que ser Draco Malfoy

--- Fin Flash Back ----

-Pero todo va a cambiar, si alguien puede conquistar a Draco Malfoy soy yo… y cuando ese día suceda, será él quien me rogara amor. – susurro Sara mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

* * *

Malfoy apareció frente al Ministerio y apenas lo hizo, sintió que lo observaban. Miro disimuladamente, habían demasiadas personas, si deseaba conseguir lo que quería debía dirigirse a un sitio menos transitado. Fijo su vista en un callejón no muy lejos de allí y camino tranquilamente hacia él. Entro a la estrecha calle percibiendo como la presencia parecía dudar, sonrió con suficiencia mientras la palabra cobarde se repetía en su mente. Pasados unos instantes supo que su "acompañante" reanudaba su caminata, seguro bajo la creencia de no creerse descubierto. 

Podía sentir como la persona comenzaba a intranquilizarse a medida que notaba que avanzaban alejándose de la salida a la calle principal – esta dudando, ya no esta tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto - pensaba. Espero hasta que el momento correcto ocurriera y este sucedió en pocos instantes, al sentir como quien lo seguía se regresaba. Entonces giro en silencio mientras con su mano izquierda conjuraba la salida tapándola como años atrás había hecho para encerrarse con Lucius.

-Sé que estas aquí utilizando un pobre hechizo de invisibilidad – dijo sereno, mientras observaba su mano izquierda, donde un remolino de llamas se formaba – Te siento... No te ha dicho tu jefe lo que los "verdaderos" magos oscuros podemos hacer?… percibir? – noto el miedo del muchacho, sonrió - tienes suerte, esta vez no te matare… solo porque debes llevarle a tu grupo y en especial a tu jefe un mensaje… Di que Draco Malfoy no acepta invitación alguna a sociedades oscuras, menos aun de tan patético nivel como el de ustedes... – observo un punto supuestamente vacio diagonal a él mientras abría su mano derecha creando una bola de fuego similar pero de llamas azules- …Ah! dile también a tu jefe y su amiguita … que es de mal gusto posponer un reencuentro con un ex compañero de estudios y antiguo superior…eso es no tener clase

Camino hacia la salida mientras parecía jugar con las esferas, percibiendo como el miedo invadía el lugar. Se detuvo en un punto y en un segundo lanzo ambas esferas contra el sitio que había estado observando anteriormente. Al momento gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar mientras la silueta de una persona caía al piso abrazada de lo que parecía una cubierta de hielo rodeada de llamas. Lo miro silenciándolo con un hechizo

- Disfrútalo.

Miro al frente reiniciando la marcha y desvaneciendo la pared antes colocada. Al salir del callejón, se dirigió hacia el ministerio. Había perdido ya mucho tiempo esa mañana

* * *

-Granger párate allí!!! – grito una voz poco después que Hermione cruzara la puerta de entrada al Ministerio – Granger!!! – volvió a escuchar mientras sentía una mano se cerraba alrededor de su brazo girándola 

-Qué te pasa!! – contesto con molestia la castaña mientras reconocía a su agresora sintiendo una repentina furia – Que coño te pasa Smith? – dijo con tono mas fuerte mientras se soltaba de la rubia

-Que me pasa? – dijo la chica irónica – ayer me canse de llamarte cuando salías de aquí haciéndote la sorda y cuando te alcance ni siquiera me miraste ni respondiste lo que te preguntaba, eso "me pasa"

-No me hice nada, tenía la mente en otro lado – dijo la chica con voz molesta – y que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada importante de que hablar para que me estés gritando y maltratando, pregúntale a otro lo que quieras – giro y comenzó a caminar

-Eres de lo peor Granger, - dijo la chica molesta mientras se colocaba delante de ella - te sientes mas que los demás porque tienes a Malfoy en tu oficina y te enteras primero de las cosas. – Hermione abrió la boca para replicar¿de qué hablaba esta mujer?, pero cambio de opinión y la cerro nuevamente, esquivando a la chica y retomando su camino. La rubia la siguió - Que te costaba decirme que la mujer con la que Malfoy se había marchado ayer era su novia!

Hermione se detuvo sintiendo que la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, mientras en el pecho una presión comenzaba a dejarla sin aire, la rubia aprovecho esto y se coloco delante de ella

-Su novia? – pregunto Hermione en un susurro

-No te hagas Granger – dijo la rubia con sarcasmo – saliste después que ellos y no quisiste contestarme… solo quiero que me digas que tan serio es.

-No lo sé – dijo Hermione mirando al piso, pero al escuchar un bufido burlón de parte de la rubia levanto su mirada, recordando el interés de la chica que estaba frente a ella - Y no entiendo para que debe importarte, ya me contaron el ridículo que hiciste el día de ayer, así que no creo que esta noticia afecte tu "relación" con Malfoy. – se aparto dejando a la chica estupefacta y camino rápidamente al ascensor.

Hermione bajo de los ascensores y sin mirar a nada ni nadie camino hacia la oficina. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, las emociones que se aglomeraban en su mente y pecho la hacían sentir como una bomba a punto de estallar. Como luego de tantos años podía seguir sintiendo odio, dolor y am… y confusión al mismo tiempo., Solo Draco Malfoy podía causar en ella esa mezcla de sentimientos.

Iba pensando en esto cuando sintió que por segunda vez ese día la jalaban por el brazo

-Déjame en paz!!! – dijo Hermione gritando al borde de las lagrimas imaginando que la rubia la había seguido

-Qué te pasa Herms – dijo una voz que la castaña reconoció: Ben – casi nos llevas por delante y …

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione mientras enfocaba su vista en Ben notando que a su lado se encontraba su novia – Lo lamento. Como estas? - pregunto a la chica

-Aquí y tú? – contesto con cara de pocos amigos y sin esperar que la castaña contestara dijo en tono serio – mejor me voy, tengo que trabajar

Hermione giro sintiéndose liberada de la obligación de contestar y sin prestar atención a nada camino hacia la puerta de la oficina entrando en ella.

-Hola Herms – escucho que decían sus amigas al unísono

-Hola chicas – dijo Hermione tratando de estabilizarse

-Que tienes? – pregunto la pelirroja – te sientes mal? tienes mala cara

-No es nada – dijo Hermione mientras les daba la espalda dirigiéndose al perchero – problemas con Smith

-Esa debe andar loca – dijo Parvati – con eso de que ayer vieron a Malfoy con una chica

-Su novia – dijo Hermione sintiendo una punzada en el estomago – ya Smith me conto

-Sí, eso decían todos cuando llegamos al ministerio – digo Ginny

-Entiendo – dijo Hermione sin girar

-Pat vamos a comprar el café – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosa – Malfoy no debe tardar en llegar y si tenemos suerte veremos el espectáculo de las cazadoras en la recepción

-Vamos!! – Dijo la pelinegra sonriente – Vienes Herms?!!

-No. – dijo la chica fingiendo que buscaba algo en su chaqueta – Yo los espero aquí… luego me cuentan

-Okey – dijeron las chicas al unísono mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la oficina

La castaña espero que las chicas salieran para desahogarse. No podía evitarlo, lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sollozos se escapaban de su garganta. Coloco sus manos en el rostro y apoyo su espalda a la pared. Luego de un rato, poco a poco fue tranquilizándose

-Porque… porque tengo que sentir esto…después de tanto tiempo, porque me tiene que afectar que esa mujer sea su novia… porque me tiene que importar – se dijo a si misma

-Hermione…

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a ella un Ben con rostro confundido la observaba fijamente

-Ben!! – exclamo la chica exaltada - No escuche la puerta… - agrego nerviosa al notar el rostro del chico¡seguramente había escuchado todo!

-No estaba cerrada – dijo el chico señalando la puerta.

Hermione solo pudo maldecirse a sí misma por su estupidez. Ni siquiera verifico la puerta antes de ponerse a llorar como una magdalena. Era una imbécil

-Ahh.. si .. entiendo. – dijo la castaña mientras pensaba que podía decir, ya que la frase: Estaba llorando por Draco Malfoy! no se encontraban entre las opciones viables en ese momento - Mira Ben, yo estaba así por…

-Porque no me lo dijiste – dijo Ben serio, interrumpiendo a la castaña. – Debiste decirme lo que sentías, tenía derecho a saberlo

Hermione lo miro confundida. -¿De qué estaba hablando Ben?. ¿Dedujo que hablaba de Malfoy¿ Porque dice que debí decírselo y que él tiene derecho a saberlo? Como no encontró ninguna respuesta lógica, se dirigió a él en busca de una explicación

-No entiendo – le dijo – ¿A qué te refieres?

Ben la miro en silencio unos segundos, como sopesando lo que iba a decir.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que me quieres? – dijo en tono serio

-Que!!! – dijo Hermione casi a voz de grito. – Yo no te quiero… es decir… solo como amigo – Acoto la chica aun asombrada por lo dicho por el chico

-No sigas fingiendo Hermione, te escuche y ahora entiendo tu reacción al vernos a mi novia y a mí en el pasillo. – dijo el chico con voz serena, de entendimiento.

Hermione entendió de donde venían las suposiciones del chico, sus palabras podían aplicarse a él basándose en la relación que hace años habían tenido. No supo definir si sentía ganas de reír o llorar. Si hasta ahora su situación era triste, esto de Ben la llevaba al borde del patetismo. Observando el rostro descompuesto del chico decidió que no haria ninguna de las dos, tenía que resolver todo esto y rápido

-Ben, estas equivocado – dijo Hermione con voz tranquila – yo no…

-No sigas negándolo Hermione! – dijo Ben – te escuche… entre y no te diste cuenta porque la puerta estaba entreabierta y allí estabas... llorando y cuando me acerque para preguntarte que te pasaba… te escuche! – Ben estaba exaltado

-Sí, pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que no me refería ni a tu novia ni a ti! – le dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz, cansada de todo esto - sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando la encontraste y que siempre te pregunto por ella, cuando le pedirás matrimonio…

El chico la miro con ternura mientras se acercaba a ella

-Eres una mujer especial – dijo mientras llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña, la cual al notar el gesto se alejo. El chico sonrió

-Tienes novia Ben – dijo Hermione nerviosa ante el acercamiento del chico

-Lo sé. Y merece respeto – dijo Ben. Tomo la mano de la castaña y agrego – como tú también … y jamás te lo faltaría

Hermione lo miro, sintiéndose mas tranquila luego del comentario del chico. ¿Abría entendido de una vez por todas?. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando una voz demasiado familiar para ella rompió el silencio de la oficina, ocasionando que su corazón iniciara una danza desenfrenada

* * *

-Trabajando? – Dijo Draco con tono irónico 

Hermione giro su rostro sintiendo como su corazón se detenía de golpe al verlo. Se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos con sarcasmo, pero Hermione pudo notar la tensión en sus brazos... estaba alterado.

-Buenos días… – dijo Ben a Malfoy claramente nervioso, mientras soltaba suavemente la mano de Hermione (movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el rubio, según noto la castaña). Luego miro a Hermione - … tengo que ir con el jefe … hablamos luego … princesa - Camino hasta la puerta y luego de un saludo no correspondido por Draco, desapareció.

La oficina quedo sumida en un tenso silencio mientras Draco y Hermione se miraban fijamente.

-Interrumpí algo Granger? – Dijo al fin Draco, disimulando sin mucho exito la rabia que sentía desde el momento que abrió la puerta y encontró a ese imbécil todo de la mano con la castaña - O tengo que llamarte de ahora en adelante…princesa? – prácticamente escupió el sobrenombre

Hermione se sorprendió del tono utilizado por Malfoy, pero luego de su último comentario endureció el rostro, no permitiría que se burlara de ella… la balanza se había equilibrado, ya no se encontraba en desventaja respecto a los recuerdos, ahora podría responder cualquier ataque del rubio, porque estaban en **igualdad de condiciones**

-No te preocupes Malfoy - dijo Hermione mirándolo sería– luego puede continuarse

¿Qué coño quería decir eso? Draco sintió que iba a perder el control luego de esa respuesta… ella no podía.. No sería capaz… no tenía un esposo?… que mierda pasaba

-¿Es que ahora eres una perdida Granger? – dijo Draco sin poder controlarse

Hermione lo miro fijamente

-Y si lo soy o no … te importa? - contesto con rabia.

-No! – La miro unos segundos agregando en tono seco – Solo que me asombras Granger… te creí otro tipo de mujer.

-Si?? Y dime, según tú, que tipo de mujer creías que era? – pregunto Hermione con tono plagado de rabia y sarcasmo

-Una dama – dijo Draco en tono serio, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Hermione lo miro con odio… como se atrevía a colocar su integridad en duda, pero no, no le daría el gusto

-Me alagas! – lo miro fijamente y luego acoto con Sarcasmo – Que yo "recuerde", el hecho de ser una Sangre Sucia me convertía ante ti en algo peor que un perro, sin derecho a tener siquiera dignidad, por lo que el solo hecho de que me llegases a considerar por un segundo una dama es un honor

Draco la miro. Como decirle que hacía demasiado tiempo, el termino Sangre Sucia había perdido sentido para él… gracias a ella, que le valía una mierda los preceptos en los que fue criado y que no pasaba un solo día sin que maldijera su sangre pura y linaje, por ser los causantes de estar separados.

-Déjalo así Granger. Piensa y haz lo que quieras! – dijo Draco frustrado ante sus pensamientos. Giro dirigiéndose hacia la mesa pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo y sin girarse agrego – Pero no delante de mí… me asquea.

Hermione lo miro fijamente, mientras Draco caminaba nuevamente. Quien era él para decirle donde hacer o no las cosas… además esa era su oficina… La imagen de Sara el día anterior vino a su mente.

-Eso mismo te digo Malfoy! – la castaña observo como el chico se detenía y prosiguió – así me ahorro el trauma de tener que ver los patéticos coqueteos de tu noviecita

Draco giro y la miro fijamente. Hermione sintió como si algo la golpeara en el pecho al notar que el rubio no negó el término con el que se refirió a Sara. Los celos la carcomían y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba hablándole

-Imagino que a ella si la consideras una dama verdad? - no espero que el rubio contestara. Continuo - Claro… si es una sangre pura, hermosa y rica puede ser una zorra y seguir siendo digna de un Malfoy, pero si eres una sangre sucia, común y corriente, no eres nadie, no importa que seas buena o mejor, no vales nada.

-Cállate Granger!!! – dijo Draco molesto ante la comparación realizada por la castaña – Estas diciendo incoherencias

-Tú crees? – Hermione dijo con sarcasmo, dejando salir lo que tantas veces en las últimas horas la había atormentado. Poco le importaba en ese momento lo que Malfoy pensara – Hagamos memoria… que yo recuerde, a pesar de su dudosa reputación, te vanagloriabas al lado de Parkinson en Hogwarts, aclamando que era la mujer perfecta para un Malfoy… lástima que terminara muerta como la mayoría de los mortifagos en la guerra – acoto con ironía. Luego prosiguió - … si no me equivoco, tus conquistas las seleccionabas cuidadosamente siguiendo el mismo patrón, … y ahora con solo observar tu adquisición reciente… no tengo que deducir mucho para entender que un Malfoy basandose en los preceptos de sangre, belleza y dinero puede considerar a una cualquiera, una dama … - lo miro con rabia - … pero como yo no poseo ninguna de las tres, puedes venir y tildarme de perdida sin motivo. – Vio como el rostro de Draco se tensaba - Ves Malfoy que tengo razón. A los hombres como tú no les interesa que las mujeres sean damas o no, nunca te fijarías en quien no cumpliese esos patrones, aunque fuese la mujer perfecta para ti… y si lo hicieras, jamás la considerarías importante… no renunciarias a nada por ella, nunca seria digna de ti.

-Te equivocas Granger – Dijo Draco con voz ronca y rostro tenso – No tienes la menor puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! – Agrego molesto, que coño sabia ella de lo que podía o no considerar importante

Hermione no pudo evitar parpadear, esa no era la actitud que esperaba del Malfoy, pensaba que él defendería la virtud inexistente de su novia, en cambio le había dicho que se equivocaba ¿pero respecto a que?

-Ah no? Dime entonces! – dijo la chica en el mismo tono, dispuesta a lograr una respuesta mas clara – Es que el gran Draco Malfoy alguna vez se ha fijado en una mujer… como yo? – dijo señalándose mientras lo miraba y notaba como este se tensaba completamente, sintiendo como una sensación extraña pero agradable comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo. Trato de no prestarle atención, por lo que con tono incrédulo continuo – No puedo creerlo… No me digas que el mayor defensor de la sangre limpia, el de mas puro linaje, el mejor que todos, pudo caer tan bajo como para fijarse en una mujer ajena a todo lo que eres.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron en un tenso silencio que duro algunos segundos.

-Asombrada Granger? – dijo por fin Draco con tono inexpresivo mientras la observaba fijamente. No iba a negarlo.

-Ni que lo digas Malfoy – contesto Hermione con ironía, aunque a cada segundo se le hacía mas difícil obviar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta mejor – No puedo imaginar tus motivos, aunque esta claro al ver a tu noviecita actual, que solo fue un desliz, una mala época.

-Te vuelves a equivocar – dijo Draco llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya a estas alturas de su vida no iba a mentir sobre lo único que podía decir de la única mujer que amo … y menos a ella.

-Entonces Malfoy, acláramelo… sorpréndeme… - dijo Hermione sarcástica, notando como a cada respuesta de Malfoy le era mas difícil controlar lo que sentía, sientiendose estúpida por esperar con ansias cada palabra, frustrada y cansada por sus frases ambiguas - …comparada con el resto de mujeres que has tenido, que pudo llegar a ser una mujer tan simple como… yo, en la vida del gran Draco Malfoy, del Rey de Slytherin.

_Y Draco la sorprendió, mirándola a los ojos y diciéndole la única frase que ella no esperaba que dijera o tal vez la que más deseaba escuchar._

**- Lo mas importante Granger. Mi única Reina**


	12. De recuerdos a Reacciones

HOLA A TODOS.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE – POR FAVOR LEER:**

ANTES QUE TODO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, POR ESTAR ALLÍ, POR DESEARME LO MEJOR, POR ENTENDER, POR EXISTIR. GRACIAS PORQUE DE UNA U OTRA FORMA HAN LLEGADO A SER UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA.

COMO VEN UNOS DIAS SE CONVIRTIERON EN 3 MESES. TODAVIA ME RESULTA DIFICIL DE CREER, TODO LO QUE MI VIDA CAMBIO DOS DIAS DESPUES DE COLOCAR EL AVISO EN LA HISTORIA. MAS QUE DISCULPAS, SOLO PUEDO DARLE EXPLICACIONES, QUE AUNQUE PODRIAN LLENAR VARIAS PAGINAS LAS SIMPLICARE A UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS: UNA RECAIDA, DOS OPERACIONES CON MALOS RATOS EN EL INTERMEDIO Y POR FIN UNA RECUPERACION, QUE APENAS COMIENZO PERO QUE ESTA VEZ ME ESFORZARE AL MAXIMO PARA QUE SE LOGRE. BUENO, SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE HE RECIBIDO UNA LECCION: MI SALUD, ESTA POR ENCIMA DE CUALQUIER COSA Y POR MI DESCUIDO HE HECHO PASAR MOMENTOS DE ANGUSTIA A MI FAMILIA Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME QUIEREN

POR PRIMERA Y UNICA VEZ NO DARÉ AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALIZADOS, PERDÓNENME POR ESTO, PERO APENAS EL DIA DE AYER VOLVI A MI CASA LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO. ME TIENEN PROHIBIDA LA COMPUTADORA PERO ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL, MI ADMIRADOR NUMERO UNO (AL QUE LE HE DEJADO UNAS LINEAS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE ESTA NOTA POR LO QUE NO QUIERO QUE PIENSE QUE ES TODO LO QUE DIRE DE EL), ME AYUDO A BURLAR LA VIGILANCIA AUNQUE EL NO ESTABA MUY DE ACUERDO… SOLO LO HACE PARA HACERME FELIZ.

ESTE CAPITULO NO ES TAN LARGO, SOLO 15 PAGINAS WORD "DEDICADAS TOTALMENTE A HERMIONE Y DRACO", QUE AUNQUE NO TIENE MUCHO MOVIMIENTO PARA MI ES TRASCENDENTAL. DISCULPEN LO POCO, PERO ES LO QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR EN APROXIMADAMENTE 6 HORAS. EN EL TRANSCURSO DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y LAS VISICITUDES OCURRIDAS , LAMENTABLEMENTE PERDI LAS DOS VERSIONES YA CREADAS, ADEMAS DE TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS DE LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS Y LAS IDEAS PARA LOS FUTUROS. ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE O DECEPCIONE LO QUE HE CREADO, PERO QUERIA DARLES ALGO, PARA QUE ME RECORDARAN. PARA RETOMAR NUESTRA COSTUMBRE. ESPERO NO HABER PERDIDO EL APOYO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE INCONDICIONALMENTE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO HASTA AHORA, SE QUE HE TARDADO BASTANTE PERO EXISTEN SITUACIONES QUE SE ESPACAN DE LAS MANOS.

EN GENERAL DIRÉ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME, POR ENTENDER, POR SEGUIR A MI LADO. HE LEIDO SUS REVIEW, GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLI ESPERANDO Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE ENCONTRARON MI HISTORIA GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO Y LEERLA. DISCULPEN MIS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS PERO MUCHAS VECES SON CONSCIENTES, SI REVISO UNA Y OTRA VEZ SIMPLEMENTE JAMÁS ACTUALIZARÍA Y POR ULTIMO PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN BUSCANDO CAMBIANDO EL PASADO SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE LAS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS DE MI PERFIL. LOS QUIERO MUCHO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO A TODOS

EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA QUISIERA DEJAR EN CLARO NUEVAMENTE, QUE ES SOLO MI VERSION DE UNA CONTINUACION NO CREADA POR MONIK. REPITO, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE POR SI ES PERFECTA, SOLO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS FINALES FELICES, AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA… NO CREO QUE HAYA COMPARACION ENTRE MI HISTORIA Y LA ORIGINAL, POR LA SIMPLE RAZON QUE NO ESTAN ESCRITAS POR LA MISMA PERSONA, NO TENEMOS EL MISMO PUNTO DE VISTA NI LA MISMA FORMA DE NARRAR. SI ALGO ADMIRO DE MONIK ES LA MANERA EN QUE SE ARRIESGA EN LO COMPLEJO DE LAS EMOCIONES, YO EN CAMBIO SOY MUCHO MAS SIMPLE, NO SIGO LA MISMA LINEA, POR LO QUE MIS PERSONAJES NO ACTUAN DE LA MISMA MANERA, QUIZAS A MUCHOS LE PAREZCAN MAS DEBILES O CON MENOS FUERZA, QUIZAS HASTA DEMASIADOS DULZONES, PERO SOY DE LAS QUE CREO QUE EL TIEMPO Y LAS EXPERIENCIAS NO PASAN EN VANO. EN FIN… CAMBIANDO EL FUTURO ES "LA HISTORIA" YO SOLO CUMPLO UNA FANTASIA QUE SE FORMO EN MI MENTE Y QUE HE QUERIDO COMPARTIRLA CON OTRAS PERSONAS… UN FINAL FELIZ.

**QUIERO APROVECHAR (Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR ESTO) PARA DECIRLE POR ESTE MEDIO UNAS PALABRAS A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL… A MI DRACO MALFOY PERSONAL (EN TODO EL SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA, AUNQUE A EL LE MOLESTE LA COMPARACION)**

**B.T:**

**NOS TOMO CUATRO AÑOS DE SUPUESTO DESAGRADO, UNO DE DARNOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER AMIGOS Y TRES DE NOVIAZGO LLEGAR AL MOMENTO EN QUE ESTAMOS HOY. GRACIAS POR CADA PALABRA, ABRAZO, BESO Y CUIDADO, POR CADA LAGRIMA QUE SE QUE FUERON MUCHAS. JAMÁS PENSÉ VERTE ASÍ Y ESPERO NO VOLVER A HACERLO Y MUCHO MENOS POR MI CULPA. ¿RECUERDAS LO QUE ME DIJISTE HACE YA ALGÚN TIEMPO? "TU ERES MI COMPLEMENTO, MI BALANCE Y MI CONTRADICCIÓN"… HE COMPRENDIDO AL FIN TODO LO QUE ABARCA ESTE HECHO… GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN TODO, POR CREER EN MI, POR ESTAR PENDIENTE DE TODO LO QUE HAGO, DESDE MI TRABAJO HASTA ESTE FIC. GRACIAS POR CUIDARME COMO SI FUERA UNA NINA, POR CADA NOTA DEBAJO DE LA ALMOHADA DE LA CLÍNICA, POR CADA ROSA Y CADA GESTO, POR DECIRME QUE ESTABA BELLA CUANDO YO SABIA QUE NO PODÍA SER CIERTO, POR RECORDARME A CADA MOMENTO: PASE LO QUE PASE YO ESTOY CONTIGO Y DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVO… GRACIAS POR SER MI PILAR DE UNA FORMA EN QUE NADIE EN MI FAMILIA PODRÍA SERLO, GRACIAS POR HACERME ENTENDER QUE YO ERA EL TUYO Y EL TEMOR QUE TENIAS DE PERDERLO.**

**GRACIAS POR AMARME Y POR DEMOSTRARMELO NO SOLO CON PALABRAS SINO CON CADA GESTO**

**GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME CONOCERTE COMO SE QUE SOLO YO LO HE HECHO**

**T.A ****

* * *

**_Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras se acercaba al árbol debajo del cual él estaba sentado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a su presencia, quizás la apartaría, le gritaría o la ofendería, seguramente estaba allí precisamente porque quería estar solo… pero ella no lo dejaría, no podía, no luego de aceptar que lo amaba… de proponerse a cambiarlo._

_Pensando en esto llego frente a él, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estomago al observar su mirada perdida y las facciones de su rostro desdibujadas en una mueca de impotencia y de dolor. Nunca lo había visto así, tan frágil e indefenso… tan vulnerable… mas parecido a un niño agobiado que al ser desarmado que día a día aparentaba ser. En ese momento comprendió que su actitud habitual de superioridad e indiferencia no eran mas que una máscara con la que se protegía de los demás y de él mismo, ocultando tras ella las cicatrices invisibles pero presentes de una vida que seguramente había sido mas dura de la que todos pensaban._

_Su corazón se detuvo cuando la mirada de él se fijo en la de ella temiendo lo peor, pero solo tardo un segundo en retomar su latir desbocado cuando en vez de censura, rabia o negativa, sus ojos la miraron con una ansiedad que nunca pensó ver en ellos, pero que la hicieron sentir especial… importante. _

_Trato de decir algo, pero a su mente no llegaba nada, la intensidad de esos ojos grises la tenían hechizada. De pronto sintió como unas manos envolvían su cintura paralizándola y cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente, como siempre, igual a cada vez que él la tocaba. Pero nada se comparo al sentimiento que la embargo cuando el rostro de Draco se refugió en su cuello, como si buscara en ellos la protección, la tranquilidad que no poseía. Ese gesto le confirmo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que tenía que lograr lo que se había propuesto, por él, por ella, por ambos. Así que tomando aire le dijo al oído con voz suave:_

_-Me quedo contigo _

_Sintió como Draco se tenso un segundo, quizás asombrado por su respuesta. Luego, levanto su rostro lentamente sin separarse de ella y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad le contesto: _

_-Serás mi reina entonces _

_Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos mientras un sentimiento de felicidad, casi euforia se desplegaba por su pecho… No había estado equivocada, era importante para él, ¿Qué tanto? Ya se encargaría luego de descubrirlo, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que ya no la veía igual que antes. Draco nunca consideraría "Su Reina" a una simple sangre sucia. _

_Escucho entonces su amenaza y recordó que ella también debía colocar condiciones. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando Draco se apodero de sus labios con una pasión y vehemencia que la hizo olvidarse de todo, logrando que sus fuerzas flaquearan hasta el punto que se abandono en sus brazos depositando en él la responsabilidad de mantenerla en pie, prometiéndose a sí misma que apenas recuperara un poco sus fuerzas y cordura, lo pondría al tanto de su parte del trato._

* * *

Draco observaba fijamente a Hermione, preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas se tardaría en reaccionar, ya había transcurrido alrededor de un minuto desde que él contestara su condenada pregunta y todavía no decía una sola palabra… Estaba impresionada. Lo sabía. Su silencio, rostro pero sobretodo mirada se lo demostraba, perdida, sin brillo, viéndolo sin hacerlo en realidad, enfocada en la nada. No tenía que ser un genio para entender su estado, seguramente en su mente se debían estar debatiendo el contenido y significado de su respuesta, pero sobretodo la veracidad de la misma.

Al pensar en esto a su mente regresaron los recientes ataques de la castaña, sintiendo como con solo recordarlos la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía ser esa mujer tan inteligente para algunas cosas pero tan estúpida para el resto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en compararse y peor aún, denigrarse delante de golfas que a su lado no valen nada? ¿Es que a estas alturas aun se sentía insegura sobre si misma? ¿Creía todavía que Sara podía superarla? -Draco la miro con ironía - Por supuesto que lo hacía, al igual que pensaba que él se basaba en esos estúpidos ideales de pureza, dinero y belleza. Lo había hecho en una etapa de su vida, no podía negarlo, pero eso fue hasta que la conoció a ella, en verdad, mas allá de la sangre sucia, de la amiga de Potter, de la sabelotodo, cuando para él se convirtió en su Hermione, lo único importante, todo, su reina - su rostro se tenso - pero claro… Granger no podía saberlo…. como…. Si ni siquiera lo recordaba

_Su cuerpo o para ser mas exacto, el agujero que siempre había existido dentro de él reacciono a este pensamiento agrandándose, como si tuviese vida y mente propia, sabiéndose invencible al confirmar nuevamente que nunca mas se sentiría amenazado, que no debía temer desaparecer, porque la única persona que podía lograrlo no contaba… todo lo había olvidado._

La amargura se adueño de Draco, mezclándose con la rabia, llenándolo de frustración. La misma que lo acompaño todos estos años, pero que nunca había sido tan palpable como desde que se reencontraron. Porque no era lo mismo verla a escondidas, a lo lejos, invisible, que tenerla de frente, cuando él cargaba con los recuerdos y ella en cambio con el olvido. Decidió entonces que había pasado demasiado tiempo, Hermione no tenia tanto en que pensar y él francamente no quería seguir haciéndolo.

-Entonces Granger… ¿No piensas seguir despotricando contra mí? - dijo con fastidio. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que la provocara o no, igualmente esa mujer no se aguantaría las ganas de darle a conocer sus "conclusiones", menos aun luego de dedicarle tanto tiempo de análisis. Así que, ya que estaba obligado a escuchar estupideces, ¿para qué retrasarlo aun más? Se preparo para el ataque…pero nada ocurrió.

El semblante de Hermione se mantuvo imperturbable

Draco extrañado por su reacción (o la carencia de esta), recorrió su rostro con la mirada, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus ojos, los cuales continuaban vacios de toda expresión, fijos en la nada. _¿Tanto podía __haberla impresionado su jodida respuesta? ¿Resultaba tan desconcertante como para tenerla en ese estado?_ Su rostro se tenso y las manos que mantenía en los bolsillos del pantalón se cerraron en puño fuertemente mientras un _¡Claro que sí!_ revoloteaba en su mente, logrando que su frustración empeorara.

La miro entonces con rabia, preguntándose como coño se las arreglaba para hacerle más difícil las cosas siempre. Parecía que todo lo que ella hacía era solo para molestarlo. Cuando debía quedarse callada, simplemente no paraba de parlotear estupideces y cuando … joder… cuando esperaba que dijese todas las idioteces que se le ocurrieran… se antojaba de guardar silencio, es mas ni reaccionaba … quedando él sin nada contra que descargarse, sin poder batallar contra ella… dejándolo solo… solo… con sus putos pensamientos.

¡Maldita Granger!

Un leve parpadeo de la "musa de sus reflexiones", llamo la atención de Draco, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus ataques mentales._ ¡Ya era hora! _pensó molesto mientras observaba como la mirada de Granger recobraba intensidad topándose con la suya… y entonces estuvo seguro…

…seguro de que esa mujer lo único que hacía era fastidiarle la vida… seguro de que nunca estaría tranquilo teniéndola cerca… seguro de cuál sería su respuesta a las jodidas preguntas que se habían formulado en su cabeza… seguro que le resultaba imposible de creer que un hombre como él quisiera a una mujer como ella o viceversa…

…en fin… seguro de que todo era una grandísima mierda…

… porque lo que encontró en esos ojos marrones no fue más que aturdimiento, asombro y un claro matiz de incredulidad extrema

* * *

Todo era perfecto. El jardín, los arboles, las flores, los rayos de sol y ellos… juntos... fundidos en uno, besándose sin importarles nada más, como si existieran solo para vivir ese momento.

_-Entonces Granger… ¿No piensas seguir despotricando contra mí? – _La voz de Draco, en una tono más grave que el escuchado hace pocos instantes llego a sus oídos en una especie de eco lejano, tan débil que podía confundirse con un susurro, lo bastante claro para interrumpir la escena que estaba observando.

Fue consciente entonces, mientras todo poco a poco se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, de que solo estaba reviviendo un recuerdo… el del único día que fueron felices, sin mascaras, cuando todo fue perfecto… pero sobretodo rememoraba una promesa, la que él sello con un beso debajo de ese árbol… esa en la que le decía que ella sería su reina.

Apenas la palabra apareció en su mente, sintió como la comprensión de los hechos recientes la golpeaba con la fuerza y el peso de un mazo invisible… Su Reina… en Hogwarts siempre pensó que él no lo había dicho en serio o en el mejor de los casos se había arrepentido, cuando en medio de sus conflictos, la hacía sentir todo menos alguien especial… algo más parecido a una esclava… Que equivocada estaba, porque al escuchar su respuesta y ver la verdad en sus ojos entendía muchas cosas, hechos, palabras pero sobretodo silencios que cuando estuvieron juntos su inseguridad y orgullo no le permitían ver:

_Realmente la quería… a su manera… pero lo hacía._

Siempre había considerado que era la otra, la amante de Draco Malfoy, la descartable, su error, la sangre sucia… por eso al recordar no dio real importancia a los momentos en los que él la había hecho sentir diferente, sino que llevada por los celos, la rabia y sus complejos se convenció a si misma que solo fue una simple compañía, un capricho, una necesidad pasajera, desechable.

Pero Draco acababa de cambiar todo eso, porque sin importarle que ella supuestamente no recordara, la defendió de los ataques que se profería, dejándole bien en claro que nadie se le comparaba, demostrándole que aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera él siempre había cumplido con su palabra… hasta ahora… porque luego de diez años, de la separación y el olvido… ella seguía siendo su reina… su única reina.

Sintió como su corazón se paralizaba al entender lo que eso significaba. De pronto las dudas cobraron sentido, por primera vez fueron posibles. Ya no era una estupidez pensar que existía una razón para su separación, distinta al simple hecho de querer sacarla de su camino. Ahora estaba segura que así era.

Esta revelación hizo que su corazón volviese a palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado a la vez que nacía en ella la esperanza… sintiéndose plena, súbitamente feliz hasta que entendió lo que su actitud revelaba: ese sentimiento no se debía al hecho de enterarse que fue su reina en el pasado sino a que todavía él la considerara de esa manera, al deseo que detrás de la razón de su separación exista una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos, que quizás en el fondo de su corazón no solo la recordara.

El desconcierto se apodero de ella… porque entonces eso significaba que… ella quería estar con él, que deseaba un futuro a su lado, que lo que existía en su corazón era mucho más que nostalgia por el pasado o una simple atracción en el presente…. que en contra de toda lógica, del olvido, del tiempo, de ella misma…

… nuevamente se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione parpadeo en un intento de apartar esa afirmación de su mente… no podía ser posible. Pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos, tomo consciencia por primera vez desde que se perdiera en sus cavilaciones, de lo que se encontraba frente a ella:

Una mirada gris… no… gris no…plata… que la observaba fijamente como en sus recuerdos, sueños… en sus ilusiones… haciendo que todos sus peros, dudas o negaciones desaparecieran.

_-Draco_ – en su mente su voz sonó como un susurro tembloroso

Y como si esta hubiese sido la señal que su cuerpo había estado esperando. En un segundo se desplomaron todas sus defensas, dejando libre las emociones que hasta ese momento en su pecho había mantenido medianamente controladas, mientras la esperanza se anclaba en su corazón gracias a dos frases dichas con una década de diferencia:

"_Serás mi reina entonces" - "Lo más importante Granger, mi única Reina" _

_

* * *

_-Por lo que veo si logre sorprenderte – _Dijo Draco con su voz cargada de ironía. Si… porque al final eso era todo… ironías del destino… como el hecho de saber lo ilógico o imposible que a la Granger actual le resultaba su relación con la Hermione del pasado, solo simples y… jodidas ironías._

Hermione mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él mientras su mente aun aturdida por sus recientes descubrimientos, procesaba las palabras a un ritmo mucho más lento del habitual. Se sintió aliviada al concluir que Draco no le había formulado una pregunta, solo estaba afirmando su (hasta para ella) evidente situación. En estos momentos no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de abrir la boca, sus sentimientos podían traicionarla y primero tenía que ponerlos en orden, recuperarse… pensar. Si… pensar mucho, demasiado, en todo. Así que se limito a asentir torpemente con su cabeza, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para terminar con el tema.

Draco observo su confirmación silenciosa, titubeante. Resolvió entonces que había perdido ya demasiado tiempo, hacia ya bastante rato el había contestado su pregunta y ella se había encargado de "visualmente" informarle "su punto de vista". Se dispuso entonces a dar por finalizada su "conversación", pero a punto de dar el primer pasó para alejarse, cambio de parecer.

Él todavía tenía algunas cosas que decir, que aclarar, pero no para hacer cambiar de opinión a Granger, bien sabia que para ella solo era su enemigo del colegio, un mortifago, por lo que todo lo que dijera, lo más seguro es que lo considerara una mentira. Si lo iba a hacer era para darle el puesto que nunca en su momento le otorgo a Hermione. Se lo debía… y se lo daría delante de… ella… aunque no lo recordara, sin importar que ya no tuviese un significado. Era lo mínimo, lo único que podía hacer… por su reina.

- Te debe resultar difícil de creer… - _dijo con voz inexpresiva, monótona_ - que el Gran Draco Malfoy, defensor acérrimo de la sangre pura, quien te maltrato tantos años precisamente por no serlo, terminara considerando y prefiriendo a una mujer como tú sobre el resto ¿Verdad Granger? Mas aun que lo acepte abiertamente… -_ En sus labios se formo una sonrisa irónica_ - … Bueno…Eso solo te demuestra lo poco que me conoces, hace ya mucho tiempo que poseo el derecho de poder hacer y decir lo que desee y no me interesa si me crees o no, tomando en cuenta que para ti no soy más que el peor de los hombres no empeorara tu percepción de mi si a eso le sumas el termino mentiroso.

Hermione lo miraba perpleja, sintiéndose dividida entre la alegría de saber de sus propios labios que la había preferido sobre el resto en el pasado y la tristeza, al entender que realmente él creía que ella lo odiaba en el presente. Se pregunto que debía hacer, se había auto impuesto la prohibición de no dirigirle la palabra hasta calmarse, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía que el pensara que lo veía de esa manera.

Bueno, no tuvo necesidad de buscar una respuesta, sus sentimientos decidieron por ella.

-Yo no… pienso que eres el peor de… los hombres… - _dijo con voz vacilante. Respiro profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás_ - …Y si te creo – agrego en un susurro

La sonrisa irónica de Draco desapareció de su rostro

-Granger… no mientas. – _su tono de voz era duro, seco_ - Se que apreciación tienes de mí, me lo has dejado muy en claro desde que me viste en esta oficina. Para ti no soy más que un mortifago por el cual solo se puede sentir odio, temor, desconfianza y asco. En cuanto a lo que piensas de mi pasado, creo que con tu reacción dejaste bien claro cuál es tu opinión al respecto… - _su voz se endureció aun mas_ -… pero así te disguste, lo creas o no, hubo una impura, común y corriente como tú dices, que no le importo que fuese un Malfoy, que se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de convertirme en mortifago, aunque eso le estuviese destruyendo la vida... – _noto como la chica se llevo una mano al pecho. Por lo que se veía hoy era el día de las sorpresas para Granger_ -… Te debe parecer inconcebible ¿verdad Granger?, que una mujer hiciese eso por mi…- _Draco sonrió con amargura_ - ...bueno a veces los malos recibimos ciertos premios que sabemos que no merecemos... y que no están destinados a quedarse a nuestro lado.

-Yo no… - _comenzó a decir Hermione mientras sentía como su corazón amenazaba por estallar. Draco la interrumpió_

-Granger… no niegues lo evidente – _dijo frustrado por su empeño de contradecir lo que ambos sabían, lo que acababa de reconocer. Se acerco un poco mas quedando solo a medio metro de ella, logrando que Hermione se estremeciera. Eso solo logro empeorar su mal humor_ - ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ti sin que me temas, sin que tu cuerpo me rechace – _su voz reflejo toda la amargura que lo calcomia. En ese momento no le daba la gana de ocultar nada, ¡que todo se jodiera!_ – Y sé que mi cercanía lo que te produce es asco, repulsión – _se alejo de ella volviendo a su puesto original._ - ¿O es que ahora vas a negarme que eso fue lo que sentiste cuando te bese… o por lo menos poco después cuando caíste en cuenta de quién te había besado? – _sonrio ironico_ - Acéptalo Granger, no me vas a engañar… conmigo no sirven tus actitudes de buena y perfecta… hablas de mi, criticas mis supuestos ideales en cuanto a las mujeres, pero soy yo el que está aquí diciendo sin tapujos ni hipocresías, que le valieron mierda los preceptos familiares y terminó prendado de la mujer que menos creía… mientras que tú, que te jactas de ser mejor que yo, no solo te niegas a aceptar que eso sucediera sino que siendo una Griffindor ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirme a la cara que para ti he sido, soy y seré siempre lo mismo… Draco Malfoy, tu enemigo… un mortifago.

Un tenso silencio se creó entre ellos mientras se enfrentaban con sus miradas cargadas de la misma rabia e impotencia.

Draco no podía entender porque coño esa mujer se empeñaba en hacer las cosas más difíciles. Él solo quería dejarle claro las cosas sobre el pasado, pero ella no, nuevamente tenía que fastidiarlo todo, llevándolo hasta esto ¡Mierda! Lo había hecho esperar minutos por una palabra momentos antes, pero ahora, que lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar, decidía martirizarle la vida a base de mentiras, alterandolo. ¡Jodida Granger!

Hermione por su parte no estaba mejor que Draco. No entendía porque él se empeñaba en no creerle. Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar, la criticaba, la llamaba cobarde y para colmo, se había autoproclamado especialista en sus emociones y reacciones, o por lo menos se había formado una idea bastante clara pero errónea de ellas. Además, se hacia el insultado y la única que debería estarlo en esa oficina era ella, porque si en algún momento pensó mal de él fue solo por su culpa, por borrarle la memoria, por quitarle los recuerdos de lo que tuvieron juntos, por alejarla. – Apretó los puños con fuerza– Era él quien no tenía idea de nada, ni de lo que pensaba, ni de lo que sentía y mucho menos de lo que le dolían sus palabras

-¡No es verdad! – _exploto de pronto Hermione_ - ¡Ahora eres tú el que se equivoca… el que no tiene idea de lo que está hablando! – _agrego casi a voz de grito._

Draco sintió como la rabia borboteaba en su pecho _¿Qué él se equivocaba? ¿Qué no tenía idea?_ Su rostro y cuerpo se tensaron a la vez que su mirada se cristalizo adquiriendo un brillo especial… peligroso

-¡Entonces explícame Maldita sea! – _Dijo Draco en el mismo tono de Hermione_ _acercandose hasta quedar pegado a ella, sin prestar atencion a los estremecimientos de la castaña ¡Que se jodiera!_ - ¡Vamos Granger! Ahora es tu turno… ¡Acláramelo, Sorpréndeme! – _exclamo con sarcasmo. Luego inclino su rostro hasta quedar sus narices casi unidas notando como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba y fijando sus ojos destellantes de rabia en los de ella agrego con voz amenazante -_ ... Si puedes

_Y esta vez fue Hermione quien demostro que si podia Sorprenderlo; al no responderle ni con palabras, ni con silencios ..._

_...Sino acortando la distancia que restaba entre ellos, apoderandose de sus labios y aferrandose con sus manos a su cuello_


	13. Cambiando el Pasado

_Capitulo Dedicado a:_

_Mi Hermana menor… mi niña Alicia… mi peque… mi más grande apoyo... mi querida Dulce Invierno… Sarai_

_Mi niña Katty… mi hija putativa… una Venezolana maravillosa… una amiga única y especial_

* * *

**DISCULPEN ESTA RE-ACTUALIZACION PERO DESEABA CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS DE LA ULTIMA PARTE.**

* * *

Hola.

Luego de muchos meses, mas de los que hubiese querido pero sin duda los necesarios, hoy 19 de Noviembre vuelvo a actualizar… Y solo tengo algo que decirles… ¡VOLVI!

Espero que aun me recuerden mis chicas, ese grupo de lectoras que impulsaban esta historia y a las que le debo mucho y por lo que no tengo más que dar ¡¡mil Gracias!!... Sería feliz si supiera que ustedes siguen allí y disculpen el retardo, en verdad no estaba en mis manos… A los nuevos lectores, muchos de los cuales me escribieron en esta larga ausencia y mantuvieron viva la historia y los reviews… muchísimas Gracias por eso. Y a todos los que leen y están pendientes aunque no me escriban, pero que se que están allí… Gracias por seguir la historia

En cuanto al capítulo… Bueno, no sé que les parecerá, tengo tantas versiones del mismo como meses y apenas ayer me decidí a hacerlo nuevamente y completamente distinto. En verdad espero que les guste y no les parezca muy tedioso. Lo considero importante para la historia. Además he perdido un poco de práctica con esto, así que ténganme paciencia.

Recomendaciones: leer los dos capítulos anteriores, si les pasa como a mí, tendrán que hacerlo para seguir luego de tanto tiempo la línea de la historia

Bueno, veamos como me va... y disculpen los errores que encuentren, solo lo revise una vez

* * *

- ¿Donde te metiste? ¡¡Coño!! – _miro hacia la entrada del Ministerio y luego nuevamente a ambos lados de la calle_- Como si pudiera estar perdiendo el tiempo esperando… ¡¡JODER!! – _gruño frustrado sobresaltando y provocando las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado._

En otro momento eso lo hubiese preocupado, pero no ahora. Lo único que le interesaba era saber porque su hermano no estaba allí. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Malfoy ingresara al ministerio y todavía no había rastro de él. Eso no era normal, los días anteriores, cuando salía del edificio luego de verificar que Malfoy estaba en su oficina, ya se encontraba afuera esperándolo, para discutir sus próximos movimientos… – _respiro profundo y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la entrada del ministerio_–… y que hoy faltara o en el mejor de los casos se hubiese retrasado… no le gustaba para nada.

Apretó los puños con impotencia, odiaba no saber qué ocurría, no tener el control de las cosas, pero sobretodo sentirse como en esos momentos: ansioso, frustrado… angustiado. – _Nuevamente paseo su mirada a lo largo de la calle notando como ya el flujo de personas había disminuido considerablemente _- _¡Mierda!_Seguramente su patético jefe debía estarse preguntando donde coño se habría metido su empleaducho, o quizás, ya estas alturas lo estaría buscando, poniendo a medio Ministerio al tanto de su ausencia.

- ¡¡Maldición!! - _exclamo con furia_- ¡Si me coloca bajo la mira de Malfoy esta vez sí mato a ese estúpido vejete!

Miro rápidamente a los lados, esta vez nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Llevo entonces, la mano izquierda a su frente y con el dedo pulgar y anular comenzó a masajearse las sienes. Tenía que calmarse, permitirse perder los estribos lo único que le acarrearía seria levantar sospechas. Tampoco podía dejarse llevar por la paranoia , sabía que era poco probable que Draco Malfoy se enterara de su supuesta falta, pero más aun estaba consciente de la poca importancia que le daría y eso si le otorgaba alguna; para "el nuevo el encargado del departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida" – _recalco el cargo en su mente con sarcasmo_– él lo máximo que podría llegar a representar es un nombre o una cara conocida pero sin ninguna transcendencia en su vida, un patético empleado mas del Ministerio, uno de los tantos que no portarían por allí ese día.

Respiro profundamente y retiro la mano de su rostro dando una revisión rápida a la calle, estaba casi desierta. Miro entonces el reloj sobre las puertas del Ministerio, por la hora ya todos debían estar en sus funciones habituales y efectivamente ya su estúpido jefe debía haberse asegurado de que no se encontraba en todo el recinto. _¡Luego me encargo de ese imbécil! _Se dijo, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente. Ya controlado su "sin sentido" temor hacia lo que pudiese o no pensar Malfoy, lo que hiciese ese pobre enclenque lo tenía sin cuidado.

Ahora, lo único que tenía importancia y en lo que debía concentrar todos sus pensamientos era en la localización de su hermano. A estas alturas estaba más que seguro que no llegaría a su encuentro y no tenía pensado regresar a su trabajo sin saber dónde y en qué estado se encontraba… – _un escalofrió recorrió su nuca ante este pensamiento _– …porque si no había asistido es porque algo o más bien alguien (cuya identidad tenia bien definida) se lo había impedido… – _su rostro se crispo y cerro las manos en puño_– … y tenía la certeza, de que a esa persona no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo su nueva imagen de ex - mago oscuro regenerado a la hora de enfrentarse o castigar a un adversario. Porque antes que todo el siempre seria un mortifago, un maldito traidor, pero sobretodo un asqueroso Malfoy.

La sensación de algo húmedo impactando en su rostro interrumpió el hilo de sus reflexiones

- ¡Joder! ¡Justo en este maldito momento tiene que comenzar a llover! – _exclamo molesto sin molestarse siquiera a levantar la mirada o limpiarse el rostro_

Con brusquedad aferro las manos a la capucha de su capa y cubrió su cabeza. _¿De cuantas coñas maneras se puede ir a la mierda un día que comenzó tan bien? _se pregunto frustrado. Hacía apenas unos míseros minutos creía que todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección y ahora hasta el cielo parecía divertido de estarse orinando sobre él.

- Maldito Malfoy – _Susurro con desprecio_ _mientras observaba como magos y brujas corrían hacia la entrada del Ministerio dejando la calle despejada _

Rápidamente se alejo de allí, consciente de que levantaría sospechas al preferir quedarse bajo la lluvia que resguardado dentro de su oficina. Además como trabajador del Ministerio conocía las limitaciones y regulaciones a la magia que imponían los hechizos protectores del mismo. Todo conjuro que realizara seria registrado y al hacerlo quedaría una prueba de su presencia y permanencia en el exterior del edificio, pero más importante aun… de su esencia mágica.

"¡Ya sabes, para no dejarnos llevar solo por las apariencias o una varita!"_- Bufo al recordar las palabras de su patético jefe, cuando toco el tema a propósito en una de sus estúpidas conversaciones -_"Quizás no lo sepas muchacho o por tu edad no lo recuerdes, pero hace un tiempo atrás en el Ministerio se cometieron muchos crímenes, y los culpables burlaban la justicia tomando la apariencia de otros al momento de realizarlos o utilizando la maldición imperius. Con esta protección se logra saber si realmente es la persona o un impostor o si el inculpado gobernaba o no sus acciones"

Ni bien escucho las palabras del vejete en su mente se habían formulado un mar de interrogantes _¿y qué pasaría si en efecto se realizara la maldición imperius fuera del Ministerio o tomaban la poción multijugos y en el transcurso del día no se realizaba ningún delito, es mas ni siquiera se utilizara la magia común?, ¿y si solo querían conseguir información o poder controlar a las personas sin hacerlas delinquir y para ello buscaban la manera de no registrar su esencia mágica en el transcurso de su plan? ¿Cómo entonces quedaría alguna prueba?_En ese momento sonrió internamente, no cabía dudas que toda protección tiene sus fallas y la principal es que el enemigo esté al tanto de su existencia.

Cuando llego al otro lado de la calle ya se encontraba totalmente empapado. Rápidamente la lluvia había arreciado y como comprobó al girar su rostro hacia el ministerio y pasear su mirada por sus alrededores, a excepción de él todo estaba desolado.

- De algo tenía que servir esta puta regadera_– farfullo dirigiendo su mirada al frente y enfilándose hasta el área donde se encontraban una serie de callejones mientras en su mente recordaba las últimas conversaciones con su hermano, consciente de que allí encontraría la información necesaria para localizar su paradero_

Ambos habían acordado que esperaría a Malfoy en las inmediaciones del Ministerio luego de los días de infructuosa vigilancia a su Mansión. No había manera de saber cuando entraba o salía y localizarlo allí era la única manera de lograr su rastro para vigilar sus acciones el resto de los días.

Según su hermano, Malfoy diariamente se aparecía en las inmediaciones del edificio, lo único que variaba era el lugar, por lo que en algunas ocasiones lo encontraba desde el primer momento en la calle principal mientras que en otras lo veía salir de algún callejón. Eso le daba una clara idea de dónde buscar en primer lugar, de no encontrarse allí, se dirigiría a la casa principal ya que a veces Axel daba una vuelta rápida para ver si había algún movimiento. Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la primera callejuela. Por última vez dirigió su rostro hasta la entrada del Ministerio y luego de cerciorarse de que no había testigos, saco su varita de la empapada capa y apunto con ella la parte interna de su muñeca izquierda. Sonrió satisfecho al observar como una pequeña esfera de luz roja violácea brotaba a través de la palma de su mano y lo sobrecogió el alivio cuando esta comenzó a parpadear intermitentemente.

Eso significaba que su hermano se encontraba cerca, pero más importante aun…

…vivo

* * *

Caminaba presurosa, abriéndose camino con dificultad a través del atestado lobby del Ministerio, dejando a su paso cientos de miradas recriminatorias de Magos y brujas al parecer ofendidos y algunos ciertamente agraviados por su conducta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tropiezos, golpes y pisadas en las que se había visto envuelta en los últimos minutos, así como de los ¡_Se lo voy a decir a tu padre! ¡Arthur se va a enterar!_Resoplo molesta al recordar las frases que sus víctimas recitaban una y otra vez a sus espaldas, jamás había deseado tanto no ser tan Weasley como en ese momento, ya se imaginaba todas las quejas que su papa recibiría respecto a su "grosera actitud". Pero de eso se encargaría luego, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta donde estaba Parvati, antes que esta se percatara de su falta.

_No quería dar explicaciones._

Cuando dejo atrás el vestíbulo y giro en el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería, aminoro el paso. Debía calmarse, su amiga era una mujer perspicaz y no se tragaría jamás la historia de que permaneció todo el tiempo sentada esperándola, si la notaba con la respiración agitada y transpirando. Por un segundo, la idea de que era una estupidez estarse escondiendo rondo su cabeza, no había hecho nada mal _¿verdad?_, pero rápidamente esta fue desechada. Quien la conociese no pensaría que su comportamiento había sido precisamente positivo para ella. Y Parvati menos que nadie vería algo bueno o favorable en sus acciones.

- ¡Ginny! - _una voz familiar surgió a su espalda interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y ocasionando que tanto sus piernas como su corazón se detuvieran de golpe._

_¡Maldición!_

El juramento retumbo en su cabeza, mientras su corazón retomaba su latir, pero esta vez mas rápido que cuando casi corría para llegar a la cafetería, desbocado ante la posibilidad de verse descubierta. _¿Qué puedo hacer?_Se pregunto con desespero, al escuchar los pasos de su amiga acercándose a ella. _Fingir _fue lo único que llego a su mente como respuesta

- Fin…gir… – _susurro titubeante como si quisiera asegurarse de que era lo correcto. A su mente regresaron las imágenes de lo ocurrido momentos antes_-…Fingir _- repitió con decisión. _

Giro entonces encarando a su amiga, notando que solo unos pocos metros las separaban. No hizo intento alguno de acercarse, necesitaba de esos segundos adicionales para tranquilizarse.

- Estaba pensando que además de ciega te habías vuelto sorda -_dijo la pelinegra con voz monótona avanzando hacia ella -_Hace un momento pasaste frente a mi sin notar mi presencia y he tenido que llamarte varias veces para lograr tu atención

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! y mil veces ¡Mierda! – _pensó Ginny sintiéndose como una estúpida al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Había estado tan concentrada en lo que debía hacer para que Parvati no notara su ausencia que termino sin percatarse de su presencia. - _¡Idiota_! _¡Imbe. – _sus recriminaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo comentario de su amiga.

- Espero que valga la pena lo que te tiene así - _dijo Parvati con el mismo tono monocorde con el que se había dirigido anteriormente._

"_Espero que valga la pena"_las palabras de Parvati cayeron sobre Ginny como un cubo de agua helada. _¿Lo valía?. _Luego de un instante de duda,decidió que ese no era el momento indicado para reflexionar sobre el tema, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como por ejemplo ocuparse de su amiga, la cual se había encargado de reducir el espacio que las separaba y estaba deteniéndose frente a ella. Después, tendría tiempo para discernir sobre los hechos y sus acciones con tranquilidad, estaba segura que esa noche el insomnio se encargaría de que tuviese horas suficientes para sacar sus conclusiones.

Por unos segundos se observaron mutuamente en silencio, como si de evaluaran, con una mirada de reconocimiento. El estomago de Ginny se contrajo, en los últimos años ambas habían llegado a conocerse demasiado. Nuevamente la asalto la duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto ocultándole cosas, pero como en la vez anterior desecho rápidamente el pensamiento.

- ¿Hacia dónde ibas? – _Pregunto Parvati rompiendo el silencio. Su rostro era sereno y tan carente de emoción como su voz, pero en sus ojos brillaba el recelo y la desconfianza_

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujo una mueca de Fastidio y todo su temor se desvaneció siendo suplantado por la frustración. _¡Así serán las cosas! _Pensó con enojo reconociendo la actitud de su amiga. Parvati sabía que detestaba que se comportara de esa manera con ella. Más que una amiga, sentía que quien estaba interrogándola era un miembro del Wizengamot. Solo preguntas cortas, concretas, sin comentarios ni opiniones. Preferiría mil veces que le reclamara y la recriminara abiertamente por sus faltas como hacía antes, mientras compartían casa en Hogwarts a que tomara esa actitud reservada, deductiva e impersonal que había adoptado desde los tiempos de guerra. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle su actitud, pero se abstuvo al recordar su precaria situación.

- A la cafetería, a buscarte Pat – _Contesto tratando de imprimirle toda la tranquilidad posible a sus palabras, a la vez que fijaba su mirada en una pequeña bandeja con cafés que Parvati llevaba en sus manos, escapando así de su inquisitiva mirada. Con un poco de suerte pensaría que lo hacía porque estaba avergonzada_

- ¿Por qué desapareciste sin avisarme? – _Mas que decir, Parvati pareció disparar las palabras apenas Ginny había terminado de hablar_

Ginny se mordió la lengua antes que un_¡Porque de hecho no tenias que enterarte! _saliera de su boca. Aunque deseara decirlo, a ver si se le quitaba esa actitud de ecuanimidad sin fronteras, solo empeoraría las cosas. Decidió entonces apelar a una de las frases más trilladas en el mundo de las excusas. Quizás demasiado predecible pero mucho más conveniente que la verdad

- Discúlpame Pat, tenía que ir al baño – _dijo entonces con fingido arrepentimiento _

- Tardaste demasiado - _Ataco nuevamente Parvati con ese tono desapasionado y uniforme que Ginny estaba comenzando a odiar_

- Estaba lleno y tuve que esperar - _suspiro resignada mientras se preguntaban cuando duraría el interrogatorio _- ya sabes cómo es – _Agrego, con la esperanza que eso le librara de tener que dar una especificación más detallada_

- Si Ginevra, yo sé – _respondió Parvati al cabo de unos segundos _

_¿Ginevra? _El interior de la pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de pila, que para ella significaba lo mismo que un mal presagio. Desde siempre había estado ínfimamente asociado a sus peores momentos, siendo el utilizado por sus seres queridos para captar su atención y reprenderla cuando estaba por mal camino, cometía una falta grave, les mentía sobre algo importante o los había decepcionado.

Una mezcla de remordimiento y culpabilidad se instalo en su pecho, consciente que había incurrido en por lo menos una de las causales acostumbradas. Y aunque sabía que las razones de Parvati para llamarla Ginevra no eran las mismas que la inquietaban, no pudo evitar sentirse de cierta manera descubierta, nerviosa y avergonzada. Pensó entonces que lo mejor era interrumpir ese interrogatorio, no estaba en su mejor momento para seguir inventando excusas y corría el riesgo que sus gestos y acciones la delataran.

El solo vislumbrar esa posibilidad hizo que Ginny levantara su mirada hasta el rostro de su amiga, chocando con unos ojos que lograron desconcertarla, al no estar llenos del recelo, desconfianza o la molestia que había previsto, sino de un claro matiz de decepción. Esa perturbadora visión solo logro ratificar su decisión de escapar de esa conversación y ese pasillo.

- Bueno Pat, es mejor apurarnos, lo más probable es que Malfoy ya este en la oficina – _comenzó a decir rápidamente, arrebatándole a la pelinegra la bandeja de cafés _- Con todas las personas que están en el atrio creo que hasta para las cazadoras fue hoy una misión imposible perseguirlo. Además, seguramente vino hoy por red flu para no estropear su fina y perfecta estampa al aparecerse bajo la lluvia – _Al finalizar su claro intento de cambiar el tema le regalo a su amiga una picara sonrisa_

Parvati, la miro por unos segundos y como toda respuesta recupero la bandeja con los cafés y giro sobre sus pies emprendiendo el recorrido hacia el lobby del ministerio. Ginny sintió como su sonrisa se congelaba _¡No es nada, solo está molesta!_se dijo con poca convicción y a paso rápido dio alcance a su amiga.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna recorrieron el pasillo y salieron al lobby, atravesándolo y llegando al área de los ascensores. En todo el camino Ginny continuamente había estado girando el rostro hacia su amiga preocupada. No podía quejarse, Parvati no había colocado renuencia alguna al momento de cortar el interrogatorio y podía entender que estuviese molesta, no solo desapareció dejándola sola, sino que se mostro un tanto molesta con su actitud, además dejo a la mitad la ronda de preguntas y respuestas y eso sin contar que hizo caso omiso de cuando la llamo Ginevra. Pero aun con todas las razones, ese silencio sepulcral se le antojaba demasiado.

Trató de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en lo que seguramente le tendría que contar más tarde cuando la molestia de Parvati desapareciera o por lo menos disminuyera lo suficiente para hablarle, pero a los pocos minutos de estar frente a los ascensores no se aguanto más, así que girando hacia ella rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas

- Ya ves como esta esto de lleno – _dijo Ginny señalando con su cabeza hacia un grupo particularmente grande de personas que se entretenían hablando mientras esperaban en lo que parecía una fila. Había pensado mucho en que decirle y ese era un tema perfecto: irrelevante y sin trascendencia_- es asombroso que magos y brujas prefieran todas las molestias y contratiempos del uso de las chimeneas solo por ahorrarse el mal rato de unas gotitas en la ropa o mojarse los zapatos, que con un simple hechizo pueden secar al instante

Espero alguna reacción de Parvati pero esta no dio siquiera señales de haberla escuchado. Vencida decidió guardar silencio, dedicándose a observar a las personas que se congregaban alrededor de ellas en la espera del ascensor.

- ¿Está lloviendo muy fuerte? - _dijo Parvati de pronto rompiendo su mutismo_

- ¡Si! – _Afirmo distraída la pelirroja. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se apresuro a enmendar su error _- ¿Qué? ¿afuera? no sé…supongo… ¿porque me lo preguntas?... Como voy a sab…

- ¿Por qué? – _dijo Parvati interrumpiendo a Ginny, manteniendo su mirada fija en la puerta de los ascensores_- Porque sé que no fuiste al baño, venias del lado contrario

- Es… es.. que…- Ginny balbució el principio de una explicación que todavía no había logrado concebir en su cabeza, pero la voz de Parvati la hizo callar

- Porque estabas informada de la lluvia y del estado del atrio antes de que saliéramos del pasillo… – _continuo con voz calmada_-… porque se te olvido realizar "el simple hechizo" cuando entraste de nuevo al ministerio y tus cabellos, chaqueta y zapatos estaban húmedos cuando te encontré en el pasillo, aun lo están y ni siquiera te has percatado de eso – _giro hasta quedar enfrentadas y Ginny sintió como empequeñecía ante la mirada de reproche y decepción de su amiga _-…porque te conozco cuando mientes y en los últimos minutos es lo único que has venido haciendo…

- Pat, yo...

- O quizás – _continuo la pelinegra sin prestar atención a la interrupción_- porque yo misma vi como saliste de la cafetería y te dirigiste hasta las puertas del Ministerio - _Apenas termino de hablar, Parvati giro nuevamente su cuerpo quedando frente a las puertas del ascensor, que en esos momentos abría sus puertas dejando salir a sus ocupantes_

Esta vez Ginny se mantuvo callada mirándola fijamente, incapaz de explicar o decir nada, mientras su mente se debatía entre recriminaciones y la inquietud de conocer hasta que tanto había llegado a descubrirla su amiga. El movimiento de Parvati al caminar hacia el ascensor la hizo reaccionar

- Pat.. – _dijo la pelirroja con voz temerosa logrando que la pelinegra se detuviese casi en las puertas del ascensor y girase hacia ella_ – lo siento, yo no…

- Piensa bien en lo que vas a decirme – _Parvati_ _volvió a interrumpirla como las últimas veces_– y antes de que intentes mentirme de nuevo, reflexiona el porqué y "por quien lo haces_"_ - _La pelinegra recalco las últimas palabras con dureza y Ginny vio el destello de rabia y decepción en su mirada. _

Entonces sus dudas se disiparon, Parvati lo sabía todo o por lo menos debía haber visto lo suficiente. Al ser consciente de este hecho bajo la cabeza avergonzada fijando su mirada en el suelo, como siempre que se veía descubierta ante su madre, al igual que hacia al caer en cuanta de las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Sobretodo… – _dijo Parvati con voz calmada, retomando la palabra. Ginny no la miro_– …pregúntate si vale la pena, porque hasta donde recuerdo, hace diez años lo que buscabas del otro lado de las puertas del Ministerio, solo logro llenarte de problemas y francamente dudo mucho que en la actualidad, _Paul Chiller_pueda traerte algo diferente.

Y sin esperar respuesta o reacción de su amiga, Parvati giro dirigiéndose hasta al ascensor, en donde desapareció tras las puertas metálicas que se cerraron a su espalda…

… dejando sola a una Ginny aturdida por sus palabras y debilitada por su conciencia

* * *

Sus brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con lentitud retrocedió un paso, rompiendo así todo contacto entre ellos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados negándose a verlo, dejándolo en total libertad, para que se apartara, se alejara lo mas que pudiese de ella… dejándola sola…

… Sola con su corazón adolorido, herido de muerte por la frialdad de su rechazo. Era un estúpida, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, su anhelo, su añoranza… Y allí estaba el resultado… la había humillado. Lo peor es que ella misma se lo había buscado, al creer idiotamente que él dejaría su rabia y soberbia a un lado y se entregaría en ese beso… al querer demostrarle sus sentimientos, dándole lo que para ella era la mejor respuesta a sus preguntas, al reto que le había impuesto.

_Si, la mejor – _pensó con amargura recordando los hechos que la llevaron a besarlo_- porque cuando escucho sus palabras y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a su cercanía, la rabia y la impotencia se esfumaron, junto con el valor y el coraje. El quería que le explicara, que le aclarara lo que sentía por él ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?... ¿Qué si se estremecía cuando él se acercaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento era porque su cuerpo reaccionaba a su olor, a su presencia… anhelándolo? …o… ¿Qué todavía cuando recordaba el beso en el pasillo se estremecía como si estuviese pasando y no precisamente por repulsión o asco? No… no podía decirle eso. Mucho menos, que en él tiempo que estuvo catatónica había descubierto… no… aceptado que como una idiota se estaba enam… ¡¡NO NUNCA!!... ¿Y del pasado? ni pensarlo. Precisamente allí radicaba el problema, sus palabras le hicieron entender que para él habían dos Hermiones, la de Hogwarts y la del presente. Y ella no quería que lo que sea que pudiese sentir por ella fuese basado en la de antes; sabia que de alguna manera siempre iba a estar presente, como le sucedía a ella, pero deseaba que así fuese para odiarla o ¿quererla? el sentimiento naciese hacia la actual con todo lo bueno o malo que eso pudiese traer, era un riesgo lo sabía, pero prefería ser realista a hacerse ilusiones basadas en amores ya pasados, que lo más probable es que a estas alturas estuvieran caducos… En fin, no podía decir nada sin quedar vulnerable. Para él había sido fácil asombrarla, hablaba del pasado, pero si ella quisiera hacer lo mismo tendría que desnudar su presente. _

- Granger… abre los ojos

La voz grave de Draco llamo su atención al tiempo que sus últimas reflexiones lograban intensificar su dolor. Porque para ella, él era pasado y presente, porque por un momento llego a sentir que podía ser su futuro

- Granger… mírame

Hermione escucho nuevamente la voz de Draco pero en vez de mirarlo o hablarle giro dispuesta a marcharse. Sabía que apenas liberara la presión de sus parpados, una lluvia de lágrimas resbalaría por sus mejillas y ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo para otorgarle otra oportunidad para humillarla aun más. Lamentablemente para ella, sus intentos de alejarse se vieron frustrados al sentir como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su brazo.

- Suéltame Malfoy… – _dijo Hermione en un tono muy cercano al susurro mientras sentía como la piel se le ponía de gallina justo en el lugar donde Draco la tenia sujeta_ - … suéltame, por favor

- No… - _dijo Draco cortante_– No hasta que me mires… hasta que me expliques lo que acaba de pasar

Hermione que hasta ese momento hacia uno que otro intento por zafarse del agarre de Malfoy se tenso por completo ¿Qué le explicara que acababa de pasar? ¿Que se suponía que debía aclararle? ¿Su rechazo?... Seguramente lo que quería era burlarse aun más de ella.

- No paso nada - _dijo con voz forzada _- creo que eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie…. Ahora suéltame por favor

Draco se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos pero no hizo el mínimo movimiento para soltarla, al contrario la jalo suave pero firmemente por el brazo girandola de nuevo y acercandola hacia él.

- No te dejare ir hasta que me mires… - _le repitió pausadamente_- …hasta que me enfrentes Granger

Un nudo se formo en el estomago de Hermione al escucharlo, conocía lo suficiente a Draco para saber que no le importaría en lo más mínimo esperar todo el tiempo necesario hasta lograr lo que quería, estaba segura que aun mantenía ese rasgo de su carácter. En cambio, ella no se sentía tan fuerte como para poder aguantar sin que su cuerpo se rindiera bajo la presión de todo lo que sentía, sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas contenidas y los sollozos ya amenazaban por desbordar su pecho. Entonces decidió que le daría lo que él quería pero a su manera, lo haría antes de perder el poco de dignidad y cordura que le quedaba

* * *

_Abre los ojos Granger… maldita sea… ábrelos_

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la petición que más de una ocasión había hecho en voz alta. Necesitaba que lo mirara, le urgía ver sus ojos para descubrir en ellos la verdad de lo que había sucedido momentos antes, porque nada tenía pies ni cabeza, porque no tenía sentido que ella lo besara y sabia de sobra que no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras de Granger, si quería conocer la autentica razón que la llevo a hacerlo, tenía que buscarla en el único sitio donde no podía ocultar por más que quisiera lo que sentía en realidad.

Sentir… ¿es que ella podía sentir algo diferente a repulsión por él? – _su corazón dio un vuelco apenas se formulo la pregunta en su mente_- Si le hubiesen preguntando antes de ese beso, lo abría negado categóricamente. Por eso no le correspondió, esa fue la razón principal por la que lucho contra sí mismo y sus ansias, logrando controlarse. No fue fácil, solo Merlín, Dios o quien sea que lleva las riendas de la existencia sabía todo lo que le había costado… pero lo logro. Porque más fuerte que cualquier necesidad por ella estaba el temor y el odio a su rechazo y su burla. Aquí no importaba que fuese Granger quien lo besara, cumpliendo así con la única excepción al pacto realizado en uno de los pasillos de esa misma oficina. Lo trascendental del acto eran las razones, y lo más seguro es que lo hiciera como medida extrema para demostrarle que lo que decía era mentira y así mantener ese ideal de conducta intachable al que se aferraba, arrepintiéndose y asqueándose luego a solas por su sacrificio, mientras que él… él entregaría todo para poco después nuevamente entender que no era más que un imbécil que no acababa de aceptar que lo que fue ya no es, que lo que pudiese haber no será.

Pero de pronto toda su perspectiva cambio, cuando sintió que las manos de ella se aflojaban de la presión que ejercían alrededor de su cuello y observo como retrocedía dejando libres sus labios y cuerpo, porque Granger no actuó como pensó que lo haría, como había asegurado en su proceso de búsqueda de autocontrol. De su parte no hubo gritos o reclamos ofendidos, de su boca no broto ninguna palabra hiriente y mucho menos la continuación de la pelea… de ella solo recibió silencio, el espacio que dejo entre ambos y la pérdida de su calor

Y entonces la miro fijamente, deseoso de que comenzara nuevamente el enfrentamiento, de que le dijera alguna de las opciones que se había afanado en concretar en su mente, a modo de bloqueo de sensaciones mientras sentía sus labios contra los suyos, de que nuevamente le recordara que era Granger y no Hermione, que lo convenciera de que desperdiciar un beso suyo había sido lo correcto... Como era de esperarse no recibió nada de lo que deseo, no hubo palabras mucho menos insultos, solo la visión de un rostro triste, desgarrado y de unos ojos que se aferraban a no ceder bajo la presión del líquido brillante, que bordeaba sus parpados cerrados y que presionaba por salir.

Fue allí, en ese momento, que por primera vez se permitió pensar que quizás, solo quizás ella deseaba en verdad ese beso… aunque el simple hecho careciera de lógica, a pesar de las mil veces que le exigió que no volviera hacerlo y de su reacción al anterior.

Ni bien se había formulado esa alternativa en su mente el caos se formo en su cerebro y la ansiedad se apodero de su ser, a la vez que en su pecho se asentaba una muy conocida mezcla de frustración y rabia, que aparecía cada vez que se descubría deseando alguna posibilidad aunque fuese pasajera de tener una oportunidad de estar con ella, de no serle indiferente, dejándole en claro que todo sus firmes propósitos de apartarla de su presente, de separarla completamente del pasado, quedaban solo en eso: en intentos… fallidos.

Supo entonces que tenía que conocer el motivo de sus actos rápidamente, antes que sus deseos superaran su razón y perdiera la perspectiva real de las cosas, quizás su actitud no era más que humillación y orgullo herido y él estaba pensando que ella… ¿deseaba un beso de él?… por eso le había pedido que abriera los ojos, hace muchos años atrás aprendió que para saber lo que Hermione Granger pensaba se debía escuchar sus palabras, pero cuando deseabas conocer lo que sentía en realidad debías buscar la verdad en su mirada …

…Y no la dejaría irse hasta conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

Con paso seguro y la varita en ristre, presta para atacar, ingreso en el inmundo callejón donde momentos antes vio desaparecer la esfera rojiza que lo guiaba, consciente que allí se encontraba su hermano y posiblemente con él, lo que fuera que lo mantenía cautivo. Un putrefacto olor le dio la bienvenida, seguido de la visión lamentable y asquerosa de varios contenedores de basura convertidos a causa de la lluvia en fuentes metálicas, de las cuales brotaba en forma de manantial una mezcla de líquidos repugnantes cargados de todo tipo de desperdicios en descomposición, que al llegar al suelo se fundían con el agua estancada (ya estas alturas en iguales o peores condiciones) diseminándose de esta manera por todo el lugar.

_¡Que mierda!_Pensó y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de repulsión. Le resultaba chocante estar allí, rodeado de todo ese ambiente nauseabundo, un mago sangre pura como él no había nacido para estar ni siquiera cerca de un sitio así. _Sin duda, otro detallito que agradecerle a Draco Malfoy_, se dijo y en su mente las palabras resonaron llenas de sarcasmo, el término "agradecimiento" estaba lejos de lo que él deseaba darle al supuesto "Rey de las Serpientes", pero si de algo estaba seguro es de querer sobre todas las cosas retribuirle sus "atenciones" a ese maldito traidor.

Un leve crujido proveniente de su varita, indicándole que la presión de su mano estaba surtiendo efecto, lo hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos. Su mirada entonces vago alrededor del interior del callejón en búsqueda de su hermano o en su defecto de la esfera que le indicara su localización, comprobando en poco tiempo que a excepción de las fuentes nauseabundas y una que otra bolsa de basura, el lugar se encontraba aparentemente vacio.

Aparentemente. Allí estaba el problema, bien sabia él que pocas veces las cosas eran como parecían, mucho menos cuando un mago obscuro estaba de por medio, así que decidido a comprobar que tan vacio estaba ese lugar se dispuso a revisarlo por completo, total, era mejor descubrir más temprano que tarde lo que seguramente se encontraba allí. Además, si en algo estaba más que claro es que no saldría de ese sitio sin saber donde coño se hallaba Axel.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia el fondo del callejón cuando un sonido fuerte pero fugaz llamo su atención. Al instante, dirigió su varita en posición de ataque hacia el lugar desde donde le pareció percibir el ruido. A los pocos segundos nuevamente volvió a escucharlo, esta vez más fuerte y pronunciado que el anterior, permitiéndole descifrarlo parcialmente, era como un cliqueteo metálico. Fijo entonces su mirada en los dos contenedores-fuentes que se encontraban en esa dirección y un nuevo repiqueteo confirmo sus sospechas, lo que fuese que sonara provenía indiscutiblemente de allí.

Sin dilación alguna, ataco los contenedores haciendo que estos se voltearan y desperdigaran su asqueroso contenido, con el fin de comprobar si el jodido ruido era solo basura o si detrás de él se encontraba alguna trampa. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita los aparto enviándolos hasta el fondo del callejón, dejando libre el espacio donde se encontraban. Sintió entonces como su cuerpo se paralizaba ante la visión que tenia frente a él: La pequeña esfera roja violácea hasta ahora desaparecida, flotaba sobre lo que parecía ser una gran bolsa de basura.

- Estoy bien… tranquilo – _Una voz ahogada surgió desde el extraño bulto, haciéndolo reaccionar _- Solo dame un momento… y no te muevas - _Apenas dijo esto la cubierta de plástico negra se deslizo al suelo dejando al descubierto un cuerpo mugriento y empapado, cuyo torso parecía cubierto en hielo y… ¿llamas? _

Al ver esto, los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par conmocionados por la visión, a la vez que sentía como la rabia explotaba dentro de él. Se había esperado muchas cosas, pero no algo como esto. Lo que tenía frente de si, no era otra cosa que magia negra, muy avanzada por cierto. Del tipo que no aparecía en los libros y que seguramente no acata las leyes habituales de los hechizos. De todas formas tenía que intentarlo, así que apuntando el pecho de su hermano pronuncio un conjuro.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! – _dijo con voz segura y un rayo de luz blanca broto de su varita _

Sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo el hechizo revoto en la "armadura" que cubría el torso de Axel. Cerro los puños con rabia, aunque sabía que sucedería no podía controlar la frustración que sentía. Había asistido hasta ese lugar preparado para un enfrentamiento, para liberarse de cualquier trampa que se encontrase, para sortear eventualidades aun estando en desventaja, pero en cambio allí estaba, sin poder hacer nada mientras su hermano se consumía atrapado en esa coraza infernal, solo porque ese desgraciado traidor había decidió utilizar la única arma en la que él estaba consciente de que no podía superarlo: el conocimiento de magia negra como tal

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! – _Bramo con fuerza_

- Tranquilo_– repitió Axel con un tono más firme que el usado anteriormente – _él hechizo poco a poco va desapareciendo, solo…_- su voz se silencio de pronto y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Luego de unos segundos sus facciones se relajaron. Fijo entonces sus ojos nuevamente en el hombre frente a él y como si nada hubiese pasado siguió con su explicación _-… solo falta el pecho

Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a la armadura incandescente que cubría el cuerpo de uno de ellos. Así permanecieron unos instantes, observándola en silencio hasta que el portador de la temible coraza retomo la palabra

- Sabía que me encontrarías, pero temía que no me escucharas… - _dijo a la vez que fijaba nuevamente su mirada en el rostro de su hermano_- no quería hablar, ya sabes… tenía que cerciorarme de que fueras tú

El otro hombre lo miro fijamente por unos instantes, sintiendo como la rabia minaba su cuerpo y su mente, impulsados por la imagen deplorable y desvalida que presentaba su hermano en ese momento. Sin duda alguna, a Draco Malfoy se le había sumado una nueva cuenta pendiente a la ya extensa deuda que poseía con él.

- ¿Estas bien? – _Dijo al fin, a la vez que levantaba su varita y conjuraba una protección contra la lluvia, consciente de que era una pregunta estúpida, pero acertada para acrecentar sus ansias de venganza _

- Comparado a como me dejo Malfoy, estoy en el paraíso – _contesto Axel con sarcasmo. Luego suspiro cansado_– Apenas se liberaron mis manos y pude tomar la varita, intente el Finite Incantatem, gracias a eso pude hablarte porque hasta mudo me había dejado, aunque creo que fue lo mejor los gritos se hubiesen escuchado en el ministerio… Tampoco puedo desaparecer… – _su rostro se ensombreció_–…Es poderoso, más de lo que creíamos, tenemos que andar con cuidado.

- ¿Trato de leerte la mente? ¿logro enterarse de algo?

- Ni siquiera trato de ver quién era. Y sabes que aunque quisiera no lograría sacarme nada – _en la voz de Axel se denoto cierta molestia_– Además, su fin principal es el de utilizarme de mensajero. Esto… - _se señalo el pecho con la barbilla_–… Malfoy lo considera un simple escarmiento por atreverme a seguirlo… - _cerro los ojos y arrugo el seño, seguramente por otra oleada de dolor. Al cabo de unos segundos continuo _- …Lo mejor es que lo veas por ti mismo, vamos, te dejare indagar en mis recuerdos

Axel abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en los de su hermano. Al instante sintió como una presencia extraña e incómoda se apoderaba de su mente y rebuscaba en su memoria, haciéndole revivir los acontecimientos. Cuando considero que había visto suficiente levanto sus defensas nuevamente, bloqueando la intrusión.

- No necesita la varita… – _fue lo primero que dijo el hombre que se mantenía de pie y en su voz se vislumbro el asombro que le ocasionaba ese hecho –… _solo su mano.

- Objeción – _dijo Axel, llamando su atención_– Ambas manos... Draco Malfoy no solo tiene la capacidad de hacer magia negra sin varita, sino que tanto en su mano izquierda como en la derecha fluye de igual manera… ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso? – _pregunto con voz alarmada. No recibió respuesta así que continuo_- Eso sin contar el radar que parece tener. Luego de esto, no me extrañaría verlo en pleno ataque hechizando a los contrincantes con los pies…

- ¡Cállate Axel! – _dijo de pronto el otro claramente molesto_– No es momento para estupideces. Ya sabíamos que Malfoy tenía habilidades especiales, era la mano derecha del Señor de las Tinieblas ¿Qué esperabas?

- Te puedo decir lo que no me esperaba - _dijo Axel con visible molestia_- por ejemplo, que ese malnacido tuviese la habilidad de cocinarme y congelarme el culo al mismo tiempo sin molestarse en usar la varita

- Tendremos que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante entonces – _dijo el otro como si nada, aunque en su rostro se notaba la preocupación_- Ahora, lo importante es lo que haremos. Debemos actuar rápido, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos ha dado ese traidor – _dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada del callejón. Luego de unos segundos la fijo nuevamente en el rostro de Axel _– Tú… imagino que apenas termine el efecto del hechizo podrás desaparecerte. – _no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, por lo que continuo sin esperar alguna reacción de su hermano _- Inmediatamente te apareces en la guarida y le das el mensajito a Nott y Bulstrode… Eso sí, delante de todos… No vamos a darle oportunidad a nuestros "jefes" – _remarco la palabra con sarcasmo_– de modificar las cosas a su favor. Que todos se enteren de las palabras exactas de Malfoy, de su negativa, su desprecio hacia nosotros y sobretodo de su opinión sobre la patética parejita… Ya es hora que nuestros compañeros comiencen a verlos como lo que en verdad son: un par de cobardes

- Se formara un pandemónium… – _dijo Axel con evidente fastidio, luego se quedo pensativo por unos segundos hasta que se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano_–… ¿no estarás allí? – _sus ojos brillaron suspicaces _- ¿Qué harás tu? ¿Te vas a perder el momento que tanto has esperado? ¿No vas a estar presente para terminar de hundirlos?

- No… - _dijo el hombre mientras se acuclillaba quedando a la altura de su hermano _- … ese es tu trabajo, es a ti a quien le dieron el mensaje. Yo en cambio debo estar en el Ministerio cuidando a Malfoy mientras se encuentre allí. Si aparezco contigo puedo dar la impresión de estar más interesado de lo conveniente y eso le daría una oportunidad a Nott para desacreditarnos, acusándonos de cualquier cosa, desde mentirosos hasta conspiradores. – _hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativo por unos segundos al cabo de los cuales una sonrisa sardónica apareció en sus labios_– Además, yo también tengo mis propios asuntos que planear y cuidar, tu no fuiste el único que comenzó el día con un suceso… interesante

- Por tu sonrisa me imagino que fue más gratificante que el mío – _dijo Axel con amargura _

- No te imaginas cuanto – _Contesto el hombre aun con la sonrisa en el rostro mientras con un movimiento de varita desaparecía la esfera rojiza que aun titilaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano_– Luego te contare. Ahora tengo que volver al ministerio – _dijo a la vez que se colocaba de pie_- Desaparece el escudo antes de irte, apenas pueda te alcanzo en la guarida

Luego de recibir un asentimiento en señal de comprensión y dar un último vistazo a la coraza que rodeaba el pecho de Axel, giro dirigiéndose hasta la salida del callejón. Al instante se encontró nuevamente bajo la lluvia pero esta vez no le importo, es más, la borrosa sonrisa que aun mostraba su rostro se acentuó al sentir el golpe de las gotas sobre su cuerpo. Eso solo le confirmaba que aunque a su alrededor todo pareciera igual que unos minutos atrás, para él era totalmente diferente… y le sobraban razones para ello...

… porque no solo había encontrado a su hermano sino la oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes mas rápido y fácil de lo que hubiese pensado

… porque Malfoy le había dado nuevas e importantes razones para acabar con él

… porque estaba seguro que los eventos que se desarrollaran a partir de la entrega de ese mensaje, acortarían la espera del momento de su enfrentamiento

… porque al final, su muy bien comenzando día… lejos de arruinarse

…. Seguía mejorando

* * *

- Está bien Malfoy … lo hare, pero suéltame antes

Aunque Hermione trato de imprimirle autoridad a su voz, las palabras finales sonaron más parecido a una súplica que una orden, lo que causo que su frustración empeorara, si seguía así la "poca dignidad que le quedaba" se iba a ir a la mierda mucho antes de lo que pensaba y de la manera más estúpida – _sonrió internamente y sus pensamientos se llenaron de un profundo matiz de sarcasmo e ironía _– Claro… estúpida, si consideramos al acto de mostrarte llorando con la frente en alto, el ápice en términos de pérdida de honorabilidad.

- ¡No!

La voz de Draco de tono cortante y grave retumbo en la oficina logrando sobresaltar a la castaña, quien sintió como al instante aumentaba la presión alrededor de su brazo… _¿No? ¿El no pensaba soltarla? ¿Luego de haberla humillado y de estar punto de hacerlo de nuevo, se negaba a complacerla en su única petición?_Hermione sintió como la rabia , la indignación y la impotencia volvían a alcanzar niveles alarmantes dentro de ella, lo único que deseaba era estar libre de su contacto, no quería tener que enfrentarlo sintiéndose unida a él _¿Es que no podía aunque sea darle eso, solo un poco de espacio?_

- ¡No!_– repitió Draco con el mismo tono de momentos antes, respondiendo así las interrogantes que Hermione no había proferido en voz alta pero que estaba segura que se habían reflejado en su rostro - _No lo hare… no te daré la oportunidad de que te alejes Granger , no cederé a tus peticiones cuando tú te has negado a las mías, si quieres que te deje libre mírame de una jodida vez

_No cederé… Tú te has negado_. La mente de Hermione resalto esas palabras entre todas las dichas por Draco. Nuevamente sintió como el flujo de lagrimas aumentaba rumbo a sus cerrados ojos _¡De qué coño hablaba!_El es el único que cedía o no, el que permitía o negaba, como siempre, al igual que en Hogwarts cuando la hizo suya y luego decidió apartarla sin importarle su opinión al respecto, sus sentimientos… y ahora al besarla sin permiso días antes y al rechazarla hace unos minutos. Invariablemente él determinaba como serian las cosas entre ellos, mientras que ella lo único que había hecho desde que sus vidas se cruzaron era seguir el camino que Draco le escogía... y que invariablemente la separaba de él…- _una sensación de dolor y vacio se apodero de su pecho_- …Como sucedió diez años atrás, sin importar que lo amara, a pesar de haber preferido jugarse la vida a cambio de permanecer a su lado.

Sus mermadas defensas sucumbieron ante este ultimo pensamiento y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, liberadas al fin de la cárcel de sus parpados. Estaba cansada y al final no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre seria la voluntad de él la que se impondría. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era largarse de allí y poner algo de orden en el caos que eran su cuerpo y mente en estos momentos, eso era más importante que luchar por una dignidad de por sí ya vapuleada. Así que levanto su rostro y dirigió su mirada borrosa hasta la cara de Draco. Se vio envuelta entonces, en uno de los tantos sueños que se habían repetido constantemente en los últimos diez años, en los cuales, entre un mar de sombras y figuras veladas lo único que resaltaba claramente definido eran un par de ojos grises que la miraban intensamente.

Hermione se perdió en ese mar de plata por un lapso de tiempo indescifrable, hasta que Draco rompió la conexión desviando su mirada. Solo allí reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero nuevamente su razonamiento quedo suspendido cuando sintió un roce sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hasta allí, observando como un dedo pulgar trazaba un camino hasta su barbilla. Supo al instante que era el recorrido de una o quizás muchas de sus lagrimas.

Confundida y aturdida por su actitud, dirigió la mirada nuevamente a la cara del rubio sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba una danza tribal en su pecho. Draco por su parte, siguió recorriendo el rostro de ella, repitiendo el proceso en su otra mejilla sin hacer caso al par de ojos castaños que se encontraban fijos sobre él.

- Nunca he podido comprenderte Granger … siempre que creo que te entiendo que se lo que piensas… termino equivocándome

Las palabras brotaron de los labios de Draco en un tono tan bajo que podía confundirse con un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claras como para que Hermione pudiese entenderlas. Al instante, un nudo se formo en su estomago y su corazón redoblo asombrosamente su ya desbocado latir

_Esas palabras le resultaban tan conocidas pero a la vez completamente diferentes_.

Su mente se inundo de recuerdos en los que un Draco molesto y algunas veces fuera de sí, le increpaba con violencia el hecho de no entenderla, sin detenerse a pensar que a ella le pasaba lo mismo respecto a él. Siempre que lo hacía lograba desconcertarla, porque era de las pocas ocasiones en las que quizás llevado por la alteración le dejaba ver un poco de lo que sentía en realidad, de sus emociones, esas que guardaba bajo la máscara de perfección e invulnerabilidad. Y era precisamente en esos momentos en los que se confundía y porque no decirlo se esperanzaba, porque más allá de la frustración y la rabia que podía sentir en su voz y veía en su mirada, ella vislumbraba un verdadero interés, una necesidad real de saber todo de ella, de querer comprenderla, de entender como sentía y pensaba.

Pero nada en esas vivencias pasadas se comparaba a lo que acababa de experimentar, porque por primera vez esas palabras no eran dirigidas a ella en medio de un insulto, ni venían cargadas de odio ni rencor… no… esta vez solo eran acompañadas por una caricia que parecía nunca terminar y que rogaba que no lo hiciera, y un tono que lejos de demostrar frustración… denotaba _un profundo sentimiento de tristeza._

Como si su petición hubiese sido escuchada por él destino y este decidiera negársela, las caricias cesaron al instante, junto a una presión ya olvidada alrededor de su brazo, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque al parecer este comprendía el dolor que le produciría y había resuelto recompensarla con algo distinto pero igualmente importante para ella: la oportunidad de confirmar si sus pensamientos eran correctos y no solo una invención auspiciada por su añoranza.

_Y si lo eran_

Porque cuando Draco busco su mirada luego de apartar la mano de su rostro y ambas se entrelazaron, Hermione fue testigo de cómo en ese mar de plata embravecido reinaba una tormenta de tristeza y nostalgia.

_Esa visión, logro estremecerla hasta lo más profundo de su ser… _

- Granger… tú deseabas en realidad ese beso… ¿verdad?

… _Y esas palabras acompañadas de la esperanza que brillo en medio de la tempestad de sus ojos…. la desarmo_

* * *

_No tiene sentido… y quizás no debería sorprenderme, porque nada entre nosotros lo ha tenido alguna vez _

Con estas palabras, la razón de Draco decidió al fin retirarse sabiéndose derrotada por algo que escapaba de su comprensión, porque la respuesta fue tan clara, transparente y sincera en los ojos de Hermione que sin importar lo lógica o no que fuese, sin lugar a dudas era real.

Si, real… al igual que su mirada llena de dolor cuando abrió los ojos, sus lagrimas, el sentir de su palpitar desbocado bajo la piel, su rostro afligido y todo lo que le había indicado a Draco desde mucho antes que estaba equivocado, pero que él se resistía a creer guiado por sus reservas… por lo que su razón le afirmaba… o más bien le negaba.

Por eso se había dejado llevar por unos instantes, permitiéndose acariciar su rostro, grabando ese momento en su memoria y deseando alargarlo por siempre sabiendo que era imposible… el mejor que nadie era consciente de que no se podía engañar por mucho tiempo al destino.

Y supo que ya era suficiente, cuando sin pensarlo le hizo partícipe de sus pensamientos, unos que seguramente para ella no tenían sentido alguno, pero que para él contenía la mayor realidad de su vida… Con lo que no contaba es que nuevamente ella le sorprendería, cuando al encontrarse una vez más con sus ojos, brillara en ellos una inexplicable compresión que logro desarmarlo como tantas veces en el pasado…

… como solo ella podía.

Sus reservas temblaron bajo esa mirada para luego derrumbarse sin oposición alguna, cuando esos ojos castaños se encargaron de confirmarle lo que ya sabía, pero cuya respuesta deseaba ver en ellos… y ya no existieron peros, dudas ni oposiciones, sino la plena aceptación de que lo ilógico de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba siendo lo razonable en lo que se refería a ella y él… juntos.

Maldijo entonces su suerte, su jodida terquedad y su orgullo. Ahora que tenía su respuesta y que esta era favorable para él podía hacerlo, porque había desperdiciado la oportunidad única de ser besado por ella, algo que llevaba diez años soñando y que mientras estuvieron juntos, solo contadas veces sucediera.

Eran precisamente esos besos los que él más recordaba, porque nacían de ella, sin coacción, presión o algún tipo de estimulación, logrando sorprenderlo al recibir esa muestra de afecto, de cariño, de amor, no buscada y mucho menos merecida... Y ahora luego de tanto tiempo estuvo a punto de vivirlo nuevamente, y aunque estaba más que claro que no se guiaba por los mismos sentimientos, tomando en cuenta su situación, de por sí ya era excepcional, valido y más que suficiente el simple hecho de que lo deseara… o que quizás… ¿le gustara?

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que él corazón de Draco diese un vuelco y en su mente se asentara una idea tan ilógica como todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, tan sin sentido como la situación en si… Porque estaba consciente de que tentaría a la suerte y al destino al decidir no modificar el futuro, porque aceptaba correr el riesgo de lo que implicaba rectificar el pasado

_Porque no quería restituir ese beso…. El deseaba ser besado_

* * *

…_Quizás, es que debería aceptar que la razón no se aplicaba a ella cuando se trataba de él. _

_Aunque pareciera una locura, esa era la única respuesta que encontraba medianamente aceptable, para entender lo que estaba sucediéndole en ese preciso instante. Porque desde todo punto de vista razonable, era totalmente ilógico que ella se encontrara allí, sin moverse, hechizada por ese par de ojos grises, que la miraban con tanta intensidad que parecían traspasarla, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Porque en los últimos minutos o quizás horas, ya ni sabía, habían pasado de pelearse, a besarlo y recibir su rechazo, de allí a tratar de irse con su dolor a otra parte sin que él se lo permitiera, para luego llorar como magdalena y ser consolada por el mismo culpable de esas lagrimas… ¿y todo esto para qué? … para terminar justo en el principio, como comprobó al escuchar su pregunta de si quería ser besada._

_¿Y en ese momento que hizo ella?... Nada… Bueno si, permanecer callada, prendada de esa mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza que anulaba su razón, permitiéndole así a su corazón revelarse y dar a través de sus ojos, una respuesta que Draco entendió a la perfección como se lo confirmaba ese brillo de comprensión, que se había instalado desde entonces en su mirada, que nuevamente volvió a deslumbrarla y que la ha mantenido encandilada desde entonces _

- Granger… ¿alguna vez has deseado cambiar el pasado? – _dijo Draco con voz monocorde, rompiendo el silencio de la oficina e interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Hermione, quien se tenso al instante por sus palabras y lo miro con sorpresa. Él solo sonrió y continuo_– Por tu actitud imagino que has leído sobre ello y sabes que es posible, como estoy seguro que también debes estar consciente de que es el poder más deseado y el más temido. Un sueño para los magos obscuros, un tabú entre los buenos… Con el no necesitas tener la capacidad de revivir los muertos sino que puedes salvarlos. Siendo capaz de regresar el tiempo no tendrías temor de los errores, podrías solo volver al momento preciso y arreglarlo todo a tu favor

Al llegar a estepunto, Draco hizo una pausa para darle una oportunidad a Hermione de intervenir y dar su opinión, bien sabia él que no se podia quedar callada ni en los peores momentos. Para su sorpresa, esta vez ella no solo guardo silencio, sino que con su mirada lo instaba a continuar.

_Ansiosa de saber la razon de ese tema en particular... Aturdida ante los recuerdos que este evocaba en su mente._

- Por lo que veo sigo sorprendiéndote Granger… - _dijo Draco entre curioso e intrigado por su inusual comportamiento, a la vez que daba un paso hacia ella reduciendo el espacio y logrando que Hermione se estremeciera. El hizo caso omiso a esto, si sus suposiciones eran correctas al contrario de lo que habia pensado anteriormente, eso significaba algo positivo para él _- … pero no me refería a eso o por lo menos no al sentido estricto de esa definición, mi pregunta va dirigida a otro tipo de deseos... unos quizás mas personales, menos ambiciosos y para nada altruistas, pero de una u otra formas más importantes… - _dirigio una mirada fugaz a los labios de ella_- ...y quizás hasta más peligrosos, porque a veces resulta más fácil retroceder el tiempo para reformar al mundo ya sea para bien o para mal, que hacerlo para cambiar tu propia vida o por lo menos un aspecto de ella, aunque para ello no necesites hechizo o giratiempo, solo el asentimiento de ti misma y claro de...- _por un segundo dejo la incognita en el aire mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Al final y luego de un suspiro continuo_ - … quien comparta ese instante a modificar contigo.

_Ya estaba listo... lo habia dicho_

Draco fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione y espero ver su reaccion reflejada en ellos, consciente de que en los siguientes segundos se decidiría todo. Estaba mas que seguro que con lo dicho ella deduciría hasta donde él queria llegar... o por lo menos porque camino iban sus deseos en estos momentos

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y esta vez fue su turno de observar como en los ojos de Hermione centellaba la comprensión, y algo mas... esperanza. Supo entonces que ya no habia vuelta atras... Ambos habían entrado al juego

- Entonces Granger…- _dijo Draco con voz repentinamente ronca_- conociendo esto... te propongo que regreses el tiempo conmigo y juntos cambiemos un momento de nuestra vida… ese error de mi parte, de no creer en la veracidad de ese beso y de no corresponderlo… - _dio un pequeño paso hacia ella, eliminando el espacio que los separaba y quedando a solo pocos centimentros uno del otro_- ... no se tú, pero yo creo que a estas alturas no modificaría las consecuencias ni nada de lo que pueda pasar después, porque estoy más que al tanto de que lo deseabas y seguramente en este instante, te está quedando claro a ti cual es mi opinión y lo que me apetece hacer al respecto.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, inclino su rostro dejandolo a escasos milimetros del de Hermione, quien se estremeció completamente, mas que por su cercanía, al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El no solo estaba pidiendole rescatar ese beso perdido, sino que estaba recreando el momento ... colocandose en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando se atrevió a besarlo, hacia un rato atras.

- Asi que... - _dijo Draco susurrando sobre los labios de Hermione_- ... tú decides... o recuperamos lo que no fue... o lo dejamos sin saber lo que será

Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ante estas palabras, sin saber si sentirse agradecida o frustrada al comprender lo que significaban. El estaba dandole la oportunidad a ella de escoger lo que sucedería, había dejado en sus manos el futuro inmediato de ambos... Y lo hacia precisamente cuando ella no tenia nada que decidir. Porque lo único que deseaba desde que comprendió lo que Draco pretendía, era que llegara ese beso, la otra opcion no existía... no tenia ningún sentido o validez.

Así que sin dudarlo al igual que en la ocasión anterior, coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se apodero de sus labios... pero hasta alli llegaron las semejanzas, porque esta vez él no tardo en corresponderle, sumergiéndola al instante en una realidad distinta, perfecta, que solo existía juntoa él... Que nació en Hogwarts entre los libros de la sección prohibida y que siempre les pertenecería mientras estuviesen juntos, ya sea en el presente, futuro...o...

**_Cambiando el pasado_**


	14. El reencuentro de los Poetas

_Tanto los personajes como la historia en la que se basa esta continuación no me pertenecen, son autoría de J.K Rowling y Monik respectivamente. Mi único fin es hacer una continuación que plantee una nueva oportunidad no solo a la pareja protagonista sino a todos los que participan en la original. Solo es mi versión, por lo que no puede denominarse oficial, esa solo podría hacerla la autora de Cambiando el Pasado._

_Al igual que el resto de los que escriben en Fanfiction, no me lucro de lo que publico. _

* * *

Hola. Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia, muchos de los cuales me han escrito y otros tantos que lo hacen en las sombras.

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y le pido mil disculpas, más que todo por el hecho de tener el capítulo de cierta forma terminado desde hace mucho, pero bueno, estos últimos meses mis obligaciones laborales, los acontecimientos de mi vida personal, la familia, etc, etc, etc, me han tenido alejada y sin tiempo libre para hacerlo. Los pocos momentos en los que he podido y la musa ha estado de mi lado, he tratado de adelantar los próximos.

La verdad, es que a medida que voy adelantando la historia, los capítulos se vuelven más largos y pesados, ya que tengo que unirlos a la historia original y como algunas personas no la han leído, necesito hacerlos lo mas entendible posible. Además, dada mi tardanza en actualizar, he decidido dividir el capitulo que iba a colocar en partes, ya que primeramente era demasiado largo, unas 50 hojas Word, por lo que sería demasiado cansado para ustedes y segundo, preferí colocar lo referente a Ginny Weasley en solitario para poder hacer el flash back adecuadamente, por lo que uní las distintas partes del capítulo original y es lo que le entrego a continuación.

Gracias a todos y cada uno de los Review que recibí. Aunque la mayoría los he contestado por mensaje privado. Me faltan los más recientes (espero que cuando lean esto ya lo haya hecho) y los de las personas que no están inscritos a la pagina y no me han dejado su e-mail, por favor, háganlo para poder escribirles. Disculpen que no lo haga ahora, pero estoy aprovechando un breve momento para actualizar.

Nuevamente, no voy a dejar inconclusa la historia. Esperemos a ver cómo me va. Quizás no sea el capitulo que más le guste, pero así son las historias.

Recomendaciones:

Leer el fragmento referido a Ginny en el capitulo anterior.

Leer CAMBIANDO EL PASADO de Monik que se encuentra entre mis historias favoritas

Saludos y abrazos a todas mis chicas que siguen fieles allí. Gracias por todo.

Daymed

**

* * *

**

*****Flash Back*** **

"Si quieres conocer las verdades, mentiras y secretos de una casa, no te entretengas en la sala ni en los cuartos, mejor dirígete directamente a la cocina"

Ginny resoplo fastidiada al recordar las palabras de su madre… sin lugar a dudas ese dicho no solo era cierto, sino que se acoplaba a cualquier variante, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba sentada en esa mesa de la cafetería esperando a Parvati, había escuchado sin proponérselo mas información y chismes infundados de lo que el profeta y corazón de bruja pudiesen publicar en un año.

_Por ejemplo, no sabía quién era Thompson, Rickford ni Bornes pero ya estaba al tanto que trabajaban en el área de Administración del Ministerio y les estaban haciendo una auditoria "secreta"; mucho menos conocía al Sr. Ryman y a la Sra. De Tydale pero al parecer llevaban un tórrido romance que trataban de mantener "oculto" del esposo de esta última, que trabajaba nada más y nada menos que en el departamento de aurores…. En cuanto a los conocidos, bueno, por dónde empezar… Al parecer ya una tal Smith se veía casada con Draco Malfoy, quien a su vez decidió pedirle matrimonio a la Toscanini, la cual ya tiene un largo prontuario de hombres plantados casi en el altar, algunos de los cuales esperaban que ahora fuese él quien la dejara a ella, mientras que el resto solo deseaba que la muy perra se muriera de una vez por todas, o para ser mas benevolentes que envejeciera de no muy grata manera, para ver si así pagaba el crimen que suponía el haber roto su corazón e ilusiones… Cosa que además, ya todos apostaban que el único hijo de Lucius haría con esas muchachitas Weasley y Parvati, que nadie se explicaba como lograron ese trabajo a su lado, pero que sin duda alguna lo aprovecharían al máximo, para ver cuál de las dos se quedaba con el Heredero de los Malfoy… ¡Claro! y oportunidades les sobrarían, porque no solo se las pasaban encerradas con él todo el día en la oficina de archivos del Ministerio "haciendo quien sabe qué", sino que contaban seguramente con la guía de Hermione Granger… (a la cual, su condición de hija de muggles la dejaba automáticamente fuera de competencia)… y eso ya era mucho decir… no por nada tenía una hija de padre desconocido… quizás hasta para ella misma. _

- Mira… ¿esa no es la hija Arthur?... A que no sabes lo que está haciendo aquí….

Ginny rodo los ojos al escuchar las palabras de una mujer detrás de ella y ya sabedora de lo que vendría a continuación decidió levantarse y alejarte de ese sitio. No tenía interés en obtener otra versión de su historia de obsesión y lucha por Malfoy… mucho menos de la supuesta inmoralidad de la jefa de Archivos… pero sobretodo, no quería tentar a la suerte, porque solo Merlín sabia las ganas que tenia de callar a toda esa gente y dejarles bien en claro que estaban equivocados, que Hermione poseía mas dignidad que todos ellos juntos, que Parvati y ella no estaban interesadas en ligar al heredero y que este lo más probable es que le lanzara un maleficio al que escuchara llamarlo el "Hijo de Lucius"… pero era consciente de que si lo hacia lo único que conseguiría seria empeorar la situación, porque no solo las personas hablarían aun mas de ellos, sino que además, su aclaratoria podría propiciar sospechas y suspicacias sobre las verdaderas razones de su presencia allí y eso colocaría en peligro el secreto y por ende éxito de la investigación.

Ginny suspiro frustrada y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lado opuesto de la abarrotada cafetería, pensando que con un poco de suerte podría encontrar si bien no un sitio solitario por lo menos un lugar a salvo de todo tipo de cotilleos, porque mas allá de que hablaran o no de gente conocida, lo que más le molestaba era escuchar a las personas allí reunidas juzgar el comportamiento de los demás, como si realmente conocieran las razones de todo, criticando y creyéndose los dueños de la verdad absoluta, cuando lo único que hacían era especular, fallando estrepitosamente en sus deducciones, por lo menos en lo que a Pat, Hermione, Malfoy y ella se refería… porque si de algo estaba segura, es que para ninguno de ellos la vida era un lecho de rosas como todos comentaban.

Como si Merlín hubiese escuchado sus deseos y extrañamente se decidiera esta vez a cumplirlos no sin cierta ironía, Ginny vislumbro un área despejada de la cafetería, que además era lo suficiente visible para que Parvati la encontrara fácilmente, en la que resaltaba una cartelera informativa… Sin darle mayor importancia al hecho dirigió sus pasos hasta ese lugar, total era de esperarse que nadie estuviese pendiente de las aburridas noticias oficiales, cuando podían acompañar su café de una serie de historias, quizás poco relevantes para su vida personal o trabajo, pero por un gran margen mucho más interesantes.

_Y definitivamente más alegres_… pensó con tristeza al llegar frente al inmenso rectángulo portador de noticias y reconocer al instante lo que ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio de la misma: "La Lista de los Caídos"

Sus ojos al igual que su mente ya conocedores de la misma, se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el nombre de lo que consideraba la peor perdida de toda esa condenada guerra… una de las personas más importantes de su vida… su amiga… Luna Lovegood

Apenas leyó su nombre y al igual que la primera vez que lo hiciera, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos…. Era inevitable, a pesar del paso de los años el dolor de su pérdida estaba tan fresco como el primer día, al igual que la culpa, porque en lo que se refería a Luna, ambos sentimientos se encontraban siempre juntos, coexistiendo uno al lado del otro… no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando gracias a su muerte su hermano y el hombre que amaba se mantenían aun con vida.

Avergonzada por sus pensamientos y en un intento de frenar el rumbo de los mismos, desvió su mirada hacia el lado de la cartelera que se encontraba libre de la penosa lista, donde casi al instante sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un pequeño pergamino amarillo que resaltaba sobre el color blanco-hueso reglamentario de los memorándum oficiales, pero no era eso precisamente lo que había captado su interés, sino lo que este contenía o para ser mas explicito la forma en que estaba escrito, sin duda alguna se trataban de versos.

Impulsada por la curiosidad y la emoción que siempre la acompañada cuando de poemas y escritos del alma (_como ella les decía internamente_) se trataba, se acerco hasta quedar frente al extraño papel, mientras en su mente se formaban varias hipótesis para explicar tan extraño acontecimiento, porque lo que menos se había imaginado es que se encontraría algo como eso, junto a los formales comunicados del ministerio.

Todo esto perdió importancia cuando su mirada se poso en la parte superior del pergamino y leyó el titulo del poema a quien pertenecían esos versos. Nuevamente sintió como las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos acompañadas por los recuerdos que esta vez no pudo frenar y que la trasladaron como tantas otras veces de regreso a Hogwarts, específicamente a ese día de navidad en el que descubrió que Luna era mucho más que la chica buena y despistada que creía, cuando no solo acertó al regalarle el presente perfecto sino al demostrarle con sus palabras que era la persona que mas la conocía.

Hoy en día ese regalo era el único recuerdo físico que tenia de ella, al que se abrazaba cuando sentía que la realidad la abrumaba y necesitaba de sus palabras de aliento y comprensión, cuyas páginas ojeaba una y otra vez, como asegurándose de que no existía un mensaje olvidado entre ellas o quizás con la esperanza de que hubiese dejado algo de esa magia que surgía de su interior… su polvo de estrellas.

Pero eso sí, jamás se permitía leer los poemas contenidos en ese viejo libro, aunque de hecho los supiera de memoria. El hacerlo, solo abriría esa puerta en su mente que trataba de mantener olvidada y detrás de la cual se encontraban los recuerdos y vivencias de su etapa más destructiva, ese lado oscuro que dejo aflorar en su sexto año en Hogwarts y que causo tanto daño…. a ella y todos quienes la querían.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir algo húmedo deslizándose por sus mejillas, las lágrimas la habían traicionado una vez más. Rápidamente se limpio con el dorso de su mano y olvidándose esta vez de la regla auto impuesta, se dedico a leer el poema que se encontraba frente a ella, total, ya no podía recordar el pasado más de lo que lo había hecho.

_O por lo menos eso creía ella_

_A una transeúnte_…Ginny murmuro el titulo del soneto a la vez que dirigía la mano derecha hasta el pergamino y extendía su dedo índice para seguir con él las palabras, tal como lo hacía siempre que estaba frente a un poema, asegurándose así de no perder un solo verso, ni siquiera una letra, quizás para sentirse más cerca de su autor, tal vez para tratar de alejarse de los sentimientos de ella

"_La calle atronadora aullaba en torno mío. _

_Alta, esbelta, enlutada, con un dolor de reina_

_Una dama paso, que con gesto fastuoso_

_Recogía, oscilantes, las vueltas de sus velos._

_Agilísima y noble, con dos piernas marmóreas._

_De súbito bebí, con crispación de loco._

_Y en su mirada lívida, centro de mil tomados, _

_El placer que aniquila, la miel paralizante._

_Un relámpago. Noche. Fugitiva belleza_

_Cuya mirada me hizo, de un golpe, renacer._

_¿Salvo en la eternidad, no he de verte jamás?_

La lectura de Ginny se detuvo al llegar al final del pergamino y en su rostro se dibujo un gesto de duda al levantar la parte inferior del mismo y no encontrar debajo más que la superficie de la cartelera. Recordaba ese poema y sabía que estaba incompleto. Se pregunto entonces qué sentido tenía que lo colocaran de esa manera y más aun si lo que faltaba era una sola estrofa, pero la búsqueda de una respuesta lógica se vio interrumpida, por una voz extrañamente familiar que detuvo todos sus pensamientos y acelero su corazón.

- ¡En todo caso lejos, ya tarde, tal vez nunca!

Que no se a donde huiste, ni sospechas mi ruta.

¡Tú a quien hubiese amado. Oh tú, que lo supiste!

Ginny no necesitaba girar para reconocer a la persona que había recitado la estrofa faltante y que ahora sentía casi pegado a su espalda. Aunque su voz en la actualidad era más grave, seguía manteniendo la misma entonación y serenidad que recordaba… Paul Chiller… Por lo visto el pasado se había decidido ese día a hostigarla.

- Charles Baudelaire – _Dijo Paul rompiendo el silencio a la vez que daba un paso y se colocaba a su lado_ – Apuesto a que todavía es tu poeta favorito

_¿Qué hacia Paul Chiller allí? ¿Trabajaba en el Ministerio? ¿Por qué venia a reaparecer ahora_?... Pero mas importante aun…_ ¿Era siempre casualidad su encuentro?... _La mente de Ginny, aun aturdida por la sorpresa, se encontraba inundada por tantas interrogantes le tomo unos segundos procesar las palabras

- Si… - _Su voz se apago de pronto al comprender que inconscientemente respondió en voz alta, pero al instante se dio cuenta que eso solo le indicaría a Paul su error y lo turbada que se encontraba, por lo que decidió agregar algo mas para demostrarle tranquilidad, cuidándose, eso sí, de no voltear a mirarlo no fuese a descubrir la intranquilidad que sentía en su mirada _– … y por lo visto el tuyo también

- Si. – _Ginny se calmo un poco al escuchar la afirmación de Paul, por el tono risueño de su voz, imagino que no se había dado cuenta de su desliz _– Algunas cosas no cambian

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos por unos instantes, el suficiente para que Ginny dejara a un lado la impresión inicial y analizara el alcance y trasfondo que podía tener esa afirmación. Los recuerdos entonces comenzaron a agolparse en su mente.

- Entonces debo de suponer que sigues rigiéndote por las doctrinas de Maquiavelo – _dijo Ginny y en su voz se percibió cierta molestia. _- ¿Aun crees que el fin justifica los medios?

Aunque mantenía su mirada fija en la cartelera, sintió como los ojos de Paul se posaban en ella, seguramente escrutando su semblante o quizás en espera de que hiciera lo mismo. Estuvo tentada a girar y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Aun recordaba la facilidad con la que con solo mirar su rostro, descubría sus pensamientos y no tenía el más mínimo interés de darle esa posibilidad en estos momentos.

- Aun creo que los principios políticos deben estar separados de los morales o religiosos y que los primeros suelen en muchas ocasiones transgredir los fundamentos de los otros dos… – _Paul seguramente comprendiendo que no lo enfrentaría, se había decidido a darle una respuesta. Su tono de voz era calmado pero firme_ - … pero los años y la experiencia me han enseñado que en algunas ocasiones no hay meta que valga lo que sacrificas o utilizas, cuando buscas hacerte de ella

Aunque no se refirió a nada en particular, Ginny sabía que esa última parte estaba relacionada con lo sucedido entre ellos en Hogwarts, cuando mientras ella creía en su amistad y la defendía a capa y espada, él solo la consideraba una miembro a prueba de la sociedad genocida que liberaba. Aun no entendía como había sido tan estúpida, pelearse con todos por él, con Harry, Ron y…

_¡Parvati!_... El nombre de su amiga resonó en su mente, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado totalmente de ella y si de algo estaba segura es que no le alegraría en lo mas mínimo encontrarla al lado de Paul Chiller… No, para nada.

- Me alegro que hayas aprendido algo Paul… – _dijo Ginny entonces, decidida a finiquitar ese encuentro lo mas rápido posible, por lo que giro hasta quedar frente a él a la vez que agregaba – … _Ahora, con tu disculpa, te dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer

Justo en el momento que la última palabra brotaba de sus labios, su mirada se poso en el rostro de Paul. Agradeció entonces el haber terminado de hablar, porque de lo contrario seguramente él se habría dado cuenta de lo sorprendida que se encontraba. No era para menos, del chico que recordaba solo podía reconocer como iguales, los ojos verde aceitunas que en esos momentos la miraban tal y como lo hacían años atrás. El resto… bueno, al igual que su voz, físicamente en estos 10 años Paul había cambiado, madurado o envejecido, como se dijera en estos casos… pero eso sí, para bien. Si antes de por si era uno de los muchachos mas apetecidos de Hogwarts, sin duda alguna, ahora lo era del mundo mágico en general. Y no creía que exageraba, estaba segura que dejaba atrás por un amplio margen a los magos más o menos de su edad que conocía… salvo Malfoy… quizás.

-Parvati aun no ha comprado el café, si es lo que te preocupa… – _dijo Paul con voz seria. Alejándola de sus reflexiones _- … la vi antes de venirte a buscar y aun tenía muchos magos por delante.

- ¿La viste antes de….

- Si, casualmente la vi en la fila para pedir… – _Dijo Paul interrumpiendo a Ginny, quien lo miraba ahora con clara desconfianza_ – … Y como se que siempre andan juntas, imagine que estabas esperándola

- Y si "causalmente" la viste… ¿como "sabes" que siempre estamos juntas? … – _Ginny recalco las palabras que habían encendido una alarma en su cabeza, dejando atrás su reciente deslumbramiento y trayendo de regreso todas inquietudes que se habían formulado en su mente. Noto que Paul se tensaba y eso la insto a continuar –…_ Imagino que también fue suerte que me encontraras aquí, leyendo un poema de Baudelaire que "alguien" decidió colocar incompleto en la cartelera, dándote así la aparición triunfal que tuviste.

Paul guardo silencio por unos segundos, quizás sopesando su respuesta. Al ver que no respondía Ginny arrugo el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Fue entonces que luego de un suspiro se decidió a hablar

- No todo es casualidad, pero nunca planee que el encuentro se diera de esta manera - _dijo Paul con voz seria_ – Ayer viniste a la cafetería con Parvati y me imagine que hoy volverías o por lo menos que lo harías en algún momento mientras estuvieses en el Ministerio. Al ver que estaba sola, deduje que estarías esperándola y así era.

- ¿Y el poema de Baudelaire? – _pregunto Ginny con suspicacia, a la vez que señalaba el pergamino_ - ¿Vas a decirme que no tienes que ver con esto?

- Sí, tengo que ver con ello… – _respondió Paul con tranquilidad_ - … al igual que con todos y cada uno de los que semana tras semana aparecen en esa cartelera y que desde que comencé a trabajar en el Ministerio coloco a un lado de la lista de los caídos… – _levanto su mano en señal de espera cuando Ginny quiso interrumpirlo_ – … para hacerle honor a una persona que aparece en esa lista y aunque no era fanática de Baudelaire fue capaz de darle el mejor regalo en el peor momento, su obra autografiada, a la mujer que yo anhelaba un día leyera y completara alguno de los poemas.

- ¡No puedes pensar que creeré lo que me dices! – _Exploto Ginny, perpleja y confundida por sus palabras, pero sobretodo furiosa luego de escuchar como Paul utilizaba para su treta algo tan sagrado para ella… como maldecía haber confiado en él en esa época… ¿Por qué era una artimaña verdad?... Prefirió no ahondar en ese momento en ello y mirándolo con rencor le espeto - _¡Debería darte vergüenza mancillar la memoria de Luna para lograr lo que sea que deseas!

- Piensa lo que quieras, tu solo preguntaste y yo te respondí. – _Paul continuaba hablando con tranquilidad._ – Pero lo que si te dejare bien en claro, es que lejos de ofender su memoria, Lovegood es el único caído que respeto de esa lista.

Ginny no busco refutar sus palabras. La verdad cada vez que Paul hablaba lograba confundirla aun más y aunque se negase a aceptarlo, en el fondo estaba comenzando a creer lo que decía. Eso la hizo sentir mas furiosa de lo que estaba, así que decidió marcharse rápidamente. Lamentablemente para ella, no pudo alejarse ni siquiera un paso, ya que Paul al notar sus intensiones la tomo por el brazo, frenando de esa manera su huida_. _

- Espera Ginny, por favor – _dijo Paul y en su voz se vislumbro un tono de suplica_ – Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? – _dijo Ginny enfrentándolo. Se encontró entonces con una mirada desbordante de tristeza que aun en contra de su voluntad, logro tranquilizarla un poco, lo suficiente para que ella se dirigiera a él de manera calmada _– La verdad Paul… _– las palabras brotaron de sus labios acompañadas de un suspiro_ - …aunque tuvieses una excusa creíble para todo esto, no te entiendo. Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos. En esa ocasión me quedo más que claro que solo me utilizabas y que mientras yo confiaba en ti, tú en cambio me ocultabas todo, desde quien eras en verdad, hasta lo que querías. – _Ginny vio como el rostro de su ex - amigo palidecía, pero no se detuvo _– Es más, deberías odiarme, fui la culpable de que los planes de la sociedad no dieran resultados.

- Y te lo agradezco, estábamos equivocados – _dijo Paul casi en un susurro_

- Como sea – _continuo la pelirroja, sin dejarse afectar por sus palabras _– No tiene sentido que quieras tratarme. No me conoces… No sé lo que buscas de mi, pero seguramente tiene que ver con la Ginny de Hogwarts, no con la que tienes al frente… Así que por favor, déjame ir porque no quiero que Parvati vea que estoy hablando contigo

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – _le pregunto Paul con molestia, aunque su rostro mantuvo el mismo semblante triste_ – ¿Que piense que me disculpaste y quieres tratarme de nuevo?... No sería nada extraño, igual te la pasas con ella después que te menosprecio y traiciono en Hogwarts.

- Ella nun…

- ¿Nunca que Ginny?... – _La pregunta salió disparada de los labios de Paul, no hubo necesidad de esperar una respuesta, porque el mismo se encargo de darla_ - …Tú sabes que ella siempre creyó imposible que yo pudiese preferirte antes que a ella y eso sin contar que se metió con el hombre que amabas a pesar de saber que te gustaba.

- ¡Eso quedo atrás! – _Exclamo Ginny furiosa_

- Imagino que si… – _afirmo Paul con un asentimiento_ - …Al igual que el abandono que sufriste por parte de Granger y el hecho de que Malfoy haya sido la mano derecha de Voldemort. Todo eso quedo atrás… Por lo visto soy de las pocas personas que no puedes perdonar y quizás la que más te conoce.

- ¿Y tú como sab… - _Ginny iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo. Eso solo serviría para afirmar lo que decía. Irritada, intento nuevamente irse de allí lo más pronto posible – _No importa. Nada de lo digas me interesa… Te lo repito, lo que estas buscando ya no existe, así que déjame ir.

- Eso es lo que quieres hacerle creer a todos… – _dijo Paul, a la vez que aflojaba la presión de su mano alrededor del brazo de Ginny pero sin soltarla del todo_ – …hasta a ti misma. - _La observo un segundo y_ _algo debió hacerle gracia porque sonrió antes de proseguir _- Puede que ya no seas tan problemática o que tu vida haya cambiado de rumbo, pero en el fondo eres consciente de que al igual que hace diez años, aun te despiertas todas las mañanas o por lo menos muchas de ellas, preguntándote el porqué de tu existencia, sintiendo que tu vida no tiene sentido y afirmando que eres la única culpable de ello. Y como siempre, intentas conseguir la respuesta en libros y poemas o por lo menos un escape momentáneo, logrando experimentar un poco de calma, solo al desahogar lo que tienes dentro escribiendo, ya que es la única manera en la que puedes exteriorizar lo que sientes, eso que te hace sentir extraña y diferente del resto. Lo que te empeñas en ocultar bajo esa careta de tranquilidad y autosuficiencia que has decidido mostrarle a todos y que por lo veo te has terminado creyendo

- ¡Eso es mentira! – afirmo _Ginny en un susurro que no logro convencer a Paul, mucho menos así misma_

- Si quieres síguete engañando, total siempre has sido buena en eso… – _le dijo este a la vez que la soltaba por completo y dirigía la mano hacia el pergamino_ –…pero hace unos instantes me diste la mejor muestra de que lo que te digo es cierto.

Paul espero por unos segundos que Ginny hablara o lo confrontara nuevamente, pero al ver que esta solo giraba el rostro hacia la cartelera sin pronunciar palabra, se decidió a continuar

- Ahora, te diré a lo que vine, porque a tu amiguita no le debe faltar mucho – _Paul espero que Ginny lo mirara y continuo_ – La razón por la que estoy aquí, frente de ti, es porque deseo una oportunidad de ser tu amigo… Espera por favor – _dijo rápidamente al ver que Ginny iba a interrumpirlo_ – Se todas las razones que tienes para no querer serlo, acepto que me equivoque, pero merezco una oportunidad al igual que el resto, no creo que te sea más fácil perdonar los crímenes de un asesino consagrado como Malfoy que mi intento frustrado de serlo, con todos los agravantes que pudiese tener. Al igual que tu, he madurado y en gran parte por eso es que he esperado tanto para este momento – _se detuvo un momento y miro hacia el área donde se encontraban las personas, luego suspiro y volvió a mirarla_ – No te pido que confíes en mi o que todo sea como antes, porque sé que no es posible, solo deseo que me dejes, no sé, comunicarme contigo, escribirte o vernos de vez en cuando y compartir un café... Aunque sé que piensas que te mentí en todo momento, la verdad es que en lo único que lo hice fue en mi posición dentro de la sociedad y los planes que a la larga tendríamos y eso solo porque debía cumplir con los reglamentos de la misma, pero mis sentimientos y opiniones respecto a ti siempre fueron sinceros… Aun hoy, eres la persona más parecida a mí que he conocido, contigo puedo hablar sabiendo que en verdad me entiendes y sé que tu sentías lo mismo cuando lo hacías conmigo.

Ginny lo observo fijamente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho. Sabía que debía decirle que no sin pensarlo y marcharse, es mas, eso es lo que desde hacía rato estaba tratando de hacer, pero por alguna razón que todavía no lograba entender, sus palabras habían calado en ella y sentía que no debía adelantarse. No podía negar que el tenia algo de razón en eso de que había perdonado las faltas de otras personas, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba segura que ese no era el motivo que la hacía dudar. Quizás se debía mas a que se encontraba sorprendida de que al igual que en Hogwarts, supiera definir exactamente como se sentía, o tal vez, era el hecho de que la posibilidad que él le ofrecía, de poder hablar sobre todo lo que le ocurría sin freno o censura alguna (algo que no hacía desde que dejo de tratarlo) de pronto se le antojaba extremadamente tentadora.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? – _dijo, en un intento de comenzar a responder las inquietudes que la hacían desconfiar de sus palabras_

- Siempre he estado pendiente de ti… _- Paul la miro cauteloso, esperando un reclamo. Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio, continuo hablando_ - En los años que estuvimos en guerra era mas difícil, no salías ni se comentaba nada de ti, pero en cuanto comenzaste a estudiar, me fue fácil. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que estudiarías medicina mágica… - _nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y agrego con tono divertido _- ¡Jamás lo hubiese pensado!

- Deje de perder el tiempo en dramatismos y me dedique a hacer algo provechoso… – _dijo Ginny con voz y rostro serio, sin mostrar señal alguna de encontrarse desconcertada por sus palabras, aunque de hecho lo estaba, él realmente se había preocupado por saber de ella en estos años_ –…por eso no quiero estar cerca de nada que atente con alterar nuevamente mi vida.

- Lo entiendo, no eres la única que ha madurado y tiene responsabilidades – _afirmo Paul a su vez borrando la sonrisa de sus labios _- Yo tengo mi trabajo y sé que además de la carrera, te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de tu hermano y Potter… – _su voz se endureció al nombrar el apellido de Harry o por lo menos eso le pareció a Ginny, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar en eso, ya que el castaño desvió el tema rápidamente _- … Bueno, puedo pasar todo el día tratando de convencerte pero la única manera que me lo creas es si me permites demostrártelo… Solo te pido una oportunidad para estar a tu lado, de la manera que tu lo desees… ¿que me dices?

- Podemos intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada… – _Respondió Ginny aun dudosa. Sabía que era una locura y que si sus padres o Parvati llegaban a enterarse de eso se molestarían. Pero por otro lado la posibilidad de poder compartir con él le producía gran expectativa, demasiada para su propio gusto. Pero no se mortificaría en ese instante por eso, en esos momentos lo importante era alejarse antes que su amiga apareciera_ – … Eso sí, no quiero problemas con mis amigos o mi familia, no confían en ti y yo en estos momentos tampoco, así que por favor, espera mi mensaje, apenas tenga un tiempo libre te enviare una lechuza… – _observo como una sonrisa brotaba de los labios de Paul y se apresuro a agregar_ - …aun tienes bastante que explicar, porque no se me escapa que sabes muchas más cosas de las que has dicho y de las cuales necesito un porqué. Luego veremos

- Como usted diga. Contestare todo lo que desees… – _Contesto un sonriente Paul, quien luego de mirar rápidamente el reloj de la cafetería _- … Tengo que irme, me esperan a las puertas del Ministerio

- Está bien – _dijo Ginny quien noto como Paul se acercaba seguramente para darle un beso de despidida. Incomoda busco algo más que decir_ – Tratare de no hacerte esperar demasiado

- Tranquila Ginny. Te esperare el tiempo que desees… – _dijo Paul para poco después darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. No obstante se quedo en esa posición un momento más, para agregar con sus labios muy cerca de su oído, en un murmullo ronco_ – …Recuerda que estoy atado a ti… es mi destino

Confundida, Ginny lo observo girar y alejarse rápidamente de ella, sin darle la oportunidad de detenerlo para que le explicara lo que quería decir. Esas últimas palabras habían logrado intranquilizarla más que todo lo anterior. ¿Atado a ella? ¿Su destino?... No entendía nada.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró siguiendo el mismo camino por donde momentos antes se alejara Paul. Necesitaba alcanzarlo y que él le explicara a que se refería, porque si bien aun no estaba clara de las razones por las que le había dado una oportunidad, de lo que si estaba segura es que dependiendo de lo que significaran esas alarmantes palabras todo adquiría un matiz y resolución diferente. Y prefería aclararlo allí, en el Ministerio rodeada de personas, que en cualquier otro lado.

Rápidamente dejo atrás la cafetería y se dirigió a la salida del Ministerio, Paul todavía no podía estar lejos por lo que apuro su paso en un intento de alcanzarlo a la vez que trataba de conseguir entre sus recuerdos el que pertenecería a las palabras que le había dicho al despedirse. En más de una ocasión pensó en regresarse, al ser consciente de que posiblemente Parvati ya la estuviese buscando, pero más le inquietaba el no conocer el significado de ese último comentario, algo le decía que era importante saber que quería decir y más aun, que no le gustaría para nada el significado.

Pensando en esto llego a las puertas del Ministerio, las cuales traspaso sin dilación alguna.

- No está… - _dijo consternada, luego de verificar que no se encontraba entre los magos que apresurados se acercaban a la puerta, huyendo de la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar y que logro humedecer sus ropas y cabello_

Ginny pensó que quizás se encontraba aun en el Ministerio, tal vez en su oficina arreglando algo antes de salir. Se maldijo entonces por su estupidez de no preguntarle el área en la que trabaja. Decaída ingreso nuevamente y contemplo el atrio desde las puertas de entrada. Fue entonces, que una de las pinturas que adornaban una pared cercana llamo su atención. Se parecía mucho a los alrededores de Hogwarts, con un lago cristalino y a la vez misterioso enmarcado por grandes árboles de base ancha.

_Robles_… se dijo así misma. Y ni bien la palabra resonó en su cabeza, un recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar cuando Paul la había encontrado en los jardines del colegio, arrimada a un árbol igual a los que se encontraban representados en la pintura, luego de una pelea con Ron en el comedor. De alguna manera, la conversación que entablaron termino desviándose hasta sus ex – novias y los motivos por los cuales siempre las dejaba. Fue allí, luego que ella dudara del hecho de que algo pudiese atarlo, que él le dio a conocer la única manera en que podrían lograrlo.

Ginny al fin entendió sus palabras y sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna, mientras el recuerdo de su respuesta ese día retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, sin descanso

"_**Me conozco bien. Si alguna vez llego a amar, lo haré hasta volverme loco por esa persona. **__**Es mi destino cruel; así somos los poetas"**_

***** Fin Flash Back *****

* * *

_Nota: La frase final pertenece 100% a Monik y su historia Cambiando el Pasado. No está alterada, solo la cite textualmente para unir el presente con el pasado_

_Nota2: si resulta bien este capitulo, nos vemos en una o dos semanas... Saludos, nuevamente Gracias_


	15. Vislumbrando un Futuro

**Hola a todos... Antes que todo y como siempre Gracias por leer, por seguir alli, por no abandonar la historia... Yo tampoco lo he hecho, ni lo hare. Disculpen mi retardo, pero mi vida sigue en proceso de cambio por lo que he estado concentrada en otras cosas y me ha sido imposible subir el capitulo, tanto asi que luego de colocarlo hace un mes y bajarlo para cambiar varias ideas, no habia podido colocarlo nuevamente.**

**Este es la mitad del capitulo que pensaba colocar, pero es la parte que he logrado corregir y revisar, en estos momentos me encuentro en medio de un viaje asi que es lo maximo que he podido hacer. No queria dejarlas (os) esperando otro mes, a la vez que me conozco lo suficiente para saber que si no lo publico y leo las reacciones, no seguire escribiendo y estoy muy interesada en llegar a una parte especifica de la historia que es la base del porque escribi la continuacion.**

**Desde ahora les digo que no se si les gustara, la verdad luego de bajar el capitulo escribi uno demasiado violento que quizas vaya mas de acuerdo a la historia original, pero que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, de todas maneras al final de la historia tengo pensado subir la otra version completa, para aquellos que les gusta mas ese tipo de historias. **

**Aprovecho para pedirles un favor o recomendacion. Tengo varias ideas que no van de acuerdo con la historia de "mi pasado y mi futuro" y quisiera saber o hacer una pequena encuesta para saber si les gustaria mas una historia ambientada en Hogwarts o una ya adultos. **

**Nuevamente Gracias por leer y disculpen la espera. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me escriben, los ultimos reviews no he podido responderlos pero apenas pueda lo hare. A los que leen en las sombras muchisimas gracias por tomarse un tiempo.**

**Un abrazo grandisimo a todas mis chicas que siguen por alli, leyendo y esperando esta historia.... creanme no la abandonare**

**Saludos. Daymed.**

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

**¿De cuantas maneras se puede demostrar el amor?... Considero que esa es del tipo de preguntas, en la que no puede darse una respuesta cuantificable… Existen tantas formas como personas enamoradas, además de que cada uno escoge a título personal si hacer saber o negarse a reconocer el sentimiento. Quizás de aquí provenga la mayor de las clasificaciones en lo que a sentimientos se refiere: están los que lo demuestran con palabras y acciones… y aquellos que solo conocen de silencios y omisiones.**

_**Ahora, lo que si debemos tener presente, es que jamás podremos hacerlo a un lado, no importa cuánto se luche contra el sentimiento, las veces que lo niegues o encierres en el fondo de tu ser… Siempre terminara aflorando si se presenta la oportunidad adecuada… si le obligas a enfrentarse a la persona a la que se ama.**_

_**Y es allí, en ese instante que experimentarás lo que es estar vivo en realidad, cuando cada órgano de tu cuerpo… todas y cada una de las fibras de tu ser… reaccionen a la verdad que tanto has tratado de apresar en tu pecho, porque no hay mayor muestra de la existencia que el amar, y no existe una prueba mayor que el enfrentarse a la posibilidad de no ser correspondido en la misma medida.**_

_**Entonces de pronto te encuentras enfrentándote a lo que quizás te negaste a padecer y lo que llevo a ocultar tus sentimientos: la posibilidad de un rechazo. Y solo te queda esperar una respuesta, rogando que los planetas por esta vez estén alineados a tu favor, o que a pesar de que te empeñaras en ocultarlo, la otra persona descubriera lo que existía en tu interior… siendo consciente en todo momento de que tu felicidad está en manos de la persona que amas…**_

_**Y que quizás… solo quizás, tú representes la de ella**_

* * *

_Al igual que siempre en el Ministerio de Magia, el día transcurría lentamente para sus empleados, entre obligaciones, carreras, peleas y gritos. Con amistades y alianzas que llegaban a su fin y otras que recién se recuperaban. Con la presión de los problemas y la ansiedad de la búsqueda de soluciones… Si, a simple vista parecía un día normal, como cualquier otro, pero por mucho era totalmente diferente, por lo menos para dos personas. Esas que se encontraban en una oficina apartada, considerada por todos la más aburrida del lugar, pero que extrañamente fungía en ese instante como único testigo del momento más inverosímil y especial que alguna vez se hubiese vivido en esa edificación._

_La oficina de archivos, hasta hace poco inundada de gemidos y suspiros, se encontraba en ese momento en completo silencio, a excepción quizás del latir de los corazones de sus dos ocupantes, que si bien no mantenían el frenetismo de minutos antes, aun palpitaban con fuerza, como decididos a marcar la existencia del momento… quizás para recordarle a sus dueños que no era una fantasía lo que estaban viviendo._

_Los brazos de ella aun aferrados a su cuello y los de él apresando entre los suyos su pequeña cintura, eran otra prueba de la realidad que experimentaban. Así como sus frentes unidas, el continuo roce de sus narices, y el contacto esporádico de sus labios transformado en suaves y rápidos besos, que lograban estremecerlos de una manera que ni siquiera podían imaginar posible, llevándolos hasta una dimensión nueva y diferente… una en la que el amor podía ser demostrado no solo por medio del deseo, la pasión y la lujuria… sino también por un sentimiento hasta ahora jamás asociado con ellos, pero que en esa ocasión resultaba más esclarecedor que cualquier otro…. Ternura._

- Debemos separarnos… Parvati está por llegar

Su voz cercana al susurro… la caricia de su aliento… un beso. Hasta marcando el final del momento que compartían, Draco logro que Hermione se estremeciera ante la calidez y suavidad de sus gestos, que la llevaron a pensar por un instante que no habría nada mejor que eso, hasta que su mirada de plata se encargo de hacerla retractarse, al encontrar en esta una verdad… una certeza… la confirmación de un sentimiento.

_Me quiere_… Las palabras retumbaron en su mente, sintiendo como al instante ese sentimiento que hasta entonces había embargado de manera intermitente su corazón, al fin se anclaba por completo en el, dándole la paz que solo puede devenir de la esperanza… La quería y no tenía dudas, no luego de su discusión, de todo lo dicho, de ese beso negado, de las lagrimas, de esa petición de Draco, de lo que acaban de compartir, de esa mirada… su pecho, su alma, su mente se lo decían… su corazón se lo gritaba. Ella no era la única enamorada, él también lo estaba.

Y de ella… de la Hermione de ahora, exactamente como pasaba también en su caso. Porque aunque ambos estuviesen guiados por sentimientos nacidos en el pasado, sus actos y reacciones del presente, no tenían que ver nada con las de hace diez años atrás. Jamás el Draco de Hogwarts se hubiese comportado de esa manera, mucho menos la sabelotodo de Granger… Y eso era una revelación, seguramente para ambos, porque era la mejor muestra de que todo ahora era diferente… y podía serlo en el futuro si los dos se proponían a lograrlo.

Sus reflexiones se detuvieron de golpe, al percibir la perdida de la protección de los brazos de Draco. Recordó entonces sus palabras y sin mucha voluntad libero su cuello dispuesta a separarse, consciente de que aunque no lo deseara era lo mejor, por lo menos en ese instante.

- Es solo por ahora… luego continuaremos con esto Granger

_Merlín, es perfecto_… Hermione sintió deseos de sonreír al escuchar la voz de Draco, segura y confiada y ver su mirada firme y decidida, asegurándole lo que sus palabras le afirmaban… Era asombroso que ambos pudiesen ver y entender los gestos del otro de esa manera, él sabía lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo que le costaba separarse, ella conocía lo que existía en su interior, lo que sus ojos trataban de confirmarle… y todo sin necesidad de explicar nada, como si estuviesen sus mentes unidas, como almas gemelas cuyo destino fuese estar juntas.

_¿Y qué nos sucedió entonces?_ _¿Por qué estamos separados? ¿A qué se debió ese obliviate? ¿Por qué queriéndome no quiso estar conmigo antes, no lucho para recuperarme?_ Bueno, esas eran muy buenas preguntas a las que sin duda buscaría una respuesta, pero bien lo había dicho él "luego continuaremos", así que en esos instantes no se dejaría empañar la felicidad que sentía por esas interrogantes. En otro momento se encargaría de investigar y conseguir las razones que lo llevaron a desaparecer, no sin antes borrar el recuerdo de lo pasado entre ellos de su memoria.

Draco se encargo nuevamente de romper el hilo de sus pensamientos, al desviar su mirada eliminando así el contacto visual, a la vez que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos estableciendo una prudente separación entre ellos. Lejos de sentirse dolida o preocupada, Hermione al instante entendió lo que sucedía, ya el tiempo se les había agotado, por lo menos por ahora, así que imitándolo fijo su mirada en la puerta, justo en el momento en que estaba se abría violentamente dándole paso a una muy seria Parvati, que poco después se encargo de cerrarla con un sonoro portazo.

- ¿No me digan que están peleando? … ¿Es que no se cansan de hacerse daño?

Las interrogantes, en un tono nada cortes brotaron de los labios de Parvati apenas esta encarara a Draco y Hermione, luego de casi destrozar el marco de la puerta con la intensidad del golpe. En otro momento, la mirada acerada que le lanzo Draco luego de escuchar sus palabras, hubiese sido suficiente para intimidarla y hacerla retractarse, pero en esos instantes para ella carecía de importancia la molestia en ese rostro, ni siquiera el de su amiga, cuyos ojos parecían irradiar una luz que envolvía por completo su faz logro llamar su atención, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, con otras personas, haciendo que por primera vez su legendaria perspicacia fallara, malinterpretando lo que a claras luces estaba lejos de ser una pelea.

- ¿Saben qué?… - _retomo la palabra Parvati dejando atrás sus malos modos y dejando entrever en su voz el cansancio emocional que sentía_ – … mejor díganmelo o por lo menos no me lo nieguen, estoy cansada de que me mientan

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Parvati se dirigió hasta la mesa de reunión posando sobre ella los cafés y su bolso. Draco entonces dirigió su mirada hasta Hermione y esta no tuvo duda de que las palabras de su amiga lo habían afectado… Estaba tenso y no era para menos, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él pensaba que ella no recordaba nada del pasado, bueno, aparte de su odio y maltrato.

- Malfoy no estaba haciéndome daño Pat…. Eso quedo atrás

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa cómplice a Draco justo antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, esperando que él comprendiera que lejos de molestarla, lo que había ocurrido era lo que más deseaba… y para ella no importaba el pasado sea cual fuese, sino el futuro en el que ahora se vislumbraba la posibilidad de ser feliz… de lograr lo que antes era solo una fantasía y que ahora gracias a él, podía ser una realidad, siempre y cuando estuviesen uno al lado del otro…

… juntos.

* * *

- ¡Maldición!

Más que su aparición en medio del área de entrenamientos, lo que hizo que todos giraran a observar a Axel, colocándose de paso en posición de ataque, fue su espeluznante grito.

- ¡Maldito Cabron! ¿Qué me hiciste? – _Continuo Axel aun ajeno a las miradas a su alrededor, jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso en su vida, es como si lo estuviesen desmembrando en ese instante_ – ¡!! Malfoy… Hijo de…!!!

El Final de la frase quedo inconclusa para todos excepto Axel, gracias al murmullo colectivo que se alzo luego de que hiciera público al culpable de su visible padecimiento.

_¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué le hizo Malfoy? ¡Malfoy lo ataco!_

Las voces pronto se convirtieron en gritos, pero Axel siguió sin prestar atención, demasiado concentrado en encontrar la manera de frenar el dolor que padecía. Pronto descubrió que al igual que en el callejón, solo cedía si se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, al parecer aunque ya no visible, aun estaba bajo influencia del hechizo.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, pero que al notar la iluminación del lugar, comprobó que solo fueron algunos minutos, se sintió capaz de levantar su rostro hacia las voces que escuchaba. El silencio se apodero entonces de todo el escenario. Mientras paseo su mirada por los presentes, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, por lo que conto con toda la tranquilidad necesaria, para poner sus ideas en claro. El recorrido visual llego a su fin, al toparse con un par de ojos en lo que reconoció, no solo el asombro y curiosidad que mostraba el resto, sino un pánico tremendo.

- Nott – _dijo con voz débil pero clara, comenzando así con su parte del plan. En el rostro del aludido, apareció al instante una mueca de molestia que Axel paso por alto, jamás le diría jefe a ese fantoche con ínfulas de Rey _– Te traigo un mensaje de tu querido amigo… Draco Malfoy

Axel noto como en la mirada de su "jefe" la molestia daba paso al terror. Internamente sonrió complacido, ante tan patética visión, pero se cuido de hacer algún gesto que lo delatara, por lo que en silencio espero a que Nott reaccionara… al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- Entiendo… - _Al percatarse que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, Nott se apresuro a responder a la vez que adoptaba un semblante calmado. Trato que su voz sonara lo más firme posible_ – Apenas te recuperes búscame en la sala de reuniones para que….

- No es necesario que esperes – dijo _Axel interrumpiendo a Nott_ – puedo mostrártelo ahora mismo si deseas… a ti y a mis compañeros. – _Sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su jefe, agrego_ – Todos tenemos derecho a saber lo que piensa Malfoy de ti y de nosotros

* * *

_Hermione Granger… aquí estoy de nuevo… completamente enamorado de ti._

Un suspiro broto de los labios de Draco mientras observaba a Hermione desde el perchero. No tenía sentido que a estas alturas, tratara de negar o minimizar lo que sucedía en su interior, sus últimas defensas si es que estas existieron realmente se habían esfumado luego de ese momento compartido, de sus últimas palabras, de esa sonrisa… o quizás es que estas no podían protegerlo de lo que acababa de ocurrir y jamás pensó que pasaría… porque jamás creyó poder experimentar un momento más especial de los que vivió cuando estaban juntos en Hogwarts… pero acababa de descubrir que estaba equivocado en eso y en todo lo demás, porque de nada había servido dividir pasado y presente… Hermione o Granger… siempre seria ella, ahora más madura, mas mujer… pero manteniendo ese poder de sorprenderlo, de demostrarle que pase lo que pase y a pesar del tiempo, es la única que puede estremecerlo, enloquecerlo, enamorarlo…. solo ella…. Hermione Granger.

Y esta vez la quería para él…. Que lo perdonara Merlín, Dios o quien fuera, pero siendo sincero en esos instantes le valía una mierda desde su esposo hasta lo que la gente pensara. Ya una vez se había apartado de su camino, liberándola de sus recuerdos, dándole una oportunidad de tener una vida feliz, cosa que en ese momento él no era capaz de brindarle. Pero ahora todo era distinto… Él no era ni la sombra de ese Draco Malfoy sin poder de acción o pensamiento, así que si el destino se había encargado de envolverlos nuevamente a los dos en una de sus jugadas, esta vez no sería él quien se apartaría del camino, no mientras existiera la posibilidad de quedarse en el de ella… ¡Y Joder!... contra todo pronóstico y lógica, al parecer Hermione lo deseaba tanto como él, y eso era lo único que él necesitaba… Los demás, pues ¡que se jodieran!

Tomada la decisión, Draco se encamino entonces a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione y Parvati, sintiendo como una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderaba de él a cada paso que daba. No tenía dudas de que su plan era sensato, al final el no estaba haciendo nada que no fuese impulsado por lo que encontró en esos ojos castaños, o por los sucesos de los últimos minutos. Ella sentía algo por él y a juzgar por sus acciones y reacciones no era cualquier cosa, así que locura o no él tomaría partido de eso… Así que no importaban las ataduras, no existían peros, razones o motivos, esta vez el entraría en el juego dispuesto a ganar, porque se había cansado de perder lo que en realidad quería, en esta ocasión apostaría a su favor… quizás ya era hora de que enfrentara y venciera al puto destino.

* * *

Antes que Nott tuviese tiempo de negarse al peligroso ofrecimiento, ya el resto de los presentes había asentido en señal de aprobación. Sintió entonces como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda para luego cerrarse sobre ella en puño, apresando entre los dedos su túnica en clara señal de impotencia. ¡_Estamos jodidos!_ pensó contrariado y al parecer la opinión de la dueña de esa garra que amenazaba con desgarrar su vestimenta no era muy diferente, con la diferencia que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder…no tan fácilmente

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! – _Exclamo Millicent a la vez que liberaba de su agarre a Nott y se colocaba a su lado, siendo visible por primera vez para Axel, al cual miro con desprecio_ – Aquí existe un orden y tiene cumplirse… Si debes comunicar o mostrar al jefe algo, se hará en privado, mas aun si es un mensaje para él

- Malfoy dijo que era un mensaje para nuestro grupo y en especial para Nott – _dijo Axel sin amilanarse ante Bulstrode_ – por lo que también está dirigido a todos nosotros y el hecho de saberlo al mismo tiempo que "el jefe" no incumple "ningún orden"… Ahora no tengo problema en guardar la pequeña parte dirigida solo a ustedes… aunque al final no representaría una gran sorpresa, es lo que muchos aquí presentes pensamos

Luego de sus palabras se hizo un silencio general. Ni siquiera Bulstrode se atrevió a decir nada más, luego de esa intervención. Axel sintiendo como el dolor al fin cedía, aprovecho para invocar un trozo de madera que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, convirtiéndolo poco después en un bastón, con el que logro incorporarse por primera vez, desde que lo atacara Malfoy.

- No importa lo que Malfoy haya o no dicho… - _Axel acababa de levantarse y aun luchaba con los dolores cuando escucho la voz de Bulstrode, retumbando nuevamente en sus oídos_ - … ya tenemos implement…

- Yo quiero verlo ahora

- Y yo

- También yo

La voz de la mujer esta vez fue interrumpida por el resto de los presentes, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en silencio. Contrariada observo a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba como afirmaciones se iban sumando. Se maldijo entonces, por dejarse aturdir por las palabras de es imbécil. Seguramente ese silencio solo había servido para incentivar aun mas las ganas de saber de primera mano lo sucedido.

- Ok. Muestra lo que sea, de una vez por todas – _dijo de pronto Nott con voz hueca, sintiendo como la mirada de su compañera se clavaba en él con intensidad_ – ¡salgamos de esto ya!

_Fue más fácil de lo que creí_… Al escuchar las palabras de Nott el pensamiento retumbo en su mente a la vez que permitía que una leve sonrisa surcara su rostro, logrando así que el rostro de "los jefes" se crispara.

Sin perder tiempo, llevo entonces la varita hasta su cien y extrajo el recuerdo de su encuentro con Malfoy. Por un momento, la inquietud de si podía mostrarlo a tantas personas al mismo tiempo surgió en su mente, pero rápidamente lo desecho. Aunque no tratara antes con un grupo tan amplio había visto a su hermano haciéndolo, por lo que era factible.

- Ahora, los que quieran verlo relajen sus mentes… - _dijo notando como todos lo miraban asombrados, especialmente Nott y Bulstrode, al parecer pensaban que utilizaría algún tipo de… "Perdedores" se dijo_

- ¿Que harás? – pregunto Bulstrode entre desconfiada y asustada

- Algo que como la mano derecha del jefe y antigua mortifaga debes conocer… – _respondió Axel con tranquilidad. Sonriendo al ver como el rostro de la mujer se tensaba _- ... No es peligroso y cualquiera puede negarse o apartarse del recuerdo cuando lo desee… – _aclaro a sus compañeros, con el fin de buscar que todos aceptaran observarlo _-… solo intento hacer una muestra colectiva al mejor estilo del señor tenebroso…. – _luego se dirigió nuevamente a Bulstrode_ - No entiendo porque te asombras, ya debías preverlo

La mujer no hizo ningún comentario y Axel se permitió disfrutar el momento. No podía entender como los otros aun le creían a ese par de cobardes. Estaba seguro que a pesar de sus historias, en los tiempos de Voldemort ninguno de los dos, fue en verdad importante. Es más, se asombraría de enterarse, que tuviesen más poder que el encargado de recoger las sobras de las comidas, por lo menos esa persona sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente y sin dar oportunidad a otra duda o negativa, empuño su varita hacia los presentes, pronunciando a su vez un hechizo desconocido por el resto. Al instante, pequeñas esferas intermitentes salieron disparadas de esta, cada una dirigida hacia alguien en particular, manteniéndose unidas a Axel por un pequeño hilo casi invisible.

Pronto se encontrados todos, enfrascados en las imágenes que Axel le mostraba, mientras este volvía a sentir como el dolor se apoderaba de él gracias al esfuerzo que realizaba en ese instante. Aun así, se concentro en no ceder ante el mismo, por lo menos, no mientras estuviesen observando sus recuerdos. Eso era lo más importante en esos momentos, gracias a ese encuentro comenzaría el fin del reinado de Nott y Bulstrode… y se daría inicio al de ellos

* * *

_¿Cómo resolveré todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿La verdad o… quizás otra mentira?... Una de las tantas con las que trato de engañar al mundo y a mi misma_

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ginny descendió de este, aun no tenía ni siquiera una de las respuestas a las interrogantes que se habían apoderado de su mente, desde que Parvati la dejara abandonada en el atrio del Ministerio. Sabía que lo más sensato sería decirle la verdad, total ya estaba descubierta, pero por otro lado, no deseaba compartir con nadie lo que ella todavía no entendía, mucho menos creía que pudiese dar respuestas sobre sus acciones y las consecuencias de sus actos.

_¿Qué va a suceder con Paul? ¿Aceptaría verlo o comunicarse con él, luego de entender lo que quiso decirle en esa última frase?..._ Esas eran otras de sus interrogantes, que aunque no necesitaban respuesta inmediata, la tenían tan ofuscada como el resto de las que deambulaban por su mente y que necesitaban de rápida solución… Lo peor (o mejor, quien sabe) es que nuevamente la razón parecía no darle las respuestas que en verdad la satisfacían, porque, aunque estaba segura que lo mejor era alejarse, otra parte de ella, esa que acababa de salir de las sombras y a medida que pasaban los minutos iba abarcando mas de sus pensamientos, quería compartir con él, a pesar de no desearlo con el mismo fin que él lo hacía.

A ella no le gustaba Paul, bueno, no más de lo que podría gustarle cualquier otro hombre guapo. Eso no es lo que la empujaba a volverlo a ver, sino el hecho de poder nuevamente vivir la experiencia de conversar con alguien igual que ella. Recordaba como en Hogwarts se sentía liberada al poder mostrarse como era, con su pesimismo y cambios de carácter… de la manera que se había negado a hacerlo desde que terminara su relación de amistad con él.

Por mentirte… agrego su razón, quizás en un intento de frenar sus intenciones. Y es que ese era el centro del problema o quizás la más grave ofensa que él había podido hacerle… Pero inexplicablemente luego de su conversación ya no le encontraba la misma relevancia…. Y eso era algo que la asustaba, porque no sabía hasta donde la podía llevar toda esa extraña y reciente permisibilidad, de la Ginny actual.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar frente a la puerta que la separaba de sus compañeros de investigación. El tiempo se había agotado y no tenia aun la mínima idea de lo que haría. Derrotada, tomo una bocanada y se preparo para ingresar en la oficina, aferrada a su última esperanza, que si bien, no le daba demasiadas probabilidades era lo único que tenia, quizás el destino y la suerte estuviesen de su lado. Así que sin retardarlo un segundo mas, ingreso en la oficina, mientras en su mente retumbaba una frase con la que se abandonaba a los brazos de lo que el futuro le deparara:

¡Que sea lo que Merlín quiera!

* * *

Sin duda alguna, Albus Dumbledore era reconocido en el mundo magico por muchas cosas, algunos lo creian el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, otros un excentrico y unos cuantos simplemente un viejo loco... Si, todos tenian una percepcion de quien era Albus Dumbledore, pero ninguno sabia lo que escondia en realidad detras de esa apariencia gentil, de sus comentarios risibles, de su jovialidad excesiva... Debajo de todo eso existia quizas la mente mas brillante del mundo magico y porque no decirlo de la humanidad en general... porque solo una inteligencia como la suya podia captar lo que al resto pasaba desapercibido, lo que a simple vista carecia de importancia.

Por eso, cuando recibio a primera hora de la mañana esa carta que descansaba sobre su escritorio y cuyo sello destellaba al contacto con los rayos del sol, tuvo la certeza aun desde antes de abrirla, de que todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante. Porque a diferencia del resto, el si conocia la manera en la que trabajaba el destino, tenia experiencia de sobra, años de luchar a su lado o en contra de sus designios... Y ya habia llegado la hora de que alguien cobrara y pasar factura a un pasado inconcluso, a un presente distorsionado... y el encargado de hacerlo ya estaba preparado y contaba con la mejor de las armas... el amor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del anciano ante este ultimo pensamiento, a la vez que se inclinaba frente a una vasija de piedra y fijaba su mirada en la platinada sustancia que se encontraba en su interior, en la cual parecian flotar, la imagen de un chico rubio y una joven castaña abrazados en lo que parecia el jardin de Hogwarts... Satisfecho ante esa vision poco despues se encamino hasta la puerta de su oficina, deteniendose un momento para tomar algunos dulces con los que amenizaria la seguramente larga reunion con su amigo ... William de Castilla.


	16. Dejando atras el Pasado

Despues de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso. Gracias a todos los que han escrito, a quienes han esperado la continuacion, se que la espera ha sido larga, pero bueno aqui esta el proximo capitulo.

Gracias especialmente a Monik por sus palabras y apoyo, espero que haya recibido mi respuesta. Su mensaje es el maximo honor que podia recibir.

A todas las chicas que esperaron y perdieron las esperanzas, lo siento mucho. Aqui estoy de vuelta, asi que veamos como me va

Saludos... un abrazo

**Daymed**

Pd: Disculpenme por no escribir mas ni agradecer individualmente, pero solo me conecte el tiempo necesario para subir el capitulo. Para el proximo me tomare el tiempo para responder, lo prometo... gracias.

* * *

Magia y Amor

_¿No les parece inverosímil, que términos tan distintos, significados tan lejanos, con el pasar del tiempo y en momentos particulares se hayan convertidos en sinónimo y complemento del otro?_

_Quizás como yo, han perdido la cuenta de las veces que han encontrado estas palabras en la misma frase, una exaltando la importancia de la otra, como la perfecta mancuerna, amigas inseparables que de hecho no tienen nada que ver._

_O quizás sí, pero lamentablemente su uso se ha restringido a desvirtuar este hecho. Frases como: la magia del amor, el amor es un sentimiento mágico… o en nuestro caso: el amor es la magia más poderosa, se han repetido innumerables veces acostumbrándonos a la idea de que ambos significados deben y tienen que estar unidos y que cualquier cosa en contra de estas "verdades", es sin duda alguna algo maligno, anti natura, una aberración._

_Pero ahora, los invito a que pensemos, a que abramos nuestra mente y busquemos las verdaderas semejanzas, más allá de las tiernas dedicatorias, esquelas y cursis afirmaciones..._

_Magia y Amor… lo primero que viene a mi mente es el hecho de que ambos, aunque de diferente naturaleza tienen una base en común: son poderosos… demasiado. Tanto uno como el otro, tienen la capacidad de convertir a quien los ejerce (o padece según el caso) en un prisionero… una víctima encarcelada en murallas creadas por sí misma. _

_Ambos son subestimados… si… de eso no hay duda. Insustanciales y claramente incuantificables no tienen una "medida" o un "valor" estandarizado, lamentablemente necesitan demostrarse para dar una idea de sus capacidades y limites…_

…_y eso es precisamente lo que nos lleva a la tercera semejanza…_

_Los dos… son extremadamente peligrosos… porque no solo tienen la capacidad de convertirnos en victimas sino en algo mucho peor… crueles victimarios. Y no estoy exagerando, no, en ningún momento… porque no hay peor verdugo que aquel guiado por la seguridad que da el sentirse poderoso, y no existe peor criminal que el cegado por su propio concepto de lo correcto o incorrecto…. Por su deseo de imponerse y lograr lo que de hecho siente suyo… todo aquello de lo que se proclama dueño._

_Si, sin duda la Magia y el Amor se asemejan bastante, más de lo que en un principio creía… porque más allá del hecho de que uno representa la alteración de la realidad y el otro la verdad de un sentimiento, la realidad es que ambos comparten un poder que a mi parecer es el más peligroso del universo… tienen la capacidad de alterarnos, confundirnos, transformarnos… y destruirnos sin _miramientos.

* * *

Silencio Sepulcral

Ese era el término más adecuado para definir el ambiente, en el que se encontraba en esos instantes la Oficina de Archivos del Ministerio. Un silencio total, pero además lleno de tensión, se había cernido sobre la estancia, afectando a unos más que a otros, pero siendo lo suficiente palpable como para hacer consciente de su presencia a todos.

De los presentes, el menos afectado por no decir el único beneficiado era Malfoy, quien a diferencia del resto no encontraba nada interesante en la superficie de la mesa y alternaba su mirada entre las mujeres que lo acompañaban, dándole especial importancia a una, mientras reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos. La verdad es que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, pero no podía negarse que eso que desconocía, lo había favorecido en los últimos minutos, bueno no solo a él, a los dos, porque si alguien corrió peligro de ser descubierta, fue precisamente Hermione.

Draco sonrió internamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, al recordar su rostro cuando tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a frente, en una extraña simulación de lo que habían sido sus vidas hasta ahora, confrontados, en lados contrarios con intereses totalmente distintos… o no tanto, por lo menos por un breve periodo tuvieron "algo" en común… si… un "algo", tan fuerte, tan poderoso, que fue capaz de cambiar todo su futuro… el de ambos. Pero claro, eso en la actualidad no tenía importancia, para ella no existía y él había sido precisamente el encargado de que fuese de esa manera, de que solo lo viera como un enemigo, que no recordara nada contrario a ello.

_Pero ahora todo era distinto, lo vio en su mirada, en el semblante que adopto su rostro al verlo, en el leve pero visible temblor que se apodero de su cuerpo y que logro sorprenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible ese comportamiento? ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a su presencia de esa forma luego de tantos años de odio y tan pocos días de reencuentro? Esas interrogantes decidió desecharlas apenas aparecieron en su mente, había decidido obviar las preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas, eliminar la lógica de su diccionario y aprovechar la situación para estar con ella… para tenerla a su lado. Los que, como y porque no importaban, de cierta forma eran contraproducentes, lo sabía demasiado bien, en una etapa de su vida estos gobernaron sus acciones y si bien reconocía que sus decisiones fueron correctas, la verdad es que su existencia desde ese momento no fue otra cosa que pura mierda._

_Pero todo estaba cambiando, hasta él mismo para su propio desconcierto… Y no tenía dudas al respecto, no luego de ver a Hermione en ese estado, no cuando estuvo a punto de inclinarse sobre esa mesa y apoderarse de sus labios sin la menor importancia de que alguien más se encontrara con ellos. Y ni siquiera podía decir que su autocontrol lo había salvado de cometer semejante imprudencia, no, todo se lo debía al sonido característico de una puerta al cerrarse, una que ni siquiera escuchara que alguien abriera, pero que al final logro devolverle el sentido común. _

_¡Maldición! El juramento retumbo entonces en su mente, al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero más aun, al comprender las dimensiones de las consecuencias que ese acto podría haber traído consigo. No solo metería en problemas seguramente a Hermione (y no es que le importara demasiado, sino que la podrían hacer cambiar de parecer… sobre lo que sea que le estuviese sucediendo con él, y eso no le convenía), sino que lo descubriría totalmente a él mismo… porque con ellos no estaba cualquier persona, no, nada más y nada menos se encontraba Parvati, la misma a la que él le contara días atrás de su amor juvenil y las decisiones que tomo para alejarlo, quien por muy extraña y ofuscada que pareciera en esos instantes, no tardaría en relacionarlos con los personajes protagonistas de esa poco conveniente confidencia, o por lo menos se crearía una sospecha de ello… porque aunque sonara descabellado, dada la situación, era la conclusión más verosímil del porque "el sangre limpia" de Draco Malfoy estaba besando a su más acérrima enemiga, la más famosa "hija de muggles" del colegio._

_Pero nada había ocurrido, por lo que la dueña de su pasado seguiría siendo un secreto… y su presente por los momentos se mantendría escondido. Todo gracias a Weasley. Su llegada capto la atención de la persona que podía descubrirlos, su presencia opaco las acciones u omisiones del resto de los presentes. Desde ese momento todo, aunque en silencio giraba en torno a ella y a pesar que sentía algo de curiosidad, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho conocer los hechos o actos que llevaron a esta situación, lo que sea que sucediera sin duda y por lo menos para él, ocurrió en el momento adecuado._

Una mirada, unos ojos castaños, fueron los encargados de interrumpir las reflexiones de Draco… _Al fin te atreviste a hacerlo…_ Pensó entonces el rubio, al tiempo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, que no tardo en ser correspondida por la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Nuevamente se asombro de sí mismo, al notar la respuesta de su cuerpo, de su mente, al estimulo que representaba para él ese gesto tan inocente, dulce, tan permisivo. _¡¡Mierda!!_ Quería besarla, abrazarla y aunque estuviese consciente de que se estaba comportando como un idiota enamorado, la verdad es que en esos instantes daría cualquier cosa para estar con ella, en algún lugar, solos.

_Solos_… Nada mas pensar en esa posibilidad, hizo que sus ansias se redoblaran. En un segundo, miles de recuerdos, ideas, fantasías se desarrollaron fugases por su mente, llenándola por completo. Apelando a su autocontrol hizo a un lado todo aquello y corto la conexión visual con Hermione, al tiempo que se reprendía por su comportamiento _¡debía controlarse!_ Pero maldita sea… como quería hacer con ella, todo aquello.

- Dra… er…Malfoy

_Draco_… El comienzo de una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Draco, al escuchar la voz titubeante de Hermione a la vez que dirigía los ojos nuevamente a su rostro, demostrándole con su mirada que había comprendido que era lo que inicialmente deseaba decir. En un repentino ataque de irreverente estupidez pensó en responderle algo como: _¿si? Her… er… Granger_, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba (¿_le demostraría su bien conocido mal carácter o para su desconcierto se avergonzaría?_), pero rápidamente desecho la idea, no debía abusar de su suerte y si quería que los Malfoy acabaran y los Draco tomaran su lugar con toda la familiaridad que eso traiga consigo, lo que menos necesitaba es comportarse como un crio.

- ¿Si? – _Dijo con voz suave pero firme, a la vez que se aplaudía así mismo por su despliegue de léxico monosilábico… corto, preciso y lo mejor de todo, ahorrándose la utilización del poco conveniente para sus fines "Granger"_

Para su sorpresa (_nuevamente había olvidado que existían más personas que ellos dos_) o molestia, fue otra persona quien se encargo de responder a su poca explicativa demanda.

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo – _dijo Parvati mientras se colocaba de pies, llamando la atención de todos _- Por qué eso era lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad Hermione? – _sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad a la castaña y fijando su mirada sobre Ginny continuo _– Cada minuto perdido es menos tiempo para Ron y Harry, así que el que tenga otras cosas que hacer, personas "mas importantes" que tratar, simplemente se puede ir.

_¡Ok! ¡Aquí vamos!_ Pensó Draco luego de escuchar a la pelinegra y ver el rostro descompuesto de la Weasley. Por lo visto el silencio había terminado, dando comienzo al combate, sin duda, cosas como esas eran el claro ejemplo de porque no entendía a las mujeres. De ser hombres, en vez de pasar minutos en ese drama mudo, no hubiesen perdido el tiempo, se habrían enfrentado y ya estarían libres de esto

_Pero bueno… por lo menos se enteraría de que iba la cosa y por la manera en que Hermione las miraba… ella también_

- Como puedes pensar que hay alguien más importante para mí que Ron y Harry – _exclamo la pelirroja a la vez que se ponía de pie, llamando la atención de todos_ – Y no, no digas nada… – _se apresuro a decir al ver que Parvati se preparaba para atacarla de nuevo_ - … porque esto no tiene que ver con ellos, sino con el hecho de que no quieres que trate a Paul, pero ¿sabes qué? Tu opinión… porque eso es lo que es, solamente una opinión, me da igual, porque… porque si quiero tratarlo lo hago… - _Ginny tomo aire con brusquedad luego de lo cual exclamo con voz estridente_ - ¡Y si no quiero informarte de eso, estoy en mi derecho!

Por un instante la oficina quedo en total silencio, Ginny observando fijamente a Parvati, todos mirándola a ella, mientras cuatro pensamientos afloraban en ese momento en direcciones totalmente diversas: uno portador de una liberación por mucho tiempo anhelada, otro simplemente colmado del sentimiento que nos rodea luego de sabernos defraudado, un tercero francamente sorprendido y ciertamente alarmado y el ultimo, bueno este solo regodeándose en la verificación de un hecho a cada momento más palpable: que el destino estaba decidido a joderlos a todos… a revolver y traer de regreso el pasado.

- Malfoy… – _Parvati fue la encargada de romper el breve silencio al girar su rostro hacia Draco. Su voz seca, con un tono casi metálico _– … aunque me quedo clara mi posición en este momento, y no tengo el mínimo interés de entrometerme más en la vida de nadie, me siento en la obligación por el bien de la investigación de informarte que Ginebra Weasley se está viendo con Paul Chiller, no sé si lo recuerdas

- Porque le … - _Ginny trato de hablar pero Parvati la interrumpió_

- El formaba parte del grupo ese de poetas locos… – _Parvati miro a Ginny solo un momento el suficiente para ver el rostro enrojecido de la pelirroja_ – …de hecho era o "es" su jefe. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si – _Dijo Draco secamente, entendiendo al fin la causa de tan patética escena, decepcionado ante la estupidez de los hechos, esperaba algo mejor. Por lo visto la Weasley aun conservaba un alma de poeta o quizás era solo ese imbécil lo que le importaba. Sin duda alguna Hermione no era la única que se arriesgaba con lo peor, al parecer era un mal hábito entre leones, tal vez llevados por ese interés de probar su valentía… o explotar hasta las últimas consecuencias su tan conocida estupidez y vena masoquista. _

- ¿Piensas que es peligroso? – _pregunto entonces Parvati sin siquiera girar hacia Ginny_ – Antes lo era, con todo eso del…

- Antes era un estúpido y un mediocre… – _dijo Draco a la vez que se levantaba, lo que menos deseaba era formar parte de tan insulsa discusión, una cosa era aprovechar la situación para disimular hechos y reacciones o flexionar sobre sus intereses, otra muy distinta, entrar en un debate sobre terceros que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, menos aun verse envuelto en problemas amorosos distintos a los de él… de todas formas decidió terminar de dar su opinión _– hoy no creo que sea algo mejor que eso.

- ¡Malfoy!... Pero no recuerdas lo que….

- El no logro hacer nada importante – _Draco visiblemente irritado, corto rápidamente la nueva intervención de Parvati. Por lo visto la pelinegra no deseaba dejar el tema allí y el nunca había sido conocido precisamente por ser un hombre paciente y considerado… y no tenía intención alguna de comenzar a estas alturas _– En realidad, su comportamiento y acciones fueron en extremo vergonzosas para alguien que se autoproclamaba peligroso. Eso por no decir estúpidas, de que otra forma podrías considerar el hecho de que permitió que Weasley frustrara su planes contra los Slytherin, dañando así a toda el trabajo de su querida sociedad – _Observo a las tres muchachas antes de girar y caminar hacia los pasillos dando por finalizado el tema, por lo menos respecto a lo que su intervención se refería, sin prestar mayor atención al enojo o la vergüenza en los ojos de dos de ellas , pero deteniéndose en la mirada de la tercera, el tiempo suficiente para dejarse conquistar por la preocupación que la inundaba. Suspiro entonces, agregando en un tono contrariado – _De todas formas investigare en que anda el tal Paul

_Poco después desapareció entre los pasillos, con un solo pensamiento rondando su mente: _

_¡Joder! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un idiota, patético… y considerado enamorado!_

_¡Maldición!_

* * *

- Interesante… - _La voz en un tono obscuro y grave rompió el silencio reinante desde el momento en que los presentes_ _se sometieran_ _al hechizo de Axel. La muestra de sus recuerdos apenas había finalizado, por lo que este se encontraba aun fatigado por los poderes desplegados, aun así una sonrisa sarcástica surco su rostro al escuchar el tono empleado por uno de los presentes _

- Si, muy interesante… o más bien desconcertante – _tercio otro su voz denotando un marcado desdén_ – Entonces Nott… ¿Qué nos puedes decir de esto?

Haciendo un esfuerzo Alex enfoco su mirada en Nott, no se perdería su explicación por nada del mundo, luego podría sentarse, dormir o lo que fuera. Después de ese instante, todo sería posible, era el principio del futuro y él lo memorizaría con todo detalle, estaba seguro que sería patéticamente memorable…

…Y Nott, no lo defraudo.

Blanco como el papel y visiblemente contrariado, Nott parecía a punto de desmayarse. Bulstrode por su parte no estaba mucho mejor. Ambos parecían dos ratones en medio de una jauría de gatos hambrientos. Pero aunque le matara, Axel tuvo que reconocer que a Bulstrode lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo tenía en agallas, aunque quizás… reflexiono luego, fuese precisamente su carencia de inteligencia la que la hiciera actuar con tal estupidez.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada que responder! – _Exclamo Bulstrode, encargándose de la situación por Nott, al notar que este aun no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de ver_ – ¡Cuando su jefe quiera hablarles, los convocara!

- ¡Necesitamos respuestas ahora! ¡Y ahora nos las dará! – _Exclamo el hombre que había hablado momentos antes, al momento que se adelantaba, hasta encontrarse en el campo visual de Axel. ¡Fantástico! Se dijo entonces, al reconocerlo: Colm, nada más y nada menos que uno de los miembros principales, de la mesa redonda como decía su hermano. La fatiga no le había permitido reconocer su voz, pero ahora no tenía dudas que seguramente el que hablo antes también debía pertenecer a su grupo… Casi rio por ese hecho, las cosas estaban mejor de lo planeado, ni siquiera tenía necesidad de instigar a los más jóvenes y menos preparados, bueno, ni a nadie en general, serian las cúpulas las que resolvieran todo._ - ¡Ustedes nos dijeron que Malfoy no se negaría a estar con nosotros! – _prosiguió el hombre_ - ¡es más, que su fidelidad nos pertenecía y solo teníamos que esperar que se estableciera en Londres!

- ¡No! – _tercio otro a espaldas de Axel, pero este se negó a girarse para no perder de vista las reacciones de "sus reyes_" - ¡Ustedes nos confirmaron, su deseo de estar con nosotros!... o mejor dicho… de estar con ustedes, sus iguales, los dos mortifagos originales restantes.

Un silencio se cernió sobre los presentes luego de esas últimas palabras. Axel no necesitaba utilizar la legeremancia, para conocer lo que en esos momentos ocupaba la mente de todos: los poderes de Malfoy… o más específicamente, la inexistencia de estos en los autoproclamados jefes del nuevo movimiento mortifago. En sus recuerdos habían visto una muestra, si bien pequeña, lo suficientemente sorprendente para hacerlos pensar, reflexionar, pero sobretodo comparar. Jamás habían visto un despliegue parecido en los dos mequetrefes frente a ellos, la verdad, estaba seguro de no haber visto alguna vez algo que pudiese considerarse ni levemente interesante. Eran simples magos, más bien patéticos en realidad, cuyo único punto resaltante era la marca que llevaban en sus cuerpos, los que los identificaba como mortifagos de la época de Voldemort… y su "amistad" con la temida mano derecha del extinto rey de las artes oscuras. Ahora… bueno, seguramente todos se replantearían la situación, sin Malfoy y sin "súper poderes" era elemental hasta para ellos, que su jueguito había acabado…

… o quizás no.

- Y lo confirmamos nuevamente – _exclamo Bulstrode, tomando nuevamente la palabra_ – nosotros…

- ¿Qué quiso decir Malfoy con eso de "lo que los verdaderos magos oscuros pueden hacer"? – _exclamo otra voz que si bien Axel reconoció, no asocio con ningún nombre especifico, puntos negativos de no confraternizar con los "compañeros"_ - ¿Es que ustedes no lo son? ¿Nunca lo fueron?

- Claro que lo fuimos – _grito Bulstrode para hacerse escuchar sobre los murmullos que comenzaban a surgir de los presentes_ - esto no es más que un mal entendido, Nott se encargara de…

- ¿Nott?... ¿Crees que Nott puede encargarse de algo Bulstrode?... Yo no lo creo, tengo pruebas que me apoyan

El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre los presentes luego que la nueva voz retumbara en los oídos y se abriera paso en las mentes de todos. Axel sonrió, su hermano había llegado, como siempre en el momento justo, y preparado para dar el golpe final a esos dos imbéciles

- ¿Tu? ¿Pruebas? – _Al fin Nott pareció recuperarse de su aparente catalepsia. Miro al recién llegado con una mezcla de asombro y rabia. _

- ¡Te lo dije Nott, que estos no eran de confianza, seguro planearon todo! – _grito Bulstrode ya fuera de sí, pero nadie le prestó atención, concentrados en lo que el recién llegado diría. Este sonrió y miro a los presentes antes de dirigir nuevamente sus ojos hacia Nott_

- Axel… – _dijo con voz calmada, mientras un brillo de satisfacción se asentaba en sus ojos_ – porque no le das a Nott y Bulstrode el mensaje que Malfoy envió a ellos… - _sonrió a la vez que levantaba la mano frenando así una nueva intervención de Bulstrode_ - no tiene sentido que se lo des en privado, ya es hora que nosotros conozcamos la relación entre nuestros "jefes" y lo que luego de su negativa se ha convertido en nuestro mayor enemigo… ¿O no?

Murmullos de aprobación echaron por tierra cualquier intento de negativa por parte de Nott y compañía… y como ya hiciera momentos antes, Axel procedió a ensenarles la única porción del recuerdo que mantuvo en privado, en la que Malfoy dejaba claro su poca estima hacia sus ex – compañeros o mejor dicho, sus subalternos… así como también la negativa de estos a enfrentarlo.

El esfuerzo fue mucho para Axel, aun no recuperado de la muestra anterior, por lo que terminado el recuerdo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, en un intento de concentrar sus poderes o por lo menos aligerar la creciente fatiga. Aun así, pudo sentir la tensión del ambiente, rota casi al instante por la voz de su hermano, lo que provoco una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y entonces Bulstrode… Nott. ¿Qué aclararan primero? ¿Cuál de sus mentiras?... Porque por lo visto todo lo dicho respecto a Malfoy es una invención, desde su supuesta amistad hasta sus recientes conversaciones… y si mal no recuerdo, gracias a eso nos comandan… entonces, eso donde nos deja… o mejor dicho, donde los deja a ustedes

Un murmullo generalizado siguió a las últimas palabras. Frases inentendibles llegaban a los oídos de Axel mientras todos miraban fijamente a las únicas dos personas que no abrían la boca, y de las que precisamente querían escuchar alguna respuesta. Él en cambio, observaba a su hermano quien se vislumbraba tranquilo, sereno… tan seguro de sí mismo como el vencedor de una batalla, tan satisfecho como cualquiera estaría, luego de dar a su enemigo… un ultimo golpe de gracia

* * *

Ginny y Parvati se presentaron en la sección de Magia Negra, justo en el momento en el que Draco tomaba asiento en la mesa y abría uno de los dos libros que se encontraban frente a él. Luego de una breve mirada, este procedió a leer el libro, prestando atención a sus acciones solo cuando sintió que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

- Weasley – _dijo entonces aparentando indiferencia_ - si no te has dado cuenta aun falta Granger.

- Lo sé Malfoy – _respondió la pelirroja con voz seria aunque serena _- Pero Hermione no puede ayudarnos por los momentos, así que…

- ¿Por qué? – _La pregunta de Draco interrumpió la explicación de Ginny. Al instante, supo que su voz no había sonado nada indiferente al notar como la pelirroja respingaba, aun así no hizo nada por corregirlo, eso solo lograba complicar aun mas las cosas._

- Cuando veníamos hacia acá, llego su jefe y le pidió algunos archivos, así que nos adelantamos para comenzar, mientras ella los encontraba o llegaba Ben y la suplía en…

- Trabajaremos en la oficina – _dijo Draco interrumpiendo nuevamente y mandando a la mierda toda precaución luego de escuchar el nombre del ayudando de Hermione. Recordó el apelativo cariñoso que había utilizado con ella y mientras el empalagoso "princesa" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, rememoro su actitud hacia su companera de trabajo, tomando nota mental de que necesitaba respuestas al respecto…. Urgentemente_ – La etapa de investigación terminó – _explico antes que Parvati seguramente le pidiese explicaciones, a la vez que recogía los libros y se dirigía a la puerta_ – En el libro que ayer me entrego Weasley está el conjuro y en el mío los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo el regreso de Potter y compañia. Así que lo que tengo que decirles lo hare una sola vez y conociendo a Granger no querrá perderse la explicación.

Ambas chicas asintieron, al parecer conformes con el razonamiento de Draco y silenciosamente se dirigieron hasta la puerta donde ya las esperaba para cerrar.

- Ha sido demasiado fácil encontrarlo ¿verdad? – _dijo Parvati justo en el momento que pasaba frente a Draco. Este no respondió hasta luego de cerrar la puerta, sabiendo que ella no se alejaría sin obtener una respuesta_

- El conjuro no es lo que estaba perdido Parvati – _dijo entonces comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina, donde esperaba encontrar a Hermione… y ningún rastro de Ben_ - son Potter y Weasley los que no logran el camino de regreso

- ¿Y podrás traerlos de vuelta? – _pregunto Ginny llamando la atención de ambos. Parvati entonces dirigió nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia Draco, visiblemente interesada en la respuesta que este pudiese darles_

- Eso depende solo de ellos…

- ¿Qué significa eso Malfoy? – _Pregunto Parvati temerosa de que la respuesta fuese precisamente la que ella temía_

- Significa que lo único que los hará regresar es sus ganas de hacerlo… - _Draco miro fijamente a Parvati y esta supo que sus palabras iban dirigidas a ella_ - y eso depende solo de ellos, cada uno deberá decidir si merece la pena volver a este mundo, si aquí hay algo lo suficientemente importante esperándolos.

Draco la observo unos segundos más y luego avanzo desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos, seguido de Ginny. Parvati se mantuvo en su sitio, incapaz de mover un solo musculo, tratando de digerir las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sabía lo que Malfoy le había dicho con su mirada, Ronald tendría que decidir si salir de su estado o no, debería escoger entre vivir en ese limbo que nadie sabía que podía ofrecerle o despertar para enfrentar la muerte de una esposa desaparecida diez años antes, cuyo deceso le dio una posibilidad de vida a él… Y claro, reencontrarse con una compañera de colegio que lo ama, pero que él solo vera como la culpable de sus desgracias, porque no cuido a su Luna como le había rogado, no la mantuvo lejos del peligro… ni murió por ella.

* * *

Sin duda no era lo que se esperaba… o quizás si… pero las consecuencias, siempre había pensado que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo desistir de sus intenciones.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sorprendido… no era algo que sucediera con frecuencia, pero hoy William de Castilla lo había hecho y con creces. Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que este le informara de sus deseos y decisiones y aun no podía salir del estupor que estos le provocaran. Lo que él le proponía iba en contra de muchas fuerzas elementales, entre ellas el tiempo y el destino y lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era tentarlos, no ahora que estaba esperanzado que las cosas al fin fueran lo que debían ser.

- Entonces Albus, me ayudaras a hacerlo… ¿lo harás por mi?

La voz de William cortó el orden de pensamientos de Dumbledore, quien dirigió su mirada hacia él. Por unos segundos, no hizo otra cosa que observarlo, luego suspiro cansadamente y procedió a responderle

- Sabes que estás unido al libro, destruirlo a él podría significar tu muerte.

- Lo prefiero a que siga existiendo – _dijo William sin inmutarse a la vez que se apartaba del ventanal en el momentos antes se asomara para observar los jardines del colegio y sus estudiantes_ – Se que me entiendes Albus, tú conoces todo lo que me pasa y no puedes negarlo, sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo seguir en dos mundos. Gracias a eso no soy capaz de ser feliz en ninguno. _– se dejo caer en el sillón que se encontraba frente al director antes de continuar_ – Jamás pensé que esto sucedería en el momento de crearlo y no me arrepiento, gracias a eso mis amigos son felices, conocen, viven y existen por un sentimiento que de seguir así jamás experimentare plenamente. Gracias a él, Hermione y Draco se enamoraron, pero yo… yo quede trabado, conozco el futuro de todos menos el mío y eso es porque estoy atado a unas páginas tan en blanco como yo.

- Podría….

- Se lo que podrías y eso sería solo un paliativo, sabes lo que deseo. Una vida normal, una posibilidad, envejecer… como Xavier – _su voz se lleno de amargura_ - tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado igual que él. Y como puedo tener eso cuando sigo tal y como estaba hace diez años, cuando se que en otros veinte me conservare igual. Una parte de mi está atrapada en ese libro, esa parte no me permite seguir adelante desde que se modifico el pasado… Cuando mi amigo y su esposa murieron, una parte de mi se fue con ellos, envejecí y morí solo, la vida no me había deparado nadie, nada. Solamente sobrevivió mi juventud allí, en una seudo vida que desde que Draco y Hermione cambiaron los hechos no ha avanzado… y necesito que lo haga, al fin encontré lo que anhelaba y quiero ser un hombre completo… no quiero verla morir o enterarme de que lo ha hecho.

Dumbledore lo observo fijamente por unos instantes. No era la primera vez en los últimos años que lo veía en esa posición, con la cabeza entre las manos, y una actitud derrotada. Pero sabía que esta vez era distinta, estaba decidido… Ya esto no era una plática de "quisieras", el había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

- Tus recuerdos, los sucesos que nos trajeron hasta este momento quizás sean importantes en el futuro – _dijo entonces con voz vencida_

- Lo sé, por eso los extraerás y guardaras en caso de que Hemiono o Draco los necesiten

- ¿Ya has informado de tu decisión a Xavier e Isabela?

- Si... – _su voz se torno triste_ – Xavier me entiende y apoya, Isabela… se que lo comprende pero el temor la sobrepasa

- Y ya hablaste con…

- No… - _William suspiro fuertemente_ - … Si todo sale bien le contare luego los cómo y por qué, si no es así, tú me harás el favor de hacerlo

- Entiendo – _dijo entonces Dumbledore al tiempo que se ponía de pie_ – imagino que quieres hacerlo lo antes posible – _espero un asentimiento de su amigo y el por su parte correspondió con otro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta_– hoy en horas de la noche tengo que realizar una visita, luego lo llevaremos a cabo… ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si – _respondió William sin dudarlo un segundo_ – No hay razón de esperar más… sabes lo que deseo y sé que de no salir bien, tú los protegerás a todos. – _una lenta sonrisa surco sus labios antes de agregar_ – Pero si sigo existiendo luego de destruir el libro, tienes que asegurarte de no otorgarme ni un año más ni uno menos de los que necesito.

Dumbledore lo observo desde la puerta por un instante, hasta que una sonrisa afloro en sus labios

- Le doy mi palabra Sir William

- Eso es más que suficiente para mí – _respondió William, para luego girar y dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ventana a observar quizás por última vez ese paisaje que se había vuelto tan común en los últimos años_

Dumbledore por su parte, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, siendo suplantada por un gesto de preocupación. Tiempos difíciles se avecinaban y no pensó en la posibilidad de no contar con William. Pero no podía negarle a ese hombre la oportunidad de ser feliz. Él mundo mágico le debía más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, gracias a su existencia Draco había cambiado sus ideales y con ellos el resultado final de la guerra. Era momento de pagarle su ayuda, así tentara a las fuerzas que momentos antes temiera tocar.

Además- _pensó en el momento que alcanzaba la puerta de su oficina_ - Gracias a él una pareja en el pasado y una en el presente habían encontrado el amor y este los había salvado de la muerte… porque pensar entonces que la búsqueda de la propia felicidad lo conduciría hasta ella.

* * *

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Debe haber otra manera, Otro conjuro!.... ¡Otra solución!

La repentina explosión de Hermione los tomo a todos por sorpresa… hasta al mismo Draco, quien la miraba fijamente entre desconcertado y ciertamente agradado. Ni en sus mejores fantasías hubiese podido imaginar a Hermione defendiendo cosas tan triviales como su salud y bienestar… y aunque debería sentirse molesto por la evidente falta de fe en sus poderes y capacidades, no podía más que congraciarse con la idea de que le preocupara lo que pudiese sucederle.

- Ese es el conjuro Hermione – _Parvati visiblemente sorprendida por la actitud de su normalmente calmada amiga intervino en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón_ - ya Malfoy explico que es la única manera de traerlos de regreso. No escuchaste que…

- ¡No estoy sorda! – _Exclamo Hermione interrumpiendo a su amiga_ – Es más, creo que entiendo esto mejor que ustedes. ¿No se dan cuenta que Malfoy tendría que exponerse para poderlos traerlos de regreso?

- Tampoco es así Hermi…- _esta vez fue Ginny quien intervino siendo interrumpida igual que Parvati por Hermione_

- ¿No?... Por dios Ginny… ¿es que además de sorda, ahora me consideras estúpida? – _Hermione sin dar tiempo a respuesta alguna, prosiguió_ – Malfoy tiene que conjurarse para poder llegar hasta ellos, uniendo su fuerza vital a las de Harry y Ron y luego extraerles en ese mundo paralelo los poderes descontrolados que los mantienen presos. Dime, ¿que parte de eso te parece fácil? No… mejor respóndeme, ¿como piensas que puede manejarlos, cuando sus dueños originales no han podido en diez años?… y eso en el caso de que ellos deseen dárselos… ¿Y el retorno? Te has detenido a pensar si es él quien queda preso allí o si alguno de los dos se niega a regresar y eso le impide volver también.

- Pero eso es magia negra… - _dijo Ginny en tono bajo, en un tímido intento de hacerle entender su punto de vista_ –…Ron y Harry no saben manejarla, Malfoy sí. Además… - _dijo al ver que Hermione estaba preparada para rebatir sus palabras_ –…Malfoy no se ha negado, imagino que si él pensara que no es capaz de hacerlo o que sobrepasa sus posibilidades, se negaría.

Mientras su amiga hablaba, Hermione busco la mirada de Draco, irritándose al notar que este la observaba claramente divertido. _¡Fantástico! _Pensó entonces… ella alterada por el peligro inminente y el burlándose de sus preocupaciones. Eso logro enfurecerla aun más.

- Por lo que veo mi preocupación te divierte – _le espeto, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Se maldijo internamente, como si fuese necesario hacer más evidente el temor que sentía por lo que pudiese sucederle a Draco. _

- Para nada Granger… - _respondió al instante Draco, con voz serena_ – tu preocupación, me da todo menos risa

Mientras las palabras de Draco, retumbaban en sus oídos, Hermione se sintió perdida en su mirada. Sus ojos, antes divertidos ahora la observaban con agradecimiento, calidez… ¿adoración?... Fue un momento leve, fugaz tal vez, pero suficiente para conocer lo que él en realidad sentía, por lo que no se molesto, cuando un instante después retomo su comportamiento habitual.

- Pero… - _continúo Draco esta vez con voz en un tono más grave_ –… Weasley tiene razón. He manejado la magia negra prácticamente toda mi vida, no por nada soy un…

- Eras… - _Hermione interrumpió a Draco, dándose cuenta nuevamente luego de hacerlo, de que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos. Esta vez no se arrepintió, era necesaria y justa esa corrección _- Ibas a decir que eres un mortifago ¿verdad?... Eras un mortifago… pasado Malfoy

Draco la miro fijamente por unos instantes, pero no hizo comentario alguno y como si la interrupción no hubiese ocurrido, prosiguió… modificando, eso sí, ciertos términos.

- Como ex – mortifago, conozco lo que es vivir inmerso en la magia negra y mientras actué como tal, ese era mi único recurso de lucha y supervivencia. A diferencia de Potter y Weasley se cómo utilizarla a mi favor y no dejarme influir por ella. – _Draco fijo su mirada en Hermione_ – Esa es la razón por la que el Ministerio me busco… porque puedo hacerlo.

- Entiendo – _dijo entonces Hermione, si bien aun preocupada, decidida a cambiar de táctica_ -… Pero apartando tus habilidades, ¿como podemos ayudar a que todo sea más fácil de lograr?

- Primero tengo que hablar con Dumbledore – _respondió Draco con tranquilidad_ – ya tengo lo necesario, pero él decidirá cuando y donde se realizara.

- ¿Y mientras? – _pregunto Hermione, tratando de ocultar un temor que acababa de aflorar en su mente_ - ¿seguirás viniendo…. a investigar o piensas ocupar tu puesto en el departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida?

- Ya la investigación acabo. – _dijo Draco sonriendo internamente_ – Imagino que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerme cargo del departamento, pero por los momentos hare otras cosas.

Hermione trato de disimular lo mejor posible su desencanto. Eso quería decir que Draco no estaría en el Ministerio, mucho menos en su oficina. No tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse, Parvati se encargo de distraerla de sus pensamientos

- Jamás pensé que sería tan rápido – _la voz de Parvati sonaba extrañamente reflexiva_ - estaba preparada para semanas, meses de trabajo. – _Guardo silencio un momento y luego se dirigió a Draco_ – Se que apenas nos estamos conociendo Malfoy y quizás no te hayas acostumbrado a nosotras, pero quisiera celebrar el final de esta corta investigación

- ¿A qué te refieres con celebración? – _pregunto Draco mientras observaba como el rostro de Hermione se tornaba serio_

- Un almuerzo, no creo que nos soportes por más que eso – _dijo Parvati con una leve sonrisa_ – Además, hoy no ha sido nuestro mejor día, en realidad eres el único que se ha comportado desde el principio a la altura de las circunstancias, sería lo menos ¿no crees?, compartir un poco y nos conocemos mejor, así quizás mejoremos la imagen que tienes de nosotras

Draco aun prestaba atención a Hermione, notando que su ceño se aligeraba a medida que Parvati explicaba sus intenciones. Se pregunto el porqué de su reacción, pero el último comentario de la pelinegra llamo su atención… ¿Ella quería mejorar la imagen que él tenía de ellas? Y mejor aun ¿consideraban su comportamiento digno?... Quién diría que alguna vez una Gryffindor se preocuparía por lo que pudiese pensar un Slytherin de ella, más específicamente él… el mas detestado de todos

- Es una buena idea – _dijo entonces Ginny_ – ¿Qué dices Hermione?

_¡Que no!_... Ese fue el primer impulso que tuvo Hermione… y estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero a diferencia de las últimas ocasiones, prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos, sabía que sus amigas no reaccionarían bien a estos, ni los comprenderían… en realidad ni ella misma lo hacía.

Cuando su amiga había nombrado el almuerzo por un breve instante creyó que trataba de salir con Draco, luego entendió que era una invitación abierta para todos, pero eso no logro eliminarle esa punzada de desconfianza y celos que surgió en su interior al imaginar sus posibles intenciones. Sabía que era irracional, su amiga estaba enamorada de otro, pero… _¿Parvati no había dicho que tendría más posibilidades con Draco?_... _¿Y su conexión?_ Ella misma era testigo de cómo entre ellos había surgido algún tipo de amistad. _¿Y si en algún momento decidía probar con él?_... Como por ejemplo, ese día, en el que tendría toda la oportunidad para desplegar sus encantos. Cuantas veces en el pasado observo como lograba que todos babearan por ella, deslumbrados por su belleza y su ingenio… Ahora seguramente le sería más fácil… ¿segundos tal vez?... Y Draco, _¿sentiría aunque sea una leve curiosidad?_

_¡Basta!_... Hermione se obligo a alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, no era tiempo de dejarse gobernar por sus inseguridades y sus reflexiones estaban tomando un rumbo nada beneficioso para ella. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando esto ocurría y ya no era una niña _¡por dios!..._ Tenía que confiar en sus instintos, sentimientos, los recientes sucesos, pero sobretodo en Draco y ella misma. Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos era importante, no era momento de pensar en lo que los demás podían lograr o querer, sino en cómo conseguir lo que ella deseaba.

Pensó entonces en cómo aprovechar la situación, jamás había compartido algo como una comida con Draco… por lo menos en público. Es más, la realidad es que nunca en el pasado comieron juntos, él la obligaba a comer y siempre era en medio de agresiones y discusiones. Si, sin dudas sería algo nuevo, como todo lo que estaba sucediendo respecto a ellos, que importaba compartir con terceros, ambos habían descubierto ese día que sus miradas eran lo suficientemente poderosas y totalmente entendibles para el otro, sabía que aunque estuviesen rodeados de personas, entre ellos en esos momentos existía una conexión especial.

Hermione luego de esas ultimas reflexiones, se encontró entusiasmada con la idea de Parvati, solo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar recordó la única variante en la que no había pensado: Jane… Tan ocupada se encontraba en sus emociones, inseguridades y deseos que hasta ese instante no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a su hija. Ella tenía responsabilidades de cómo madre y no podía esperar que en el colegio la cuidaran hasta luego de la comida, mucho menos se expondrían a que dejaran sola a su hija aguardándola. Así que suspirando, mientras sentía como sus expectativas recién descubiertas se derrumbaban, siendo suplantadas por el creciente temor hacia la posibilidad de que los planes siguieran en marcha sin ella, se preparo para darle su respuesta a Ginny.

- No puedo. Tengo que ir por Jane al colegio y…

- No hay problema… - _la interrumpió la pelirroja _- la llevamos con nosotros… así compartimos con ella ¡será fantástico!

Hermione, esperanzada, estudio la posibilidad por un segundo, pero al recordar el comportamiento de su hija, la desecho de inmediato

- Es muy pequeña Ginny para comer afuera, no se quedara tranquila y no me gusta darle comi…

- Vamos a tu casa y listo – _dijo entonces Parvati mientras se ponía de pie_ – Eso nos beneficiaria a todos. Estaríamos con Jane, comeríamos con Malfoy y me daría tiempo de darle una vuelta a Ron y Harry

- Yo también necesito ir a casa, tengo que darle unas pociones revitalizantes – _agrego rápidamente Ginny, observo fugazmente a Parvati y luego fijo su mirada en Hermione_ – Pat y yo podríamos encargarnos de eso mientras buscas a Jane… Malfoy te puede acompañar y así liman algunas asperezas… ¡Eso sí, no discutan!

Limar asperezas… Hermione observo a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo que proponían. Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido… Lo que no es nada extraño, tomando en cuenta que hacia un minuto escaso que recordara que tenía una hija…. Draco en su casa y con Jane. Por primera vez se pregunto qué opinión tendría él de eso. Todos pensaban que Jane era su hija, el se refirió a ella de ese modo. ¿Creería que estuvo casada o seria fruto de un romance serio? ¿O como la mayoría seria de la opinión que no era otra cosa que una perdida, que ni siquiera conocía quien era el padre de su hija para obligarlo a darle su apellido?

Y Jane, ¿Cómo se comportaría con Draco?... No era normal para ellas recibir visitas, de hecho, el único que muy de vez en cuando se aparecía por allá era Ben y para asuntos de trabajo, pero ni siquiera con él había compartido. Normalmente esas apariciones solo duraban el tiempo suficiente para entregarle los memorándum o llevarse algún trabajo finalizado y todo intercambio de palabras se realizaba de puertas afuera de su hogar. Cuando su hija pasó a formar parte de su vida, ya Ben no existía en ella y a excepción de sus padres, él era el único que alguna vez posara sus pies en esa casa, los tiempos de guerra habían eliminado las visitas sociales, su auto – aislamiento se encargaría luego del resto.

Recordó los comentarios de su hija esa mañana, seguramente se volvería loca si conociera a la persona que le regalo su preciosa pulsera. Revolotearía a su alrededor preguntándole, contándole cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, sacándolo de quicio como hacía con ella, y si bien la idea logro enternecerla, fue lo que hizo decidirle que no era el momento adecuado. Su hija era lo más sagrado, había construido una muralla a su alrededor para que nada la dañara y eso incluía a Draco y ella misma.

Si, era sensato. Primero ella tenía que estar segura de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco, necesitaba conocer sus deseos e intenciones. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo todo… Si, era lo mejor, mantendría la cordura en este punto en específico.

- Lo lamento mucho pero…

La negativa de Hermione se vio interrumpida por el inconfundible sonido de la puerta abriéndose aparatosamente. Para cuando giro hacia ella, se encontró con un panorama que en menos de una fracción de segundo logro irritarla hasta niveles desconocidos. Allí, al lado de su jefe (único culpable de la situación que se le presentaba) se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Sara Toscanini y la imbécil de la secretaria del Ministro: Smith.

- Draco, amor… he venido a buscarte para ir a almorzar… – _Sara fue la primera en hablar, adelantándose un poco en un sensual contoneo que hizo babear al jefe de Hermione. Esta luego de observar con irritación al viejo verde de su superior, fijo sus ojos en la mujer y no pudo menos que apreciar que en realidad era hermosa, conclusión que no hizo otra cosa que enfurecerla más aun _- …pero tuve que esperar que alguien abriera la puerta, está bloqueada.

- Aún es temprano

Hermione al escuchar la escueta respuesta de Draco giro su rostro hacia donde él se encontraba, notando que el observaba a las recién llegadas con aire aburrido. Al instante se sintió ofendida. Ni un no, ni siquiera un "estoy ocupado", solo un simple y triste: aún es temprano… _¿eso qué significaba? ¿Que más tarde iría con ella?_

- Lo sé… – _Sara llamo nuevamente la atención de Hermione, quien nuevamente concentro su atención en ella_ - … pensé en llegar antes, quise conocer a tus ayudantes, además quizás pueda resultarte útil

_Ya me imagino yo para lo que quieres "resultar útil"_… Hermione se mordió la lengua deteniendo así la exteriorización de su pensamiento y estuvo a punto de girar su rostro nuevamente hacia Draco para esperar su respuesta, cuando la hasta ahora silenciosa Smith procedió a intervenir.

- Sr. Malfoy… – _dijo la rubia con un poco creíble tono humilde_ – … lamento molestarle ya que usted me advirtió que no deseaba interrupción mientras investigaba, pero el Ministro me informo que debo ponerlo al tanto de algunas decisiones y obligaciones como nuevo Titular del departamento de Estudios y Uso de Magia Prohibida, y pensé que siendo una persona tan ocupada, podríamos aprovechar cualquier momento que tuviese libre para ponerlo al día, había pensado en la hora del almuerzo, pero estoy dispuesta a atenderlo en el horario que usted prefiera

_¡Vaya zorra! – _Hermione casi no podía creer el atrevimiento de esa mujer, se obligo a mantenerse en apariencia calmada, mientras sus pensamientos seguían condenando a esa descarada_ - ¿Y eso pretendía ser un mensaje subliminal? Si, sin duda… en el gremio de furcias –secretarias… _

- ¿Y es que ahora no usan memorándum? – _Sara, quien se mostraba tan indignada por la explicación de Smith como se sentía Hermione, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación_ – Hasta donde sé y créeme estoy muy bien informada, cualquier asunto de carácter oficial se informa por medio de memorándum, no se explica personalmente… mucho menos lo hacen las secretarias.

- Sara… ¿y es que ahora tu eres mi representante?

La voz de Draco retumbo en los oídos de los presentes, recordándoles que el causante del actual conflicto de intereses se encontraba entre ellos. Hermione giro hacia él, notando que aun observaba a las recién llegadas con marcado aburrimiento, pero su percepción quedo en el olvido cuando su mirada se topo con algo que capto su total atención. En algún momento entre las palabras de Toscanini y Smith, Parvati se había apoderado firmemente del brazo de Draco.

Por un lapso de tiempo indescifrable observo la unión de sus brazos fijamente, mientras escuchaba como un murmullo lejano, la voz de Toscanini. No presto atención a sus palabras, ni siquiera le importo la leve consciencia de que el tono que usaba era furioso, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos… en sus recuerdos.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido adorado por las mujeres. En Hogwarts poco importaba su mala reputación, su seguro futuro como mortifago, todas se morían por estar a su lado, ser su pareja… estar colgadas de su brazo. Hasta las Gryffindor lo hacían, aunque disimularan el hecho y lo minimizaran con la aversión que sentían a lo que él representaba…. Por años, había visto a Parkinson pavonearse como la novia oficial y a muchas otras que se conformaban con su posición de chicas de entretenimiento, la mayoría del tiempo no le importo, ella se jactaba de ser una excepción, pero cuando dejo de serlo, nada cambio en realidad, siguió viéndolo del brazo de todas… todas menos ella…

…Justo igual que ahora.

La realidad de ese hecho traspaso sus pensamientos, regresándola a la actualidad. Levanto entonces su mirada hasta la de Draco, encontrándose con sus ojos de plata fijos en ella. En ese preciso instante, decidió que se arriesgaría totalmente y se responsabilizaría por las consecuencias… solo así conseguiría lo que siempre le había estado negado… eso que tanto anhelara y nunca antes obtuviera

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Jane… – _La voz de Hermione, clara y decidida interrumpió los alegatos de una molesta Sara Toscanini, que no comprendía como su perfecto plan se había venido abajo gracias a la imbécil rubia y la pelinegra que parecía pegada al brazo de quien consideraba su futuro esposo. La castaña no le prestó la menor atención, mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de Draco _- … no me gusta llegar tarde.

- ¿Y eso qu… - _Sara, quien había decidido replicar el comentario sin importancia de Hermione, se vio interrumpida casi al instante por la castaña, quien nuevamente se dirigió a Draco_

- ¿Vienes?

- Si

La respuesta de Draco, rápida, clara y precisa determino el final del encuentro. Parvati, ya segura de que Malfoy les pertenecía, libero su brazo a la vez que dirigía una sonrisa burlona a los presentes. Hermione entonces - _disimulando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir_ – se dirigió hasta el perchero, deteniéndose brevemente para pedirle a su jefe – _quien había decidido quedarse a observar el enfrentamiento_ - que ese día se encargara de cerrar la oficina luego que todos salieran.

Draco la alcanzo, justo en el momento en que terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta. Mientras él hacía lo mismo, Hermione decidió dar un vistazo al lado opuesto de la oficina. Smith y Toscanini los miraban al igual que el resto. Escucho las palabras de Ginny en la que le aseguraba que no se tardarían demasiado, pero lo único que pudo lograr hacer fue un breve asentimiento. Sus cuerdas vocales, su mente, todo en ese momento se encontraba paralizado, todo menos su corazón que martillaba fuertemente amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Por primera vez Draco y ella serian vistos en público como algo más que enemigos tratando de matarse mutuamente. Él había aceptado su invitación como lo más normal del mundo… frente a terceros. Sabía que para muchos eso era algo estúpido, pero para ellos… con la historia que compartían, su pasado… era totalmente maravilloso… insuperable.

O eso pensaba ella…

… porque solo unos segundos después, Draco Malfoy le demostró que ese término dejaba de tener sentido en lo que se refería a ellos… al ofrecerle su brazo frente a todos en un elegante gesto, guiándola hacia la puerta de la manera que solo lo haría un perfecto caballero, en deferencia a una persona sumamente importante… demostrándole con su mirada, que en su corazón ardía lo mismo que incendiaba en esos momentos su pecho…

… porque al fin los anhelos se habían vuelto realidad y la persona indicada estaba ocupando su legítimo puesto


	17. Proclamacion de Intenciones

Hola!

Un saludo a todos, gracias por los review y mensaje privados. A mi también me alegra estar de vuelta. Espero haberlos contestado todos, si se me paso alguien por favor discúlpenme, de todas maneras luego de publicar revisare nuevamente

**Karla:** !Hola! Como no estas inscrita y no tengo tu correo te escribo por aqui. Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia a pesar de que no publicara desde hace meses. Espero que sigas leyendo y que este capitulo te guste, aunque es bastante corto. En cuanto a lo de magia y amor. Es una referencia que entenderas cuando el capitulo completo sea publicado (no lo hago de una vez porque seria en extremo tedioso). Muchisimos saludos. Espero saber de ti. Ah! Y nuevamente gracias por seguir alli.

**Serena:** Hola! Al igual que Karla te respondo ahora porque no estas inscrita y no tengo tu correo, pero bueno ya lo estoy haciendo. Gracias por tus palabras, tienes mucha razon, pero en general me aleje de todo para estabilizarme en otras areas de mi vida personal. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que te guste el capitulo, es corto pero casi todo dedicado a Draco y Hermione. Muchas gracias por siguir la historia, y esperarme, espero saber de ti. Muchisimos saludos

Mil gracias a todos los que leen y han esperado esta historia. Se lo difícil que es llevar el ritmo o peor aun recordarla. Pero poco a poco les traeré los puntos importantes de vuelta.

En cuanto al capitulo forma parte del anterior, al igual que los siguientes. El capitulo total era demasiado largo, hablo de mas de 100 paginas, asi que por eso lo publicare por partes. Esta es algo mas corta que la anterior, pero no quería cortarlo en secuencias que tenían que ver una con otra.

Espero que les gusta.

Gracias

Daymed.

* * *

- Colm, no puedes pensar que en…

- ¡Veinticuatro horas Nott! Ese es todo el tiempo que esperaremos… y Bulstrode, eso también va contigo

Theodore Nott y Millicent Bulstrode permanecieron en silencio hasta mucho después que escucharan la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos. Ambos, en ese momento, se encontraban demasiado abrumados por el repentino giro que habían tomado sus ya premeditadas vidas. Hasta hace unas horas, eran los jefes de la nueva rebelión mortifaga, mientras que ahora… ahora eran prácticamente criados, unos carentes de valor, sin poder ni fuerza, exactamente igual que durante la guerra… precisamente lo que juraron no volver a ser.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Deb…

- ¡Cállate Millicent! - _La orden de Theodore a voz de grito, interrumpió el comienzo de lo que bien sabia seria una nueva retahíla ofensas. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en el camino hacia la sala reuniones, además claro, de la demostración general que momentos antes hiciera frente a todos lo que se encontraban en la guarida. Al parecer no se daba cuenta que su actitud término de hundirlos, al desacreditarlo públicamente y tildarlo de incompetente… Si, sin duda ya estaba harto de esa mujer_ – Si no vas a decir nada beneficioso, es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada o salgas a seguir ofendiendo a cualquiera de los que están en la casa, quizás corras con suerte y te maten antes de que te des cuenta.

- ¿Te has escuchado Theodore? – _La réplica de Bulstrode no se hizo esperar. Su voz cargada de desdén y sarcasmo retumbo en el salón donde se encontraban y caldeo aun más los ánimos de Nott _- Ni siquiera conmigo puedes actuar como un hombre, te estoy molestando y me indicas que salga a buscar que otro me mate, como si yo no tuviese más que claro que tú no puedes. No eres m…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que te callaras! - _Los gritos de Nott retumbaron en el salón, a la vez que este se abalanzaba contra ella. Bulstrode no tuvo tiempo de huir o defenderse, antes de que siquiera tuviese idea de sus intenciones, él ya la tenía aferrada del cuello y aprisionada contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella. _– Escúchame bien perra… – _dijo entonces con una voz peligrosamente suave, que contrastaba con la rabia que centellaba en su mirada -_ … de ahora en adelante te mantendrás en silencio. No quiero escuchar nada de ti, tu jodida boca ya nos hundió hasta el fondo, porque toda esta mierda es tu culpa… No, no me mires así, no puedes ser tan estúpida. Gracias a ti perdimos el beneficio de la duda y de paso cualquier muestra de simpatía… ¿o es que te crees que luego de tus amenazas e insultos nos darían una oportunidad?... ¡Debiste haber permanecido callada luego de que ese imbécil nos retara, maldita sea¡ Pero no, tus ínfulas e idioteces terminaron de volverlos contra nosotros, sin permitirme siquiera decir una palabra que nos ofreciera una salida mejor que las veinticuatro horas que nos impusieron para convencerlo o matarlo… así que si sabes lo que te conviene no me jodas, porque te juro que te arrepentirás de no haber salido por esa a puerta a buscar que alguien se encargara de ti.

Luego de la amenaza, Nott libero su agarre y se aparto unos cuantos pasos mientras observaba como Bulstrode se deslizaba por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. En silencio espero hasta que ella se recuperara y solo cuando esta dirigió su mirada rabiosa hacia él, decidió hablar nuevamente.

- Prepara tus cosas, llévate solo lo importante y cuida que nadie te vea haciéndolo

No espero respuesta. Apenas termino de dar la orden, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo en el momento que procedía a abrirla se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Bulstrode.

- ¿Vamos a huir?

La pregunta, hecha en un tono muy bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nott pudiese escucharla, lo hizo volverse a encarar a su compañera. Por unos segundos se dedico a observarla en silencio, notando como el nerviosismo se iba apoderando de ella. Le pareció entonces que revivía la misma situación de años atrás y la sola comparación logro irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba

- Iremos por Malfoy – _respondió en voz grave. Con un gesto de su mano freno la pregunta que seguramente escucharía_ – Tratare de convencerlo, solo así recuperaríamos nuestro puesto

- ¿Y si no lo haces? ¿Lo mataras?

- No. – _Un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios_ - Sabes que no lo lograría, así que deja de seguir engañándote con esa idea.

- ¿Y ent…

- Huiremos… - _acepto al fin, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa_- …pero no sin antes dejarle preparado un regalo de despedida a todos estos ineptos… no estoy seguro de que les gustara, pero vendrá de la mano de Draco Malfoy, precisamente el hombre que nos están exigiendo.

* * *

- Así que en un colegio Muggle

Las palabras de Draco en un tono que le resulto indescifrable, retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione, apenas estos se aparecieran en el pequeño bosque que normalmente usaba para esconderse de terceros, y así mantener oculto su poco ortodoxa forma de transporte. El comentario aparentemente casual, fue suficiente para desvanecer la burbuja en la que se encontraba desde que salieran de su oficina, y como pudo notar poco después, también tuvo la capacidad de adquirir cualidades físicas, porque lo que sintió en su interior no podía ser descrito como otra cosa que un golpe… uno dirigido directamente a su hace poco adquirida esperanza. Porque por mucho que hubiese cambiado respecto a ella, él aun pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo de elite donde la pureza era total, cuyos integrantes consideraban como requisito fundamental para tener cualquier tipo de valía la magia… Algo que no estaba segura que Jane poseía.

_¡No, eso sí que no!_... La exclamación lleno la mente de Hermione apenas fue consciente de las conclusiones a las que habían derivado sus pensamientos. Nadie desdeñaría a su hija, no mientras ella viviera y estuviese a cargo de su protección… y si eso acababa con un futuro con Draco Malfoy, que lo hiciera, Jane estaba antes de todo y todos… y por mucho antes de ella.

- Algún problema con eso Malfoy – _Su voz, en un tono que demostraba su actitud defensiva, rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, a la vez que su mirada abandonaba los arboles frente a ella, posándose en el rostro de su acompañante _- De ser así deberíamos aclararlo ahora.

Contrario a la reacción que Hermione tuviera minutos antes, Draco casi sonrió luego que escuchara su comentario. Había notado el cambio operado en ella desde que aparecieran en ese lugar y temido que este se debiera al hecho de estar reconsiderando lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, o peor aún, a su decisión de darlo por terminado. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad logro desesperarlo, y no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando apenas minutos antes habían recorrido el Ministerio juntos, bajo el escrutinio de todos los que se encontraban en su camino, ella aferrada a su brazo, el conduciéndola por el camino adecuado, en completo silencio pero total sincronía, como si para ellos fuese lo más habitual y normal del mundo, tal como para una pareja debía serlo.

¡Y Joder… se sentía tan malditamente bien!

- Estoy esperando Malfoy – _la voz de Hermione, cargada de impaciencia rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Draco, quien se concentro nuevamente en su rostro_ - ¿Hay o no problema?

- No, no lo hay – _La respuesta de Draco fue acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver como el ceño de Hermione se profundizaba, decidió que debía agregar algo mas –_ No sabía para donde nos dirigíamos cuando nos trasladaste desde el Ministerio, hice la acotación al reconocer que estábamos en el Londres muggle… solo por eso.

- ¿Y no tienes nada que decir al respecto?

La voz de Hermione aunque más calmada aun rebosaba desconfianza. Draco suspiro gravemente. Era consciente de que tenía todo el derecho a tener temor de él y desear proteger a su hija. Había sido un malnacido con ella y eso era algo que no era fácil de dejar atrás, bien que lo sabía, el recuerdo de su maltrato era el factor recurrente en sus peores pesadillas

- Puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero se específicamente a que te refieres. Así que te daré mi respuesta. – _dijo entonces, con voz calmada pero firme a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a Hermione. Cuando estuvo separado solo por unos cuantos centímetros inclino su rostro hacia ella_ – Estoy aquí, contigo, con todo lo que eso significa, sin saber mucho mas de tu vida de la que tu sabes de la mía. No te he preguntado nada, porque los motivos no me interesan, solo tus acciones… Pero quiero dejarte en claro algo Hermione Granger, ya sea que lo entiendas o no… no hay nada en ti que me avergüence, parezca inadecuado o inferior. No importa que recuerdes de mí, siempre has sido mejor que yo solo que antes era demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo. Y siendo tu hija una parte de ti, eso se extiende a ella. No importa donde estudie, – "_ni quien sea el padre" pensó aunque no sin sentir como se irritaba al solo considerarlo_ – no quiero hacerle daño.

Hermione sintió como su mundo terminaba de encajar mientras escuchaba las palabras de Draco. Allí, frente a él, observando la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos se pregunto cómo había podido vivir sin tenerlo a su lado, comprendiendo al instante que realmente nunca lo hizo, solo se dedico a sobrevivir, comiendo, respirando, durmiendo y despertando porque era obligatorio, teniendo como único aliciente su pequeña hermana, su hija, su amada Jane, que si bien lleno de alegría su vida, no tenía el poder de hacer nada sobre esa parte de ella que murió con el obliviate y solo logro revivir cuando se encontró nuevamente con el hombre que amaba, ese que hasta en medio del olvido mantuvo la potestad de su corazón.

No supo de sus lagrimas hasta que Draco poso los labios sobre una de sus mejillas, deslizándolos tiernamente hasta llegar a los de ella. Allí descubrió su sabor, mientras recorría con su lengua la suave carne, en una lenta caricia que los hizo estremecer a ambos. Quiso entonces aferrarse a su cuello, y solo en ese momento fue consciente que aun permanecían tomados de la mano, igual que cuando desaparecieran en el Ministerio.

No deseo romper la unión, miro a Draco fijamente mientras llevaba las manos unidas al pecho y con el brazo libre se apoderaba de su cuello. Al instante sintió la presión en su cintura y como él la atraída aun más hacia su cuerpo. Entonces sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, solo que esta vez en algo más que un simple roce, que una tierna caricia. La lengua de Draco barrio y consumió la boca de Hermione, la de ella no se quedo atrás incitándolo una y otra vez, provocando en cada ocasión una respuesta aun más desesperada, llevando a niveles desconocidos la necesidad que ambos en esos momentos sentían.

Los diez años alejados se hicieron palpables con dolorosa rapidez. La lejanía, la privación, la ausencia… todos los dolores mentales y emocionales cobraron vida de manera física. Los recuerdos se desdibujaron, frente a la excitación que los envolvía, ya los momentos pasados y añorados no bastaban, desgastados como estaban exigían nuevas memorias al igual que sus cuerpos reclamaban por la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

Draco fue el encargado de dar fin al momento antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Estaba totalmente descontrolado y sabía que de no hacerlo en ese instante no lograría detenerse hasta haberla hecho suya. Busco refugio entonces en su cuello, dejándose atrapar por su olor, por la sensación del roce de su cabello contra la piel, mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara.

- La próxima vez no me detendré… no lo hare, sin importar donde estemos

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Draco, aun le costaba respirar y su comentario solo logro acelerarla de nuevo. Como toda respuesta beso su cuello en una dulce caricia, no creía que necesitara decir alguna cosa, de haber seguido adelante, ella no se hubiera negado, pero al parecer él no compartía su opinión

- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? – _dijo Draco mientras se obligaba a abandonar su cuello y enfrentaba su mirada_ - ¿Tienes idea de porque lo hice ahora?

Hermione que comenzaba asentir se detuvo al escuchar la segunda pregunta. Realmente no tenía idea, pensándolo bien eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, por lo menos de la que recordaba. El Draco de antes no se detenía por nada, por muy arriesgado que fuera si deseaba estar con ella, lo lograba. Normalmente la negativa y el freno venían de su parte, cosa que evidentemente no había sucedido en esta oportunidad.

- No – _dijo entonces casi en un susurro. Y se pregunto si el también notaria la decepción que ella percibió en esa simple negativa. La respuesta llego a ella en forma de una sonrisa… una llena de arrogancia que se dibujo en el rostro de Draco y no lo abandono mientras le explicaba sus motivos _

- Puedo decirte muchas razones – _dijo Draco repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que utilizara minutos antes y en sus ojos se percibió un destello de malicia cuando percibió el reconocimiento en los de Hermione _- pero se específicamente cual querrías oír, así que me referiré solo a esa: Te quiero en mi cama Hermione Granger. Desnuda entre mis sabanas, con el cabello revuelto sobre mis almohadas y tu olor impregnando la habitación y mi cuerpo… Entregada a mí sin límites de tiempo… Dispuesta a recibirme de todas las maneras que deseo… ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Las imágenes que evocaron en la mente de Hermione las palabras de Draco, lograron reavivar el fuego líquido asentado en su vientre. No ayudaba mucho el saber que él tenía total conocimiento de lo que le sucedía… era más que obvio por la manera en que la observaba. Suspiro entonces llena de frustración a la vez que daba un torpe asentimiento como toda señal de respuesta. Esperaba que le bastara porque si le exigía una contestación hablada, lo más seguro es que comenzara aceptando y terminara buscando la manera de convencerlo de reconsiderar su decisión, o de alterarla solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que no le importara cambiar la cama por algo mucho más fácil de encontrar… un árbol a lo mejor.

Era inevitable. Suspiro nuevamente y aflojo el agarre de su brazo liberando el cuello de Draco, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el nudo de la corbata que portaba. Él en cambio, la mantuvo prisionera unos segundos adicionales y cuando al fin libro su cintura dándole espacio para moverse, tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener sus manos unidas, eso sí, aligerando la presión en un claro gesto que le indicaba que dejaba que ella escogiera si continuar así o separarse. La respuesta de Hermione fue rápida y suficientemente clara, aumento la presión de su mano a la vez que giraba y le daba un pequeño tirón indicándole que debía caminar.

Uno al lado del otro se incorporaron a la calle cercana sin pronunciar palabra alguna, inmersos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando su mutua compañía. Draco dejo que Hermione lo guiara, mientras una vez más se dedicaba a rememorar los hechos. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre molesta, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque se dijera mil veces que dejaría de buscar las razones y se dedicaría solo a sentir no dejaba de sorprenderse. Esto era nuevo para él, para ambos. Antes jamás se hubiesen comportado de esa manera, como dos estúpidos… igual a un par de enamorados

- ¿Es que no te molesta?

La pregunta de Hermione se encargo de cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Confundido acerca de lo que quería decir fijo la mirada en su rostro, descubriendo que estaba ceñuda.

- ¿Estar tomado de la mano contigo? – _Aventuro, preguntándose para que se preocupaba de eso a estas alturas. Se supone que eso se lo había dejado claro. Pensó entonces que quizás debía repetírselo, bien sabía que no estaba demás. Después de odiarse unos cuantos años y luego creer que la seguía odiando otros tantos, no era ilógico pensar que no le creyera a la primera, a pesar de todo lo que recientemente pasara entre ellos. _

- No. – _Negó Hermione justo cuando Draco iba a aclararle nuevamente lo que pensaba al respecto_ - Se que con eso no tienes problema – _Lo miro entonces y su ceño se hizo más pronunciado, si es que eso era posible _- ¡Las mujeres Draco!... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

La primera reacción de Draco fue de sorpresa, al escuchar su nombre de pila en labios de Hermione. Rápidamente se recupero, fingiendo total normalidad e hizo un barrido visual para saber de que hablaba.

- No. La verdad no le prestó atención – _dijo al captar a un grupo de mujeres que caminaban en el lado contrario de la calle observándolo sin disimulo. Luego fijo sus ojos en ella_ – ¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miro por un momento y luego fijo su mirada al frente. Tenía toda la intención de no responder y dejar las cosas así. Con suerte recorrerían el trayecto restante para llegar al colegio sin comentar nada y a él se le olvidaría. Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, porque antes de darse cuenta le contesto con otra pregunta

- ¿Has tenido muchas mujeres verdad? – _No pudo creer lo que le había preguntado. Como si ella quisiera saber con cuantas zorras se la paso acostándose. Suspiro profundamente, ¿a quien quería engañar? El conocimiento es saber… ¿Eso no es lo que dicen?_ - Es decir… - _continuo y ya no pensó en detenerse_ - … en Hogwarts caían a tus pies, imagino que en tu etapa mortifaga no fuiste precisamente un santo, además Parkinson estaba contigo… y en el exilio… ya sabes lo que dicen de las Francesas… no es el mejor sitio para practicar el celibato.

Draco la miro brevemente y fijo su mirada al frente preguntándose qué tan sincero debía ser. Mujeres habían sobrado. Antes y después de ella. De cierta manera y aunque parezca una paradoja (ya que entre otras cosas tenía a su futura esposa metida en su cama todos los días), el tiempo en que estuvo medianamente controlado fue mientras se desarrollaba la guerra. La razón era evidente, en el transcurso de la misma la veía continuamente, escondido en las sombras, asegurándose de que toda esa mierda no la tocara. Eso era suficiente para eliminar cualquier deseo de estar con alguien, y por ello, a excepción de las noches que compartía por obligación con Pansy, no toco otra mujer. Y bien sabia que solo había cumplido para mantenerla feliz y que dejara en paz a Hermione, porque llego a detestarla de una manera que hasta a él logro sorprenderlo. Luego, bueno, sin esperanzas no tenía que perder. Volvió a las andadas o mejor dicho supero cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes… y Merlín sabe que al principio busco una sustituta, después… solo placer.

- Si, bastantes… – _dijo, decidiendo al final hablar con sinceridad. De nada valía negar lo hecho_ - … Pero solo una importante… – _la miro rápidamente y fijo su mirada una vez más al frente_ - …Y creo que ya hablamos de eso.

Hermione asintió y no dijo palabra alguna. No sabía muy bien como tomar su respuesta. Pensó que quizás lo mejor era no darle importancia. Como podía quejarse de algo, si de no ser por su reencuentro, ella simplemente jamás lo hubiese recordado… ¿o sí?

- ¿Y a ti? ¿No te molestan los hombres? - _La pregunta de Draco la obligo a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se concentro en ella, tardando unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería. Al comprenderlo, no pudo evitar reír llamando la atención de Draco_, _quien la observo curioso_ - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No sé si lo has olvidado pero nunca fui una chica popular en Hogwarts, por lo menos no en esa área. – _dijo ella con una sonrisa. Agregando luego con un suspiro_- Y ahora no es muy distinto… además, una madre soltera no es precisamente lo que encabeza la lista de las más bus… ¿pasa algo?

Draco no escucho la pregunta, como tampoco noto la tensión en su cuerpo, es más, ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que en ese momento ya no se estaba moviendo. "_Una madre soltera_", las palabras de Hermione se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y en cada ocasión volvían a golpearlo con la fuerza y el poder de un torpedo. ¡_Merlín_! ¡_Había perdido tanto tiempo_!... Y lo peor es que ahora que lo sabía, se daba cuenta que la verdad siempre estuvo allí, visible, siendo él quien se negara a verla, no estando dispuesto a creer que pudiese ser posible… porque ¿Como un hombre después de conocerla, de tenerla, podía dejarla ir?… Cómo… si luego de todo ese tiempo, él seguía maldiciendo el día que tuvo que alejarse de ella… que se vio obligado a perderla

Recordaba, todas las veces que estando oculto detrás de los arboles que rodeaban la parte trasera de su casa, la observo compartiendo en la cocina con su hija o jugando en el jardín, siempre ellas dos y nunca presto atención a ese detalle… bueno sí, claro que lo hizo, solo para pensar que él no se permitiría desaprovechar ni un solo momento de aquellos, como visiblemente su esposo lo hacía. Había sido un imbécil, pero nada se comparaba a su actual comportamiento. Era inconcebible que no lo dedujera estando cerca de ella, ni siquiera luego de todo lo que pasara en ese día. ¡_Maldición_! ¡_Iban tomados de la mano rumbo al colegio de su hija_! ¿Qué mejor indicio puede haber que eso?... Si es que una acción así se puede catalogar de esa manera. Y eso representaba solo la cereza del pastel, porque bien podría señalar el hecho de que aun se refirieran a ella por su apellido de soltera y la inexistencia de una alianza matrimonial en toda regla… sin olvidar claro, el hecho de que le permitiera acercarse, de que sin inhibiciones le correspondiera.

No tenía sentido. Solo uno de esos causales eran suficientes para que comenzara a preguntarse, que tan acertadas eran esas suposiciones que sin fundamento consideraba ciertas. Lo peor, es que el conocimiento de su estupidez solo le confirmaba lo que siempre había sabido: no se sentía digno de ella… Por eso simplemente se resigno a perderla, al creer que estaba con alguien que seguramente era mejor persona de lo que él era, por la misma razón no se detuvo a pensar en sus acciones sino que se concentro en vivir, disfrutar y conformarse con lo poco o mucho que pudiese obtener de ella.

- Draco… ¿estas bien? - _La voz de Hermione, acompañada esta vez de su tierno contacto, logró traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Se encontró entonces frente a ella, quien aferrando su rostro con la mano libre, lo miraba visiblemente preocupada._

Draco no respondió, por lo menos no inmediatamente. Por unos segundos mantuvo su silencio, absorto en la labor de detallar su rostro y cada uno de sus gestos, mientras sentía como la única emoción que se esforzara en mantener cautiva, se liberaba y afianzaba firmemente en su pecho… el mismo lugar de donde la arrancara diez años atrás, consciente de que si quería en verdad salvarla, debía renunciar a esa posesividad extremista que le daba el saberse su dueño.

- Si - _dijo al fin, con voz ronca pero serena, tal como se sentía en esos instantes. No pudiendo evitar sonreír inmediatamente después, al notar cómo se dibujaba la incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione. _– Solo reflexionaba sobre algo de lo que dijiste.

- ¿Si? – _Hermione libero su rostro y retrocedió lo suficiente para observarlo mejor. Sus ojos reflejaban duda _– Que extraño porque no creo haberte dicho nada importante.

- ¿Eso crees? – _le pregunto Draco, a la vez que reiniciaba la marcha, halándola suavemente para que lo siquiera. Su sonrisa ahora era más amplia y a pesar del sarcasmo en su voz totalmente sincera_ – ¿Y qué hay de las listas? Creo que a estas alturas te das cuenta que ese tema es de mi total interés.

- Ya te dije que no salgo en ninguna –_dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado, acoplándose a su paso_ - de hecho desde que tengo a Jane me resigne a pasar desapercibida, eres el único al que parece no importarle que tenga una hija, el rest…

- Te equivocas

- ¿Cómo? – _Hermione no estuvo segura si dijo o aulló la pregunta_ - Yo pensé que Jane no...

- En cuanto a las listas, te equivocas… - _Le aclaro sin mostrar el más mínimo sobresalto por su confusión. Luego la miro fugazmente antes de proseguir. _- … no solo encabezas una, sino que tu nombre es el único escrito en ella. – _Draco suspiro y espero unos segundos al ver si Hermione decía algo, al no hacerlo prosiguió, ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirle lo que deseaba _– No estoy acostumbrado a jugar y ciertamente nada de lo que ha pasado hoy entre nosotros lo considero algo trivial, espero que tu tampoco – _Aunque podría confundirse con una pregunta lo dijo como una afirmación, por lo que no espero respuesta_ _antes de continuar_ – Así que toma lo que voy a decirte como lo que es: una proclamación de intenciones, porque Hermione, aunque hace un rato te dije que te quería en mi cama, la verdad es que quiero mucho más que eso, lo deseo todo, absolutamente todo de ti… Quiero entrar a tu vida, tu casa y ser yo el que vaya a tu lecho. Y no te estoy hablando de un día, ni una semana, sino de algo permanente. – _Nuevamente suspiro considerando si debía detenerse allí, decidió que lo mejor era decir todo de una vez, ya había dicho la parte más difícil de todas formas._ – Quizás lo que te digo te parece demasiado y no deseo asustarte, pero quiero que conozcas mis pretensiones y sobretodo que no te engañes creyendo que eres una distracción o yo puedo serlo para ti. Créeme, tienes más de unos días gustándome y estoy completamente seguro que eres y representas eso que me falta, ahora solo me queda convencerte que yo podría ser lo mismo, que puedo ser el único en tu lista, el hombre adecuado para ti.

Él silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue apabullante, pero Draco no se preocupo por eso. Habia esperado diez años para llegar a ese momento y aguardaría paciente y sosteniendo su mano, el tiempo que ella necesitara para aceptar lo que no era otra cosa que una declaración en toda regla, la constatación de sus anhelos, la confirmación de lo que él se encargaría de convertir en un hecho. Porque las medias tintas, los malentendidos y las equivocaciones se habían terminado. Ella era su reina, su amor y todo lo que le importaba y estaba decidido a no conformarse con migajas, sino a recuperar el título que una vez le perteneciera y lo único que le interesaba realmente ser en la vida: su hombre, amor y dueño...

...Su Rey

_Y esta vez, para siempre_


	18. La reaccion de Jane

¡Hola! Antes que todo, gracias por sus review y mensajes personales. Esta vez he publicado unos pocos días más tarde (3 por si acaso) , pero estaba de viaje y no deseaba hacerlo sin responder sus mensajes. Este seria la tercera parte del capitulo general. Espero les guste, no se muy bien como quedo, porque en un giro de ultima hora he decidido cortas algunas partes tratando de acortar la historia. Esperemos a ver como quedo.

He contestado en la página los Review y los mensajes personales a los correos. Si por casualidad me ha faltado responder alguno lo hare lo más pronto posible. Mil gracias por apoyar la historia y retomarla ahora que he vuelto. Un abrazo gigante para los viejos lectores que han tenido en muchos casos que releer los capítulos y también para los nuevos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer lo que escribo.

**Review:**

**khpmi****:** ¡Hola! Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te guste la historia y bueno, actualizare lo más rápido posible, me he retrasado un poco con este porque no me encontraba en casa y aunque llegue ayer no deseaba actualizar sin dar los agradecimientos, así que ¡Aquí estoy!... En cuanto al capítulo, es la parte 3 del capítulo general, que por ser muy largo estoy publicando en segmentos. Espero que te guste, no estoy muy segura de que sea en realidad interesante, pero bueno, tu me diras. No lo he corregido (eso lo hago solo antes de publicar) así que cualquier error o locura, discúlpame por ello, solo quería actualizar apenas llegar. Un abrazo grande, nuevamente gracias por leer… espero saber de ti. Saludos.

**karyta34****:** ¡hola! No sabes la alegría que me ha dado tu mensaje, eres una de las lectoras originales. Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia a pesar de mi desaparición por varios meses. ¿Me creerías si te digo que me inspire en alguien para la declaración?... bueno, es la verdad, así que hay esperanzas de que encuentres una versión quizás menos exótica pero igualmente apasionada de tu Malfoy personal… el mío (o quien me sirve de inspiración) no puedo dártelo, lo siento. Jaja…. En cuanto a lo de la hija de Hermione, bueno lo iremos desglosando y revelando… Un abrazote gigante, gracias por seguir allí. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Saludos.

**Zorion****:** ¡Hola! Gracias por escribir y tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, aun cuando la tuve abandonada unos cuantos meses. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, en cuanto a la declaración de intenciones, alguien me escribió que porque le dedicaba tanto a esta parte de desarrollar los afectos de Draco y Hermione, pero es que creo que después de la historia que vivieron, tenerlos hasta el final sin saber lo que sienten es estúpido, no sé, es mi opinión… bueno, un abrazo grande, espero saber de ti nuevamente. Saludos

**memoriesofkagome****:** ¡hola! Gracias por leer mi historia y escribir. ¿Cuándo lo sabrá todo? Bueno, ya sabe algunas cosas, la verdad más de las que tenia planeadas en la versión original, pero el tiempo me ha hecho modificarla, además, como los capítulos son tan largos y he tenido que segmentarlos todo se hace como más tardío, pero llegara el momento, tranquila. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo tiene un poco de lo que querías. Un abrazo y espero saber de ti. Saludos

**Serena:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y escribirme nuevamente! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, en esta ocasión me he retrasado 3 días respecto al anterior porque estaba de viaje y como ya dije arriba no quería publicar sin dar las gracias por los review, así que espere unas horas más para poder actualizar con los agradecimientos. Espero que te guste este capítulo, es la parte 3 de lo que sería el completo. Un abrazo, espero saber de ti. Saludos

**cedrella lysandra: **¡Hola! No te imaginas lo que me he reído con tu mensaje. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, la declaración en si la tenia escrita desde hace mucho, es la esencia del nuevo Draco, o el Draco adulto. No sé, me encanta. Gracias por seguir allí, a pesar de mi desaparición por meses. Me he dado cuenta que mi manera de escribir a cambiado por lo que no estoy segura de si lo hago bien o no, pero lo disfruten y yo me sienta bien escribiendo, bueno creo que se cumplieron las metas. Un abrazo grandísimo, espero saber de ti, mil gracias por seguir allí. Saludos

**Via:** ¡hola! Gracias por escribirme y por seguir allí a pesar de mi ausencia. La verdad hubo un momento en el que aunque mil veces asegure que seguiría con la historia estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla como se dice, pero no… aquí estoy. Quizás un poco desorientada, creo que es normal, había perdido la costumbre y termine haciendo nuevamente todo, pero lo importante es que deseo terminar la historia cuanto antes, así todos conocemos el final. Un abrazo grandísimo, espero saber de ti. Muchísimas gracias. Saludos

**beautifly92****:** ¡Hola!... Ok, por donde empezamos… ¡Aja! Te entiendo completamente en eso de que estabas perdida con la historia y te tuviste que poner al día ¿adivina? Yo también. Ahora me encuentro con que lo que quería escribir cuando comencé ya no me interesa y que de hecho cambie totalmente mi manera de contar historias, bueno espero que no te decepcione mucho mi desenvolvimiento actual, pero hago lo que puedo, es lo importante ¿no?.... me alegra que te gustara la proclamación de intenciones, es una de las pocas partes que escribí al comienzo de la historia y me negué a cambiar y créeme es maravilloso escucharlas en directo como dices, por lo que estoy segura que existen por allí Dracos (quizás menos exóticos eso si) capaz de hacerlas… ¿Sabes? Tu mensaje me ha calado hondo porque en el momento que me escribiste yo también estaba en mi punto más bajo. Me emociona que ahora salgas a comerte el mundo y no dejes que él te trague. No importa si eres la mejor cantante, bailarina o músico, lo que vale es que lo intentes y que te demuestres a ti misma que puedes, sobretodo que lo disfrutes, la vida es demasiado imprevisible para dejarse gobernar por el temor que inspiran terceros que a la final ni importan. Yo aun estoy aprendiendo esa lección y en muchas ocasiones aun me tiemblan las piernas, pero el secreto está en igual lanzarse, es la única manera de llegar a la meta… En cuanto a mí, estoy bien, las cosas en cuanto a la salud han mejorado muchísimo. Hace unos días atrás cumplí mi primer año de casada (No lo puedo creer, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido), mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados, ahora estoy en otro país, haciendo lo que en verdad me gusta, y con la persona a quien quiero a mi lado, así que no puedo quejarme… ¡Ah! En cuanto a lo que si soy o no soy grande, pienso totalmente distinto, creo que tú lo eres, tienes menos años que yo y has comprendido cosas que a mí me han tomado mucho más tiempo…. Y tu Draco, Gabriel, Edward y cualquier otro que te haga suspirar pronto llegara, es mas quizás ya te esta rondando. Basado en mi experiencia eso puede ocurrir, lo importante es que cuando se encuentren sea el momento indicado… Y claro, deseo enterarme de ello!!.... Un agrazo grandísimo que recorra millas y océanos de distancia. Gracias por seguir allí, por escribirme… en verdad es algo importante para mí. Besos, Day.

**macaen****:** Antes que todo, me alegro muchísimo que tu familia y tu estén bien. No tengo palabras que puedan abarcar el sentimiento respecto a lo pasado en tu país. La verdad, estando lejos pase de las imágenes y noticias de Haití a las de Chile y es difícil separar la alegría de la tristeza al pensar en sobrevivientes, eso es lo más difícil, conciliar que muchos no lo han logrado. En Chile he tenido la oportunidad de estar en dos ocasiones, en cursos de cocina y las experiencias para mí son inolvidables, tengo allá amigos que igual que tu están bien, pero no todos han tenido la suerte de poder decir que no han sido golpeados de cerca, aun así el sentimiento de pérdida es general y me han dado un nuevo sentido de lo que significa la palabra amistad. Un abrazo grande para ti, tu hijo (me gustaría saber la edad) y toda tu familia…. Y como tú dices, estoy segura que saldrán adelante… Ok!.. Mejor cambio de tema. Los capítulos han sido lentos, tienes toda la razón, pero es que siempre me ha gustado más desarrollar las emociones que pasar a otro escena sin entender cómo y los por que. Draco y Hermione tienen una historia complicada y larga, para poder avanzar ellos tienen que preguntarse o decidir no responderse muchas cosas, se que a muchos le parecieron tediosas, pero bueno, es preferible eso a no entender el porqué suceden las cosas. Me alegro que te gusten y gracias por seguir allí después de tanto tiempo, al igual que todos yo me estoy reencontrando con la historia, descubriendo que ya no escribo de la misma manera y que quiero dirigir todo diferente, así que estoy guerreando con ambas corrientes. Un abrazo grandísimo. Espero saber de ti, Daymed.

**Monalissa****:** ¡hola Pilly!... ¿Creerías si te digo que yo tampoco puedo creer que regrese?… No, la verdad es que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla pero no me atreví, había prometido terminar la historia y eso es lo que hare, además de sacar otra por allí pero será más adelante… Ok. La salud bien y mejorando, me he mudado, cumplí hace unos días mi primer año de casada y los Draguitos llegaran en algún momento pero aun estamos en la luna de miel. Jaja. Gracias por seguir allí, alegrarte de los capítulos y valorar mi esfuerzo. No he tenido tiempo de leer fanfiction en muchísimos meses, pero que me consideres buena, para mí es un honor. La verdad en estos momentos estoy un poco desubicada, después de tantos meses he perdido la costumbre de escribir y mis maneras de hacerlo han cambiado, espero que no afecte de más la historia y te siga gustando. ¿En cuánto tiempo público? Lo estoy haciendo en semana y media, esta vez me retrase 3 días porque estaba de viaje y aunque llegue ayer no quise actualizar sin contestar los review. Un beso y un abrazo, espero saber de ti pronto. Y no te preocupes, se que fue yo la que desaparecí abandonándolos, pero era necesario. Saludos Daymed.

**Lagordis****:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?... Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, es una de las pocas partes que escribí al principio y me negué a cambiar ahora que regrese… Me ha encantado el mensaje, tenía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba o leía ese ¡Manita!, parecerá estúpido pero a lo lejos esas cosas se añoran. Estoy bien, gracias pro preguntar, espero que tu también lo estés. Gracias por seguir leyendo y retomar la historia. Saludos, Daymed.

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha****:** ¡hola! Gracias por escribirme. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, la proclamación de intenciones es quizás la segunda cosa que escribí de la historia por lo que ha estado allí desde que comencé a publicarla, la verdad no sabía donde la usaría pero me pareció que era el centro de la personalidad que deseaba para Draco. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de los meses sin actualizar. Nuevamente gracias por escribirme. Un abrazo grande y espero saber de ti pronto. Saludos, Daymed.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Huirían, los muy malditos se escaparían, pero no antes de descubrirlos… no sin joderlos a todos_

- ¡Malditos!

Un nuevo juramento, seguido del habitual quejido retumbó en la habitación rompiendo el detestable silencio, solo para morir poco después de haber hecho eco en sus oídos. Detestaba estar allí, postrado, preso entre cuatro paredes, mientras que fuera de ellas era su futuro lo que se estaba jugando.

"_Necesitas descansar, por hoy yo me encargo"_… Axel suspiro gravemente al recordar las palabras de su hermano… ese era peor día para estar en cama, no importaba si era por debilidad o porque se estaba recuperando de la maldición de Malfoy, precisamente su parte del trabajo era "encargarse", vigilar y resolver los reveses que pudieran ocurrir, era él quien podía hacer esa labor sin poner peligro el descubrimiento de su identidad, sin jugarse la posibilidad de que todo se fuese a la mierda….pero en cambio estaba allí, retenido como un enfermo, como un débil cualquiera, cuando debería estar cazando a Nott y Bulstrode.

_Hijos de Puta_… la rabia escaldó su pecho al solo pensar en ese par de cobardes. _Los_ _jefes_… que risible y poco creíble parecía en esos instantes la designación que tuvieran hasta hace poco, pero eso habían sido y todos los que estaban allí pretendiendo llamarse mortifagos lo permitieron… ¿Por qué?... por un tatuaje, solo por eso, llevar la marca tenebrosa les confirió el poder, pero solo sobre los ignorantes, su hermano y él nunca les creyeron… No, no lo hicieron, no podían, sabían lo que era un verdadero mago oscuro, luchar con y contra ellos… ¿Nott y Bulstrode?... esos no eran más que un par de mequetrefes, unos que de no estar en la posición que se encontraban cuando los conocieron, hubiesen desaparecido hace mucho, unos que gracias a la estupidez de no proteger sus conversaciones, ese día encontrarían el destino que se merecían realmente… Y quería que lo hicieran muy lentamente, que sus gritos resonaran sin que nadie pudiese escucharlos, que clamaran clemencia y pidieran perdón mientras poco a poco les era arrebatada su asquerosa vida… por el solo imaginar que podrían joderles, por pensar en ir a contarlo todo al enemigo, a Draco Malfoy… por creer que les dejarían descubrir la identidad de su hermano en el Ministerio… pero sobretodo por poner en peligro la verdadera razón del estar allí, su misión… su venganza.

- ¡Malditos!

Un nuevo juramento, seguido del habitual quejido retumbó en la habitación rompiendo el detestable silencio, solo para morir poco después de haber hecho eco en sus oídos. Detestaba estar allí, postrado, preso entre cuatro paredes, mientras que fuera de ellas era su futuro lo que se estaba jugando.

_

* * *

_

_Cómo pudo humillarme públicamente… a mi… ¡A MI! ¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy! _

Las lagrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, los gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta y el temblor trataba de imponerse sobre su cuerpo mientras se alejaba de esa maldita oficina, pero no se permitiría ceder ante ninguno de esos estúpidos impulsos, Sara Toscanini no había sido criada para dar lastima y su incorruptible orgullo no le dejaría hacerlo.

_Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos, ya el que tenía que decidir ha dejado el lugar, y no quisiera hacer esperar a Malfoy para nuestro almuerzo_… Las palabras y sonrisa de la imbécil de Parvati Patil centellaron en su mente, haciendo temblar su férrea determinación de no quebrarse en ese momento. La zorra y su amiga aun debían estarse riendo, sintiéndose superiores al verla despreciada… ¡a ella!... ¿y la regalada de la Smith?, a estas alturas seguramente había encontrado con quien hacerlo, por la manera que dejo la oficina lo más probable es que la humillante situación fuese ya de conocimiento de medio Ministerio. _¡Merlín! _Si hasta ese viejo decrepito, el jefe de los archivos debía estarla pasando bien a su costa, contándole a quien quiera escucharlo que Sara Toscanini fue dejada a un lado por Draco Malfoy, ya que este prefirió llevar de su brazo a Hermione Granger... una sangre sucia come libros de Hogwarts… _¡Maldición!_

_Pero él se las pagaría_… _todas…_ Se juro a sí misma, mientras en su habitual comportamiento altivo entraba en el ascensor del Ministerio, agradeciendo internamente que se encontrase casi vacío y aparentemente libre de amantes al cotilleo. Aun así no centro su atención en nadie, por primera vez temiendo de lo que encontraría en las miradas que le dirigían… y ese era un sentimiento tan extraño y penoso que solo logró humillarla aun más.

_Que diferencia a lo que Granger debió sentir minutos antes_. Reflexionó sin molestarse siquiera en negar la rabia y envidia que ese hecho le ocasionaba. La gloria siempre había sido y debía ser para ella… y hoy Draco permitió que una triste e insignificante mujercita la disfrutara_. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Le gustaba?_... No… Como lo hiciera anteriormente, no tardo más de un segundo en descartar la posibilidad. Extrañamente lo pensó al ver como la trataba, al observarlos salir juntos… pero era imposible, conocía lo suficiente los gustos y capacidades de ese hombre, para saber que de todas las presentes ella seria la menos afortunada. Es más, estaba segura que esa salida conjunta fue ideada por la zorra Patil. No se le escapo como se aferraba a él, solo liberándolo luego de que este aceptara irse con su amiga… Pero, por otro lado ¿Qué razón tenía para dejarlo con ella? ¿Por qué renunciaría al revuelo que ocasionaría verla de su brazo?

La llegada del ascensor al atrio dejo a estas preguntas sin respuestas, o quizás precisamente la dirigió directamente hacia ellas, al descubrir al apenas traspasar las puertas metálicas a Parvati Patil y la chica Weasley despidiéndose muy alegremente de un hombre que le resultaba oportunamente conocido. La rabia se acrecentó en su pecho ante la visión de la divertida pelinegra, pero la desecho rápidamente guiada por una repentina intuición. Así que forzando una sonrisa y desplegando todo su poder de Veela se dirigió hacia el joven ahora solitario, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez una simple frase.

_ Aprenderán que de mi nadie se burla… te arrepentirás Malfoy_

* * *

_Entrar en tu vida… ser el único en tu lista, el hombre adecuado para ti_

"_**Ya lo eres"**_

Las palabras de Draco como el magma de un volcán en erupción, recorrieron la mente y el cuerpo de Hermione, adhiriéndose a ella, cubriéndola… quemándola por completo.

_No un día, ni una semana…algo permanente_. Él le estaba proponiendo… no… asegurando un futuro juntos, porque eso no había sido solo una "proclamación de intenciones" como la llamada… era mucho, mucho más… era su declaración, la exposición de lo que quería y lograría sin espacio a fallas o negaciones… que de su parte no vendrían, porque lo único que deseaba era eso que acaba de ofrecerle, la oportunidad de amarlo y ser amada… para siempre.

¡Y Merlín!… quería decírselo, aceptarlo ahora y hacerlo suyo eternamente, pero su respuesta estaba trabada en su garganta, retenida por la certeza de que sería un error en ese momento. La razón era sencilla pero a la vez complicada, como siempre ocurría con todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Draco la conocía demasiado para creer su rápida aceptación sobre algo tan delicado y decisivo, y si bien podría eliminar la desconfianza revelando la recuperación de sus recuerdos, con eso solo terminaría empeorando las cosas, porque él se sentiría engañado y ciertamente burlado, al comprender que mientras todo esto sucedía entre los dos, ella era consciente de su pasado y había preferido ocultarlo.

_Y es que el juego ahora se estaba desarrollando a dos manos._

Por eso debía lograr que él se abriera, que le contara la verdad o por lo menos comenzara a considerarlo. Necesitaba tumbar esa muralla entre ellos, darle la confianza para que desahogara esa parte de sus vidas y de paso aunque muy importante, le explicara el porqué de sus actos.

- No me parece demasiado ni estoy asustada… – _dijo entonces, negando una probabilidad a la que Draco hiciera referencia en su declaración, con el fin de darle una respuesta quizás mucho menos directa pero que demostraba que estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus intenciones... Por los momentos eso debía bastarle a ambos _–… pero…

- Estas sorprendida - _Hermione giro su rostro hacia Draco al escuchar como este completaba erróneamente su comentario. Si, estaba desconcertada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero la verdad, lo que deseaba era guiar esa conversación hacia el pasado juntos… Hogwarts… ella. Aun así, se encontró asintiendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron brevemente, al notar la intensidad que centellaba en sus ojos_ – Yo también

_Yo también_… Hermione sintió como la simple afirmación de Draco y el sentimiento reflejado en su mirada, lograba nuevamente hacer que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su mente, estomago y pecho. _¡Dios!_ Él estaba sorprendido de su respuesta, de la rápida aceptación a su propuesta... como si ella hubiese tenido oportunidad de negarse… como podría, si con recuerdos o sin ellos era el único hombre capaz de hacerla sentir y vibrar de esa manera, y no le quedaba duda de ello, no luego de que reapareciera y que con solo su olor volviera patas arriba su existencia. De allí en adelante todo su mundo había girado en torno a él y aunque trato de engañarse, de desacreditarlo a sus ojos, nada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desvanecer o disminuir la atracción latente… y al final… al final, igual hubiese caído rendida ante su personalidad y carácter… porque si algo tenía claro es que Draco Malfoy era el hombre ideal para ella… el amor de su vida.

- Llegamos

La notificación de Draco interrumpió las reflexiones de Hermione, quien al instante se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a las puertas del colegio de Jane. _¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera se había percatado que se acercaban al viejo edificio_… un suspiro broto entonces de sus labios al advertir lo ridículo de sus pensamientos, como iba a darse cuenta de nada si a lo uno que prestaba atención era al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Como si el sonido de su exhalación fuese algún tipo de señal, Draco se detuvo y aflojo el agarre de su mano, logrando que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente. No hubo necesidad de palabras, antes de girar su rostro Hermione conocía el significado de sus acciones, aun así, logro conmoverla profundamente lo que mostraban en esos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente. Una vez mas estaba dándole a escoger el mostrarse o no en público con él, como lo hiciera antes de salir del bosque, seguramente pensando que a pesar de lo que dijera momentos antes, presentarse en el lugar donde estaba su hija tomados el uno del otro, era algo delicado y verdaderamente importante

- Draco… - _dijo en un susurro a la vez que una sonrisa brotaba en sus labios, demostrándole que no había duda en ella, que eso era exactamente lo que estaba deseando_ - … creo que es el momento adecuado para hacer algo importante… mi propia proclamación de intenciones ¿no crees?

No espero respuesta. Sin darle tiempo a Draco de reaccionar a sus palabras, Hermione aumento la presión de sus dedos y tiro de él por segunda vez en el día… haciéndolo retomar sus pasos, invitándolo a entrar junto a ella… abriéndole de par en par las puertas de su vida

* * *

- Theodore, que hacemos en… ¿donde diablos estamos?… ¡Joder! ¿Wiltshire?

Nott observo a su compañera con aire aburrido. ¡Merlín! Aunque la consideraba inteligente, ciertamente era un poco lenta para algunas materias… lamentablemente para ambos, casi siempre eran las importantes. Suspiro resignado, no era momento para ponerse quisquilloso, ella tenía su valía y bien sabia que jamás hubiese llegado a donde hasta hace poco estaba, de no ser por tenerla a su lado… aunque en realidad recordar su gratitud seria más fácil si tuviese en esos instantes un bozal a la mano.

- Millicent… – dijo _entonces a tiempo de frenar la próxima diatriba de la mujer_ - … ¿y a donde esperabas ir? ¿Londres?... Te refresco la memoria, estamos buscando a Malfoy no en medio de una de tus sesiones de compras querida.

- Estoy consciente de eso Theodore… – _Bulstrode lo miro enfadada pero enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio frente a ellos_ - … pero ¿La catedral de Salisbury?

- Que pretendías ¿llegar directamente a la Mansión Malfoy? … - _Nott no dio tiempo para respuestas_ - … Si hay un lugar donde ni se preocuparían en colocar hechizos protectores es aquí, además era esto o el Stonehenge, a menos claro que quisieras aparecerte a la mitad de la Abadía de Lacock y recibir aplausos o gritos, todo dependiendo de los muggles presentes.

- Eres un odioso… – _las palabras brotaron de su boca cargadas de veneno. Se giro a mirarlo antes de proseguir _- … ahora podrías decirme sabihondo, como piensas llegar a la Mansión Malfoy desde aquí o cualquiera de los lugares referidos sin utilizar magia… o es que solo esa explicación servía para demostrarme tus conocimientos como guía de atracciones turísticas.

Nott sonrió, no pudo evitarlo… Sin duda ese era el secreto del porque se habían unido y aun permanecían juntos… Solo ellos podían estar hasta el cuello de mierda y aun así darle prioridad a la posibilidad de irritarse mutuamente.

- Creo que no has entendido querida – _dijo aun sonriendo, consciente de que el apodo en tono condescendiente solo lograría enfurecerla aun mas_ - … nosotros no podemos ir a la Mansión Malfoy, sería un suicidio.

- Enton…

- Haremos que Malfoy venga a nosotros… – _la interrumpió, al igual que haría un adulto ante la poca comprensión de un niño _- … pero lo estaremos esperando en un lugar del cual podamos escapar y sé que este sitio y los que te nombre están libres de hechizos personales y ministeriales.

- Entiendo – _Bulstrode asintió relajando su ceño _- ¿Y cómo lo contactaremos? ¿Con la marca?

- No… no será necesario… - _dijo Nott a la vez que apoyaba su espalda en el árbol tras de él y fijaba su mirada en la fachada principal de la Catedral_ - … antes de partir de la guarida envié un mensaje a la mansión… y no, nadie se dio cuenta… – _agrego rápidamente antes de que Bulstrode lo interrumpiera_ - … Además, utilice la lechuza del imbécil de Colm

- Bien – _asintió Bulstrode, acercándose hacia él_ – Entonces tendremos que esperar que Malfoy regrese del Ministerio – _no era una pregunta, solo la constatación de un hecho, así que no espero respuesta de Nott para proseguir _– Eso nos dará unas pocas horas… ¿Por qué no vamos a la fortaleza y aprovechamos el tiempo para recuperar nuestro dinero?, si pensamos irnos no tiene sentido mantenerlo allí guardado.

Nott asintió irguiéndose a la vez que le ofrecía su mano. Un segundo después ambos desaparecieron dejando atrás por los momentos al hombre que los seguía y los había estado escuchando. Este sonrió malvada aunque imperceptiblemente debido a su invisibilidad, las cosas estaban saliéndole mejor de lo que pensaba… la fortuna Nott y Bulstrode, era sin duda un beneficio adicional que no le vendría nada mal a su empresa. Rio entonces en voz alta a la vez que con un movimiento de varita hacia su cuerpo visible a los ojos de cualquiera, consciente de que ya no tenía sentido ocultarse, ni retrasar lo que tenía pensado para sus presas.

_ La temporada de Caza acababa de proclamarse formalmente abierta_

* * *

- Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas obviar mi presencia? Necesitamos hablar y aclarar esto antes de ir a la casa de Hermione.

Parvati giro su rostro para observar a su amiga, quien la observaba desde la puerta de entrada de la Madriguera, decidida a comenzar la confrontación. Suspiro cansada, la verdad no quería hablar en esos instantes con ella, deseaba primero calmarse como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba en esa casa que ya consideraba su hogar, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que de negarse, no la dejaría en paz y en esos instantes necesitaba más que nunca estar cerca de Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? – _dijo entonces girando su cuerpo para enfrentarla. Podía oír el ruido que estaba haciendo Molly en alguna de las habitaciones superiores así que no le importó tratar el tema allí _– ¿Qué te aplauda la gracia? ¿Qué haga a un lado las posibles consecuencias? – _No le dio oportunidad a su amiga de responder, lo hizo ella misma_ – Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Vi lo que sucedió la primera vez y no estoy dispuesta a hacer de la vista gorda ahora, menos aun en estos momentos, cuando tu estupidez puede poner en juego la única posibilidad que tenemos de regresar a la normalidad a Ron y Harry.

- Pat…

- Pat nada Ginny… - _la interrumpió, dejando entrever en su voz toda la decepción que sentía_ - Dime, ¿Cómo es posible que le hables? No te das cuenta que con solo verlo, ya comenzaste a cambiar… ¡me mentiste! – _exclamo dolida a la vez que se acercaba un par de pasos a la pelirroja_ -... Si no hubiese peligro, si todo fuera transparente e inofensivo no lo habrías hecho.

- ¿Y en que hubiesen cambiado las cosas? – _dijo entonces Ginny visiblemente molesta_ - ¿Te habrías comportado diferente? ¿Lo aceptarías?

- No… - _La respuesta de Parvati fue rápida y firme, demostrando así que no tenía dudas al respecto_ - …pero por lo menos sabría que eres sincera, que no tienes nada que ocultar, pero más importante aún, que entiendes que…

- Quizás… – esta _vez fue el turno de Ginny de interrumpirla _-… tu deberías entender que soy adulta y dueña de mi vida… no soy una niña Parvati y al igual que tu y la gran mayoría de las personas aprendo de mis errores.

- Eso quiere decir que lo seguirás viendo – _No era una pregunta, solo una afirmación hecha en un tono desbordante de incredulidad, una que se vislumbraba también en su rostro_.

- Eso quiere decir – _dijo Ginny repitiendo sus palabras de manera firme y clara_ – que debes respetar mi vida y decisiones – _Suspiro cansada a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre ella y su aun desconcertada amiga_ – Pat… - _cuando volvió hablar su voz era serena, sin rastros de molestia, ni frustración_ –… si en verdad quieres lo mejor para mí y deseas protegerme, no me des la espalda. Necesito una confidente, una hermana, no una juez. Odio que te comportes conmigo como lo has hecho hoy, como siempre que no te gusta algo de lo que hago, por eso no quería decírtelo, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo… Y sí, estoy considerando verlo de nuevo.

La última afirmación arrastro consigo un tenso silencio en el cual ambas mujeres se observaron fijamente, hasta que Parvati con un simple "entiendo" seguido de un brusco asentimiento dio por terminado la conversación… El verdadero significado de su respuesta flotaría en el ambiente y atormentaría a Ginny mucho después que ella sin dedicarle otra mirada dejara la habitación, al tener la seguridad que si bien no volvería a intervenir en su vida y decisiones, tampoco contaría con su apoyo y consejo, rompiéndose así el lazo principal de su amistad, del vinculo existente entre las dos.

* * *

_No podía creerlo._

Hermione sintió como la rabia bullía dentro de ella debido a… bueno, los celos. Desde que llegaran al colegio la habían saludado más maestras de las que recordaba, madres de las que alguna vez tratara y hasta un par de hombres, en cuyas intenciones no iba a ponerse a pensar en esos momentos…. ¿Y todo gracias a quien?... Como no… a Draco Malfoy. Suspiro gravemente y al igual que las por lo menos mil veces anteriores giro su rostro para darle un nuevo vistazo, mientras internamente rogaba que la última de las investigadoras encubiertas acelerara la historia sin importancia que le contaba, y llegara a la pregunta que en verdad le interesaba, que claro no era otra que _¿Y quién es el hombre que te acompaña?_

_¿Es que en realidad no se daba cuenta? _Siguiendo el patrón de las otras veces no pudo evitar preguntarse. Draco se mantenía tranquilamente sentado en un banco, ajeno al grupo de depredadoras que poco a poco cerraban el cerco a su alrededor. Parecía un padre mas, bueno, realmente se veía mucho mas solicito que el resto, al ojear una de las aburridas revistas educacionales que regalaba el colegio a cualquiera que se atreviese a leerlas, que seguramente y contándola a ella, eran solo dos.

_No te arrepentirás Hermione_… Sus últimas palabras, dichas en un susurro que logro estremecerla como si se tratara de una caricia, retumbaron nuevamente en su mente, calentando su cuerpo, enterneciendo una vez más su corazón. Él estaba decidido a formar parte de su vida en todos los aspectos y a que Jane y ella se adhirieran a la suya. Lo dejo en claro mientras caminaba a su lado, sin importar las miradas ni los comentarios, al escuchar la incesante charla de las personas que los habían rodeado, al estar allí tratando de entender un mundo que apenas momentos antes le había caído encima… No, jamás se retractaría de darle la oportunidad, ¿Cómo? si él era todo lo que antes no creía posible y lo que nunca pensó poder tener realmente a su lado.

- ¡Mama!

La voz de Jane logro que Hermione apartara la mirada de su… ¿pareja? Olvidándose totalmente de la mujer que mantenía un monologo frente a ella, camino hacia donde se encontraba junto a su maestra y compañeros, convencida de que lo mejor era tener una pequeña conversación con su hija antes de que esta y Draco se conocieran. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no iba a negarlo. Aunque lo presentara como un amigo (_aceptaba que no había pensado en eso mientras ingresaba al colegio tomada de su mano_), no sabía cómo reaccionaría al hecho de ver a su mama por primera vez acompañada de un hombre. Tenía miedo de que desarrollara algún episodio de ansiedad como lo que comentaban en los libros y revistas que leyera mientras aprendía como cuidarla, y solo esperaba poder controlar sus temores antes de que se enterara que no solo estaba acompañándola en su espera, sino que pensaba ir con ellas a casa... lo demás, bueno, eso vendría después.

Fiel a su costumbre, Jane no espero que su madre llegara hasta donde se encontraba. Rápidamente se despidió de todos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, eso sí, siempre atenta de todo lo que le rodeaba, haciendo sonreír a su madre igual que todos los días, al ver lo que podría considerarse una exacta reproducción de ella a su edad… basado claro, en lo que decían sus padres.

- ¡Hola Mama! – _Exclamo la niña efusivamente, cuando solo las separaban unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que la sonrisa presente en los labios de su madre, se ampliara. Hermione sabía que hasta allí llegaban las semejanzas y comparaciones, su hija no había heredado su amor por los estudios, libros y obligaciones._

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – _le pregunto cuando estuvo frente a ella, a la vez que se inclinaba y le daba un abrazo_

- Bien, hoy jugamos mucho… - _respondió la niña mientras observaba a otro lado. Hermione no se molesto por ello, la definición de curiosidad debía aparecer en el diccionario justo debajo de su foto y ella tenía algo más importante que tratar. Sabía que Jane la observaría fijamente cuando no entendiera lo que decía… Estaba a punto de tomar el mando de la conversación cuando la niña hablo nuevamente _– Sabes mama, mañana no tengo que venir, ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Si, lo sé. Mañana no hay clases. Ahora Jane, te tengo que explicar algo y nece…

- Y sabes mama, luego de mañana tampoco. ¿Sabes porque mama?

- Porque es fin de semana mi cielo y no tienes clase – _Hermione rogo en silencio que este no fuera el comienzo de una de sus ciclos de preguntas… Dios sabia que ni siquiera en sus momentos de ocio lograba conservar la calma con todos esos "sabes" y "por qué". En esos instantes simplemente no tenía tiempo y dado al tema que iba a tratar, de seguir su hija en esa onda, llegaría el lunes y ella todavía no terminaría de explicárselo._–- Ahora mi amor por favor escúchame, con…

- Sabes mami, a todos mis amiguitos le gusto mi pulsera, una niña la quería pero no se la di ¿sabes porque mami? - _la niña no dio oportunidad de responder a Hermione, impaciente de hacerlo ella misma _- El Sr. Draco se pondría bravo y no me daría nada de nuevo ¿sabes mami? Seguro me la quitaría. Y yo no quiero, es linda… ¿Le diste las gracias que le mande mami? ¿Verdad que si?

- Si, se las di – _Hermione se apresuro a asegurárselo al verla tan preocupada, sonriendo internamente al notar como su rostro se relajaba. No había recordado la pulsera hasta que la nombrara, sin duda eso ayudaría a mitigar el probable recelo de Jane, que estaría más que emocionada por conocer a quien le regalo su primera joya… Además, ya sabía que eran amigos, y así como era especial en eso de los regalos, también lo sería en el hecho de ir a la casa. _– Mi amor mira, - _le dijo entonces tomándola por la barbilla y haciendo que la mirara_ – precisamente …

- Entonces mami… ¿el Sr. Draco no está aquí para quitarme mi pulsera? ¿verdad que no?

Las palabras de Hermione murieron en sus labios al escuchar a su hija… _El Sr. Dr_… _¿Cómo? ¿Qué había dicho?… _Pasando por alto sus preguntas y las de la niña, libero su barbilla solo para confirmar lo que momentos antes Jane se encargara inconscientemente de informarle. Esta vez su mirada recorrió el mismo camino que desde que comenzara la conversación siguiera su pequeña. Al final de la trayectoria, estaba un hombre rubio, sentado en una banca, sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las aburridas revistas educaciones que regalaba el colegio a cualquiera que se atreviese a leerlas, el cual en esos instantes las observaba fijamente… Draco.

- ¿Lo conoces? – _pregunto Hermione y su voz sonó como un graznido_

- ¡Claro Mamá! – _dijo la niña dirigiéndole una mirada desconcertada_ - Es el señor que a veces esta en el jardín, yo sabía que no era mi imaginación, pero a veces lo creía por el cabello mamá, ¿viste su color?... y no sabía cómo se llamaba mamá pero lo vi y supe que era el señor Draco, porque él es el único que me ha regalado una pulsera y que va a la casa, pero tú nunca lo invitas a entrar mama ni lo saludas – _Jade suspiro profundamente antes de proseguir _- … pero sabes mama yo creía que no era como nosotras, siempre estaba lejos, no nos hablaba y de pronto se iba, como si fuera aire… por eso nunca me acerque ni le dije nada, porque podía ponerse bravo y no volver, pero ahora si puedo… ¿verdad mamá?… mamá… mamá ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

Hermione observo a su hija sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar una palabra en ese momento. Negó entonces torpemente esperando que eso fuese suficiente para tranquilizar a Jane y dirigió nuevamente sus ojos hacia el hombre que unos metros más allá las miraba fijamente, deseando encontrar en ese mar de plata la respuesta… la razón a la interrogante que en esos momentos le carcomía el alma y la mente

_ Draco… ¿Por qué? _


	19. Eso que no te Esperas

¡Hola! Antes que todo disculpe la tardanza. Según mi cuenta me retrase una semana en promedio, pero bueno aquí estoy, pensemos que eso es lo importante. Les digo desde ahorita que este capítulo es totalmente distinto al que debía colocar al actualizar. ¿La razón? Estoy fuera de casa y no tengo el capitulo a la mano. Como no regresare a mi casa hasta dentro de una semana. Decidí hace dos días hacer un capitulo nuevo y actualizar para no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo ¿Cómo salió? Quizás bien, tal vez mal, pero es lo que será. De regalo, les doy algo mucho más extenso que las últimas actualizaciones. 40 hojas Word. Si aunque sea disfrutan la mitad ya abre cumplido.

Un gracias inmenso a todas y cada una de las personas que me han escrito así como a las que en silencio han leído mi historia. A continuación responderé los review, los mensajes personales ya los he hecho al correo. Si me falta alguien por favor discúlpenme tratare de remediarlo lo antes posible.

¡Ah! Y me esforcé, en verdad lo hice por corregir los errores ortográficos, pero la falta de tiempo y un corrector en español me hizo la tarea mucho más difícil, así que disculpe mente cualquier horror que encuentren. Gracias.

**Macaen:** ¡hola! Antes que todo gracias por escribirme. Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, aun estoy un poco dispersa pero hay vamos. Al igual que tú me gustan las historias que explican profundamente los sentimientos o reacciones, quizás porque entendiéndolos es más factible creer lo que sucede, aunque sea un mundo extremadamente irreal, o tal vez porque los seres humanos somos en extremo complejos y precisamente son los sentimientos donde mejor se desarrolla esa cualidad. En cuanto a Jane, es de las pocas cosas que a pesar del tiempo se ha mantenido igual en mi cabeza, creo que la inocencia de un niño es un regalo, aunque muchos no le den prioridad sobre el comportamiento o sus supuestas equivocaciones. Gracias por pensar que he madurado o mejorado aunque sea un poco en mi escritura. No soy profesional, ni me llama la atención serlo pero creo que todos tenemos historias o podemos crearlas si no los proponemos. No tengo que pensar mucho para saber que tu lo haces, tu manera de escribir así lo refleja, dando pinceladas magnificas a palabras que redactadas de otra manera podrían considerarse normales. Me ha encantado tu comentario del precioso talismán y desde ahora te pido permiso para incluirla más adelante. ¡Ah! Felicitaciones por tu hijo. Gracias por compartir su nombre conmigo y las bellas palabras con las que acompañaste ese dato. No dudo que sea la luz de tu vida, espero pronto compartir contigo ese milagro en la mía. Si me permites te enviare el significado de su nombre, lo conseguí y traduje antes de que me llamaran a hacer una suplencia y quedo en la computadora de mi casa. Bueno, me despido. Un abrazo gigante. Day.

**Cedrella Lysandra:** ¡Hola! Bueno señorita ¡Gracias nuevamente por hacerme reír! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... Espero que encuentres la respuesta en el capitulo, aunque dudo que la de la razón del color del cabello de Draco este allí. Me encanta tu manera de enfrentar la vida, la verdad a veces faltan las sonrisas. Pero has despertado mi curiosidad… ¿en qué rumbo estudiantil te encuentras sintonizada en este momento?, te lo pregunto, ya que dijiste que las risas eran tu tercer fin y me pregunto sobre los dos primeros. Espero que te guste el capitulo, ¡esta largo…y algo extraño! Un abrazote. Saludos. Day

**Karla:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, comienzo por decirte que este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, espero cumplirte aunque sea en eso ya que en cuanto a lo de la publicación me he retrasado un poco, pero que se hace, el trabajo a veces se complica y hacerse cargo se convierte en prioridad. Un abrazo, espero saber pronto de ti. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Gracias. Daymed

**beautifly92****:** !Hola Ximena! Espero que estés bien, me ha encantado tu mensaje y te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, aun estoy un poco dispersa en esto de escribir pero voy paso a paso, lo importante es que te guste y al observar los ¡OH DIOS MIO! Creo que lo he logrado. Lo de Jane es una de las pocas cosas que ha permanecido invariable en la historia y Parvati, bueno, ¿jamás has tenido una amiga así? Que te puedo decir a veces es más fácil juzgar que entender. Me alegra que mis consejos te sirvan de algo y créeme tu personalidad es espectacular, no cambies. No sabes lo importante que es encontrar personas efusivas y abiertas, son un respiro y un catalizador entre el resto… espero que siempre lo seas. En cuanto a la boda, si, lo hicimos, aun no hay pequeños draguitos pero créeme el Dragón mayor es un malcriado, así que igual estoy practicando. En estos momentos estoy en Italia, trabajando en lo que es mi verdadera pasión, la pastelería. Tenemos en común la carrera de Derecho, hasta un mes antes de casarme lo ejercí, pero por mis problemas de salud tuve que decidir, no podía extenuarme como venía haciéndolo al no querer renunciar a ninguna de mis profesiones y creo que escogí la correcta. En tu caso, tienes que preguntarte aun que estas a tiempo que es lo que en verdad te motiva, te hace aspirar a ser realmente buena en algo. Derecho es una carrera hermosa, completa con un número inmenso de oportunidades, pero sea cual sea el campo en el que decidas ejercer, debes abrirte camino y luchar por un lugar. Y en cuanto a lo del futuro rondando, tranquila. El mío rondo muuuuchhooo tiempo, vivimos nuestra propia historia de odio (claro, no al estilo de Hermione y Draco… llamémoslo mejor, ciclo de indiferencia), pero bueno, era el indicado. Eso es lo que importa... Ok. Lo dejo hasta aquí, como siempre escribo demasiado. Espero que te guste el capitulo, esta largo. Disculpa el retraso pero tuve que realizar una suplencia y estoy fuera de casa por unas semanas. Un abrazo grandísimo. Day

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha****:** !Hola! antes que todo, gracias por leer la historia y escribirme. Respecto a Parvati, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Hay amigas de amigas y conductos a veces exageradas, aunque en lo particular creo que es un complejo de mama gansa. Bueno, veremos, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, la gente cambia, madura, evoluciona… bueno, aspiro que sea así, es la única manera de no estrellarse tan seguido ¿o no?... en cuanto a Hermione, creo que este capítulo te hará sin duda feliz y de bono a diferencia del anterior, este es quizás el triple de largo con mucho Draco y Hermione. Espero que te guste. Nuevamente gracias y espero saber de ti. Daymed.

**Marce:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo y leer mi historia "de chorro". Al igual que tu hace mucho leí Cambiando el pasado de Monik y me encanto. Aun pienso que es perfecta tal como esta, pero sinceramente me gustan los finales felices, pocas veces ocurren en la realidad. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Es largo, mucho más que el anterior. Saludos, nuevamente gracias y espero saber de ti. Daymed.

**Serena:** !Hola! me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Jane o mejor dicho su reacción a la presentación de Draco, es una de las pocas partes que conserve sin modificación en todo este tiempo. En cuanto a Hermione, creo que te gustara el capitulo. En cuanto al tiempo, me retrase por problemas de trabajo pero aquí estoy, sigo diciendo… eso es lo que importa. Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y escribirme. Espero saber de ti. Daymed.

**karyta34****:** !Hola! antes que todo gracias por tu fidelidad y paciencia. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. "La miss curiosidad" tiene una sagacidad envidiable, en cuanto a su madre, creo que te gustara el capitulo, tiene mucho de la reacción de Hermione y es el triple de largo del anterior. Bueno, saludos, espero saber de ti y gracias nuevamente. Daymed.

* * *

_Es el señor que a veces esta en el jardín… siempre estaba lejos, no nos hablaba y de pronto se iba, como si fuera aire_

- Mamá… Mamaaa… ¡Mamaaaaaa!

_Jane_… Las exclamaciones de su hija llegaron a sus oídos convertidas en no más que unos leves susurros, ecos perdidos que su mente no tardo en acallar, en un intento de no sobrecargarse, de darse el tiempo suficiente para asimilar, comprender y tratar de explicar la verdad que acababa de desvelarse ante sus ojos.

_Draco ¿Por qué?_

Con la voz tan rota como ella se sentía en ese momento, la pregunta retumbo en su mente una vez más, aumentando el vacio que parecía tragarse su pecho. Él… él había estado allí, observándola, antes de encontrarse en el ministerio, pelear, besarse… de enamorarla nuevamente…

… teniendo la oportunidad de volver a sus brazos quien sabe desde cuando, conformándose en cambio con verla de lejos, siendo un observador de su vida en vez de hacer algo y formar parte de ella. _¿Y si no hubiese hecho esa investigación? ¿Y si Jane no estuviese en clases y ella aun se encontrara cuidándola en casa?... ¿Abrían tenido una oportunidad? ¿El se habría arriesgado a hablarle, a tocar la puerta de su hogar en vez de solo conformarse a mirarla?_... Eran muchas preguntas y a diferencia de las referentes al obliviate, tenía la incómoda sensación de conocer las respuestas. Porque eso era lo peor de todo, indistintamente de lo que lo llevara diez años atrás a borrarse de su memoria, el problema ahora era porque razón si aun le interesaba no había hecho nada por restituirse en ella. Y estaba segura que era importante para él, en ese renglón era el único en el que no tenía dudas.

_¿Por qué entonces no la busco apenas su condena se cumplió?_ _¿Qué razón tenía para preferir las sombras que estar a su lado?_... No tenía la mejor idea, cosa que a estas alturas no le sorprendía, pero lo que si sabía es que el supuesto odio que ella pudiera sentir por él no era un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo alejado. _¡Merlín!_ Eso jamás lo hubiese frenado… La primera vez que se habían enamorado, se detestaban con todas sus fuerzas.

A no ser que…

- ¡Mamá!

El grito de Jane seguido del fuerte tirón que sintió en su mano derecha logro al fin cortar el hilo de los pensamientos de Hermione. Un poco aturdida dirigió el rostro hacia su hija forzando una sonrisa al notar que esta la miraba preocupada.

- Disculpa mi amor – _dijo con voz ronca, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre que a unos metros la observaba con expresión cauta. _

- ¿Podemos ir con el Sr. Draco mamá?... El nos está esperando ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Si, lo sé – _le respondió en un susurro mientras ya su hija aferrada de su mano, comenzaba a caminar hacia él _– Tienes ganas de conocerlo ¿verdad? – _Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al preguntar, la niña prácticamente la arrastraba visiblemente emocionada por hablar con el "Sr. Draco". Nuevamente dio gracias a Dios por tenerla, su presencia y ánimos siempre la hacían dejar a un lado todos sus conflictos mentales, justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante. _

- Si… - _respondió la niña con una sonrisa sin dejar de apartar la mirada de Draco. Luego rio brevemente antes de agregar_ –… pero ya lo conozco mami, solo que antes no sabía quién era. Ahora sí, es el Sr. Draco… - _Jane suspiro y le hablo en todo de confidencia_ -… ¿Mami crees que se molestara conmigo cuando le diga que yo creía que no era como nosotras?... ¿Sabes mami? – _agrego rápidamente sin dar tiempo de contestar su primera pregunta_ – Yo a veces creía que era Gabriel, no sé cómo es, pero seguro que se parece a él ¿Verdad mami?

- ¿A quién? – _Hermione pregunto girando su rostro hacia Jane, confundida por sus palabras ¿Gabriel? _

- A el arcángel Gabriel mami… ¿no lo recuerdas?... El que protege a las mujeres y los niños – _Jane se detuvo y miro a su madre entre asombrada y molesta_ – Mamá, ¡si todas las noches le pedimos que nos cuide!

- Pero porque creías…

- Porque el Sr. Draco es alto y es grande y nos cuidaba siempre y el cabello mamá… ¡el cabello!... y no hablaba, solo miraba ¿y recuerdas cuando me iba a caer el otro día en el jardín?, él estaba allí y no lo hice… yo pensaba que él me había ayudado, pero no sabía su nombre y no quería preguntarle y no estaba segura… ¡pero seguro que se parece a Gabriel!

Hermione guardo silencio luego de escuchar la última exclamación de su hija, que no fue otra cosa que una afirmación de hecho. Giro su rostro hacia Draco que ya de pie las aguardaba y observaba interesado y luego fijo su mirada nuevamente en la niña que a su vez ya estaba concentrada nuevamente en su "arcángel" terrenal. Suspiro entonces y comenzó a caminar, jamás abría pensado en ese hombre de manera parecida, aunque observándolo bien podía entender la confusión de Jane, es más, si ella no lo conociera podría hasta creerlo por un instante… el tiempo que él se tomara en demostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

- Draco significa Dragón _– dijo distraída, asintiendo internamente, consciente de que no existía una mejor denominación para él… Peligroso, violento, posesivo… si… igual a su nombre_

- Como los de las historias que protegen los castillos y las princesas ¿verdad mami?

- Si, como ellos… _– Hermione sonrió al escuchar el suspiro de su hija, ciertamente Jane estaba encandilada con Draco y siendo a su corta edad ya una romántica empedernida, no le era difícil deducir quien venía ocupando el puesto de príncipe en sus fantasías… y no sería ella quien le explicara que los Dragones, como muchas otras cosas no eran ilusiones y ciertamente tampoco eran tan leales y bondadosos como creía… por lo menos no lo haría todavía, le permitirá algún tiempo más para que soñara, bien sabia que la infancia muggle era mucho más inocente y plena que la que rodeaba a magos y brujas… y quizás ella jamás se encontraría obligada a estar en ese mundo, entonces ¿por qué apurarse a decepcionarla?_ – …Y Jane… – _agrego al recordar la duda que le preguntara anteriormente_ - … en cuanto a contarle que creías que era diferente y que lo confundiste con otra… persona, eso es algo que puedes guardarte para ti, salvo que él te pregunte al respecto.

- ¿Sabes Mami? yo creo que el Sr. Draco quiere ser tu novio…_ – La afirmación de Jane tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, quien esperaba un asentimiento o una breve respuesta respecto a sus palabras, mas no algo como eso. Su hija ajena a su reacción prosiguió hablando - …_por eso cuida de nosotras y de la casa ¿verdad?... Me gustaría mucho que fueran novios porque así no estarías sola, sería como mamá Jane y papá ¿verdad? ¿o el Sr. Draco no te gusta?

_¡Merlín!_ Antes de darse cuenta, Hermione se encontró acortando la distancia restante a pasos agigantados, tratando así de librarse de la obligación de dar una respuesta a su hija. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle muchas cosas, pero jamás pensó que Jane se lo pondría tan fácil, menos aun que pretendía preguntarle e indagar sobre sus sentimientos y deseos a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba Draco. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que saldría disparada a decirle que ella deseaba ser su novia y quien sabe que mas, además, quería, no… exigía, que él le pidiera y pusiera nombre a lo que tenían sin presiones de terceros involucrados, menos aun, de su entrometida e hiperactiva hija… _¡Mierda! ¡Se lo merecía!_

- Draco, esta es mi hija Jane – _Ni bien había llegado frente a él Hermione se adelanto a hacer las presentaciones, sabiendo que pronto la niña olvidaría sus interrogantes. Lo que no espero fue el despliegue de inocente coquetería, que su hija demostraría en los segundos siguientes, cuando luego de la presentación se dedico a agradecer el regalo recibido, llevándose como premio una formal reverencia seguida de un beso en el dorso de la mano, que al juzgar por su sonrojo logro hacerla sentir como toda una princesa… venerada por su príncipe encantado._

- Tienes una hija hermosa Hermione… – _dijo Draco mientras volvía a su posición original y dirigía su mirada hacia ella_ - … imagino que tú eras igual a su edad, son muy parecidas

- ¡Somos iguales! – _Jane contesto por Hermione, llamando la atención de ambos adultos_ – Toda la familia lo dice ¿verdad mamá? - _Jane una vez mas no espero respuesta _– y mi mama es muy hermosa Sr. Draco, tanto como yo cuando sea grande… y podría ser su novia… ¿o no le gusta?

_¡Jane no!_... Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a su hija y por lo menos la hubiese reprendido si las carcajadas de Draco no hubiesen llamado toda su atención. Maravillada lo observo a la vez que grababa en su memoria ese sonido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba riendo de manera tan espontanea y ese simple hecho logro contagiarla a ella también. En medio de todo una luz de entendimiento centelleo en su mente, la razón de no haberlo visto antes de esa manera, es que en el pasado no tenia libertades, ni nada agradable a su alrededor, solo obligaciones, prejuicios y odio…. Pero ahora… ahora era un hombre que poseía la completa autonomía de su vida y destino, experimento así todo lo que antes para él era desconocido…y eso marcaba una total diferencia.

La risa de Jane se sumo rápidamente a la de Draco e hizo que Hermione se girara nuevamente hacia ella, comprobando que la niña aunque había tratado de mantener el ceño con el que acompaño "su intimidante" pregunta, al final decidió rendirse ante el humor del agredido. Ahora los dos se burlaban abiertamente de la interrogante y ella no pudo más que preguntarse si debía sentirse ofendida por el hecho, al instante desecho la posibilidad con un encogimiento de hombros y se decidió a disfrutar del momento, dispuesta a grabarlo detalladamente en su mente.

- Tu mamá es hermosa… – _Draco fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y sonrió a Jane antes de girar a mirar a Hermione_ - … si, lo es… y me gusta… muchísimo

- ¡Jane ya! – _Hermione hablo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su hija, provocando que Draco sonriera. Ambos sabían que le preguntaría el porqué no se lo pedía y dado lo surrealista de la situación, ella prefería cortar por lo sano la conversación, no estaba dispuesta en darle el sí en medio del patio central del colegio y bajo el escrutinio de una niña de cinco años. _– Mejor vámonos – _dijo entonces, decidida a cambiar de tema y hacer caso omiso de las mariposas que parecían haberse apoderado de su pecho_ - Pat y Ginny quizás ya están esperándonos en la casa

- Cobarde – _El susurro llego a los oídos de Hermione, haciéndola dejar a un lado la nueva ola de preguntas de Jane. Miro entonces a Draco, quien claramente divertido, comenzó a caminar al lado de su hija creando así un clásico cuadro de familia feliz. Nuevamente grabo su imagen mientras le sonreía, consciente de la comprensión que esta visión traía a su mente. Realmente él estaba contento de estar allí, de compartir con ellas, en verdad disfrutaba de Jane… y algo le decía que no se equivocaba al pensar que al igual que ella, él sentía que ese era su lugar, ese que siempre le perteneció, el único que le podía brindar felicidad., porque al fin estaba en casa, en el lugar indicado_

Él Dragón había llegado al castillo, dispuesto a amar y proteger a su Reina y pequeña Princesa.

_

* * *

_- Por favor dame una oportunidad cuando despiertes, solo te pido eso, una para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

Parvati suspiro pesadamente mientras apoyaba su rostro en la almohada de Ron. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que en los últimos minutos repitiera lo que bien podría considerarse su mantra personal. Era extraño, por mucho tiempo ya, las palabras representaban su indicación de despedida. Al igual que en ese momento, se acercaba a su oído al final de cada día y las recitaba con amor y una buena dosis de fervor y esperanza… pero ahora su voz solo reflejaba desesperación y una palpable angustia. Su regreso o la posibilidad de este era inminente y sabía que estaba más cercano de lo que pensaba, y aunque eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, también era consciente que podía ser la culminación de un sueño, el despertar a una realidad que detestaba… y esa posibilidad la estaba destrozando por dentro, el temor y la inseguridad la mataban

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan difícil para ella?..._ en los últimos años los Weasley se habían convertido en su familia, abriéndole las puertas de su casa, estrechándola y ofreciéndole una calidez que desconocía, padres adoptivos afables, hermanos, una hermana con la que aun ahora apenas finalizada su discusión y a pesar de todo lo dicho en ella, se sentía más apegada que con su gemela…. Y claro, un amor. Tan inverosímil como cierto, tan patético como total.

Y es que esa era la constante de su vida. Para todos podía tener lo que deseara, pero solo ella y bueno, últimamente Malfoy conocían la verdad. Jamás había logrado lo que en verdad anhelaba. _¿Qué había de mal en ella?_ Nunca tuvo privaciones pero siempre se sintió vacía, vivió rodeada de amigos para en el fondo sobrevivir hundida en la soledad, le llovían los pretendientes pero al parecer ninguno encontraba algo lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse a su lado el tiempo suficiente y llegar a conocerla realmente.

Paradójicamente en los últimos años dos de sus principales problemas habían desaparecido entre las paredes de esa casa. Ahora debía arriesgarse y luchar por lograr su felicidad y así eliminar el conflicto restante. El problema es que estaba jugándose todo lo demás. Porque antes que ella, Ron era un integrante de esa familia y bien sabía que si él la rechazaba no tendría nada que buscar allí, se vería obligada por principios, autoconservacion y amor propio a abandonar literalmente la madriguera.

- Pat, necesito examinar a Ron antes de irnos

La voz de Ginny logro sacarla de su mundo de autocompasión y traerla de regreso a la realidad. Lentamente se levanto y se dirigió hasta la silla que se encontraba en el lado contrario de la habitación, donde se encontraba la cama de Harry. Lo observo por unos minutos antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia Ron

- ¿Nunca has temido que ha su regreso las cosas no salgan como lo deseas? - _Las palabras brotaron de los labios de Parvati, mucho antes de que ella se percatara y tuviese oportunidad de detenerlas a tiempo, pero no se arrepintió, la verdad en ese momento necesitaba una respuesta, una guía, algo que le ayudara a canalizar sus emociones y que sirviera de base para lo que serian sus acciones y decisiones. _

- Si. - _La respuesta de Ginny llego a sus oídos al tiempo que esta se daba la vuelta y la enfrentaba_ – Se a lo que te refieres y temo que eso suceda. – _su mirada recorrió a Harry mientras su mano aferraba la de su hermano _– Pero prefiero que regresen sea cuales sean las consecuencias. Esto no es vida ni para ellos, ni para ninguno de nosotros.

- Harry siempre te ha amado, seguramente lo seguirá haciendo – "_todo lo contrario de mi caso" se dijo con ironía. _

- Eso dependerá del Harry que regrese y de lo adecuados que seamos. – _Ginny no permitió que su amiga la interrumpiera, consciente de cómo sus palabras podrían interpretarse_ – Yo a pesar de todos estos años lo amo, pero no lo obligare a estar conmigo por agradecimiento, ni permitiré que se aferre a lo nuestro por seguridad. Él al igual que Ron necesitara reencontrarse con sí mismo y aunque espero al final formar parte de su vida, no forzare las cosas, mi prioridad es que ambos retornen de donde sea que se encuentren, independientemente de las ganancias o pérdidas que esto pueda traerme.

- No pensé que pensaras así, cuando hablab…

- Te decía lo que deseaba, no lo que estaba segura de que ocurriría… – _Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa triste_ - … no hubiese soportado todos estos años si me hubiese aferrado solo a la realidad, pero dado los hechos es el momento de que me encare a ella, así como tú estás haciendo. Sé que estas enamorada de Ron… y nunca me sentí molesta porque lo ocultaras – _se apresuro a decir al notar como su amiga se tensaba_ – Pero al igual que yo, tendrás que esperar para saber si todos nuestros esfuerzos rendirán fruto, y aunque se lo que piensas no aseguraría que tu caso es mas fácil o difícil que el mío, al final nadie conoce que ha sucedido en estos años, si en verdad están dormidos o en algún mundo extraño, pero aun, desconocemos las reacciones que cada uno pudo tener a ese impacto.

Las últimas palabras de Ginny flotaron en la habitación cerniendo sobre ellas un silencio absoluto. Ambas se dedicaron entonces a observar a los hombres que amaban mientras reflexionaban sobre los hechos, conscientes de que la otra estaba pensando y preguntándose exactamente lo mismo: ¿formarían parte de su futuro, como tanto lo deseaban? Y más importante aun ¿con quién en realidad se encontrarían cuando despertaran, con el ser a quien habían dedicado todos esos años y recordaban… o uno diferente, totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaban y anhelaban?

_

* * *

_

_Y rápidamente las cosas se agriaron._

Al principio Hermione pensó que era solo una equivocación de su mente, luego al descartar este hecho apelo a las coincidencias, un segundo después, notando lo estúpido de esa opción, acepto de mala gana que era solo su mala suerte, para poco después revelarse contra ella y terminar maldiciendo a viva voz, (por lo menos en su mente) al destino y sus condenados juegos, porque la mujer que se encontraba a las afueras del colegio mirándolos fijamente no era otra que Sara Toscanini y si de algo tenia total certeza es que su presencia allí solo significaba una cosa: venia por Draco y con toda la intención de joderlos.

- ¡Maldición!

El juramento de Draco, en un tono muy bajo, seguramente para que Jane no lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a sus oídos, retumbo en la mente de Hermione mientras sentía su mirada sobre ella. No lo miro, sabía que Sara estaba pendiente de cada detalle y reacción y no tenía el menor interés de darle a conocer nada de lo que ocurría entre los dos o pensaba, mucho menos de mostrarle su desconcierto o molestia… Bien sabia que en mujeres como ella, cualquier información que obtuviera de sus víctimas la convertía en un arma contra ellas, eso le quedo muy claro al conocer a Carmen.

_¡Mierda!_ Draco viendo que no obtendría ninguna reacción de Hermione, giro su rostro nuevamente al frente, fijando su mirada en la bella pelirroja que apenas se vio observada le sonrió ampliamente _¡Joder!_... exclamo internamente, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de hastío… Mataría a esa mujerzuela… si, lo haría sin dudarlo, si por su culpa perdía lo que en ese día había ganado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco lanzo la pregunta, apenas se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca como para no llamar la atención de terceros, provocando que Hermione sonriera internamente al escucharlo. Sin duda estaba tratando nuevamente de controlarse, pero al parecer no lograba hacerlo totalmente, porque si bien no había incluido ningún juramente en las palabras dichas, el tono rudo y violento de su voz, las hacían innecesarias, como bien podía observar en el rostro blanquecino y ya no tan sonriente de la Señorita Toscanini… para su disgusto, la víbora se recobro rápidamente.

- Mi amor… vine a buscarte. - _Con voz titubeante, por lo menos al principio y una sonrisa forzada, Sara se dispuso a borrar la humillación del comportamiento de Draco. Luego se dirigió a Hermione pero sin siquiera molestarse en girar su rostro hacia ella_-… Hola Granger

Hermione no respondió, en cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia Jane, encontrándose con que esta miraba la escena visiblemente molesta, cosa que le alegro, por lo menos una de las dos podía mostrar lo que sentía en ese instante… Y por lo visto, su hija no tenía vergüenza alguna en exteriorizar su disgusto, mientras la observa noto con sorpresa como se acercaba mas a Draco, visiblemente dispuesta a no dejar pasar por debajo de la mesa su presencia

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras, hasta donde recuerdo no tienes derecho a nada y en esa totalidad está incluido el hecho de perseguirme

_Draco no ha perdido su toque_… Hermione casi se carcajeo al observar como la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro de Sara, agradeció el mantenerse calmada, porque esta, como si sintiera su debilidad por reírse en su cara, giro el rostro hacia ella, en espera de cuál sería su reacción. Por unos segundos sus ojos estuvieron fijos sobre ella, dando la oportunidad de conocer el instante exacto en el cual se recupero de la última ofensa, por lo que no le sorprendió que apartara la vista y se concentrara nuevamente en el hombre frente a ella.

- Draco, mi amor… - _su voz fue tan dulce y afilada, como el siseo de una serpiente que espera para llevar a cabo su ataque_ – discúlpame si me aparecí aquí, pero es que… - _Sara, hizo una pausa dramática, en la que observo fugazmente a Jane antes de continuar, aparentando antes eso sí, una falsa vergüenza_ - … jamás acordamos como podría avisarte que quiero estar contigo… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer antes de que fuéramos a la casa? lo de que si quiero, ya sabes… no hay problema, porque tú también lo deseabas… Bueno, pensé que luego que terminaras con tus amigas podríamos…

- ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? – _Draco la interrumpió, sintiendo como la ira y algo más… ¿vergüenza? Se apoderaban de él. Solo necesito dar un rápido vistazo a Hermione para notar su palidez y la tensión de su rostro ¡Mil Veces Maldición! _

- ¡No me dejas de otra Draco! – _exclamo Sara, al parecer demasiado obstinada o estúpida para observar la furia en la mirada de Draco y callarse de una vez_ – Te fuiste de la oficina y no conocía el lugar donde comerían, pero si logre enterarme de que Granger tenía una hija y que había posibilidades de que vinieran a buscarla… tengo suerte que una amiga de mi madre este a cargo de los datos del personal, de lo contrario jamás hubiese dado contigo… y necesito, no… ambos necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo , para eso fui a buscarte y ya que decidiste no almorzar conmigo…

- Yo no…

- Jane, vámonos

El anuncio de Hermione interrumpió el recién iniciado ataque de Draco, haciendo que este dirigiera su rostro hacia ella y la observara fijamente. Estaba decepcionada, su mirada así se lo decía y aunque venía haciéndolo desde hacía un rato, no pudo evitar maldecirse nuevamente. La gracia del día anterior le había explotado en el rostro justo frente a ella, _¡jodida la hora en la que pensó en aceptar los ofrecimientos de esa ramera!_

- Mami pero… ¿y el Sr. Draco? ¿No lo vamos a esperar? ¿Es que ya no se va con nosotros?

Draco miro a Jane y luego de regalarle un breve guiño, dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione en espera de la respuesta, preguntándose cuales serian sus palabras a la vez que decidía que no importaban las que fueran, un malentendido no lograría apartarlo de lo que hasta ese momento había conseguido, _¡que lo aspearan si perdía el terreno ganado! _Poco que le valía que fuese verdad o mentira lo que dijera esa zorra

- El tiene asuntos de adultos que tratar Jane _– Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en Draco mientras contestaba a su hija, luego se dirigió a él, usando un tono serio e infinitamente más seco que el que utilizara en las últimas horas_ – Malfoy, si luego de hablar con la Srta. Toscanini aún quieres almorzar con nosotros, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Hermione no espero respuesta alguna, apenas dijo las palabras giro llevándose consigo a una Jane renuente que no dejaba de girar la cabeza para mirar enfurruñada a la mujer pelirroja que ahora sonreía abiertamente. Solo dejo de hacerlo luego que la voz de Draco retumbo en los oídos de Hermione y ella. Un "_las alcanzo enseguida_" fue suficiente para que sonriera y se concentrara en el camino, estaba segura que el amigo y próximo novio de su mama no fallaría, no… no las dejaría esperando.

Aunque Jane jamás lo supiera, lo mejor que había podido hacer era guardar silencio sobre sus opiniones. Su madre en esos momentos no se encontraba tan positiva como ella, razones le sobraban para no estarlo… o quizás, es que eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino los antes y los después, los durante y mientras tanto. Por primera vez los diez años le parecieron agobiantes en un modo totalmente diverso, de pronto se llenaron de desconocidos pero posibles nombres, rostros y posibilidades… de ofrecimientos y entregas de las que ella jamás formo parte… siendo Sara solo una espina, quizás extremadamente dolorosa… si, mas respecto al grueso del resto, insignificante… Porque él hasta un día antes había preferido buscar y refugiarse en otros brazos, cuando ella estaba, quizás no desde el primer momento dispuesta, pero totalmente disponible para amarle.

* * *

_Por favor dame una oportunidad cuando despiertes, solo te pido eso, una para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. _

- ¡Maldición! ¡Esa voz… esa condenada voz me está volviendo loco!

- Tranquilo mi amor, seguramente pronto se desvanece y te deja tranquilo.

Ron cayó pesadamente en la cama, aunque la presión que ejerció su mujer sobre el pecho fue mínima. Estaba confundido, molesto, temeroso…agotado. Por alguna razón esa irritante voz había decidido atacarlo en los últimos minutos sin piedad, repitiendo a diferencia de otras veces, una y otra vez lo mismo, hasta el punto de tenerlo a punto de un ataque de histeria, porque no sabía de dónde venía, la razón de escucharla, el porqué no se callaba. Y no lo haría. La seguridad de ese hecho es lo que más lo desequilibraba, por lo que parecían siglos su sonido había vilipendiado su tranquilidad y resquebrajado su juicio… y si bien no era la única que escuchaba, era la que más se repetía, haciéndolo desesperarse hasta el punto de querer golpear la nada y escupirle al viendo. Y no pedía mucho, solo un tiempo en total calma, en el cual pudiese acostarse sin sentir recelo y despertarse sin experimentar el sudor frio que rodeaba su cuerpo cuando las palabras sin sentido se colaban en sus sueños.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya?

- Si – _Respondió poco convencido, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y suspiraba derrotado. Lo que más odiaba era cuando "su problema" lo atacaba y no se encontraba solo o por lo menos, desocupado. Tratando de apartar todo de su mente giro nuevamente y retomo lo que hasta antes de escuchar las voces hiciera de buena gana. Pero justo cuando se posicionaba entre el par de muslos que lo esperaban, deseosos de envolverlo y atraerlo hasta su centro, volvió escuchar un nuevo juego de palabras. Furioso y ciertamente avergonzado, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la mandíbula dispuesto a hacer todo a un lado y no volver a interrumpir el momento, como sucediera minutos antes. Se impulso entonces hacia delante, penetrando con fuerza y hasta un poco de violencia el dulce canal que consideraba su paraíso. No sintió la satisfacción habitual, la verdad dudaba que pudiese experimentar algo agradable en ese instante, aun así se dedico a satisfacer a su compañera, llevándola rápidamente a la gloria mientras el solo percibía como era arrastrado hacia el infierno, siendo su verdugo una voz maldita que al parecer no tenía la mínima intención de darle un respiro, ni dejarlo ser feliz un día. Sin intenciones de encontrar satisfacción o quizás consciente de que no lo lograría, Ron rodo sobre su espalda trayendo consigo a la mujer que rápidamente consiguió acomodo entre sus brazos, al parecer decidida a tomar una siesta. _

_Eso era lo mejor, que duerma_… se dijo entonces mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo abovedado que le impedía en ese momento ver las estrellas, tratando de encontrar entre las depresiones algo que distrajera su mente y lo llevara junto a la mujer que descansaba junto a él… al mundo de la inconsciencia

- Te amo

Aunque no pudo sonreír, Ron se sintió aliviado al escuchar la simple pero poderosa afirmación. Ella nunca lo juzgaba, se enfurecía o exigía de más, como pudo hacerle en este caso. Con delicadeza, acaricio sus cabellos y beso su coronilla mientras la acercaba más a él. Esa mujer era el único hilo que lo separaba de la locura y le daba sentido a su vida. Era todo, la razón por la que respiraba, el motivo que lo hacía luchar contra aquello que lo desquiciaba. Y sabía que él representaba lo mismo para su existencia, porque eran el uno para el otro. Almas gemelas.

- Y yo te amo a ti mi niña, mi linda… mi Luna

_Y lo seguiría haciendo_… – agrego para sí mismo, contradiciendo la frase que arruinara el momento compartido con su esposa –…_ hoy, mañana y siempre. Porque ella era la dueña de todas sus oportunidades y la única que podía hacerlo feliz_

* * *

- ¿Qué coño estabas buscando con todo esto? ¿No tienes vergüenza o es que tu madre no te enseño a comportarte como algo más que una perra desesperada?

La voz de Draco cortante como el hielo y desbordante de furia hizo que Sara retrocediera inconscientemente un par de pasos, aunque apenas fue consciente de su reacción rápidamente regreso a su ubicación original, diciéndose que no podía permitir que la volviera a humillar

- Ya te dije amor – _respondió aparentando una calma que no sentía _– vine a buscarte porque…

- ¡No me jodas! – _Draco la interrumpió a la vez que se adelantaba hasta quedar a un paso de separación, con el fin de intimidarla se inclino hacia ella, sonriendo malvadamente cuando al final el control de Sara se rompió_ e intento retroceder nuevamente, tomándola de la mano se lo impidió – Se cómo trabaja tu mente, se lo que viniste a buscar y lo que crees que conseguiste… eres patética.

- Sara, se soltó furiosamente de su agarre y retrocedió. Sabía que no era el mejor idea, pero aunque había considerado mil planes, (hasta había pensado ir a la casa de Granger y enfrentarse a Parvati, decidida a sacarla de su camino) se freno en último momento por miedo a que él la ridiculizara y humillara… como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes… Pero no importaba, de las tres precisamente la comelibros era la más sensata, así que sin duda llegaría contándole todo a las otras dos y al final si bien no era suficiente para apartarla de él, por lo menos le anclaría la duda, del resto ya ella se encargaría

- No te atrevas a decir…

- ¡Me atrevo a lo que me dé la gana! – _La exclamación de Draco interrumpió las palabras de Sara. Este observo cómo lo miraba escandalizada y sonrió con crueldad_ - ¿Así que pensabas ir y enfrentarte a Parvati? – _dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza aparentemente divertido, aunque la furia centellaba en su mirada_ - ¿Qué pretendías decirle? ¿Qué prácticamente me pediste matrimonio, luego pensabas que aceptaría ser tu novio, para al final resignarte a una mera posibilidad de ser mi querida?... O más bien ¿le contarías que te mueres de la envidia porque a pesar de todo lo que eres, yo no te doy el puesto que aparentemente le ofrezco a ella?... No, claro que no… seguramente harías como hace unos minutos ¿verdad? Darías a entender que entre nosotros hay algo.

- Como… tu… como…

- Soy un mago oscuro Sara… – _la voz de Draco nuevamente se volvió afilada y su rostro adopto una rigidez que se adecuaba a su mirada_ -… por tu bien no vuelvas a olvidarte de eso. No me afecta tu belleza, ni siquiera tus poderes de Veela, no tienes nada que te defienda de mi rabia y de las consecuencias de esta. No te metas conmigo ni te cruces en mi camino, no te quiero cerca de mi… un polvo por bueno que sea, no vale el tener que tolerarte.

- ¡Maldito Mortifago!

- ¡Puta! - _Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Draco al ver la expresión de Sara y escuchar su exclamación_ – Ya que nos vamos entendiendo y sabemos lo que somos cada uno, creo que daremos el cariz adecuado a esta conversación. Para mí – _dijo pronunciando tan lentamente las palabras que estas parecían cortadas en silabas_ – tu eres nada, aparte de insignificante…

- ¡Desgraciado!

- Gracias… Ahora, grábate esto: no te quiero de esposa, amiga, conocida, mucho menos amante.

- Ayer no pensa…

- La única razón por la que ayer salí contigo… – _Draco la interrumpió decidido a finalizar con todo eso _- …es que quería apartar a alguien de mi mente, pero no fuiste mujer suficiente para lograrlo ni un segundo. ¡Shh! – _La silencio al ver que amenazaba con interrumpirlo. Luego prosiguió haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones ofendidas de la mujer frente a él_ - Aun así, pensé que podías servirme como desahogo, pero ni siquiera cubres los requisitos de plan de emergencia.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – _la exclamación de Sara logro que varias personas dirigieran la mirada hacia ellos. Draco maldijo, lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención en ese lugar con una mujer diferente a Hermione_ - Soy más bella que Parvati Patil y lo sabes, ni decir de las demás que te rodean, todas son…

- Damas… - _termino Draco por ella. Se acerco un poco más a ella antes de continuar_ - mientras que tú no eres más que una perra sin dignidad, que por lo visto no sabe hasta qué punto llegar. Ya te lo dije Sara, apártate de mi camino, porque no tengo nada bueno para ti y después de esto, ni siquiera eres merecedora de mi respeto. La caballerosidad es para las mujeres con orgullo, no para las arrastradas.

Harto de la conversación, Draco no espero esta vez que ella aceptara, con un disimulado movimiento de su mano sello la boca de la mujer que tanto lo fastidiaba y doblego su voluntad en una variante desconocida pero muy útil del imperius tradicional. Le ordeno entonces que se fuera, el hechizo duraría exactamente hasta que apareciera en su casa y no dejaría secuelas que pudiesen ocasionarle problema alguno. Sabía que lo más fácil abría sido llevarla o simplemente intimidarla un poco más, pero no podía perder tiempo. Cada segundo lejos de Hermione contaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder más terreno… no, necesitaba llegar a su lado inmediatamente y restablecer su confianza.

* * *

- Mami… ¿pero tú sabes lo que quería esa señora con el Sr. Draco?

Hermione suspiro gravemente mientras abría la puerta de su casa. En los últimos cinco minutos había comprendido algo que no la hacía precisamente feliz. No necesitaba de enemigos ni influencias extrañas, su hija parecía tener el talento suficiente para inconscientemente atacar las heridas de su alma hasta hacerlas desangrar… como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, porque nada mas tuvieron que alejarse lo suficiente para que comenzara a atosigarla con preguntas sobre los intereses en común de las dos personas cuya conversación no quería ni imaginar… Y no exageraba, gracias a esas inquietudes decidió desaparecerse lo antes posible, aprovechando un pequeño callejón que antes desecho por inconveniente, eso sin contar que por primera vez trasladara mágicamente a Jane, por lo menos desde que era consciente apelando eso si, a un hechizo confundus que la hizo por un momento dudar de todo, solo para un segundo después seguir martirizándola… ¡Merlín! Draco parecía ser lo único que le importaba, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo era que estaban en su casa… y por dios que eso era lo único que agradecía, nunca antes conscientemente se permitió poner en peligro la cordura de su hija

- Otra cosa que agradecerle a Draco – _susurro a la vez que se hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Jane. Esta pareció no escucharle y tuvo que dar gracias por eso también, así como por el hecho de que sus amigas no hubiesen llegado todavía brindándole unos instantes para tranquilizarse… o quizás eso no fuese posible_

- ¿Lo sabes mamá? ¿Lo sabes?

- No Jane, no tengo ni idea de lo que necesitaban hablar - … "_que no incluya una cama y los ánimos bien dispuestos" agrego en su mente, sintiendo al instante un ramalazo de celos que trato de acallar con otro suspiro, fracasando en el intento estrepitosamente._

- A el Sr. Draco no le gusta esa señora… – _Jane como todos los días dejo sus cosas en la mesa del comedor y giro para enfrentarse con Hermione y continuar su exposición_ - … la miro feo, estaba bravo, si, muy bravo… ¿tu lo habías visto bravo antes mamá?

- Si, unas cuantas veces… – _dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, no añoraba precisamente esos instantes pero de cierta manera era el Draco que mas conocía. Noto que su hija la observaba fijamente y la miro seriamente_ - … y ya me has dicho eso antes Jane, no es nuestro problema

- Oh sí que lo es mamá - _le refuto rápidamente Jane, alzando las manos en un gesto Dramático común en ella_ –… el te quiere y tu lo quieres de novio y esa señora hizo que se quedara en el colegio con ella y nos miraba feo

- Vas rápido Jane, como sabes…

- Mami, él nos cuida ¿verdad? y tu lo invitas a la casa – _la niña se detuvo y enarco una ceja, muy al estilo Granger. Rápidamente continuo_ - Mamá Jane siempre dice que tienes que traer un novio a la casa y casarte

- Por favor… - _Hermione si no estuviese tan sorprendida quizás encontrara el asunto divertido. Por un momento se pregunto si ella era igual de simplista que Jane cuando era pequeña… y si era así ¿Por qué cambio y se dedico a complicarlo todo?... ¡Ah sí! Descubrió que era una bruja, entro en Hogwarts, estaba en medio de una guerra donde deseaban acabar con todos los que eran como ella y para cereza se enamoro de su enemigo acérrimo y se dedico a traicionar todo y a todos por mantenerse a su lado… aunque esto último no contaba, apenas unos días lo había recordado_ - … las cosas no son tan fáciles.

- Mama Jane dice que si

La respuesta al comentario de Jane murió en los labios de Hermione al escuchar que alguien golpeaba su puerta. Por un par de segundos fijo su mirada sorprendida en el rectángulo de manera, pero rápidamente reacciono acercándose al pequeño visor de la misma, sabiendo lo que encontraría del otro lado, pero dispuesta a confirmarlo… _Draco_… ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que en ese día la comprensión se abría en su mente, dando paso al entendimiento. Todo tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo no lo encontraba. Hasta ese instante pensó que la protección de su casa, esa que no permitía que alguien traspasara la cerca sin su autorización era obra de Harry, Dumbledore o quien sea del Ministerio… Pero por lo visto estaba equivocada en todas las variantes, porque del otro lado esperaba la única persona que podía saltar sin problemas sus propias defensas… demostrándole que estaba allí desde antes de Jane… llevándola a otro enigma que necesitaba respuestas.

- Llegas pronto – _dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia, mientras internamente luchaba por calmar el caos que su presencia y los continuos descubrimientos causaban en ella. Estaba de mas decir que ambos sabían que estaba fallando estrepitosamente en ello al notarse un marcado temblor en su voz, mas no se dejo amedrentar, por lo que se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso…. Y dejando mucho espacio entre ellos, en un intento de continuar con su papel_ – No he tenido tiempo de adelantar nada, si quieres puedes tomar asiento mientras llegan las muchachas, yo…

El resto de las palabras quedo atascada en su garganta, al ver como un mini tornado de cabellos castaños pasaba a su lado haciéndola pensar por un momento que este chocaría contra las piernas de Draco, pero su hija demostró en ese instante una habilidad hasta ahora desconocida: la de frenar justo a tiempo. Se pregunto entonces si su casi victima observaría al igual que ella un posible futuro en el Quiddith, sin duda de hacerlo le sorprendería, era por todos conocido que ella y las escobas no se llevaban, de tener Jane habilidades mágicas, seguro causaría una grata sorpresa y un suspiro de alivio de la Señora Hooch.

- Bienvenido a nuestra casa Sr. Draco… – _la voz de Jane rompió el hilo de pensamientos de Hermione, quien la observo asombrada por la muestra de educación que mostraba hacia el recién llegado, la cual no hizo más que acentuarse al notar como con toda confianza su hija lo tomaba de la mano, halando para que entrara_ –… pase, yo sabía que vendría rápido, mami y yo vamos llegando… ¿quiere alguna cosa de tomar?

Herminio negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta y escuchaba en el fondo las opciones que Jane convertida en toda una anfitriona le recitaba a Draco. Sin duda eso lo había aprendido en casa de sus padres, porque a excepción de la visita de ellos, en su casa no se desplegaba ningún tipo de cortesía a extraños, como, si no recibían visitas, por lo menos no lo habían hecho hasta ese día.

- ¡Mamá el Sr. Draco quiere agua!

Hermione giro justo cuando su hija exclamaba la elección de Draco y salía disparada hacia la cocina. Se encontró entonces con su mirada clavada en ella y aunque en primer momento la observada divertido, seguramente a causa de su hija, rápidamente sus ojos adquirieron una intensidad que llego a incomodarla… y algo más que al mismo tiempo logro sorprenderla, una vulnerabilidad que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellos y que ahora centellaba con timidez, como si temiera que su dueño llegara a saber que había decidido mostrarse ante ella.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

La voz ronca de Draco retumbo en sus oídos y en las paredes que los rodeaban. Un "No" estuvo a punto de brotar de los labios de Hermione, impulsado por el mero hecho de ser consciente de que el ofrecimiento no se extendía hasta todas los renglones de los cuales anhelaba respuesta, pero la imagen ante ella la detuvo. Hasta ese momento su pequeña estancia le había parecido lo suficientemente amplia, es más, en exceso cómoda, por lo menos para las dos habitantes de la casa, pero él... él parecía ocupar todo el espacio, imponiéndose entre los muebles y las mesas, minimizando su pequeña chimenea hasta hacerla parecer un enser destinado a los juegos de su hija. Y acepto maravillada que eso le gustaba, que su presencia tragándoselo todo era de hecho era perfecto, adecuada… necesitada.

- ¡Mami, ven por favor!

El llamado de Jane y su presencia en la puerta de la cocina, hizo que Hermione apartara su mirada de Draco, mas no los pensamientos referentes a su recién tomada decisión: Dejaría de complicar las cosas… lucharía por conseguir que esa imagen se volviese común, habitual… diaria en su vida.

* * *

Otro jodido amanecer

Harry suspiro mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y comenzaba a vestirse. Detestaba la aurora, los crepúsculos y todo aquello que trajera consigo un malestar adicional a su existencia. Así como odiaba a cada persona que se le acercaba y a todos los que le rehuían, en fin… aborrecía la vida, o por menos en lo que se había convertido su existencia.

- Elegido, me serviste bien esta noche, creo que te has ganado un bono, ya hablaremos de ello… mañana

_Mañana_… la palabra quedo atascada en su mente mientras trataba de controlar las arcadas que amenazan con hacerlo perder la compostura. ¡Merlín! Nuevamente tendría que enfrentarse a ese calvario, soportar la repugnancia, el dolor, el abuso. _¿Es que no podía morirse de una buena vez? ¿O simplemente no era posible parecerle a todos esos cerdos lo suficientemente despreciable como para que no se atrevieran a tocarle? _Respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar, bien sabia que el desearlo con todas sus fuerzas no era suficiente y que el hacerlo solo lograba empeorar la situación. Hacía ya un buen tiempo que había aprendido que la esperanza era más peligrosa y dañina que la resignación, porque cada amanecer traía consigo una nueva herida, otro desgarrón a su alma… y cada crepúsculo lo enfrentaba con la realidad, pura, cruda, clara: para él no existía un perdón, una oportunidad, una escapatoria.

_Te amo Harry… y siempre estaré aquí, esperándote… Por favor recuérdame, piensa en mí, sígueme queriendo_

- No, no otra vez _- Las palabras brotaron de sus labios en un susurro tembloroso. Tenía que salir de allí, huir de todo y todos... de esa voz, los recuerdos… ella. _

Harry salió rápidamente de la recamara, olvidándose del maldito enfermo que aun reposaba sobre la cama y que seguramente se sentía pagado de sí mismo por haber usado una vez más al ya no tan famoso y ahora ridiculizado elegido. Su vida era una mierda, cada paso, palabra, roce, contacto… pero nada se comparaba a las voces, y la peor era esa en particular. Le hacía recordar sentimientos y tiempos pasados, que no le pertenecían, que nunca existieron en realidad… logrando dificultarle aun más, si es que era posible, la aceptación de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba o sobrevivía día a día.

- Sígueme queriendo... como si tú alguna vez lo hubieses hecho

Escupió las palabras mientras se dirigía a su pequeña habitación, único lujo del que disponía mientras "no lo necesitaban". Ella le había vuelto la espalda… como todos. Abandonándolo a su suerte, apartándolo de su vida, casándose con otro, dándole todo lo que en un momento pensó que le pertenecía a él… fallándole. Porque Ginny Weasley no había querido huir con un héroe caído, no, esa mujer que juraba amarle fue la encargada de condenarlo a una aberración que no muchos podían considerar vida… traicionándolo, entregándolo a sus enemigos a cambio de la exoneración de sus propios pecados…. Pero al parecer él era quien no había terminado de pagar los suyos, porque a pesar de que su razón la detestaba, su mente seguía castigándolo haciéndolo escuchar su voz, sus palabras… esas que una vez creyó, las culpables de todo lo que ahora le sucedia.

- Te recuerdo, siempre lo hago Ginevra… – _dijo de pronto al llegar a su puerta. Apoyo su mano en la cerradura pero la mantuvo cerrada, decidido a dejar todo lo que se refería a ella fuera de la estancia, único lugar donde podía obtener un poco de paz_ - … en cada noche y cada amanecer, porque tú eres mi verdadero y único verdugo, el que me condeno a esta vida que es peor de cualquier cosa que pensaba que existiera, incluso la muerte.

Un par de segundos después desapareció del pasillo. En pocas horas seria llamado nuevamente, al igual que todos los días, como si fuese una mezcla de sirviente y juguete, uno que cada día parecía desvanecerse un poco más, quizás esperando convertirse en eso que el mismo sentía que ya era, un caído, un fantasma, una sombra de quien fue: Harry Potter. Él elegido.

* * *

Draco cruzo los brazos en el pecho y se apoyo en la repisa de la cocina que se encontraba cercana a la puerta, observando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él y disfrutando la sensación de sentirse por primera vez incluido, aunque no formara parte activa del mismo... y es que en esta ocasión no se encontraba entre los arboles viéndolas de lejos… ese día, hora… en ese momento, estaba junto a ellas, visible… aceptado… y ¡Merlín! Era una sensación desconocida, pero esplendida.

- ¡Jane, por dios. Deja de dar vueltas a mí alrededor! – _la reacción de Hermione logro dibujarle una sonrisa. Al parecer su paciencia tenía un límite, veinte vueltas si había contado bien. _– ¡Ve a tu cuarto!... haz lo que te pedí, por favor

La sonrisa de Draco se agrando mientras observaba como la pequeña se resignaba al fin a cumplir con la orden de su madre, seguramente consciente que su suerte había terminado. Era extraño, pero no podía mirarla sin compararla con Hermione e utilizar su imagen para tener una idea mental de ella a su edad… y porque no decirlo, de cómo lucirían sus hijos en el futuro. Además, tenía que reconocerlo, agradecía que fuese una doble de ella y no de su padre, fuese quien fuese (no tardaría en averiguarlo claro), porque una cosa era aceptar que ella también tenía un pasado aparte del que vivió con él, pero no sería tan estúpido, mentiroso o masoquista para afirmar que disfrutaría de ver la mini copia de ese hombre paseándose por todos lados y a su alrededor.

Por segunda vez en ese día hizo una reverencia a la pequeña quien con seriedad y no sin regalar una mirada ceñuda a su madre le explico antes de salir que tenía que cambiarse… ¡ah! y peinarse, para estar presentable para el almuerzo. Nuevamente del comportamiento afable de Jane y la aparente aceptación de su presencia logro sorprenderlo. No tenía ninguna experiencia con niños, ni siquiera en su infancia había compartido con otros como él, pero extrañamente se le daba bien con la hija de Hermione… y no tenia duda que era precisamente por eso… porque venía de ella.

_Hermione_… apenas Jane abandono la cocina, todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en la mujer que a unos pocos metros laboriosamente preparaba la comida y que con igual esfuerzo trataba de obviar su presencia en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no usas simplemente tu varita? - _Su pregunta, aunque tenía como fin principal aligerar la tensión recién instaurada entre ellos para luego poder retomar lo interrumpido en la sala, buscada además responder una inquietud que se formara en su mente, luego de ver repetidamente en sus visitas furtivas como Hermione parecía negarse a utilizar la magia, tal como en esos momentos lo hacía. Lamentablemente, por lo menos en lo que a su intención primaria se refería, la interrogante tuvo el efecto contrario en su acompañante, su tensión corporal parecía haberse duplicado, aunque pareciera imposible y su rostro adopto un semblante rígido, hosco, casi feroz cuando se giro a enfrentarlo… como si considerara sus palabras un ataque directo… como si creyera que la respuesta pudiese crear un enfrentamiento entre ellos_ - ¿Cuál es la razón? – _la apuro fingiendo indiferencia mientras internamente se encontraba lleno e curiosidad y ciertamente sorprendido por su actitud_.

Hermione suspiro derrotada al escuchar la nueva petición de Draco. De haber sabido que su silencio lo llevaría hasta esa pregunta, no hubiese esquivado su presencia o su mirada. Prefería mil veces romper la frágil tranquilidad que los rodeaba y hablar de Sara que contarle las razones por las que una bruja trabajadora del Ministerio vivía con su hija, sin permitir nada a su alrededor que tuviese algo relacionado con la magia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Las rechazaría o no le daría importancia?... Un nuevo suspiro broto de sus labios, consciente de que la única manera de saberlo era averiguándolo y que no tenía más opción que hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Al final, pensó, su decisión no dependía de ella, su hija era su prioridad y de donde venían ser una simple muggle o Squib (que es lo que pensarían los magos y brujas que creen que es su hija biológica) no era un error o una aberración, era simplemente el status adecuado… el normal.

- Jane - _Él nombre de su hija fue toda la respuesta que Hermione dio a la interrogante de Draco, consciente de que él era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender las ramificaciones de la misma. Se preparo entonces para sus preguntas o su inmediata reacción_

Nada sucedió. Draco permaneció en silencio observándola y Hermione se pregunto si no había escuchado sus palabras o simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellas. La verdad no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la peor, pero nuevamente se decidió a enfrentarlo, resuelta a hacerlo entender o reaccionar.

- No estoy segura de que Jane tenga habilidades mágicas Draco… – _dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte que el anterior, pero aun inseguro_ - … por eso no permito magia a su alrededor y he decidido inscribirla en un colegio muggle y no en un parvulario del mundo mágico. No quiero que la traten luego como un sq…

- ¿De que hablas? - _La pregunta de Draco y la confusión en su mirada, logro irritar a Hermione, quien malentendiendo su reacción y sintiéndose herida por la misma, se preparo para hacer lo único que creía correcto en ese momento, defender a su hija y a ella misma de él. Sin embargo, el hombre que la observaba logro enmudecerla con su siguiente afirmación_ - Jane es tan bruja como tú Hermione. ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta de ello?

Por un instante Hermione desconfió de las palabras de Draco, pensando que quizás él solo estaba sacando una conclusión lógica, pero la seriedad y el asombro que se reflejaron ahora en su rostro rápidamente le hicieron descartar todas las dudas. Él estaba sorprendido al comprender que ella no era consciente de lo que él con tanta seguridad afirmaba… y claro que debía estar convencido de ello, se dijo al recordar lo que su hija le comentara hoy sobre sus visitas. Aun así, no pudo evitar tratar de confirmarlo

- ¿Estás seguro? – _le dijo entonces, acercándose a él. Ahora solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban_ – Yo a veces pensaba que sí, pero dudaba de que no fuese imparcial y me dedicara a observar solo lo que deseaba

- Si, lo estoy – _dijo Draco con voz ronca mientras sus manos se apoderaban del rostro de ella, enmarcándolo, visiblemente afectado por su cercanía… enternecido por la serenidad que su afirmación dibujo en sus facciones. Sus pulgares viajaron decididamente a esos labios que lo invitaban provocativamente, sellándolos y silenciando una pregunta que el mismo se encargo de formular _- ¿Cómo? – _sonrió al sentir como los intentos de lucha bajo sus dedos desaparecían y esos ojos castaños le brindaban una centellante mirada de complacencia _- Digamos que es uno de los pocos beneficios que he gozado por ser sangre pura y que me fueron reforzados durante entrenamiento mortifago. Puedo diferenciar los que son como yo de los mestizos, estos de los hijos de muggle y los últimos del resto. Lamentablemente el refinamiento de mi habilidad no tenía como fin nada positivo, moral o altruista… por lo menos, no lo había tenido hasta ahora

A pesar de sus palabras y los que estas dejaban leer entre líneas, Draco se encargo de restarles toda importancia, al acompañarlas con las caricias que sus dedos depositaron alrededor del rostro de Hermione. Esta lo miraba extasiada, estudiando sus facciones concienzudamente, hechizada con el movimiento de sus labios, experimentando cada una de las sensaciones que su roce provocaba.

- Y es que tu marcas la diferencia Hermione Granger… - _continuo Draco mientras su pulgar izquierdo comenzaba a jugar distraído con el labio inferior de ese rostro al que se aferraba, mientras él simplemente se dedicaba a sentir, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, negándose por esta vez a medir las palabras_ - … siempre ha sido así en lo que se refiere a mí, aunque me tardara una eternidad en descubrirlo, reconocerlo… en aceptarlo… Y no sabes cómo lo lamento, he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar como sería mi vida si hubiese sido algo distinto a un monigote, un inconsciente… o tal vez algo más que un cobarde. Pero quizás ni aun así hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad ¿verdad? – _una sonrisa rota se dibujo en su rostro, mientras imágenes del pasado inundaban su mente… recuerdos que le indicaban que de haber sido diferente no existiría un viaje el pasado, un Xavier, una Isabela… un ellos _- Entonces, solo me resta lograr que la tengamos ahora. – _la miro fijamente antes de continuar_ – Sara no es nadie en mi vida – _se detuvo al notar cómo se tensaba pero rápidamente retomo la palabra, quería aclararlo todo lo antes posible, necesitaba besarla_ – jamás he tenido algo con ella.

- Pero…

- Hermione… – _la interrumpió él a la vez que sellaba nuevamente sus labios con los dedos_ - … luego de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, nada anterior, ningún acuerdo tiene validez o interés para mí. Ayer pensaba que me detestabas y esto era imposible. Ahora no sé como rayos está ocurriendo pero sucede y eso es lo único que me importa. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo ¿Entiendes?

Aunque su voz fue exigente al momento de realizar la pregunta, la verdad es que Draco no espero una respuesta. Desesperado o quizás temiendo una negativa se abalanzo sobre los labios de Hermione, apartando los dedos de su boca y deslizando los pulgares hasta barbilla para ejercer la presión necesaria y esta se abriera para él. Ella no se resistió y la consciente de este hecho hizo que un gemido brotara de su garganta, que no hizo otra cosa que agravarse al introducirse en ella y degustar su sabor. Al instante se vio inmerso en ese estado que solo ella podía ocasionarle, se sintió poderoso, fuerte, invencible, amado… y extremadamente excitado. Y no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando ella le respondía con igual fervor y de la manera que tanto le gustaba.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, introdujo las manos por la parte inferior de su camisa y recorrió su espalda con total frenesí. Recordaba donde se encontraban cada una de las pecas que descendiendo desde sus hombros dibujaban una constelación sobre la dorada piel que ese momento palpaba en un intento de sentir su calor, de captar alguna imperceptible huella, receloso de hacer algo mas, al ser vagamente consciente de que no sería apropiado en ese momento. Lamentablemente para el bien de su cordura y sus recién adquiridos principios, todo freno quedo olvidado al sentir como Hermione se apoderaba de su lengua, apresándola entre sus dientes a la vez que comenzaba a succionarle. Sus deseos entonces tomaron la delantera.

Un gemido, mezcla de satisfacción y sorpresa nació en la garganta de Hermione justo en el momento en el que las manos de Draco tomaron posesión de sus senos, haciéndole abandonar al instante su papel de atacante, convirtiéndola en una feliz y muy cooperativa agraviada. La pasión y el bombardeo de sensaciones que su palpación generaba rápidamente nublo por completo su juicio obligándola a liberar todos los anhelos y frustraciones que había mantenido a raya hasta ese momento. Sus dientes dejaron escapar la lengua que mantuviera cautiva solo para que la propia saliera a su encuentro, al igual que sus caderas que ahora se mecían en respuesta de la incitación provocada por las rítmicas y sensuales estocadas del cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra lo que la única neurona que se mantenía consciente determino que debería ser la repisa de la cocina… de su casa. Penosamente, el anuncio coincidió con la perdida de gravedad por parte de Hermione y la incrementación del contacto entre ambos, lo que provoco claro está, la rápida exterminación de esa molesta aguafiestas.

Hermione se rindió entonces y se dedico a sentir. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos se entrego totalmente a las sensaciones, vibrando con cara caricia de Draco, incitándolo con su lengua y manos, contoneándose sin vergüenza alguna sobre su ingle… Logrando estimularlo, provocarle, hacerlo arder de excitación, a la vez que experimentaba la reacción que sus propias armas operaban sobre su cuerpo con igual descaro.

_Lo quería, lo necesitaba… Ahora._

Su cuerpo había decidido, su instinto gobernaba y ya no había vuelta atrás respecto a lo que sucedería. Por eso no existieron dudas cuando desato su corbata ni cuando procedió a deslizar por sus brazos (uno primero y el otro después claro) su chaqueta, para luego comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, tampoco vacilaciones, al sentir como una de esas manos gigantes, luchaban torpemente contra los botones de su blusa.

Esto era lo que había esperando y anhelado aun en medio de sus olvidos, esta era la razón por la que jamás pudo entregarse a Ben, ni sintió mayor interés en buscar a otro. Era él, Draco el único que podía y debía estar con ella. Y había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Diez años sin fundirse el uno con el otro, sin explotar juntos, sin probar el nirvana que experimentaban en ese momento.

Nirvana, Paraíso, dicha plena… para suerte de los olvidadizos amantes, no eran los únicos que en ese preciso instante disfrutaban (o estaban a punto de hacerlo, como era su caso) de esa poco común pero gloriosa sensación. Al otro lado de la casa, una pequeña niña, no cabía de la emoción. Había hecho algo malo y seguramente su mamá al saberlo se molestaría, pero eso no le importaba…no… ni un poquito, porque ahora sabia que todo estaba bien y no tenia que temer nada

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las palabras que estando detrás del sofá de la sala, escucho decir al Sr. Draco: _"Jane es tan bruja como tu Hermione"_. Había regresado a preguntarle a su mama si podía ponerse su vestido rosado en vez de la ropa que le había dejado en la mañana sobre su cama, cuando ella dijo que no estaba segura que pudiera hacer magia, entonces como una ladrona, no, como un cachorro se escondió… y ahora lo sabía, no era rara.

Solo bruja… igual que su mamá.

Así que ya no estaba mal que ella se enterara.

La sonrisa, se convirtió en un grito de alegría al coincidir el recuerdo con su nuevo logro. Satisfecha observo su peluche y una de sus botas para estar en el jardín. Ahora le saludaban desde la parte superior del closet, mientras que la pequeña maleta en la que su mamá le llevaba la ropa cuando se quedaban con sus papas y que siempre estaba en ese lugar, reposaba a sus pies. _¡Por primera vez había movido las cosas porque quería y sin miedo!_

Por unos segundos se dedico a observar su obra pero rápidamente se concentro en la bota restante. Tenía que llevarla con la otra, antes de comenzar a arreglar las cosas otra vez. Y luego hablaría con el Sr. Draco, si… pero cuando su mamá no estuviera cerca. Quería preguntarle si él era brujo y pedirle que le enseñara trucos. Así su mamá se sorprendería cuando se enterara y se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

¡Ah! Y además le preguntaría otra vez si quería ser su novio, así podría llamar en la noche a mamá Jane y decirle que por fin su mamá había conseguido quien se casara con ella.


	20. Informacion

Nota:

Escribo estas palabras para todos los que siguen una o ambas de mis dos historias: **Mi Pasado y Mi Futuro y La Bella y el Dragón**. Sé que me he tardado demasiado en las actualizaciones (sobretodo en la primera, creo que ya no deben quedar seguidores a estas alturas) y que poco mas de un mes avise que pronto retornaría y aun no lo he hecho. Lamentablemente para mi, pensaron que podria hacerme cargo del trabajo adicional "otro poco", recibiendo la información apenas ayer que para mediados de mes ya estarían reestablecidas las asignaciones habituales. Esto me lleva a decir que para comienzos de la tercera semana del mes (espero que antes) estare colocando el nuevo capitulo de La Bella y el Dragon. Para la tan ansiada (por lo menos por mi) actualización de Mi Pasado y Mi Futuro esta seria en los días posteriores de la misma, para poner una fecha especifica, una semana después. De allí en adelante espero actualizar una semana de por medio cada una, pudiendo alternar las dos historias, ya que creo que es tiempo de terminar y ver si sigo escribiendo o guindo mis guantes.

Para diciembre si ya tengo listo un par de one-shoot que no publicare ahora, porque ya es bastante difícil para mi fundirme en dos historias tan distintas y que debido al tiempo tienen ya demasiadas variaciones y posibilidades.

Les explico todo esto, porque asi como he recibido mensajes pidiéndome que publique realmente hermosos, siguen apareciendo esos que aun molestan (ojo, aqi no englobo a aquellos que me han preguntado u opinado respetuosamente) y realmente ya a estas alturas, mil explicaciones después y demasiados capítulos subidos, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esto. Quizas soy yo, pero sinceramente logran quitar las ganas de escribir, de entrar, de entretener, que al final es lo único que creo la mayoría de los que dejamos los relatos aquí tratamos de hacer. Si, no he sido constante. Tengo las historias sin actualizar desde hace mucho, pero tristemente no vivo de esto y en los últimos tiempos el trabajo ha sido una prioridad. Aun asi me siento en la obligación de terminarlas, por eso escribo esa nota, explicándole a esas personas maravillosas que entran y esperan el capitulo nuevo medio perdiendo las esperanzas o quizás negadas a dejarlas ir. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ells.

Para un correo en particular que hace un par de meses me escribió si es que prefería los review por no dejar capítulos que por hacerlo (vale mencionar que no se a que se debe ya que no me lo envio desde la pagina). Mi respuesta es, que nunca he pedido review a cambio de un capitulo, jamás he puesto mínimos ni condiciones para publicar. Si tengo un capitulo, sin importar si son 3 o 30 igual lo público, porque sé que conmigo ya seriamos 4 personas que lo disfrutaríamos.

Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí por los momentos. Gracias a todos, disculpen la molestia, lo largo de la nota, la espera.

Nos leemos pronto

**Daymed**


End file.
